


Przeklęta obrączka

by Luthien_00



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fake Marriage, Fanart, First Kiss, First Time, Gentle Mycroft, Jealous Sherlock, Johncroft, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sibling Rivalry
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 68,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien_00/pseuds/Luthien_00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft przychodzi na Baker Street z propozycją. John jest zaskoczony, Sherlock zdegustowany, a prowodyr sytuacji zmieszany... Co wyniknie z tej dziwnej i osobliwej prośby?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

✲✲✲

W pokoju zapanowała potworna cisza. Bez problemów można było usłyszeć panią Hudson, która krzątała się piętro niżej w swojej  
kuchni. John podobnie jak Sherlock przyglądał się Mycroftowi. Starszy geniusz, głowa rządu i - jak wydawało się lekarzowi -  
przyjaciel królowej, stał na środku pokoju, wsparty o parasol. Jego zaciśnięta szczęka wskazywała na to, że sam żałował swoich  
słów. Jednak nie było już odwrotu.

Wiercił twardym wzrokiem dziurę w głowie Johna, który mrugał nerwowo z dezorientacji. Odłożył kubek z herbatą na stół, przy  
którym siedział, ale ani na chwilę nie oderwał oczu od Mycrofta. Wciągnął głęboko powietrze i wybuchł niekontrolowanym śmiechem.  
Po chwili wyprostował się na krześle i schował twarz w dłoniach. Ze śmiechu bolał go brzuch i nie mógł już dłużej patrzeć na poważną  
twarz Mycrofta. Śmiech Johna roznosił się po całym piętrze.

Jednak Sherlockowi nie było do śmiechu. Znał brata zbyt dobrze i wiedział, że nie żartował. Mycroft nie szczycił się poczuciem humoru,  
żył sarkazmem i traktował ludzi z wyższością, chociaż oni tego nie wiedzieli. Wpatrywał się w brata zza stołu, powoli odkładając gazetę.  
Usłyszał, że jego przyjaciel uspokoił się nieco. John uśmiechał się i tarł łzy z kącików oczu. Siedział tyłem do Mycrofta, dlatego chyba nie  
zdawał sobie sprawy, że ten ani przez chwilę nie oderwał od niego swojego wzroku.

\- Wiesz co, Mycroft? Już dawno nikt mnie tak nie rozbawił. Nigdy bym się nie domyślił, że ty będziesz osobą, przez którą o mało nie  
uduszę się ze śmiechu - powiedział rozbawiony. Pokręcił głową i upił herbaty z kubka.  
\- John, czy ja kiedykolwiek powiedziałem coś zabawnego albo chciałem kogoś rozśmieszyć?  
\- No właśnie nie i dlatego tak mnie zaskoczyłeś.  
Znów zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie przez niski chichot Johna. Nie miał jeszcze siły się odwrócić, ale spojrzał kątem okna na  
swojego przyjaciela. Sherlock patrzył złowrogo na brata. Dopiero teraz John zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę, że coś było nie tak.

\- Proszę, John. Przemyśl moje słowa, bo... bardzo zależy mi na w miarę szybkiej odpowiedzi - powiedział Mycroft niezmienionym  
tonem. Sherlock musiał mu przyznać, że był dobrym aktorem, bo ani jego zachowanie, ani głos nie zmieniły się nawet po tej  
kompromitującej scenie.  
\- Skończ już to przedstawienie i wracaj do swojej królowej, parzyć herbatkę - warknął młodszy geniusz, jednak jego słowa nie miały  
na brata żadnego wpływu. Mycroft nawet nie spojrzał w jego stronę.

Twarz Johna spoważniała. Odwrócił się na krześle, położył dłoń na oparciu i wbił oczy w starszego mężczyznę.  
\- Mycroft, ty tak na poważnie?  
\- To nie ma znaczenia, John! Mój brat najwyraźniej pomylił rzeczywistość ze swoimi fantazjami! - krzyknął zdenerwowany Sherlock  
i zwrócił się bezpośrednio do brata, który stał z zaciśniętymi zębami i dopiero teraz odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie.  
\- To, że ktoś nadepnął ci na odcisk, nie znaczy, że możesz przyjść i zepsuć nam dzień, Mycroft.  
\- W tej chwili nie rozmawiam z tobą, bracie...  
\- Twoja prośba czy propozycja, nie wiem jak to nazwać, jest skandaliczna i nie do przyjęcia!  
\- Sherlock, proszę...  
\- Nie zgadzam się, słyszysz? Ja się nie zgadzam...  
\- Wybacz, bracie, ale muszę cię oświecić. Nie jesteś centrum świata, on nie kręci się tylko wokół ciebie. Rozmawiam z Johnem, a to do  
niego będzie należeć decyzja. Nie masz prawa mu niczego narzucić.

\- Dobra wystarczy! - wtrącił John. Miał dość tej absurdalnej sytuacji i dyskusji. Wciąż nie mieściło mu się w głowie, to, co wydarzyło się  
w ciągu tych kilku minut. Spojrzał na jednego to na drugiego Holmesa. Jego podniesiony ton zwrócił ich uwagę.  
\- Mycroft, udam, że nie usłyszałem twojej propozycji. Nie mam teraz ochoty nawet zastanawiać się, czy była ona poważna czy nie.  
Wybaczcie, ale muszę iść do szpitala, mam dyżur.

Zanim John trzasnął drzwiami, spojrzał ostatni raz na Sherlocka i Mycrofta. Miał wrażenie, że bracia toczą między sobą cichą wojnę na  
myśli. Nie kibicował żadnemu z nich, bo obojętnie kto by wygrał, to zawsze on obrywał na końcu.

**Czternaście godzin wcześniej.**

\- Sherlock, telefon! - krzyknął John, wyciągając z lodówki chłodny obiad. Nie był w najlepszym nastroju. Od samego rana musiał  
zmagać się z przeciwnościami. Zarówno w domu, jak i w pracy. Szpital, w którym pracował, nie miał wystarczających środków, by  
zapewnić pomoc potrzebującym. Dla Johna jako lekarza nie było nic gorszego od faktu, że nie może pomóc pacjentom ze względu  
na brak pieniędzy. Miał dość ograniczeń i zakazów.

\- Sherlock!  
\- John, gdybyś był, chociaż odrobinę spostrzegawczy, zauważyłbyś, że nie mogę go odebrać.  
Dopiero teraz lekarz zorientował się, że jego przyjaciel miał rację. Chwycił za leżący na stole telefon i zbliżył się do łazienki. Usłyszał  
szum wody, mimo to zapukał.  
\- Odbierz - mruknął. Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, dlatego lekko uchylił drzwi i włożył dłoń z telefonem do środka.  
\- Odbierz - powtórzył.  
\- Mam mokre ręce, John. Mógłbyś?

No tak. Sherlock znów korzystał z tej swojej sztuczki - jestem zajęty, przytrzymaj mój telefon. Jednak tym razem przeszedł samego siebie.  
_Czy ten człowiek nie ma wstydu?_  
\- Trzymaj - John nie dawał za wygraną. Zamachał telefonem, żeby zmusić Sherlocka do odebrania.  
\- John!  
\- Na litość boską!  
Lekarz otworzył drzwi, wziął zamach i cisnął telefonem w stronę przyjaciela, który brał prysznic. Po chwili trzasnął drzwiami i z lekkim  
uśmiechem usiadł na swoim fotelu.  
\- Jakbym mało naoglądał się gołych tyłków w wojsku... - mruknął sam do siebie.

Wciąż słyszał szum wody i głos Sherlocka. Było to odprężające po tak ciężkim dniu. John wsłuchał się w te odgłosy, ale jakiś czas później  
coś innego przykuło jego uwagę. Jakiś samochód zatrzymał się pod ich mieszkaniem. Usłyszał otwieranie frontowych drzwi a później kroki  
na schodach. Odwrócił głowę, zobaczył Mycrofta, stojącego w przejściu.

\- Dobry wieczór, John.  
\- Witaj, Mycroft. Sherlock jest...  
\- Tak, wiem.  
Oczywiście. Byłoby dziwne, gdyby starszy Holmes nie znał każdego kroku jego swojego brata. John był przekonany, że on sam również  
był pod ścisłą obserwacją rządu i samego Mycrofta.

Tym razem wizyta starszego Holmesa była dziwna. Mycroft nigdy nie pojawiał się na Baker Street o tak później porze. Na dodatek jego  
mina była, delikatnie mówiąc dziwna. Rozsiadł się w fotelu brata i obserwował Johna z lekkim zdenerwowaniem.  
\- Sherlock powinien zaraz skończyć.  
\- Dzisiaj nie przyszedłem tutaj z jego powodu, John.  
To było jeszcze dziwniejsze. John uniósł brew i całkowicie skupił swoją uwagę na Mycrofcie. Starszy mężczyzna nie czuł się zbyt  
komfortowo i było to bardzo widoczne. Odchrząkał nerwowo i starał się unikać wzroku Johna.

\- Mycroft, mam na dzisiaj dość użerania się z niezdecydowaniem. Powiedz, o co ci chodzi, bo jestem zmęczony czekaniem.  
Starszy mężczyzna po raz kolejny opuścił wzrok. Kiedy już wydawało się, że coś powie, drzwi do łazienki otworzyły się szeroko. Sherlock  
stanął obok fotelu Johna w ręczniku i zaczesanymi do tyłu włosami.  
\- Przepraszam, John. Widzę, że to nie jest najlepszy moment - powiedział Mycroft i wstał z fotela brata. Chwilę później zniknął w pokoju.

Po przyjemnie przespanej nocy John i Sherlock jedli śniadanie przygotowane przez ich gospodynię. Lekarz cieszył się każdą minutą  
tak pięknego dnia, jednak jego przyjaciel wyglądał, jakby ciężko nad czymś rozmyślał.  
\- Wczorajsze zachowanie Mycrofta było bardzo dziwne - stwierdził John, popijając herbatę. W odpowiedzi usłyszał jedynie cichy  
pomruk. _Oho..._ Dzisiaj Sherlock był cięty na swojego brata, dlatego lekarz postanowił nie poruszać jego tematu.  
\- Mycroft ewidentnie ma do ciebie jakąś niewygodną sprawę i sam waha się, co z tym zrobić - powiedział po chwili geniusz.  
\- Jak myślisz, o co chodzi?  
\- Zaraz się dowiemy. Jego kroki sugerują, że jest zdeterminowany...

John nie zdążył zapytać, skąd Sherlock wie takie rzeczy, kiedy w ich mieszkaniu ponownie pojawił się starszy Holmes. Otworzył  
drzwi zdecydowanym ruchem i stanął twardo na środku pokoju.  
\- Wiesz, bracie... gdybym cię nie znał, powiedziałbym, że albo podoba ci się trening, jaki uprawiasz, wchodząc po naszych schodach  
tak często, albo ktoś wpadł ci w oko... Jednak w twoim wypadku jest to zwyczajnie niemożliwe...

Mycroft nie zareagował na zaczepkę brata. Patrzył na Johna, który również odwrócił się w jego stronę z kubkiem w ręku. Spojrzenie  
starszego mężczyzny było intensywne.  
\- Sherlock, mój bracie, czy mógłbyś zostawić nas na chwilę samych? - zapytał, nie patrząc na młodszego geniusza.  
\- Absolutnie nie. Zaczyna robić się ciekawie - powiedział zaintrygowany Sherlock. Jego brat westchnął nerwowo, ale chyba pogodził  
się z tą sytuacją, bo skupił się tylko na Johnie.  
\- John... - zaczął i zawahał się przez sekundę. Ponownie wyczyścił gardło i przybrał dumną postawę.  
\- John, chciałbym, żebyś rozważył propozycję zostania moim mężem.

                                      


	2. Chapter 2

✲✲✲

\- Do zobaczenia, doktorze Watson! - krzyknęły naraz dwie pielęgniarki, stojące tuż przed wyjściem ze szpitala. Dla Johna właśnie  
skończyła się bardzo męcząca zmiana. Nie miał nawet sił, by odpowiedzieć, dlatego uśmiechnął się delikatnie, uniósł rękę i  
kiwnął głową na pożegnanie. Pragnął wrócić do domu i odpocząć chociaż trochę.

Wyszedł na chodnik. Świeże, a może raczej chłodne londyńskie powietrze, owiało jego zmęczoną twarz. Jednak nie zdążył długo  
nacieszyć się spokojem. Zanim główne drzwi zatrzasnęły się po jego wyjściu, tuż zza roku ukazał się czarny, elegancki samochód.  
John westchnął i spuścił głowę. Od dwóch dni, widział ten samochód niemal wszędzie. Mycroft próbował kontaktować się z nim  
i chociaż do tej pory zdołał unikać konfrontacji, wiedział, że wcześniej czy później czeka go rozmowa.

Kiedy samochód zatrzymał się na chodniku, wyszedł z niego nie kto inny, jak sam Mycroft. Bez słowa otworzył szeroko drzwi i czekał  
na lekarza. John obdarzył go spojrzeniem pełnym zmęczenia i zrezygnowania, lecz po chwili bez słowa wśliznął się do wnętrza pojazdu.  
Samochód ruszył. Wewnątrz utrzymywała się chwila pełna napięcia i ciszy. John spoglądał za okno i czekał, aż Mycroft rozpocznie  
rozmowę. Po chwili usłyszał, jak ten nabrał powietrza.

\- John... Cieszę się, że możemy w końcu porozmawiać. Chciałbym wyjaśnić całą tę sytuację, bo ostatnim razem nie zdążyłem wytłumaczyć  
ci motywów mojego działania. Chyba nie do końca zrozumiałeś moją prośbę...  
John spojrzał na starszego mężczyznę z uniesioną brwią i lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- Nie jestem aż tak głupi, Mycroft. Chciałeś, żebym został twoim mężem. Czyli oświadczyłeś mi się, tak?  
Mycroft westchnął cicho, po czym opuścił wzrok na swoją rękę, trzymającą parasol.  
\- I tak... i nie. To nie była zwykła prośba, John. Możesz poświęcić mi chwilę czasu?

Lekarz musiał przyznać, że zarówno niecodzienna propozycja, jak i niezwykła upartość Mycrofta wzbudziła w nim ciekawość. Chciał  
dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, bo nie co dzień dostaje się takie propozycje. Tym bardziej od kogoś, to jednym gestem mógłby wywołać  
atak bombowy, czy zmienić porządek świata - tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało.

Kiwnął głową. Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że cały ten czas kierowali się w stronę Baker Street. Kilka minut później zatrzymali się tuż  
przed mieszkaniem pani Hudson.  
\- Myślałem, że chciałeś porozmawiać - zdziwił się John i chwycił za klamkę. Jak mieli to zrobić w spokoju, kiedy w mieszkaniu był Sherlock?  
\- Pracowałeś na dwie zmiany, John. Nie chcę cię ciągać po całym mieście. Możemy porozmawiać tutaj, jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko.  
Mycroft stanął przed małą kawiarenką pod mieszkaniem. Otworzył drzwi i przepuścił Johna.

\- Dzień dobry, John. Co podać? - zapytał znajomy właściciel, kiedy obaj mężczyźni zajęli swoje miejsca.  
\- Kawę. Najmocniejszą, jaką masz - odpowiedział z lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- A dla pana? - mężczyzna zwrócił się do Mycrofta. Ten siedział przez chwilę z niezdecydowaną miną, ale kiedy jego wzrok padł na Johna,  
uniósł kącik ust w sztucznym uśmiechu i spojrzał na właściciela.  
\- Herbatę z mlekiem.

Sekundę później zostali sami. Dwaj mężczyźni, w małej kawiarence, przy skromnym stole i z dziwną propozycją. John nadal nie potrafił  
do końca uwierzyć w absurd sytuacji, ale postanowił wysłuchać brata swojego przyjaciela z czystej ciekawości.  
\- No mów. O co chodzi?  
Mycroft potrzebował kilka chwil, żeby zebrać się w sobie. Od razu było widać, że nie była to dla niego komfortowa sytuacja.  
\- Czytasz gazety, John, prawda?

Lekarz kiwnął głową.  
\- W takim razie wiesz, że na początku przyszłego tygodnia rozpoczyna się zjazd wpływowych polityków z całego świata. Będzie też kilka  
głów państw i ważni delegaci. Niestety mnie również przypadł w udziale zaszczyt i obowiązek pojawienia się na tym zgromadzeniu...  
A nie mogę pokazać się tam sam. Potrzebuję towarzystwa, inaczej mówiąc mojego małżonka...

John słuchał wywodów Mycrofta z kwaśną miną i skrzyżowanymi ramionami.  
\- Moja propozycja dotyczy tylko tych dwóch tygodni. Po powrocie wszystko wróci do normalności.  
\- Czyli mamy być małżeństwem...  
\- Udawanym małżeństwem, John - przerwał mu Mycroft.  
\- Niczego nie będę od ciebie wymagał. Chciałbym tylko, żebyś stał przy moim boku, jako mąż i towarzysz. Żadnych zobowiązań. Nic  
nie będziesz musiał podpisywać. Zwyczajna gentlemańska umowa.  
\- Poczekaj, Mycroft... - powstrzymał go John.  
\- ... mam rozumieć, że potrzebujesz kogoś, kto będzie udawał twojego partnera przez dwa tygodnie?  
\- Tak.

John odchylił się na krześle z nieskrywanym uśmiechem i rozbawieniem na twarzy.  
\- Po co? Odpowiesz mi na to pytanie? Bo naprawdę nie rozumiem twoich decyzji. Dlaczego ktoś, kto praktycznie rządzi Wielką Brytanią,  
kto ma powiązania z FBI i ma dostęp do zakazanych wszystkim informacji, musi udawać, że jest w związku? Wytłumacz mi, bo ja poważnie  
nie potrafię pojąć twojego toku myślenia, Mycroft. Po co udawać szczęśliwego męża skoro nim nie jesteś?

Starszy mężczyzna wciąż wyglądał na nieco zmieszanego, a teraz nawet zawstydzonego słowami Johna, choć bardzo próbował tego po  
sobie nie okazać. W końcu podniósł dłoń. W oczy o razu rzucał się złoty przedmiot na jego palcu.  
\- Dlatego, John. Wszyscy sądzą, że od lat jestem zajęty. Od dawna naciskają na mnie, żebym w końcu przedstawił im swoją 'drugą  
połówkę'. A ja przez swoje nieprzemyślane działanie nie wyprowadziłem ich z błędu. Teraz nie mam już wyjścia. Jak sądzisz, czy  
ktoś zaufałby mi, gdyby okazało się, że byli oszukiwani przez te wszystkie lata przez tak wpływową osobę? Nasze stosunki z sąsiadami  
mógłby się znacznie zmienić, nie tylko pod względem politycznym...

Może i Mycroft był najmądrzejszym człowiekiem, jakiego John znał, ale był bratem Sherlocka. John zdążył nauczyć się rozpoznawać  
wszystkie możliwe reakcje i emocje obu braci. Wbrew pozorom byli do siebie bardzo podobni. Dlatego wiedział, że to nie była cała  
prawda. Wiedział, że starszy Holmes coś przed nim ukrywał. Dlatego tym razem nachylił się nad stołem i wbił niebieskie oczy w  
starszego mężczyznę.

\- Co jeszcze? Mycroft... nie wmówisz mi, że boisz się stracić ich zaufanie. Cholera, jesteś najinteligentniejszym facetem, jakiego znam.  
Mógłbyś zaserwować im największe kłamstwo świata, a oni uwierzyliby ci na słowo. Mógłbyś wymyślić zwykłą wymówkę na temat tej  
przeklętej obrączki... Dlaczego? Dlaczego zadajesz sobie tyle trudu, żeby jednak mnie przekonać?

Mycroft zacisnął zęby i opuścił wzrok. John czytał z niego jak z otwartej księgi i to było bardzo niepokojące.  
\- Dlaczego, Mycroft?  
\- Ponieważ mój brat daje się kierować emocjom. Jak widać, wciąż nie wyrobił w sobie tej blokady, dzięki której całkowicie uniezależniłby  
się od świata zewnętrznego i zwykłych ludzi...

John i Mycroft spojrzeli na Sherlocka, który wszedł do kawiarenki z uśmiechem. Podszedł do ich stolika i zmierzył brata wzrokiem.  
\- Sherlock? Co ty tu...  
\- Następnym razem, jeżeli nie chcesz być zauważony, nie parkuj swojego samochodu tuż pod naszym oknem, Mycroft - powiedział,  
patrząc na brata. Jednak po chwili odwrócił wzrok na przyjaciela.  
\- Tak jak mówiłem, John. Mycroft daje się kierować emocjom. Jest dumny i nigdy nie przyzna się do porażki. Zrobi wszystko, żeby  
udowodnić niedowiarkom, że ma rację. Najprawdopodobniej jest ktoś - oprócz mnie - kto potrafi z nim rywalizować na wysokim  
poziomie i nie wierzy, w jego zmyślone historyjki. Mycroft przepełniony dumą, chce mu udowodnić, że się myli, dlatego zrobi wszystko,  
żeby przedstawić mu ciebie, jako jego męża. Mam rację, bracie?

Wzrok starszego Holmesa mógłby zabić. Wyglądał, jakby chciał zmieść brata z powierzchni ziemi.  
\- Daruj sobie te gierki i zostaw Johna w spokoju. Jeżeli raz przyznasz się do błędu, to świat nie stanie na głowie. Uwierz mi na słowo.  
Sherlock po raz kolejny obdarzył brata spojrzeniem pełnym pogardy i odwrócił się w stronę drzwi. Zatrzymał się tam, czekając na Johna.  
Tymczasem lekarz westchnął cicho i wstał od stołu.  
\- Wiesz, Mycroft... - zamilkł. Nie wiedział, czy było mu żal starszego geniusza. Chwycił za swoje rzeczy i wyprostował się.  
\- Jesteś zbyt ważną osobą, żeby musieć kogoś przekonywać. Bądź sobą i nie udawaj kogoś, kim nie jesteś. Masz władzę i szacunek  
wielu osób. To zwykłe kłamstwo nie jest ci potrzebne...

✲✲✲

\- Nie rozumiem jednej rzeczy. Dlaczego to musi być mąż? Nie lepiej przedstawić kobiety jako swojej żony? I dlaczego to właśnie to ja  
miałbym być tym mężem?  
\- Z jednej prostej przyczyny, John... - zaczął Sherlock, nie odrywając wzroku od mikroskopu.  
\- Dla Mycrofta kobiety są istotami niższej kategorii. Niczego nie wnoszą do społeczeństwa, a sprowadzają jedynie problemy na słabych  
ludzi, którzy dają się im omotać. Poza tym odkąd pamiętam, zawsze musiał być oryginalny. Wyobraź sobie miny, jeżeli przedstawiłby  
swojego męża przed dziesiątkami sławnych osób - dodał z uśmiechem, jednak jego zadowolenie zniknęło w tym samym momencie,  
gdy przypomniał sobie, że jego brat siedział tuż przed nim po drugiej stronie stołu.  
\- I dlaczego ciągle tu jesteś?! Wczoraj chyba powiedzieliśmy sobie wszystko - warknął w stronę Mycrofta.

Starszy Holmes wyglądał na wykończonego. Siedział i tarł oczy palcami. Był blady i osłabiony.  
\- Wciąż czekam na odpowiedź Johna.  
Sherlock parsknął z niedowierzania. Natomiast John czuł coraz większe współczucie. Widział desperację w jego zachowaniu i to ile  
wysiłku musiało go to wszystko kosztować.  
\- Mycroft. Wokół siebie masz wiele osób, które bez słowa zgodziłby się na taki układ. Dlaczego nie zapytasz o to którąś... któregoś  
ze swoich współpracowników? Na pewno znalazłaby się jakaś odpowiednia osoba... - wtrącił John.  
\- Zaufanie, John. Zaufanie w takiej sprawie to podstawa. Jesteś przyjacielem Sherlocka, nie ma lepszego kandydata - powiedział  
zmęczonym tonem. Było widać, że był już zmęczony całą tą sytuacją.  
\- Tak, tak. Poza tym jesteś wykształcony, masz odpowiednie cechy i w opinii wielu zwykłych ludzi uchodzisz za przystojnego mężczyznę.  
Idealny partner dla Mycrofta, którym może pochwalić się przed znajomymi... - mruknął młodszy geniusz i wrócił do badań.  
\- Sherlock, proszę... Moglibyśmy chociaż raz się nie kłócić. Dlaczego wciąż stajesz po drugiej stronie?  
\- Bo twoja arogancja jest nie do wytrzymania, Mycroft! John jest lekarzem i MOIM przyjacielem. Nie będzie udawał twojego męża, tylko  
dlatego, że tak sobie postanowiłeś!  
\- John jest na tyle odpowiedzialny, że sam może podejmować decyzje, bez twojego udziału...  
\- Gdyby nie ja, to już dawno okręciłbyś go sobie wokół palca...  
\- A ty niby tego nie robisz?  
Ich wymiana zdań została przerwana przez głos Johna.

\- Zgadzam się.  
Oboje spojrzeli na lekarza, nie rozumiejąc, co miał na myśli.  
\- Zgadzam się. Zostanę twoim 'udawanym mężem'.

  


	3. Chapter 3

✲✲✲

Wzrok Johna był nieobecny, wbity w stół przed sobą. W dłoniach trzymał kubek z herbatą. Nie patrzył na braci Holmes, jednak czuł  
na sobie ich spojrzenie. Palące spojrzenie Sherlocka i nieco lżejsze Mycrofta. Kiedy podniósł głowę, zamrugał nerwowo i starał się  
uniknąć oczu przyjaciela.

\- Zgadzam się - powtórzył. W kuchni rozniósł się odgłos niedowierzania. Jego autorem był młodszy geniusz.  
\- Ale pod jednym warunkiem... - dodał i spojrzał na Mycrofta. Starzy mężczyzna ożywił się, słysząc jego deklarację. Nie pokazywał  
radości czy zadowolenia, ale John dostrzegł na jego twarzy przejawy ulgi.  
\- Oczywiście, John. Zgodzę się na wszystko, jeżeli jest to oczywiście w moim zasięgu...  
Sherlock niemal parsknął i odchylił się na krześle. Było widać, że nie wierzył w to, co się właśnie działo.

\- Chciałbym, żeby szpital dostał większe dofinansowanie i zapewnienie, że nawet nieubezpieczeni pacjenci, będą mogli się w nim  
leczyć za darmo. Jesteś rządem, Mycroft i jestem przekonany, że dasz radę to jakoś załatwić...  
Mycrofta chyba zaskoczyły słowa Johna, bo siedział przez chwilę bez ruchu. Jednak po paru sekundach spokojnie kiwnął głową.  
\- Jeżeli taki jest twój warunek, to masz moje słowo...  
\- John! - wtrącił się Sherlock. Był wyraźnie oburzony i nie panował nad swoimi emocjami.  
\- Chyba nie jesteś poważny?! Masz zamiar przez dwa tygodnie udawać męża tego zadufanego i... - zamilkł, po czym spojrzał na brata  
z wściekłością.  
\- ...a wszystko po to, żeby twoi pacjenci mieli lepiej? - krzyknął.  
\- Tak, Sherlock, bo wyobraź sobie, że to nie jest aż tak wielka cena, za zdrowie i życie dziesiątek osób - powiedział John spokojnym  
tonem. To sprawiło jedynie, że jego przyjaciel wstał bez słowa i z dumną i wyrafinowaną postawą ruszył w kierunku swojego pokoju.  
\- Sherlock... - John próbował go zatrzymać, jednak został zignorowany. Po chwili usłyszał trzask drzwi i kompletną ciszę.

Sherlock i Mycroft nigdy się nie dogadywali, prowadzili swego rodzaju wojnę. Może raczej robił to Sherlock, ale jego brat nie ułatwiał  
porozumienia, chociaż czasami się starał. John uświadomił sobie, że jego przyjaciel musiał być poważnie wkurzony. W tej chwili lepiej  
było go zostawić w spokoju.

Spojrzał na Mycrofta, który cały czas się mu przyglądał.  
\- Nie martw się, John. Sherlock zawsze był obrażalski i nie potrafił pogodzić się, kiedy coś nie szło po jego myśli... Ale cieszę się, że  
jednak zdecydowałeś się mi pomóc.  
\- Nie zrobiłem tego dla ciebie, Mycroft - powiedział John. Oparł rękę o stół i przyłożył palce do oczu. Nie wiedział, że Sherlock może  
zareagować w taki sposób. Jednak nie chciał się wycofywać. Był przekonany, że jego przyjacielowi przejdzie za jakiś czas, a poza tym  
będzie miał okazję do ekscytującej zabawy.

Poczuł obok siebie ruch. Kiedy spojrzał na Mycrofta, ten stał tuż obok jego krzesła z czymś, co przypominało uśmiech.  
\- Dziękuję, John. To jest dla mnie naprawdę ważne. W przyszłym tygodniu dowiesz się wszystkiego, czego będziesz musiał. Ale teraz  
będzie chyba lepiej, jeżeli zostawię was samych... - z tymi słowami wyciągnął w stronę Johna swoją dłoń. Lekarz wstał i odwzajemnił  
uścisk. Tym razem na twarzy Mycrofta zagościł prawdziwy uśmiech. Po chwili starszy Holmes zniknął na schodach.

✲✲✲

John nigdy nie przypuszczał, że jego decyzja może tak zdenerwować Sherlocka. Geniusz od kilku dni nie odzywał się do niego i  
unikał przebywania z nim sam na sam. Nawet ostatniego wieczora, gdy John stał przy drzwiach z bardzo małą podręczną walizką,  
jego przyjaciel grał na skrzypcach przy oknie, nie odwracając się ani na chwilę.

\- Sherlock, wyjeżdżam. Nie będzie mnie dwa tygodnie. Proszę, nie denerwuj pani Hudson, ona i tak ma już dużo na głowie...  
John zamilkł, jednak nie doczekał się reakcji ze strony przyjaciela. Ubrał kurtkę i otworzył drzwi.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że jak wrócę, to przestaniesz się dąsać...  
W momencie, gdy odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, Sherlock niespodziewanie odezwał się do niego po trzech dniach milczenia.  
\- John... Nie daj się mu omotać. On nie jest taki święty i czysty, za jakiego chce uchodzić. Gdyby Mycroft, no wiesz... próbował czegoś...  
Lekarz niemal uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na geniusza. Nie miał pojęcia, że tak ucieszy go jego głos.  
\- Jeżeli twój brat spróbuje wsadzić swoją rękę tam, gdzie nie będzie mi to odpowiadać, to obiecuję, że wbiję swoje palce w jego oczodoły.  
Moja cnota nie ucierpi przy nim, Sherlock. Nie martw się tak.

Sherlock nie odwrócił się, jednak John widział w odbiciu szyby jego uśmiech. Po chwili bez słowa zamknął za sobą drzwi. Wychodząc  
z mieszkania, zauważył czarny samochód tuż obok chodnika. Wszedł do środka i zdziwił się, że nie było w nim Mycrofta.  
\- Pan Holmes będzie czekać na pana na lotnisku - powiedział spokojnym głosem kierowca. John rozsiadł się na wygodnym siedzeniu  
i przemilczał resztę drogi.

Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, pierwszym co rzucało się w oczy, był niewielki, ale elegancki samolot. Tuż obok niego stał samochód z  
otwartymi drzwiami, a wokół niego kilka osób. Był wśród nich Mycroft, który rozmawiał prawdopodobnie z pilotem samolotu. Kiedy  
samochód Johna zatrzymał się kilka metrów przed maszyną, kierowca otworzył mu drzwi.

\- Wszystko z godnie z planem? - zapytał Mycroft, podchodząc do Johna i wyciągając rękę na powitanie.  
\- Raczej tak. Wygląda na to, że nawet Sherlock pogodził się z sytuacją...  
Starszy mężczyzna spojrzał mu w oczy, po czym odwrócił się i skierował do samolotu.  
\- Mogę cię zapewnić, John, że jedyną rzeczą, którą Sherlock nie jest w stanie przezwyciężyć to jego zawziętość. Wątpię, czy mój brat  
odpuści sobie rywalizację ze mną, zwłaszcza jeżeli chodzi o ciebie. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby spróbował namieszać w moich planach.

Z tymi słowami obaj weszli do małego, prywatnego samolotu. Miał jasne wnętrze, cztery fotele obite kremową skórą. Pod sufitem  
zawieszone były lampki, żeby jeszcze bardziej wyeksponować elegancję samolotu. John zajął miejsce i spojrzał za okno.  
\- Jesteś pewny, Mycroft, że to mi wystarczy? - zapytał z uniesioną brwią i wskazał na swoją małą walizkę.  
\- Na miejscu wszystko jest już przygotowane, John. O nic nie musisz się martwić.

No tak. Mycroft nigdy nie pozwoliłby na to, żeby jego 'mąż' nawet taki udawany, chodził w zwykłych codziennych ubraniach. John  
nie wiedział wiele o zbliżających się dwóch tygodniach, ale był przekonany, że czeka go przygoda pełna elegancji i szyku.

Oboje zapięli pasy i już po chwili unosili się w powietrzu. Widok za oknem zapierał dech w piersi. Londyn z góry a na dodatek w nocy  
wyglądał niesamowicie. John spojrzał na Mycrofta, który organizował swoje rzeczy. Rozłożył mały stolik i wyjął laptopa. Chwilę później  
pojawiła się młoda kobieta, która po rozlaniu drinków, zniknęła tak szybko, jak się pojawiła. John i Mycroft po raz kolejny zostali sami.

\- Dlaczego tak właściwie wylatujemy nocą, Mycroft?  
\- Bo czeka nas trochę dłuższa podróż, a na miejscu będziemy dopiero nad ranem.  
John zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Ile może trwać lot do Glasgow? - mruknął do siebie i odwrócił głowę. Nie widział, że starszy mężczyzna uniósł kącik ust.  
\- Nie lecimy do Glasgow, John.  
\- Przecież w gazetach pisano, że ten zjazd odbędzie się właśnie tam... - John nie krył swojego zdziwienia. Obserwował Mycrofta, który  
dopiero teraz skończył pracować na laptopie, bo przymknął go lekko i odwrócił się do Johna.

\- Zwykła zmyłka, żeby nie kusić terrorystów. Taki zjazd nie zdarza się często, John. Będzie na nim wiele ważnych osób, a to idealna okazja  
do ataku. Podaliśmy mediom błędną informację, żeby móc spokojnie porozmawiać w innym miejscu.  
\- To dokąd lecimy?  
\- Do Wenecji. Będziemy mieć dla siebie niemal pół miasta, chociaż zwykli turyści niczego nie będą podejrzewać.  
Tajemniczość Mycrofta i jego zapobiegliwość sprawiły, że John poczuł się bezpiecznie, wiedząc, że ktoś taki kieruje rządem.

\- Wynająłem apartament w hotelu 'Danieli'. Oprócz nas będzie tam też kilka ważnych osób, więc musimy wejść w nasze role już  
od początku - z tymi słowami Mycroft sięgnął do swojej torby i wyjął z niej małe pudełko.  
\- Załóż go, John i nie zdejmuj do końca tego przedstawienia.  
Oczom lekarza ukazał się złoty pierścień, dokładnie taki, jak na palcu Mycrofta. Dopiero teraz pojął, w co tak naprawdę dał się wrobić.  
Miał udawać MĘŻA MYCROFTA. Najpotężniejszego i najbardziej tajemniczego faceta, jakiego znał. Jego serce zabiło szybciej. Spojrzał  
na starszego mężczyznę, który wpatrywał się w niego z pudełkiem w ręku.

\- John?  
Lekarz odchrząknął i po chwili z zawadiackim uśmiechem wyciągnął elegancko swoją rękę w stronę Mycrofta.  
\- Tak - powiedział głośno, jakby przyjmował jego oświadczyny. Starszy Holmes jedynie skrzywił się lekko i odwrócił dłoń Johna, po czym  
włożył pudełko w jego rękę. John westchnął teatralnie. Rozsiadł się na wygodnym fotelu i założył obrączkę.  
\- Ech... Co ja w tobie widziałem... - mruknął. Musiał przyznać jedno, kochał prowokować Mycrofta i stawiać go w niezręcznych sytuacjach.  
Nagle jak grom z jasnego nieba, uświadomił sobie jeszcze jedną sprawę.

\- Mycroft? Emm... Nie, to głupie... zapomnij.  
Spojrzał za okno, jednak czuł na sobie wzrok starszego mężczyzny.  
\- To jest tylko gra, John. Będziesz moim mężem tylko w obecności tych ludzi, nic poza tym - powiedział, jakby czytając w jego myślach.  
\- Nie, nie o to chodzi. Po prostu... jakoś ciężko mi teraz wyobrazić sobie ciebie w związku. To znaczy... nie to, że kiedyś próbowałem...  
Po prostu ty i Sherlock wciąż jesteście dla mnie zagadką. Nie wiem, które ludzkie zachowania praktykujecie...

John czuł się lekko zażenowany rozmawiając o tych sprawach z Mycroftem. Unikał jego wzroku, jednak głos starszego mężczyzny  
przyciągnął jego uwagę.  
\- Sherlock i ja rywalizujemy, odkąd tylko pamiętam, John. Zawsze chciał być lepszy, bardziej niezależny i nie dać się ponieść potrzebom  
ciała. Ale obaj jesteśmy ludźmi i czy to się mu podoba, czy nie, obaj mamy pragnienia i zwykłe ludzkie odruchy. Ja nie bronię się przed  
tym, bo wiem, że nic dobrego z tego nie wyjdzie. Natomiast mój brat za nic nie chce poddać się temu... dlatego tak często chodzi spięty  
i jest zestresowany.

Uprawiasz seks? John nie mógłby zapytać go o to wprost. Wcześniej zapadłby się pod ziemię. Ale musiał przyznać, że interesowała go ta  
strona Mycrofta. Dobrze było wiedzieć, że nie jest tak odległy i chłodny, za jakiego chciał uchodzić. Musiał przyznać, że coraz bardziej  
podobał mu się pomysł, z odkrywaniem prawdziwej strony starszego Holmesa.

\- Będę unikał sytuacji, która mogłaby być krępująca dla nas obu, John.  
\- Mówisz o całowaniu? - zapytał wprost, czym zszokował Mycrofta. Mężczyzna odchrząknął i po raz kolejny sięgnął do torby.  
\- Wiesz, Mycroft. To nie jest tak, że mam awersję w stosunku do mężczyzn. Jeżeli będzie taka konieczność, to możesz to zrobić - powiedział  
z uśmiechem. Kolejne chrząknięcie utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że Mycroft nie był przyzwyczajony to tego typu zachowania. Starszy  
mężczyzna wyciągnął mały podręcznik i podał go lekarzowi.

\- Savoir vivre? Co to ma znaczyć? - zapytał John, kompletnie osłupiały.  
\- Przepraszam, że nie miałem czasu dać ci tego wcześniej. Wiesz, John... w świecie wielkiej polityki obowiązują określone zachowania.  
Nie mówię, że... - Mycroft nie chciał urazić Johna i starał się znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, jednak ten nie wyglądał na zadowolonego jego  
staraniami. Chwycił książkę i przejrzał ją kilka razy.

\- Więc twierdzisz, że nie wiem, jak powinien zachowywać się gentleman w towarzystwie? - zapytał szorstkim tonem, co nie wróżyło  
nic dobrego. Mycroft zamknął oczy i wciągnął nerwowo powietrze.  
\- Nie o to mi chodziło, John. Chcę tylko, żebyś...  
\- Nie dał ci powodów do wstydu, tak? Nasze małżeństwo trwa niecałe dziesięć minut, a my już zdążyliśmy się pokłócić...  
\- John...  
\- Dobranoc, Mycroft! - warknął spokojnie, odwrócił się w stronę okna i owinął ciepłym kocem. Usłyszał westchnięcie starszego mężczyzny.  
Kiedy zamknął oczy, podświadomie wciąż widział światła Londynu i Sherlocka, stojącego w oknie.

Obudził go delikatny dotyk na ramieniu.  
\- John, jesteśmy na miejscu - ton Mycrofta był niezmienny. Delikatny, lecz stanowczy. Dopiero po chwili, kiedy John potarł oczy i  
spojrzał za okno, zobaczył słoneczną Wenecję i pomyślał, że warto było się zgodzić, chociażby tylko dla takiego widoku.

  
  


	4. Chapter 4

✲✲✲

Do hotelu 'Danieli', który położony jest przy samym brzegu głównego kanału w Wenecji, można dotrzeć dwiema drogami. Lądową,  
prowadzącą przez wąskie i zatłoczone uliczki, bądź wodną, wykorzystując motorówkę lub gondolę. Dla Johna, który znał swojego  
męża, wybór był oczywisty. Mycroft wybrał motorówkę, bo... to Mycroft. Wzbraniał się przed tłumami i unikał konfrontacji - nawet  
najmniejszej - z ludźmi, którzy nie mieli w jego oczach dużej wartości.

Dla lekarza podróż kanałami, była niesamowitym doświadczeniem. Mógł oglądać i podziwiać nie tylko architekturę, ale i historię,  
zapisaną na murach i kamieniach starego miasta. Niemal żałował, kiedy motorówka podpłynęła do brzegu. Niemal, ponieważ widok  
hotelu, jak i jego okolica, zapierała dech w piersi.

\- Chodź, John - powiedział Mycroft. Stał dumnie na drewnianym pomoście i czekał na lekarza. Kiedy tylko John postawił stopę na lądzie,  
jeden z pracowników hotelu chwycił jego skromną walizkę i ruszył w stronę budynku. John spojrzał na Mycrofta, który uśmiechnął się do  
niego delikatnie i również skierował się do hotelu.

Wnętrze było dokładnie takie, jak John sobie wyobrażał. Elegancki, ale staromodny wystrój, dawał poczucie komfortu i bezpieczeństwa.  
Jeżeli John miałby wyobrazić sobie dom Mycrofta, to na pewno właśnie w takim stylu. Jakoś pasował do jego charakteru i manier.

\- Panie Holmes, witamy w naszym hotelu. Przygotowaliśmy już dla pana apartament - powiedział wesoło i niemal z podekscytowaniem  
mężczyzna stojący za ladą. Zabrał jeden z wiszących kluczy i osobiście zaprowadził mężczyzn na pierwsze piętro. Kiedy otworzył drzwi  
eleganckim ruchem, John poczuł na twarzy powiew silnego i orzeźwiającego wiatru.

Pokój, a właściwie salon, był ogromny i równie stylowy, jak reszta hotelu. Naprzeciw wejścia były wielkie okna z zasłonami aż do ziemi.  
Jedno z nich było otwarte i to właśnie przez nie do pokoju wlatywał uspokajający wiatr. Mężczyzna wręczył klucze Mycroftowi i zniknął,  
zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- Czuj się jak w domu - głos Mycrofta dotarł go Johna z opóźnieniem. Wciąż nie mógł się nadziwić, że to właśnie on znalazł się w takiej  
sytuacji. Zanim zdążył zareagować i rozejrzeć się po pomieszczeniu, jego mąż zniknął z pola widzenia. Niewiele myśląc, John podszedł  
do otwartego okna. Na zewnątrz zobaczył rozciągającą się wodę, otoczoną starymi budynkami. Tłumy ludzi przenikały gdzieś pomiędzy  
uliczkami, a gondole i motorówki mijały się leniwie na błyszczącej wodzie.

Kiedy uśmiechnięty John odwrócił głowę, zobaczył sylwetkę Mycrofta, który stał w przejściu drugiego pokoju. Stał nieruchomo, co  
musiało oznaczać, że było coś nie tak. John odszedł od okna i powolnym krokiem zbliżył się do Mycrofta. Jego mąż miał zamyśloną minę  
i zmrużone oczy. John próbował zorientować się, co było nie tak, jednak nie widział nic niezwykłego. Sherlock w takim momencie na  
pewno wytknąłby mu, że przecież widzi, ale nie obserwuje.

\- Mycroft? Co się stało? - zapytał, kiedy miał już dość ciszy. Zamiast odpowiedzi usłyszał mruknięcie niezadowolenia. Dopiero teraz  
zorientował się, że oczy starszego mężczyzny skupione były na wielkim łóżku.  
\- W szafie znajdziesz wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy, John. Tam jest łazienka - mówiąc to, wskazał palcem na drzwi w rogu pokoju. Sam  
minął lekarza, niemal muskając go swoim ciałem i wrócił do salonu.  
\- Idziesz gdzieś? - zapytał John, śledząc jego kroki.  
\- Muszę spotkać się z paroma osobami i załatwić kilka spraw. Poza tym mam coś do powiedzenia kierownikowi hotelu.

Mycroft sprawdził coś w torbie, leżącej na sofie, po czym ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Jednak zanim pociągnął za klamkę, odwrócił się do Johna.  
\- Jeżeli będziesz czegoś potrzebował, zadzwoń na recepcję. Będę w okolicy i postaram się wrócić, zanim skończysz brać kąpiel. John...  
Proszę. Proszę, zostań w pokoju i nie wychodź z niego, aż do mojego powrotu - jego głos był niemal błagalny.  
John nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo Mycroft wyszedł z pokoju. Został sam w wielkim apartamencie z widokiem na słoneczną Wenecję.  
Wciąż nie rozumiał, co tak zirytowało Mycrofta, ale to przecież nie była jego sprawa.

✲✲✲

  
Mijały godziny, a Mycrofta wciąż nie było. Odkąd tylko zniknął z samego rana, John nie miał od niego żadnej wiadomości. Co z tego,  
że siedział w eleganckim salonie, w nowym garniturze i że miał przed sobą puste talerze po smakowitym obiedzie, kiedy nudził  
się niemal na śmierć. I co to w ogóle był za pomysł, że nie mógł wyjść z pokoju? Był więźniem, czy co? Gdzie właściwie podziewał  
się Mycroft i dlaczego nie wracał? Te pytania nie dawały Johnowi spokoju. Chciał zwiedzać, oglądać i cieszyć się urokami Wenecji.

W pewnym momencie powiedział sobie dość! Z determinacją wstał z wygodnej sofy i podszedł do głównych drzwi. Było upalnie  
i słonecznie, dlatego zrzucił z siebie marynarkę, zostawiając jedynie kamizelkę. Bądź co bądź był w eleganckim hotelu, dlatego nie  
mógł pozwolić sobie na swobodny ubiór.

Z głębokim wdechem pociągnął złotą klamkę. Stojąc na holu, zaczął rozglądać się za Mycroftem, jednak nie było go w pobliżu.  
\- Buongiorno, signore!  
John niemal podskoczył, kiedy usłyszał za sobą wesoły kobiecy głos. Ujrzał niską kobietę. Uśmiechała się do niego i wznosiła powitalnie  
ręce. Jej czerwona i przylegająca suknia, podkreślała kobiece wdzięki i mimo starszego wieku, John musiał przyznać, że była bardzo  
atrakcyjną kobietą. Na jego twarzy mimowolnie zagościł uśmiech, zbliżył się i ucałował wierzch jej dłoni.

\- Witamy pana w Wenecja, panie Watson! - powiedziała łamaną angielszczyzną z nieskrywaną radością i niemal rzuciła mu się w  
ramiona. John nie miał pojęcia, kim była, ale zgadywał, że jedną z ważnych osób i znajomą Mycrofta. Nie zdążył nawet nabrać  
powietrza, by odpowiedzieć, kiedy kobieta chwyciła go pod ramię.

\- Oh mio Dio! Gdzie moja maniery! Ja jestem Francesca Coletti. Moja mąż jest przyjaciel twój mąż! My jesteśmy rodzina! - krzyknęła  
prawie ze śmiechem. John od razu pokochał jej radosną naturę i nie przeszkadzał mu ani jej akcent, ani mylone słowa. Ruszył u jej  
boku w dół schodów, słuchając przy okazji entuzjastycznych opowieści.

Hotel był tak duży, że łatwo można było się w nim stracić. Z przyjemnością towarzyszył pani Coletti i nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy,  
że od kilkunastu minut krążyli wokół głównego holu. Nagle kątem oka zobaczył znajomą sylwetkę. Kiedy podniósł wzrok, zobaczył  
Mycrofta, który rozmawiał z jakimś mężczyzną. Jego mąż nie miał zadowolonej miny. Wyglądał, jakby chciał zniknąć albo uwolnić się  
od towarzystwa swojego rozmówcy. Miał lekko zaciśnięte zęby i martwy wzrok utkwiony w mężczyznę, który chyba cieszył się z jego  
złego nastroju.

\- Czy to nie jest twój marito? - zapytała Francesca. John bez słowa ruszył w stronę Mycrofta, jednak wciąż trzymał kobietę u swojego  
boku. Oczy Mycrofta zrobiły się zabawnie duże w momencie, kiedy zobaczył Johna. Zamrugał nerwowo i lekarz mógł przysiąc, że widział,  
jak mocno przełknął ślinę. Wzrok drugiego mężczyzny również padł na Johna. Zamilkł w pół słowa i obserwował go z uwagą.

\- Szukałem cię - powiedział lekarz przyjaznym tonem. Czuł, że Mycroft przeżywał ciężkie chwile. Kiedy pani Coletti puściła jego łokieć,  
ukłonił się lekko w jej stronę, po czym zbliżył do Mycrofta i stanął naprzeciw podejrzanego mężczyzny.  
\- Przepraszam, John. Miałem do załatwienia więcej spraw, niż mi się wydawało - powiedział.  
\- To jest Aaron Stoner. Minister spraw wewnętrznych Nowej Zelandii. Panie Stoner, to jest...  
\- John Watson - przerwał mężczyzna, wyciągając w stronę lekarza swoją dłoń. Jego gest nie był tylko elegancki, co wręcz erotyczny.  
Powoli ścisnął dłoń lekarza, który miał wrażenie, że zostanie zaraz zjedzony żywcem przez jego spojrzenie. Aaron wykonał ruch, jakby  
chciał unieść jego dłoń do swoich ust, jednak John zdecydowanie odwzajemnił uścisk - jak na żołnierza przystało - i cofnął rękę.

To wywołało szczery uśmiech na twarzy mężczyzny. Spojrzał ukradkiem na złotą obrączkę Johna. Podniósł wzrok i posłał Mycroftowi  
bezczelny uśmieszek, zanim znów wbił oczy w lekarza.  
\- Mycroft wiele mi o tobie opowiadał - mruknął nęcącym głosem. John zmusił się, żeby nie zmarszczyć brwi. Przylgnął jeszcze mocniej  
do ramienia męża i wpadł na pomysł, którego żaden z mężczyzn się chyba nie spodziewał. Owinął swoją dłoń wokół dłoni Mycrofta.  
Była ciepła i delikatna. Ciało Mycrofta spięło się i zastygło w miejscu.

\- Poważnie? O tobie nie wspomniał ani razu. Widocznie uznał, że nie warto strzępić sobie języka - rzucił w stronę Aarona.  
Mężczyzna był zaskoczony i nie wiedział jak zareagować. W końcu parsknął śmiechem. Tymczasem John nie wiedział dlaczego, ale nie  
pałał do niego wielką sympatią. Być może było to spowodowane tym, że widział minę Mycrofta i cwaniackie maniery Aarona. Mimo  
wszystko grał z Mycroftem w jednej drużynie i nie chciał pozwolić, by ktokolwiek przeszkodził im w wygranej.

Odwrócił twarz w stronę męża. Pochylił się delikatnie do przodu i mruknął spokojnym tonem do jego ucha.  
\- Wracajmy do pokoju...  
W tym momencie Mycroft zadrżał. Niemal niezauważalnie, ale jednak. Spiął się jeszcze bardziej i kiwnął głową, wpatrując się w oczy  
Aarona. Pożegnał się z Francescą. Nie spojrzał na Johna, jedynie wzmocnił uścisk i ruszył po schodach do apartamentu.

✲✲✲

\- Jutro wieczorem przedstawię cię pozostałym osobom. To będzie długi dzień, więc wyśpij się dobrze, John.  
Lekarz kończył właśnie herbatę przy niskim stoliku w salonie. Spojrzał na Mycrofta, który pracował na laptopie przy oknie. Była już  
późna pora, a mimo to, starszy mężczyzna nie wyglądał, jakby szykował się do spania.

\- Powiedział, że opowiadałeś mu o mnie. Od jak dawna postanowiłeś, traktować mnie jak wyimaginowanego męża, Mycroft? Jak  
długo używasz mojego imienia, żeby wmówić innym, że jesteśmy małżeństwem? - zapytał, zakładając nogę na nogę. Rozsiadł się  
wygodnie i dokończył herbatę. Mycroft nie odwrócił się, jedynie westchnął cicho. Ta rozmowa nie była mu na rękę.

\- Sherlock miał rację, prawda? To Aaron Stoner jest tym 'kimś' z kim rywalizujesz i który nie wierzy w naszą bajeczkę... To dlatego  
nie chciałeś, żebym wychodził z pokoju. Bałeś się, że mogę wpaść na niego przypadkiem i nasza tajemnica wyszłaby na jaw.  
\- Nie miałem pojęcia, że będzie w tym hotelu. Dowiedziałem się, że mieszka po drugiej stronie miasta i zupełnie nie mam pojęcia,  
dlaczego tu się znalazł. Chociaż podejrzewam, dlaczego tak się stało...  
\- Mycroft, umówiliśmy się, że będziemy współpracować, ale nie dam zamknąć się w pokoju i nie będę czekać na twoje rozkazy. Jeżeli  
to ma się udać, musisz powiedzieć mi o swoich planach i wtajemniczyć we wszystko.  
\- Oczywiście, że wiem o tym, John. Chciałem przetrenować z tobą to, co trzeba zaraz po przyjeździe, ale sam wiesz, jak wyszło... Jest  
już zbyt późno i pewnie jesteś zmęczony. Zostawimy to na rano. Jutrzejszy bankiet zaczyna się dopiero późnym wieczorem.

Faktycznie było późno. Za oknem księżyc świecił w pełni i odbijał się na nieruchomej wodzie. Ulice opustoszały, jedynie samotne pary  
przemykały gdzieś po cichu. Zanim John ruszył do sypialni, spojrzał na mały stos pościeli, leżący na kanapie. Mała poduszka i zwiewny  
koc nie pasowały do tego pokoju i wyglądały bardzo przygnębiająco na zdobionej sofie.

Wzrok Johna padł na Mycrofta, który wciąż siedział w garniturze z podwiniętymi rękawami i pracował na laptopie. Po chwili lekarz  
wstał i podszedł do drzwi sypialni.  
\- Wiesz, Mycroft, nie musisz męczyć się na tej kanapie...  
\- Nie przeszkadza mi to, John. Kierownik popełnił mały błąd, ale za kilka dni powinien zwolnić się jakiś pokój z dwoma łóżkami.  
Zapewniono mnie, że kiedy tak się stanie, natychmiast zostaniemy o tym poinformowani. Do tego czasu, nie mam nic przeciwko  
spaniu na sofie - mruknął, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu.

Nie było siły na braci Holmes. Obaj byli nieprzejednani i stanowczy w swoich postanowieniach. John nawet nie pomyślał, o dalszej  
dyskusji. Odwrócił się na pięcie i położył dłoń na klamce.  
\- Dobranoc, Mycroft.  
\- Dobranoc, John... i dziękuję.  
Po tych słowach lekarz zamknął drzwi.

   

 


	5. Chapter 5

✲✲✲

Lewa ręka trzymała herbatę, która grzała jego skórę, zaś druga telefon. Uśmiechał się, czytając treść wiadomości od Sherlocka. Od  
samego rana zadręczał go smsami i to właśnie dzięki nim zrozumiał, że naprawdę trudno było mu funkcjonować z dala od  
przyjaciela. Mimo iż niektóre z wiadomości były kąśliwe, zdążył się już do tego przyzwyczaić.

Był ciepły poranek. Znad wody docierała do nich lekka bryza. Wszędzie wokół słychać było rozmowy turystów, którzy stali pod  
hotelem, czekając na gondole. John popijał herbatę na kanapie, a Mycroft stał w otwartym oknie. Wystarczyłby jeszcze jeden krok  
i wyszedłby na mały balkon. Pościel i poduszka zniknęły z sofy jeszcze przed pobudką Johna. Zastanawiał się, czy Mycroft w ogóle  
tej nocy zmrużył oczy.

\- Kontaktował się z tobą? Mówię o Sherlocku - zapytał John, przerywając ciszę w pokoju. Mycroft wciąż stał, wpatrzony w miasto.  
\- Po jedenastym telefonie, zablokowałem jego numer...  
\- Nie daje ci żyć, co? - dokuczliwy ton Johna, nie zmusił starszego mężczyzny do odwrócenia i spojrzenia w jego stronę.  
\- Mój brat zawsze starał się mnie zirytować i bardzo często mu się to niestety udawało. Teraz stara się jeszcze bardziej, bo ty jesteś  
ze mną. Chyba nigdy nie znudzą się mu te gierki... - ostatnie zdanie wymamrotał do filiżanki, którą trzymał przy ustach. Kiedy wziął  
ostatni łyk, wyprostował się i westchnął.

John nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku. W ciepłym świetle poranka twarz Mycrofta wydawała się młodsza, bez zmartwień.  
Zupełnie, jakby zrzucił maskę, którą nosił na co dzień. To była bardzo miła odmiana. Chwilę później John w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał  
się przed przewróceniem oczami. Mycroft musiał męczyć się na tej kanapie, bo z grymasem masował zbolałą szyję. _"A nie mówiłem?"._  
To zdanie tańczyło na języku Johna. Jednak odwrócił głowę i zagryzł wargi.

\- John. Wieczorem rozpoczyna się oficjalne otwarcie naszego zgromadzenia. Musimy być na nim obecni. Chciałbym ci wszystko powoli  
wytłumaczyć, ale naprawdę nie mam czasu - powiedział Mycroft, odwracając się w końcu w stronę lekarza i zakładając zegarek na rękę.  
\- Wyskoczyło mi ważne spotkanie...  
\- Kiedy wrócisz?  
\- Jak najszybciej.

Tym razem John przewrócił oczami. Męczyły go te zagrywki Mycrofta. Dlaczego po prostu nie mógł odpowiedzieć na takie proste pytanie?  
Obserwował, jak jego mąż eleganckim ruchem zarzucił na siebie marynarkę i zatrzymał się przy drzwiach. Chciał poprosić Johna, żeby nie  
wychodził z pokoju, jednak dał za wygraną.

\- Proszę, nie zgub się, bo nie uśmiecha mi się szukanie cię po całym mieście...  
John uniósł kącik ust.  
\- Nie straciłem się na afgańskiej pustyni ani w tamtejszych górach. Dlaczego tym razem miałoby być inaczej?  
Mycroft westchnął i z lekkim skinieniem głowy wyszedł z apartamentu.

✲✲✲

\- John, powtórzę to tyle razy, ile będzie trzeba. Zrobiłem to dla twojego bezpieczeństwa. Nie po to, żeby cię kontrolować - spokojny  
ton Mycrofta jeszcze bardziej irytował Johna. Oczywiście mężczyzna uważał, że nie stało się nic złego i w niczym nie zawinił.  
\- Proszę, nie dąsaj się, tylko usiądź i posłuchaj. Zaraz będziemy na miejscu, a...  
\- Mycroft, nie chodzi mi o to, że wysłałeś swoich ludzi, żeby chodzili za mną po całym mieście. Mam do ciebie żal za to, że nie masz  
do mnie nawet cienia zaufania, traktujesz jak małego chłopca i zabraniasz opuszczać hotel. Na dodatek dajesz mi jakąś śmieszną  
książkę o manierach i wymagasz posłuszeństwa...

Nagła fala przerwała wykład Johna. Westchnął ciężko i chwycił mocniej poręcz łodzi, która płynęła przez ciemną noc kanałami Wenecji.  
Chociaż obaj mężczyźni znajdowali się w małym zamkniętym pomieszczeniu, to przez otwarte okna wpadał do środka orzeźwiający  
wiatr. Włosy Johna falowały zgodnie z jego ruchami i Mycroft nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale obserwował ich ruchy bardzo uważnie.

\- Martwię się, John... Po raz pierwszy jestem w takiej sytuacji. Po raz pierwszy muszę polegać na kimś innym poza samym sobą.  
Słowa Mycrofta przyciągnęły uwagę lekarza, który po dłuższej przerwie dołączył do niego i zajął miejsce na drewnianym krześle.  
\- Ale tym razem nie masz wyboru - mruknął delikatnym głosem, patrząc w oczy starszego mężczyzny.  
\- Jeżeli jest chociaż cień szansy, że to się uda, to musisz spróbować mi zaufać i pozwolić mi działać na własną rękę. Nie dasz rady  
skontrolować wszystkiego i wszystkich, Mycroft. Spójrz na mnie i obiecaj, że od tej pory postarasz się trochę przystopować.

Mimo widocznego oporu, Mycroft w końcu kiwnął głową. Wiedział, że kontrolowanie Johna na każdym kroku nie było dobrym  
rozwiązaniem. Jednak trudno mu było zrezygnować z tej władzy, skoro miał taką możliwość. John udawał jego męża i chociażby  
z tego powodu musiał mu zaufać. W końcu obojgu zależało na tym, aby ich kłamstwo nie wyszło na jaw.

Kiedy ich podróż zbliżała się do końca, Mycroft postanowił przypomnieć Johnowi ostatnie ważne wskazówki.  
\- John, pamiętaj. To ja będę cię przedstawiał gościom. Jeżeli kobieta wyciągnie do ciebie dłoń, uściśnij ją, ale nie całuj, chyba że sama  
da ci znak, żebyś to zrobił...

John słuchał męża z uwagą, chociaż zdążył już zapamiętać zasady, panujące w eleganckim towarzystwie. W międzyczasie ich łódź  
dopłynęła do brzegu i powoli cumowała przy wielkim oświetlonym budynku. Obaj mężczyźni wyszli na ląd.

\- ... Nie dopijaj alkoholu do końca, tylko poproś o inny kieliszek. Nie opowiadaj o sobie, chyba że zostaniesz o to poproszony. I co  
najważniejsze... - Mycroft zatrzymał się w połowie drogi. Spojrzał Johnowi prosto w oczy i ściszył głos.  
\- ... Unikaj jak możesz Stonera i trzymaj się blisko mnie.

John przez chwilę patrzył w jego oczy. Stali w milczeniu, a atmosfera między nimi zrobiła się bardziej intymna. W końcu John kiwnął  
nieznacznie głową i ruszył u boku męża do budynku.

Hotel Hilton Molino Stucky był jednym z największych w mieście. Bardzo elegancki i - jak przypuszczał John - nieziemsko drogi. Dlatego  
nie dziwił się zbytnio, kiedy okazało się, że to właśnie tu będą odbywać się wszystkie bankiety, spotkania i narady. Przed wejściem do  
hotelu leżał rozwinięty dywan, a całość oświetlały liczne lampy. Wnętrze budynku, jego hol i schody, prowadzące do części mieszkalnej  
emanowały przytulną atmosferą, chociaż bogactwo i ozdoby mogły przyprawić o zawroty głowy.

Po przejściu przez hol minięciu kilkunastu osób zajmujących się sprawnym funkcjonowaniem hotelu i przyjęcia, John stanął przed  
szklanymi drzwiami. Kiedy otworzyły się, niemal zasłonił oczy. Nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek będzie mógł uczestniczyć w tak  
ważnym i eleganckim wydarzeniu. Stał przy boku Mycrofta w sali bankietowej. Musiał podnieść głowę wysoko do góry, żeby zobaczyć  
sufit i wytężyć wzrok, aby dostrzec pary, znajdujące się po drugiej stronie sali. Pod ścianami stały zastawione stoły z przekąskami i  
alkoholem. Wokół roznosiły się rozmowy, a ze środka sali dobiegała cicha muzyka.

John uświadomił sobie, że stał jak zamurowany, kiedy Mycroft pociągnął go delikatnie w głąb sali. Powoli i pewnym krokiem mijali  
kolejne pary, które na ich widok kłaniały się lekko i uśmiechały przyjaźnie. Co jakiś czas przystawali, by przywitać się z niektórymi,  
ale po chwili Mycroft znów prowadził Johna na drugi koniec sali. W pewnym momencie usłyszeli znajomy głos.

\- Finalmente! John, nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo ja czekałam na ciebie.  
Na twarzy lekarza pojawił się szczery uśmiech. Mimowolnie odłączył się od Mycrofta i zbliżył do Francesci, która szła w ich stronę z  
kieliszkiem w ręku. John nie wiedział jak to się, stało, ale wyglądała jeszcze piękniej niż dzień wcześniej. Tym razem jednak, zamiast  
zwykłego powitania, Francesca podała kieliszek swojemu partnerowi, który trzymał się nieco z tyłu i chwyciła twarz Johna obiema  
dłońmi, zmuszając go do pochylenia się w dół. Na jego policzku wylądował soczysty pocałunek. Zobaczył kątem oka, jak Mycroft  
uśmiecha się szeroko i podaje dłoń partnerowi Francesci.

\- To jest moja mąż, John. Franco Coletti - powiedziała, po czym z uśmiechem przywitała się z Mycroftem. Mężczyźni zaczęli mówić  
coś po włosku, jednak John nie zwracał na to uwagi. Wciąż był pod wielkim wrażeniem zarówno Francesci, jak i całego przyjęcia.  
Po chwili skupił się na Mycrofcie, który zaskakiwał go coraz częściej. John nie spodziewał się, że potrafił tak bardzo maskować swoją  
niechęć do tłumów. Bez problemów dyskutował z Franco i uśmiechał się jednocześnie.

Po paru minutach lekkim skinieniem głowy odłączyli się od państwa Coletti. Przechodząc przez salę, John poznawał coraz to nowych  
ludzi. Niektórych z nich znał z telewizji i gazet i wciąż nie mógł wyjść z podziwu, że jego mąż znał ich wszystkich z imienia. On sam  
również wzbudzał wielkie zainteresowanie. W końcu mogli poznać męża Mycrofta. Tego samego tajemniczego męża, którego tak  
skrzętnie starał się ukrywać przez tyle lat. Niektórzy podchodzili do nich z uśmiechami, inni przyglądali się im z daleka.

John musiał przyznać, że ta część była miła, lecz męcząca. Dlatego ucieszył się, kiedy Mycroft znalazł ciemny kąt, w którym mogli się  
schować z dala od tłoku.  
\- Proszę, John - powiedział Mycroft, wręczając mężowi kieliszek szampana.  
\- Na razie wszystko idzie dobrze. Ale... strasznie tu sztywno. Dlaczego nikt nie tańczy? - zapytał John. Mycroft zbliżył się do niego i  
oparł dłoń na stole za plecami Johna, po czym nachylił się do jego ucha.  
\- A wyobrażasz sobie kogokolwiek z nas w tańcu, John? Jesteśmy zbyt poważnymi ludźmi i nie w głowie nam takie rzeczy.  
\- Ale przecież ktoś zamówił i zapłacił tej orkiestrze - powiedział John i wskazał dłonią na zespół. Co prawda ich utwory nie nadawały  
się do zabawy, jednak John był pewny, że było to spowodowane tym, że żaden z gości nie rwał się na parkiet.

\- To tylko dodatek do bankietu. Nikt nie myśli na poważnie o tańcach...  
\- Ja tak - powiedział John z wielką powagą w głosie i spojrzał prosto w oczy zaskoczonego Mycrofta.  
\- John, ty chyba nie...  
\- Jesteście tacy sztywni, Mycroft. I narzucacie takie zachowanie innym. Jestem pewny, że na tej sali jest wiele osób, które z chęcią  
ruszyłby na parkiet, gdyby ktoś inny się na to odważył. Poza tym twój brat nie po to uczył mnie tańczyć, żebym teraz podpierał ściany,  
kiedy wokół jest tyle pięknych kobiet.  
\- John... - tym razem ton Mycrofta był ostrzegawczy. Jego wzrok mówił 'chyba sobie żartujesz'. Zanim jednak zdążył zareagować, jego  
mąż odstawił kieliszek i ze zdeterminowaną miną ruszył w stronę Francesci.

Mycroft obserwował go i nie wiedział, jak zareagować. Lekarz znów robił, co chciał i nie było sposobu, żeby go zatrzymać. Widział, jak  
podszedł do państwa Caletti. Ukłonił się nisko i zamienił kilka słów z mężczyzną. Na twarzy kobiety zagościł szeroki uśmiech. Sekundę  
później ruszyła z Johnem na środek sali. Mycroft nie wiedział dlaczego, ale jego serce biło jak oszalałe. Nie chciał, żeby zachowanie  
Johna zostało źle przyjęte, a jednocześnie czuł się spokojnie, patrząc na jego postawę i zachowanie. Wszystko wyglądało dobrze.

Niski chichot wyrwał go z rozmyślań. Odwrócił głowę i niemal jęknął, kiedy zauważył obok siebie Aarona, trzymającego kieliszek  
szampana. Mężczyzna podobnie jak Mycroft obserwował Johna z uśmiechem na twarzy.  
\- John Watson jest naprawdę wyjątkowy. Nic dziwnego, że zwróciłeś na niego uwagę - powiedział. Mycroft nie chciał dać się sprowokować.  
Obserwował Johna, który po rozmowie z orkiestrą wrócił do Francesci. Po paru taktach w sali rozbrzmiały pierwsze nuty walca. Ku uldze  
Mycofta, jego mąż czuł się na parkiecie jak ryba w wodzie. Wirował, trzymając kobietę w ramionach i uśmiechał się do obserwujących ich  
ludzi. Wokół parkietu zaczął zbierać się coraz większy tłum, który z zachwytem obserwował to niecodzienną dla nich scenę.

\- Miło widzieć kogoś, kto jest taki inny od tych wszystkich poważnych i sztywnych polityków. Zastanawiam się jak ktoś taki jak ty...  
Spojrzał na Mycrofta przepraszająco.  
\- Bez urazy... Jak ktoś taki zdobył, kogoś tak niezależnego, jak John.  
\- Do czego zmierzasz? - zapytał Mycroft i odwrócił wzrok na Aarona.  
\- Do niczego - powiedział mężczyzna i uniósł dłonie.  
\- Po prostu jestem pod wrażeniem, Mycroft... - dodał już nieco kąśliwym tonem. Starszy mężczyzna miał dość. Posłał rozmówcy sztuczny  
uśmiech, chwycił nowy kieliszek i ruszył w stronę tarasu. Musiał odpocząć i oczyścić umysł na świeżym powietrzu.

\- Ciekawe, czy zgodzi się zatańczyć ze mną.  
Mycroft usłyszał za sobą głos Aarona, ale nie odwrócił się w jego stronę.  
\- Możesz zapytać. Chociaż wątpię, czy się zgodzi...

Z sali wciąż dochodziły dźwięki muzyki i oklaski zachwyconych ludzi. Mycroft starał się odprężyć w otoczeniu ciemnej nocy. Obserwował  
gwiazdy, które odbijałby się w wodzie i przepływające niedaleko oświetlone motorówki i jachty. Nawet nie usłyszał, kiedy orkiestra  
ucichła i kiedy John pojawił się obok niego. Miał zaczerwienione policzki, roześmiane oczy i ciężko oddychał. Poza zmęczeniem było  
widać, że dobrze się bawił. Mycroft patrzył w jego oczy, które po wysiłku świeciły jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, ile straciłeś, Mycroft - powiedział John z lekko zadyszką.  
\- Domyślam się... - mruknął i chociaż wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić, oddał lekarzowi swój kieliszek. John mimowolnie wypił jego  
zawartość jednym ruchem i spojrzał na męża z uśmiechem. Poczuł się nieco dziwnie, bo Mycroft nie przestał go obserwować ani przez  
chwilę. Nie dość, że jego wzrok wbity był w zmęczonego Johna, to na dodatek wolnym ruchem odwrócił się do niego i zbliżył na niezbyt  
komfortową odległość.

John odłożył kieliszek na poręcz werandy. Unikał oczu Mycrofta, jednak jego spojrzenie było zbyt magnetyczne. Długa cisza była nie do  
wytrzymania. John chciał odchrząknąć, żeby przerwać napiętą atmosferę, ale nie mógł się przełamać. Z lekką dezorientacją patrzył, jak ciało  
jego męża zbliżało się coraz bardziej, podobnie jak jego twarz.

Niemal podskoczył, kiedy poczuł na swojej ręce uścisk Mycrofta. Mężczyzna powolnym ruchem podniósł jego dłoń do swoich ust, wciąż  
patrząc mu głęboko w oczy.  
\- Jesteśmy obserwowani... - mruknął w palce Johna, który dopiero w tym momencie zrozumiał jego dziwne zachowanie. Niemal  
odetchnął z ulgą, jednak nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że na pocałunku w rękę raczej się nie skończy...

  


	6. Chapter 6

✲✲✲

Wiatr, który do tej pory był niemal niezauważalny, teraz przybrał nieco na sile. Poruszał delikatnie włosami Johna i chłodził jego zaczerwienione i palące policzki. Sekundy mijały bardzo powoli, miał wrażenie, że czas zatrzymał się w miejscu i to w najbardziej niekomfortowej dla nich sytuacji. Jego tętno przyśpieszyło i poczuł gorącą krew, pulsującą w żyłach.

Mycroft wciąż intensywnie wpatrywał się w niego, jednocześnie dmuchając ciepłym powietrzem w jego dłoń. Wyglądał, jakby bał się wykonać jakikolwiek inny gest. Dosłownie zastygł w miejscu z ręką Johna przystawioną do swoich ust. Oboje czuli na sobie wzrok osoby, stojącej w wielkim oknie sali bankietowej. Zupełnie, jakby chciała przekonać się, do czego są zdolni.

John nie miał pojęcia, jak długo stali w tej jednej pozycji, jednak sytuacji zaczynała robić się naprawdę mało komfortowa. Starszy mężczyzna nie wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar w ogóle coś zrobić. Najzwyczajniej stał w miejscu i starał się przeczekać trudny dla nich obojga moment.

\- Na co czekasz? - mruknął John nieco zachrypniętym tonem. Nie rozumiał co powstrzymywało Mycrofta. Od samego początku ich umowy zdążył nastawić się na taką możliwość. Wiedział, że przyjdzie taki moment, kiedy będą musieli udowodnić swoje uczucia innym. Pocałunek nie był dla niego niczym niezwykłym - o ile można tak powiedzieć, kiedy ma się pocałować takiego człowieka, jakim był Mycroft.

Jego słowa wyrwały starszego mężczyznę z jakiegoś transu. Zamrugał szybko, wziął głęboki i nerwowy wdech. Jednak nie puścił dłoni Johna. Jego oczy przepełnione były niepewnością i wahaniem, co było niepokojące i niepasujące do tak poważnej osoby.

\- Mycroft. Pocałuj mnie... - warknął John przez zaciśnięte zęby. Nie zrobił tego, ponieważ chciał za wszelką cenę poczuć smak drugiego mężczyzny, zrobił to, by przerwać tę absurdalną sytuację. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie uwierzyłby, że są kochającym się małżeństwem, skoro nie korzystają nawet z tak dogodnej sytuacji, aby okazać sobie uczucia.

Oddech Mycrofta zrobił się jeszcze bardziej gorący. John zacisnął palce na ręce, która trzymała jego dłoń i pociągnął ją w dół. Teraz jedyną przeszkodą między nimi było powietrze i chłody wiatr, który wzmagał się z każdą sekundą. Mycroft bał się opuścić wzrok na usta Johna. Rozważał, co miał zrobić, jednak nie było wyjścia z tej sytuacji.

Ku dziwnej uldze Johna, jego mąż wykonał powolny i delikatny ruch do przodu. Pochylił głowę i zbliżył twarz, która wciąż jednak miała błagający wyraz i wyglądała, jakby czekała na jakiś cud. Może ktoś nam przerwie - jak to bywa w filmach - myślał John. Usta Mycrofta były coraz bliżej, oboje powoli zamykali oczy, kiedy zerwał się mocny wiatr i swoją siłą strącił niestabilny kieliszek z balustrady. Kryształ roztrzaskał się na ziemi, przez co John i Mycroft odskoczyli od siebie jak poparzeni.

Ich oczy powędrowały na rozbity kieliszek i w tym samym momencie do uszu lekarza dotarło ciche westchnięcie ulgi. Spojrzał na Mycrofta, który starał się nie pokazywać, jak wiele go to kosztowało. Odchrząknął po chwili i odwrócił oczy na Johna. Znów był sobą, poważnym i pewnym siebie Mycroftem.

\- Chodźmy do środka, John. Dla twojego zdrowia będzie lepiej, jeżeli nie będziemy stać na takim wietrze - powiedział opanowanym głosem i chwycił lekarza za rękę. Ten gest wydał mu się teraz tak niewinny, że nawet nie zastanawiał się, co zrobił. Pociągnął niższego mężczyznę w stronę wielkich drzwi. John zauważył kątem oka, że tajemnicza postać wciąż stała w oknie.

Kiedy weszli do środka, John został otoczony przez Francescę i inne kobiety, które były zauroczone jego zachowaniem i zupełnie innym sposobem bycia. Odciągnęły go od Mycrofta, za co John był im wdzięczny. Z niezrozumiałych dla niego powodów, czuł się zirytowany i zły na męża, chociaż przecież nie miał do tego powodu. Odchodząc w grupce kobiet, rzucił w stronę Mycrofta ostatnie spojrzenie. Zauważył Aarona, który stał obok jego męża z kieliszkiem w ręku i z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Zdecydowanie starał się dokuczyć Mycroftowi, co mu się chyba udawało. Gdyby John nie był tak dziwnie rozdrażniony, pewnie poratowałby starszego mężczyznę, jednak teraz nie miał zamiaru tego robić. Miał dość dziwnej gry ze strony Mycrofta i postanowił unikać go do końca wieczoru.

✲✲✲

Obudził go szum wody, dobiegającej zza zamkniętych drzwi łazienki. Był ciepły poranek, John nie miał pojęcia, która była godzina, jednak dalsza strata czasu, byłaby grzechem. Powoli zsunął się z wielkiego łóżka i spoglądając za otwarte okno, przeciągnął się z głośnym pomrukiem.

Odwrócił głowę i spojrzał w stronę salonu. Podobnie jak poprzedniej nocy Mycroft spał na kanapie i podobnie jak wcześniej zniknęły z niej wszelkie na to dowody. John zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać nad praktykami swojego męża. Spał, a może siedział całymi nocami nad laptopem? Był w pokoju, czy spotkał się z kimś? Mycroft był jedną wielką tajemnicą.

W momencie, gdy John wszedł do salonu, woda w łazience ucichła. Przypuszczał, że po poprzednim dniu będzie panować między nimi napięta atmosfera. Jednak znał Mycrofta na tyle, że był niemal pewny, że ten dzień przyjdzie mu spędzić samotnie. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. W końcu nie przyleciał do Włoch, żeby spędzać z nim każdą wolną chwilę.

Rozglądając się po pokoju, nie zauważył ani jednej prywatnej rzeczy Mycrofta. Odniósł wrażenie, że starszy mężczyzna za nic nie chciał pokazać swojej ludzkiej strony. To było irytujące, tajemnicze i tak typowo 'holmesowe'. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu usłyszał ciche pukanie do wejściowych drzwi. Okrył się hotelowym szlafrokiem i pociągnął za klamkę.

\- Buongiorno, John.

Głos i widok Francesci zawsze wprawiał Johna w dobry nastrój. Nie potrafił zapanować nad szerokim uśmiechem. Ukłonił się lekko i wpuścił drobną kobietę do pokoju.

\- Czy przeszkadzam? - zapytała Francesca i rozejrzała się wokół w poszukiwaniu Mycrofta.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Chociaż nie spodziewałem się ciebie z samego rana. Mycroft bierze kąpiel, ale zaraz powinien do nas dołączyć - powiedział John. Zaproponował jej miejsce na kanapie, ale kobieta podeszła żwawym krokiem do okna i wyjrzała na zewnątrz.

\- Ja nie przyszłam z powodu Mycroft, moja drogi. Mam dla ciebie i twoja mąż propozycja - powiedziała wesołym tonem. Jej przyjazne nastawienie bardzo oddziaływało na Johna. Kobieta pomimo starszego wieku była bardzo piękna i traktowała go jak przyjaciela. Zbliżył się do Francesci, która chwyciła jego dłonie szczupłymi palcami.

\- Ja chcę poznać ciebie bardziej, John. Mycroft mówił mi wiele, ale to jest wciąż za mało. Moja mąż też jest cię lubi. On ma spotkanie z Mycroft i inni dzisiaj, ale...

Przerwało jej ciche wejście Mycrofta do pokoju. John spojrzał na niego i niemal pokręcił głową. Jego mąż jak zwykle wyglądał nienagannie, pomimo tego, że chwilę wcześniej był w łazience. Miał na sobie trzyczęściowy garnitur, a na stopach eleganckie buty. Zbliżył się wyprostowany z lekkim uśmiechem do Fransceci, po czym pocałował jej dłoń.

\- Przepraszam, Mycroft, ja przeszkadzam wam tak rano. Ty jesteś w pośpiechu, ale ja i Franco, chcemy zjeść dzisiaj kolacja z wami. Czy to może być? - zapytała, spoglądając to na Mycrofta, to na Johna.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko. Z największą przyjemnością, Franscesca. Tak właściwie miałem poprosić cię dzisiaj o przysługę... - z tymi słowami wzrok Mycrofta padł na jego męża.

\- Do południa mam kilka spotkań. Wiem, że proszę o wiele, ale muszę zostawić cię samego. Franscesca, mogłabyś... - zaczął, patrząc znów na kobietę.

\- Oczywiście, Mycroft. Ja zajmę się twoja ukochany w ciągu dzień. Pokażę John Wenecja, a później zjemy razem kolacja - przerwała Mycroftowi. Z uśmiechem spojrzała na Johna, któremu ten pomysł również bardzo się spodobał.

Starszy mężczyzna ukłonił się delikatnie, minął ich i kiedy już był w połowie drogi, zatrzymał się nagle i przez moment stał w miejscu. Odwrócił się na pięcie i zbliżył do Johna, który nie miał pojęcia, o co chodziło. Mycroft stanął tuż obok niego, jednak unikał jego wzroku. Lekarz uniósł brew.

\- Wychodzę - powiedział Mycroft po odchrząknięciu. Z zawahaniem nachylił się i cmoknął męża w czoło. John dopiero w ostatnim momencie powstrzymał się przed westchnięciem. Jednak zanim zdążył zareagować, starszy mężczyzna niesamowicie szybko zniknął za drzwiami. Oczy Johna powędrowały na Francescę. Wyglądała na nieco zawstydzoną, ale uśmiechała się i chichotała.

\- Twoja Mycroft jest tak nieśmiały - powiedziała wesoło.

\- Można to tak nazwać... - mruknął.

✲✲✲

Głośny śmiech było słychać niemal po drugiej stronie kanału. Jednak nie przeszkadzał on nikomu, bo taras, który pan Caletti zarezerwował tego wieczora, był pusty. John nawet nie przypuszczał, że znajomi Mycrofta mogą okazać się tak przyjemnymi ludźmi, chociaż Francesca zauroczyła go od pierwszej chwili.

Dwa małżeństwa siedziały przy małym stoliku z widokiem na główny kanał i most. Słońce powoli chowało się za horyzontem, a ciepłe powietrze mieszało się z lekką bryzą. Pyszne jedzenie i duża ilość lamp tworzyły przyjemną atmosferę.

John co chwila spoglądał na uśmiechniętego Mycrofta, który siedział z jego prawej strony. Dopiero w takich chwilach miał możliwość przekonania się, że za tą chłodną powłoką krył się uprzejmy i rozmowny człowiek. Obaj bracia doskonale opanowali sztukę aktorską, jednak John wiedział jedno - Mycroft był sobą. Darzył państwa Coletti sympatią i nie starał się nawet tego ukryć. John przypuszczał, że ich wspólne zakwaterowanie w tym samym hotelu nie było dziełem przypadku. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go roześmiany głos Francesci.

\- Więc jak to było, John? - zapytała. Jej oczy błyszczały, a usta rozciągnięte były w uśmiechu. Niestety jej pytanie nieco zdezorientowało Johna, który spojrzał pytająco na Mycrofta.

\- Francesca chce wiedzieć, jak się poznaliśmy - powiedział spokojnie Mycroft i wziął łyk wina. Jego nonszalancki ton znaczył jedno - to John miał zająć się zmyśleniem ich przeszłości. Najwidoczniej Mycroft nigdy nie zadał sobie trudu, żeby nawet próbować się komuś spowiadać.

\- Na pewno nie tak, jak bym sobie tego życzył... Najzwyczajniej porwał mnie i zaszantażował... - powiedział John spokojnym tonem, potrząsając jednocześnie ramionami. Widział Mycrofta, który zakrztusił się winem, dlatego uniósł kącik ust. Tymczasem państwo Coletti wybuchnęli śmiechem. Mycroft obdarzył Johna spojrzeniem pełnym niedowierzania i pretensji.

\- O tak! To takie typowe dla Mycroft! - Francesca nie mogła przestać się śmiać.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - zapytał cicho Mycroft, odkładając kieliszek i wycierając mokrą od wina dłoń. John udawał, że nie rozumiał jego konsternacji. Otworzył szeroko oczy i pokręcił głową.

\- Przecież tak było, kochanie... - dodał. Wbił paznokcie w swoje udo, bo ostatnie słowo rozbawiło go niemal tak samo, jak mina Mycrofta w chwili, gdy je wypowiedział. Po raz kolejny musiał przyznać, że uwielbiał stawiać starszego mężczyznę w tak niezręcznych i krępujących sytuacjach.

\- Nie porwałem cię, John. Tym bardziej nie wiem, skąd przyszło ci do głowy słowo szantaż... - mruknął Mycroft. Jego oczy dyskretnie powędrowały do rozbawionego małżeństwa, lecz sekundę później wróciły do Johna.

\- Jak to nie? Zabawiłeś się kamerami, podesłałeś samochód i kazałeś do niego wsiąść...

Zduszony chichot Francesci dobił Mycrofta, który upadł na oparcie krzesła i schował twarz w opartej na podłokietniku ręce.

\- Później powiedział, że zapłaci mi za szpiegowanie jego brata... - kontynuował John ku radości państwa Coletti i rezygnacji Mycrofta.

\- ...oczywiście odmówiłem i chciałem odejść, jednak Mycroft zaczął czytać ze mnie jak z otwartej książki... - jego ton zrobił się subtelniejszy i cieplejszy.

\- ...Opowiedział mi o tym, czego sam o sobie nie wiedziałem. Uświadomił, czego mi brakuje i po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna zacząłem czuć lęk i respekt. Jednak w tym samym czasie poczułem się bezpiecznie, bo tak inteligentny człowiek nie próbował zrobić mi krzywdy, tylko pomagał zrozumieć samego siebie. Poczułem wielki szacunek i... dałem się temu wszystkiemu porwać. Zauroczył mnie... - powiedział cicho, patrząc spokojnie na Mycrofta.

Starszy mężczyzna przyglądał się mu już od dłuższej chwili. W jego oczach John widział wdzięczność i swego rodzaju podziw. Francesca siedziała jak zaczarowana. Jej błyszczący wzrok pełny był zachwytu. Uśmiechała się i starała zapamiętać jak najwięcej z tej sceny.

Reszta kolacji minęła równie przyjemnie, jak jej początek. John cieszył się z towarzystwa i wesołych rozmów, lecz raz na jakiś czas łapał spojrzenie Mycrofta. Starszy mężczyzna był rozluźniony i spokojny, a typowy chłód w jego oczach zastąpiła ciepła iskierka, która żarzyła się aż do końca kolacji.

\- Dziękuję, John. Wbrew pozorom pomogłeś mi dzisiaj... - powiedział Mycroft, kiedy szedł obok lekarza szerokim korytarzem w stronę ich apartamentu. Było już późno w nocy, dlatego starali się dostać do pokoju jak najciszej.

\- Wiesz, Mycroft... Mnie też zależy na tym, żeby to się udało. W końcu od tego zależy zdrowie i życie moich pacjentów.

\- O to możesz być spokojny. Nigdy nie zmieniam swojego zdania. Wasz szpital dostanie dotację, nawet jeżeli nasz plan się nie uda.

\- Skoro już o tym mowa - ton Johna stał się poważniejszy. Stali akurat przed wejściem do apartamentu, jednak lekarz zastawił przejście i nie pozwolił Mycroftowi otworzyć drzwi. Stanął przed nim ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i zmarszczył nieco brwi.

\- O co chodzi, John?

\- To był twój pomysł, więc dlaczego nawet nie próbujesz się wczuć w rolę? - zapytał John. Czuł, że znów wzbiera w nim złość, jednak Mycroft wyglądał na zdezorientowanego.

\- Nie rozumiem...

\- Mycroft, nikt nam nie uwierzy, jeżeli nie będziemy współpracować. Wiem, że dla ciebie najważniejsza jest praca i budowanie dobrych stosunków z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi, ale jeżeli chcesz im wmówić, że jestem twoim mężem, to postaraj się bardziej, bo na razie dajesz plamę na całej linii. Nie bądź taki sztywny, jeżeli jest taka potrzeba, to działaj...

Wzrok Mycrofta był rozbiegany, jakby nie rozumiał, albo nie chciał zrozumieć słów i pretensji Johna. To doprowadziło lekarza na skraj. Z odgłosem niezadowolenia i irytacją wyprostował się, wspiął lekko na palce i chwycił klapy marynarki wyższego mężczyzny, ciągnąc go w dół. Połączył ich usta na dosłownie sekundę, po czym oderwał się od niego z głośnym cmoknięciem.

\- Następnym razem nie baw się w te śmieszne podchody. I zamiast w czoło pocałuj mnie tak naprawdę. To nie zabije ani mnie, ani ciebie, Mycroft...

John odwrócił się na pięcie, nie czekając na reakcję i odpowiedź drugiego mężczyzny, po czym wszedł do pokoju.

  


	7. Chapter 7

✲✲✲

Ekran w telefonie rozbłysł w ciemnym pokoju, budząc Johna z mocnego snu. Było późno w nocy. Ledwo przytomny i zaspany John uniósł głowę i sięgnął ręką w kierunku telefonu, który wibrował na szafce obok łóżka. Minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim jego wzrok przywykł do jasnego światła. Dopiero po jakimś czasie był w stanie przeczytać wiadomość od swojego przyjaciela. Uśmiechnął się i kiedy zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią, dotarła do jego jeszcze jedna wiadomość. I kolejna.

John nigdy nie był w stanie odpisywać Sherlockowi tak szybko, dlatego czekał, aż jego przyjaciel napisze wszystko to, co chciał mu przekazać. Wiadomości przychodziły jedna po drugiej. W międzyczasie John położył telefon na brzuchu i zakrył ramieniem oczy. Wibracje nie pozwalały mu zasnąć, dzięki czemu cały czas był przytomny.

Po pewnym czasie nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. Sherlock musiał mieć ciężki dzień albo cierpiał z powodu nudy, bo telefon nie przestawał wibrować. John podniósł go w końcu, by sprawdzić ilość wiadomości. _Piętnaście..._ Pokręcił rozbawiony głową, kiedy nagle zauważył światło z drugiego pokoju, które wpadało do sypialni przez szparę pod drzwiami.

John sprawdził godzinę. Była niemal trzecia nad razem. Z ciekawości odłożył wibrujący telefon, odrzucił pościel i cicho wstał z łóżka. Kiedy podszedł do lekko uchylonych drzwi, delikatnie pchnął je przed siebie. Zobaczył Mycrofta, który pomimo późnej pory, wciąż pracował na laptopie. Światło padające na jego twarz sprawiało, że wyglądał na bledszego i chudszego niż zwykle. Na kanapie leżała przygotowana pościel, a obok rozpięta walizka.

Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Mycroft szykował się do spania, jednak praca wciąż zajmowała w jego życiu ważniejsze miejsce. John przechylił głowę i spojrzał na starszego mężczyznę, który odchylił się do tyłu na krześle i potarł zmęczone oczy. Mycroft musiał wiedzieć, że był obserwowany, bo po chwili odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na Johna.

Patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu. John nawet nie próbował naciskać czy próbować przekonywać drugiego mężczyznę do odpoczynku. Wiedział, że nie powinien się wtrącać. Musiał ugryźć się w język. Po chwili z cichym westchnięciem odwrócił wzrok i zamknął drzwi sypialni.

✲✲✲

\- Dziękuję - rzucił zadowolony John, idąc obok Mycrofta. Po raz pierwszy od przyjazdu do Wenecji zjedli wspólne śniadanie nie w apartamencie, lecz w eleganckiej hotelowej restauracji. John był bardzo zadowolony z takiej odmiany i cieszył się, że Mycroft otworzył się bardziej, oprowadzając go po wielkim budynku.

\- Każdy z nas potrzebuje czasem jakiejś odmiany, John - powiedział starszy mężczyzna. John widział, że jego mąż był w dobrym nastroju, nawet teraz, kiedy przeglądał wiadomości, które dostał od brata. Oboje szli wolnym krokiem po głównym holu i korzystali z przyjemnego chłodu. Na zewnątrz budynku panował skwar, dlatego John nawet ucieszył się, kiedy Mycroft zdecydował, że dziś będzie mógł zostać w pokoju i nie towarzyszyć mu w spotkaniach.

\- No właśnie, skoro już o tym mowa... - zaczął lekarz. Jego ton przyciągnął uwagę Mycrofta. Obaj przystanęli przy jednej z kolumn i stanęli twarzą w twarz.

\- ... Wiadomo już coś na temat nowego pokoju? - zapytał. Mycroft jedynie uniósł brew i rozejrzał się wokół.

\- Niestety obsługa hotelu nie kwapi się, żeby uprościć nasze życie, John. Najprawdopodobniej jeszcze przez jakiś czas będziemy musieli sobie poradzić z tą sytuacją. Mam nadzieję, że nie sprawi ci to zbyt dużo problemów.

\- O nie. Pewnie, że nie... - dodał szybko John. Nie chciał marudzić ani nic z tych rzeczy. Po prostu doskonale znał Mycrofta. Był uparty jak Sherlock i nie łatwo było z nim wygrać czy przekonać do jakiegoś pomysłu. W końcu był geniuszem i nie pozwalał sobą dyrygować.

Jednak John był lekarzem i widział, w jakim stanie był starszy mężczyzna, który raczej nie był przyzwyczajony do dyskomfortu. Z każdym dniem kręgosłup Mycrofta bolał go coraz bardziej, przez co był niewyspany i rozdrażniony. John czuł się winny, jednak nawet nie proponował mu dzielenia z nim sypialni. Mycroft był zbyt dumni i skryty, żeby ujawniać swoje ludzkie zachowania, nawet jeżeli były one tak błahe, jak sen czy odpoczynek.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś mnie źle zrozumiał, Mycroft...

\- Wiem - dodał starszy mężczyzna i z uśmiechem wskazał kiwnięciem głowy w stronę schodów. John zauważył Francescę i jej męża, którzy z nieskrywaną radością czekali na obu mężczyzn. Zanim zbliżyli się do nich, kobieta ruszyła w ich stronę z wyciągniętymi rękami. Chwyciła twarz Johna i pocałowała go w oba policzki. Lekarz mimowolnie poczuł, że zrobił się czerwony, ale nie krył zadowolenia.

\- Mycroft, moja drogi. Dlaczego trzymasz John tylko dla ciebie? Nie chowaj go przed świat, to jest prawie grzech - powiedziała z udawanym wyrzutem, na co starszy mężczyzna zareagował uniesieniem kącików ust.

\- Ja szukałam was z Franco i teraz chcę porwać twoja John. Jeżeli ty jesteś w porządku z tym...

\- Na ciebie zawsze mogę liczyć, Francesca - Mycroft ukłonił się lekko i kładąc dłoń na dole pleców Johna, poprowadził go delikatnie w objęcia kobiety. Francesca chwyciła blondyna za łokieć i przylgnęła do jego ramienia. Czuła się zupełnie komfortowo, co odczuwali pozostali mężczyźni.

Po chwili Franco stanął obok Mycrofta i zamienił z nim kilka zdań po włosku. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu John uświadomił sobie, że owszem, cieszył się z obecności Francesci, ale brakowało mu uwagi męża, co było nie tylko niezrozumiałe co wręcz niepokojące.

\- Chłopacy mają jakaś sprawa z pozostali. Ja pokażę ci widok z masz taras, John, a potem pójdziemy do miasto - powiedziała wesoło kobieta, ciesząc się niemal jak małe dziecko i ściskając wesoło ramię Johna. Lekarz posłał jej uśmiech. Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na Mycrofta, który rozmawiał z Franco, jednak obserwował męża kątem oka.

\- Wygląda na to, John, że zobaczymy się dopiero wieczorem.

\- Och! W takim razie ja wezmę John i my zjemy obiad razem - zawołała rozradowana Francesca. John nie odpowiedział, tylko kiwnął głową w kierunku obu mężczyzn. Pożegnał się i ruszył z kobietą w górę schodów. Nie zdążył nawet stanąć do końca na drugim stopniu, kiedy usłyszał za sobą głos męża.

\- John...

Mimowolnie przystanął w miejscu i odwrócił się w stronę Mycrofta. Starszy mężczyzna podszedł dumnym krokiem i postawił stopę na pierwszym schodku. John był w zbyt wielkim szoku. Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy mąż bardzo delikatnie chwycił jego podbródek i bez ostrzeżenia połączył ich usta.

Pomimo dezorientacji, doskonale czuł miękki dotyk warg drugiego mężczyzny i czubek nosa, który muskał jego skórę. Mycroft nie był gwałtowny, lecz pewny siebie i delikatny. Ogrzewał dolną wargę Johna pomiędzy swoimi ustami. Kiedy mąż zaczął ssać jego wrażliwe usta, John zadrżał niezauważalnie i wydał z siebie cichy pomruk rozkoszy.

Lekarz bał się otworzyć oczy. Palce na jego podbródku były ciepłe, lecz z każdą chwilą ich dotyk znikał coraz bardziej. W końcu uchylił lekko powieki. Jego policzki płonęły z gorąca, a oddech był drżący i nieregularny. Wciąż czuł twarz Mycrofta przed sobą i po chwili zobaczył nikłe rumieńce pokrywające jego skórę nie tylko na policzkach. Szyja starszego mężczyzny była zaczerwieniona, a oczy lekko zamglone.

Stracił rachubę czasu. Nie wiedział, czy ich pocałunek trwał sekundę, czy dziesięć minut. Jedyne co było w jego głowie, to myśl, że właśnie pocałował jedną z najważniejszych i najniebezpieczniejszych osób w Anglii. Pocałował Mycrofta. Brata swojego przyjaciela. John zadrżał po raz kolejny. I było to raczej z ekscytacji i niedowierzania niż ze strachu.

Dmuchając przez przypadek gorącym powietrzem w mokre usta Johna, Mycroft w końcu puścił jego twarz, wyprostował się i w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się przed odchrząknięciem. Spojrzał w zaskoczone oczy męża. Na sam koniec podniósł jego dłoń i na niej również złożył czysty pocałunek.

Niższy mężczyzna ani na chwilę nie oderwał od niego swojego wzroku. Nawet wtedy, gdy Mycroft cofnął się dwa kroki i dołączył do Franco. Znikając w holu, starszy mężczyzna odwrócił głowę. Ich oczy spotkały się po raz kolejny, zanim Mycroft zniknął za marmurową ścianą.

John stał przez kilka sekund jak zamurowany. Jego serce biło nieprawdopodobnie szybko. W powietrzu cały czas unosił się zapach Mycrofta. Odwrócił się w stronę Francesci, która stała dwa schodki wyżej. Miała złączone ręce jak do modlitwy, którymi zasłaniała swoją zachwyconą minę. Patrzyła na Johna i nie potrafiła ukryć uśmiechu.

\- On tak zależy na ciebie, John... - powiedziała cicho. Powolnym ruchem dotknęła ręką twarzy mężczyzny. Jego rozchylone usta były gorące i mokre. Delikatnie położyła kciuk na dolnej wardze Johna i wytarła resztki śliny, którą zostawił Mycroft.

✲✲✲

John nie widział Mycrofta przez resztę dnia. Przez moment zastanawiał się nawet, czy mężczyzna zachowywał się tak z powodu ich pocałunku z rana. Mycroft był zdystansowanym człowiekiem, jednak udawanie małżeństwa miało na niego wpływ. John przekonał się, że nawet zwykły pocałunek wywoływał u niego emocje, które starał się tak skrzętnie ukrywać. Rumieńce, drżące wargi i zamglone oczy mówiły same za siebie.

Jednak teraz był sam. Leżał na wielkim łóżku i w ciemności zastanawiał się, co się właściwie takiego stało, że Mycroft nie pojawił się w ich apartamencie. Rozmyślając nad tym, John nie zauważył, kiedy zasnął.

Obudziło go ciche stukanie z pokoju obok. Odwrócił głowę i zobaczył światło, takie jak poprzedniej nocy. Chociaż John nie miał pojęcia, która była godzina, to jednak był pewny, że wszyscy normalni ludzie już spali. Z westchnięciem wstał z łóżka i cicho otworzył drzwi.

Zobaczył taki sam obrazek jak dwadzieścia cztery godziny wcześniej. Mycroft siedział przed laptopem, a na kanapie leżała przygotowana pościel. Jednak tym razem coś było nie tak. Mycroft był... inny. Dopiero po kilku sekundach John uświadomił sobie, że jego mąż nie miał na sobie garnituru, tylko zwykłą koszulę i dresowe spodnie. Ten widok tak go zaskoczył, że przez chwilę stał w drzwiach bez ruchu. Mycroft spojrzał w jego kierunku, lecz nie powiedział ani słowa. Wrócił do pracy na laptopie.

\- Mycroft, jest prawie czwarta rano... - powiedział, podchodząc ze skrzyżowanymi rękami do męża. Oparł się plecami o okno i wpatrywał w bladą od światła z ekranu twarz Mycrofta. Starszy mężczyzna westchnął teatralnie. John momentalnie pomyślał o swoim przyjacielu, który też w ten sposób wyrażał swoje zirytowanie.

\- Doskonale, John. Jak widzę, niezależnie od pory dnia twoje zmysły obserwacji są godne podziwu...

John znał ten ton. Przeżył z Sherlockiem już zbyt wiele lat i był pewny, że coś musiało ugryźć Mycrofta, bo ten rzadko zachowywał się w tak uszczypliwy sposób. Jednak to go nie zraziło, co więcej zmotywowało do dalszej dyskusji.

\- Nie chcę zrzędzić, Mycroft. W końcu jesteś dorosłym człowiekiem i sam odpowiadasz za swoje zdrowie...

\- Dokładnie, John. Cieszę się, że sobie to wyjaśniliśmy - z tymi słowami Mycroft wrócił do stukania palcami w klawiaturę. Nie przejmował się słowami Johna i nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Przynajmniej próbował.

\- ... ale to samo przerabiałem z twoim bratem. I uwierz mi, chociaż nie było mu to na rękę, to jest teraz zdecydowanie zdrowszym człowiekiem.

\- Dziękuję za twoją troskę, John. Naprawdę to doceniam, ale mam prywatnego lekarza. Nie oczekuję od ciebie diagnozy czy tym bardziej zaleceń... - Mycroft spojrzał na męża, który stał wciąż nieugięty i wpatrywał się w niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Starszy mężczyzna westchnął w końcu i odchylił się na krześle.

\- To nie jest nic ważnego, John. Wracaj do łóżka. Obiecuję, że zaraz też się położę spać...

\- Nic ważnego? - zapytał John.

\- W takim razie, skończ na dzisiaj - dodał i zamknął laptopa Mycrofta. W pokoju zrobiło się ciemno. Obaj mężczyźni zastygli w miejscu i pomimo ciszy, John słyszał w głowie szum własnej krwi. Po chwili starszy mężczyzna westchnął i otworzył laptopa. Jednocześnie wpatrywał się w oczy męża, czekając na jego reakcję.

\- Za chwilę skończę, John. Potrzebuję jeszcze kilkunastu minut...

Mycroft nie zdążył dokończyć zdania. Patrzył, jak John pewnym i wyrafinowanym ruchem położył palec na włączniku laptopa i przytrzymał go, wyłączając urządzenie. W pokoju po raz kolejny w ciągu kilku sekund zapadła cisza i ciemność. John czuł na sobie wzrok drugiego mężczyzny, ale był pewny siebie. Musiał przyznać, że takie igranie z braćmi Holmes - szczególnie z tym starszym - działało bardzo pobudzająco.

\- Dobrze.

Po pokoju rozniósł się głos Mycrofta. Nie był zły, raczej zdziwiony. Jakby nie wierzył, że jest ktoś w stanie zrobić mu coś takiego. Wstał z miejsca i już miał zamiar podejść do kanapy, kiedy zobaczył oświetloną przez lampy z zewnątrz postać Johna. Jego mąż stał w wyprostowaną ręką i wskazywał palcem w stronę sypialni.

\- Idziemy spać, Mycroft - powiedział spokojnie. Jednak starszy mężczyzna wyczuł w jego głosie pozostałości po wojsku. John musiał używać tego tonu do wydawania rozkazów. Mycroft nie poruszył się, bo nie miał pewności, czy zrozumiał dobrze.

\- Przepraszam? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Wystarczy tego, Mycroft. Mamy wielkie łóżko, w którym obaj zmieścimy się bez problemu. Nie zachowuj się jak księżniczka. Odrzuć tę swoją śmieszną dumę i chodźmy spać.

Mycroft nie dowierzał własnym uszom. Nawet nie wiedział, jak powinien zareagować czy odpowiedzieć. W końcu John obszedł go, położył dłonie na jego ramionach i zdecydowanym krokiem zaprowadził go do sypialni.

\- Kładź się i śpij - powiedział niższy mężczyzna, obchodząc łóżko i wskazując palcem na wolną połowę. Sam zajął swoje miejsce i zgasił małą lampkę, którą zaświecił, zanim wyszedł z pokoju. Nie spojrzał za siebie na Mycrofta. Nie wiedział, co zrobi starszy mężczyzna. Mycroft musiał być w szoku, bo przez dobrą chwilę nie poruszył się i nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Dopiero po paru minutach materac po drugiej stronie delikatnie ugiął się pod ciężarem starszego mężczyzny. John uśmiechnął się do siebie i zastanawiał, jak zareagowałby Sherlock, gdyby dowiedział się, że w ciągu jednego dnia zdążył pocałować i przespać się w jednym łóżku z jego bratem.

 


	8. Chapter 8

✲✲✲

John męczył się tej nocy. Obracał z boku na bok. Kiedy w końcu udawało mu się zasnąć, coś wybudzało go ze snu. Może było to spowodowane duchotą? Byli w Wenecji, w hotelu otoczonym wodą, a jednak upał doskwierał tej nocy niemiłosiernie. Był też drugi - bardziej prawdopodobny - powód jego bezsenności...

John odwrócił głowę i pomimo mroku, zobaczył przyczynę braku snu. Mycrofta. Mężczyzna leżał tuż obok, wyglądał na wykończonego. Jego klatka piersiowa powoli unosiła się i opadała. Poranne światło wdzierało się do pokoju przez niezbyt szczelne zasłony i oświetlało spokojną twarz Mycrofta. Jego orli nos, krótkie rzęsy i rzadkie włosy. Wyglądał tak spokojnie, przez co John z trudem potrafił oderwać od niego swój wzrok. Świadomość, że leży obok tak wpływowej osoby była niemal ponad jego siły. Uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem i pokręcił głową.

Było zbyt ciepło i duszno. Dalsze zmuszanie się do snu nie miało sensu, dlatego John bardzo powoli i ostrożnie wstał z łóżka. Nie chciał budzić męża, bo wiedział, że ostatnie dni na kanapie były dla niego bardzo ciężkie i wreszcie miał szansę się wyspać. Wstając, obserwował reakcję mężczyzny, ten jednak spał twardym snem. John z ulgą wyszedł z sypialni i cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi. Dopiero teraz miał możliwość wzięcia głębokiego oddechu.

Pokój oświetlało pomarańczowe światło poranka, zasłony falowały lekko od wiatru znad wody. Wokół było słychać oddechy Johna i jego kroki, gdy podszedł do okna. Pierwsze promienie słońca ogrzały jego twarz. Zamknął oczy i przeciągnął się, ziewając. Pomimo wielu wątpliwości, którymi zadręczał się przed przyjazdem, wszystko działo się zgodnie z planem. Może było nawet lepiej niż miał na to nadzieję. Nie siedział jak na szpilkach, gdy rozmawiał z ważnymi osobistościami, czuł się pewnie w różnych sytuacjach i co ważniejsze dogadywał się z Mycroftem. Właśnie co do tego miał największe wątpliwości, kiedy zgodził się na ten dziwny układ.

Mycroft zawsze wydawał się mu człowiekiem niebywale zdystansowanym i zimnym. Osobą, która podchodziła do życia z chłodną głową, która nie kierowała się emocjami i odrzucała wszelkie uczucia. Tymczasem Mycroft pod tą maską, którą nosił na co dzień, okazał się normalną osobą ze swoimi przyzwyczajeniami, słabościami i potrzebami. Tak jak teraz...

Myśli Johna przerwał telefon Mycrofta, który zaczął dzwonić i wibrować na biurku obok zamkniętego laptopa. John zmarszczył brwi i podszedł szybko, bo dzwonek wydawał się przeraźliwie głośny w tym cichym i spowitym jeszcze w mroku pokoju. Nigdy nie zamierzał nawet wnikać, czym tak naprawdę zajmował się jego udawany mąż, jednak chcąc nie chcąc wziął telefon do ręki i przycisnął czerwony przycisk.

Mycroft miał w końcu możliwość odespania tych kilku dni, a John jako lekarz i... może nie najlepszy, ale przyjaciel, chciał mu to umożliwić za wszelką cenę. Nie interesowało go w tej chwili nic innego, niż zdrowie Mycrofta, dlatego bez żadnych wyrzutów sumienia rozłączył się po raz kolejny, kiedy znów zadzwonił natrętny rozmówca. Wciąż trzymając telefon w dłoni, czekał na trzeci telefon, lecz tym razem komórka milczała.

John miał nadzieję, że głośny dzwonek nie obudził Mycrofta, dlatego wytężył słuch. Ku jego uldze z sypialni obok nie dochodziły żadne dźwięki, świadczące o tym, że starszy mężczyzna się obudził. John odłożył telefon i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Dopiero teraz miał okazję zobaczyć, co omijało go, gdy Mycroft zajmował kanapę w salonie. Zazwyczaj, kiedy John budził się i wychodził z sypialni, nie widział już małej walizki, która leżała tuż obok stołu. Nie widział stosów papieru, ładowarki do telefonu czy nawet eleganckiej kosmetyczki ze szczoteczką i grzebieniem. Każdego ranka Mycroft zacierał wszystkie ślady, które mogłyby świadczyć o tym, że też był człowiekiem z potrzebami.

Kolejny telefon zirytował Johna. Podszedł do biurka, z zamachem chwycił komórkę i mocno i zdecydowanie wcisnął czerwony przycisk. Jakimś cudem telefon Mycrofta nie miał blokady, dlatego John zwęszył swoją szansę. Wybrał opcję wiadomości i najszybciej jak mógł wystukał smsa do natręta.

**Odwal się i daj mi spokój! Śpię!**

Po czym wysłał wiadomość. W momencie, kiedy to zrobił, uświadomił sobie, że nie powinien tego robić. Nawet nie wiedział, kim była ta osoba i o co chodziło... Ale z drugiej strony, gdyby było to aż tak ważne, to któryś z ochroniarzy Mycrofta, albo Franco Coletti zawiadomiłoby ich. John wzruszył ramionami i odłożył telefon na miejsce. Miał ochotę wziąć prysznic, dlatego ruszył z powrotem do sypialni. Kiedy otworzył drzwi, mimowolnie podszedł do łóżka. Widok Mycrofta sprawił, że John nie mógł się oprzeć. Chwycił za swój telefon i cicho zbliżył się do śpiącego mężczyzny.

Mycroft wyglądał tak... niewinnie. Spał błogim snem. Wyglądał niemal jak dziecko z rękami położonymi na wysokości głowy i lekko rozchylonymi ustami. Leżał prawie w poprzek swojego materaca z odkrytymi nogami. John zasłaniał swoje usta ręką i starał się powstrzymać od śmiechu. W drugiej trzymał telefon i zrobił mężowi zdjęcie. Miał ochotę wysłać je Sherlockowi, jednak po krótkim namyśle nie zrobił tego. Dlaczego miałby wysyłać zdjęcie śpiącego Mycrofta jego bratu? John wolał nie ryzykować, bo Sherlock nie tylko mógłby coś błędnie wydedukować, ale też poważnie się obrazić.

Po chwili John uspokoił się i spojrzał na Mycrofta. Cieszył się, że chociaż tej nocy jego mąż mógł się wyspać. Co prawda nie miał nic przeciwko dzieleniu z nim jednego łóżka, ale wciąż czekali na zmianę apartamentu, więc wątpił, czy Mycroft zdecyduje się jeszcze raz pokazać taką słabość jak tej nocy. Z cichym westchnięciem John chwycił czyste ubranie i wszedł do łazienki.

✲✲✲

Letnia woda była bardzo przyjemna dla jego skóry. John stał z zamkniętymi oczami i pozwalał sobie błądzić myślami. Nie wiedział, która była godzina i nie interesował się tym zbytnio. Chciał się zrelaksować. Kiedy otworzył oczy, po raz pierwszy od przybycia zobaczył buteleczkę z drogim żelem Mycrofta. Mężczyzna za każdym razem chował takie rzeczy, ale nie tym razem. Dłoń Johna mimowolnie sięgnęła po butelkę. Odkręcił zakrętkę i przystawił żel pod swój nos.

Momentalnie otoczył go zapach Mycrofta. Delikatny i przyjemny zapach, który unosił się za nim na każdym kroku. John poznawał coraz więcej rzeczy i bardzo mu się to podobało. Był tak skupiony na butelce, że nie usłyszał nawet trzasków, szybkich kroków i równie szybkiego pukania do drzwi. Zanim się zorientował, drugi mężczyzna wszedł już do łazienki.

John odchylił nieco zasłonę prysznica i spojrzał na swojego męża. Mycroft wciąż miał na sobie piżamę. Wyglądał na nieco zirytowanego i zganianego. Miał lekko zaczerwienione policzki i zmierzwione od snu włosy. Trzymał w dłoni telefon. Dopiero po paru sekundach uświadomił sobie, że stał w łazience z nagim Johnem pod prysznicem. Mimo to nie pokazał wiele emocji na twarzy. John widział tylko, że mężczyzna nie był w najlepszym nastroju.

\- John, powiedz mi, skoro słyszałeś telefon, dlaczego mnie nie obudziłeś? - powiedział swoim typowym dumnym tonem. Jednak było w nim słychać żal i irytację.

\- Chciałem, żebyś odpoczął. Poza tym było jeszcze bardzo wcześnie...

\- Boże, John... - westchnął Mycroft i zamknął oczy z rezygnacją.

\- ...I do tego ta wiadomość... John, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, komu kazałeś się 'odwalić'? - zapytał już nieco spokojniejszy. Tak przynajmniej wydawało się lekarzowi, dlatego nieco się rozluźnił.

\- To nie ma znaczenia... Jestem lekarzem, pamiętasz? Dla mnie najważniejsze jest zdrowie innych ludzi. A poza tym zrywanie cię z łóżka o szóstej rano, śmiem twierdzić, że każdego ranka, jest nieludzkie...

\- To był doradca prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych - przerwał mu Mycroft i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. Czekał na jakąś reakcję Johna, ale ten tylko wpatrywał się chwilę w niego, po czym schował za zasłoną prysznica z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- No to masz przerąbane, Mycroft... Ale i tak nie zmienię swojego zdania - powiedział, starając się ukryć rozbawienie.

\- Och, naprawdę? - zapytał starszy mężczyzna. John znał ten ton. Mógłby się założyć, że jego mąż uśmiechał się w tej chwili w ten wredny i sztuczny sposób, kiedy zazwyczaj używał sarkazmu.

\- W takim razie jestem ciekawy, jak mu to wytłumaczysz...

John ponownie wychylił się zza zasłony.

\- Nawet nie będę próbował. To twój telefon, Mycroft...

Mężczyzna był zły, a przynajmniej podirytowany. Zacisnął mocno usta, opuścił ręce i odwrócił się do drzwi.

\- Wychodzę. Już jestem spóźniony... - John wiedział, że ukryte znaczenie brzmiało "To twoja wina, John". Lekarz obserwował, jak starszy mężczyzna wyszedł z łazienki. Chciał zapytać co ze śniadaniem, jednak odpuścił sobie. To pytanie i tak nie miało sensu, bo wiedział, że Mycroft i tak nie miał zamiaru zostawać w apartamencie ani chwili dłużej. Nie minęło nawet pięć minut, jak usłyszał zamykanie głównych drzwi.

Po wzięciu prysznica i zjedzeniu śniadania w salonie, John zastanawiał się, co miał robić tego dnia. Zwiedzanie miasta odpadało, bo sam ranek był niesamowicie gorący, więc nie chciało mu się nawet wyobrażać, jak będzie po południu. Liczył na to, że Francesca będzie miała dla niego czas. Tylko ona umilała mu pobyt w Wenecji i czuł się przy niej bardzo komfortowo. Uwielbiał towarzystwo Francesci i niemal żałował, że nie poznał jej kilkanaście lat wcześniej.

Rozejrzał się po apartamencie. Mycroft musiał się bardzo śpieszyć. Rzeczy w jego otwartej torbie były porozrzucane, papiery, które przeglądał, leżały nawet pod stołem. John oddałby wiele, gdyby mógł zobaczyć jak jego mąż w pośpiechu zakłada garnitur i buty. Uśmiechnął się na samą myśl. W pewnej chwili telefon Johna zaczął dzwonić. Lekarz odebrał go i zdziwił się, gdy usłyszał głos Mycrofta.

\- John, bardzo cię proszę... Z tego pośpiechu zapomniałem o bardzo ważnych dokumentach. Mógłbyś mi je przynieść? Byłbym ci niezmiernie wdzięczny...

\- A gdzie jesteś?

Po zanotowaniu adresu i znalezieniu odpowiednich plików z dokumentami John bezzwłocznie ruszył do budynku oddalonego od hotelu o kilkaset metrów. Kiedy wyszedł z apartamentu, uderzył go niesamowity upał. Jego twarz momentalnie zrobiła się mokra, mimo iż wciąż był w hotelu, gdzie działała klimatyzacja. Zastanawiał się, czy Mycroft rzeczywiście nie mógł, czy raczej nie chciał wracać się po dokumenty. Każda opcja wydawała się Johnowi prawdopodobna. Jednak nie mógł się wycofać, nie chciał.

Stał przed hotelem. Miał do wyboru dwie drogi. Mógł dostać się na spotkanie gondolą lub przejść przez wąskie uliczki. Kiedy zastanawiał się nad wyborem, poczuł czyjś oddech przy swoim uchu.

\- Witaj, John.

Lekarz podskoczył nieco przestraszony i odwrócił głowę. Tuż obok stał Aaron Stoner z chytrym uśmieszkiem, który był chyba jego wizytówką. Jego ciało przylegało do Johna, a usta niemal muskały jego włosy. John odchrząknął i zrobił krok w bok.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Stoner.

\- Och, nie bądźmy tacy formalni, John. W końcu znamy się już jakiś czas... - powiedział z uśmiechem.

\- Nie jest pan na spotkaniu z pozostałymi?

\- Nudzą mnie te spotkania. Są zawsze takie same... Ale co z tobą? Wybierasz się gdzieś? - zapytał, wskazując na dokumenty w dłoni Johna.

\- Mycroft zapomniał tych plików. Prosił, żebym mu je dostarczył - dodał John. Zaczął rozglądać się za gondolą, bo chciał jak najszybciej uwolnić się od towarzystwa Aarona.

\- W takim razie będę ci towarzyszył! - zawołał mężczyzna z dziwną ekscytacją i zadowoleniem. John miał zamiar wybić mu ten pomysł z głowy, ale Aaron wziął dokumenty z jego rąk i niemal siłą zaprowadził do wolnej gondoli, która właśnie dobiła do brzegu. John nie miał zamiaru być z nim sam na sam tym bardziej na środku kanału, dlatego odebrał mu pliki i odwrócił się w stronę zatłoczonej uliczki.

\- Nie, dziękuję. Znam już miasto i poradzę sobie sam. Niech pan sobie nie zawraca tym głowy - z tymi słowami zaczął przeciskać się przez tłum turystów. Był pewny, że Mycroft wybrał wodny środek transportu, by dostać się na miejsce spotkania, pomimo bliskiej odległości. Jego mąż zachowywał się czasami, jakby miał alergię na ludzi i ich głupotę. Niemal jęknął z irytacją, kiedy Aaron pojawił się u jego boku i chwycił go za łokieć.

\- Nie mogę pozwolić ci samemu chodzić po mieście, John. Zwariowałbym z niepewności, czy dotarłeś cały... - powiedział blisko jego ucha. Nie za głośno, jednak John zrozumiał go, pomimo głośnych rozmów wokół. John zmarszczył brwi, bo nie podobał mu się kontekst tej rozmowy. Nieubłaganie parł naprzód i nie przejmował się Aaronem, który ani na chwilę nie odstępował od jego boku i mamrotał coś obok jego głowy. John nie wiedział, czy tak bardzo zatracił się w swoich myślach, czy skupił się na celu, ale zanim się zorientował, stał już przed budynkiem, w którym odbywało się spotkanie ważnych osobistości. Odetchnął z ulgą i wszedł do środka, nie czekając na reakcję Aarona.

Wnętrze nie było tak eleganckie jak hotel Danieli, ale niemniej przytulne i ogromne. Sam pomysł, że będzie musiał szukać Mycrofta w tym wielkim budynku sprawiał, że Johnowi odechciewało się wszystkiego. Już miał zamiar podejść do człowieka z plakietką i spróbować się jakoś dogadać, gdy kątem oka zobaczył Mycrofta, wychodzącego z wielkiej sali za holem. Uśmiechnął się i ruszył w jego stronę. Oczy mężczyzny spoczęły na lekarzu. Nie wyglądał na tak zirytowanego, jak rano. Kiedy lekarz był w połowie drogi, nagle twarz Mycrofta spoważniała. John nie miał pojęcia, co się stało.

\- Przyniosłem ci te dokumenty, Mycroft. Mam nadzieję, że to są te, o których mówiłeś - powiedział John z niepewnością w głosie. Podał plik starszemu mężczyźnie i... to, co zrobił, zszokowało go nie mniej niż za pierwszym razem. Mycroft wziął dokumenty, a drugą dłonią uniósł podbródek Johna. Zbliżył się tak bardzo, że ich ciała niemal się dotykały, po czym pochylił głowę i pocałował niższego mężczyznę. John zadrżał, lecz momentalnie oddał pocałunek. Krótki i czysty pocałunek, który oznaczał jedynie, że byli obserwowani. Kiedy oderwali się od siebie, John spojrzał w oczy Mycrofta i usłyszał obok siebie ciche chrząknięcie.

\- Więc jednak się pan zjawił, panie Stoner - powiedział Mycroft, zerkając na Aarona. Na twarzy drugiego mężczyzny było widać lekkie zdziwienie, zastąpione niemal natychmiast tym wrednym uśmieszkiem, który wywoływał u Johna dreszcze.

\- Nie zamierzam brać udziału w tym spotkaniu... Najważniejszych rzeczy dowiem się od moich ludzi.

Mycroft przewrócił oczami i znów spojrzał na Johna.

\- Idź do apartamentu, John. Dzisiaj jest zbyt ciepło na cokolwiek. Później zjemy razem kolację...

\- Mycroft, już czas - przerwał mu mężczyzna, który pojawił się w drzwiach wielkiej sali. Ewidentnie czekał na Holmesa i poganiał go ruchem dłoni. Mycroft ukłonił się lekko w stronę Johna i wrócił na spotkanie. Tymczasem lekarz westchnął cicho, rzucił Stonerowi ostatnie spojrzenie i odwrócił się do wyjścia.

\- Masz zamiar mnie tak zostawić? - zapytał mężczyzna. John miał wrażenie, że Aaron uczepił się go jak rzep.

\- Wracam do hotelu... A ty powinieneś dołączyć do pozostałych. W końcu to ważny zjazd - mruknął. Ale mężczyzna nie dawał za wygraną. W końcu miał swoją szansę i nie miał zamiaru jej marnować. Chwycił Johna za łokieć i z uśmiechem pociągnął w przeciwną stronę.

\- Mam idealną okazję, by poznać ukochanego Mycrofta i pobyć z nim sam na sam. Zrobisz mi ten zaszczyt i spędzisz ze mną to popołudnie? Chyba się mnie nie boisz? - zapytał z zabawnie uniesioną brwią. John nie miał wyjścia. Nie uśmiechało mu się spędzanie czasu z Aaronem, ale nie chciał pokazać, że miał coś do ukrycia. Zacisnął zęby, przeklął w myślach Mycrofta i podążył za Stonerem w głąb miasta.

                                  


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo przepraszam za opóźnienia... To był szalony tydzień. Na osłodę dodaję dłuższy rozdziałXD

✲✲✲

John czuł, jak po jego plecach spływa duża kropla potu. Jej droga zaczęła się z tyłu szyi, przeszła przez środek pleców i została wchłonięta w miejscu, gdzie koszula łączyła się z paskiem w spodniach. Co prawda prawie całe jego ciało było nieprzyjemnie mokre, ale właśnie ta kropla była zwieńczeniem jego frustracji. Było mu gorąco, powoli bolały go nogi od nowych i niezbyt wygodnych butów. Dałby wszystko, żeby usiąść gdzieś w chłodnym miejscu albo wziąć jeszcze jedną kąpiel. Jednak w tej chwili był na łasce Aarona, który ciągał go po uliczkach Wenecji.

Aaron Stoner. Tajemnicza postać, która z niewiadomego powodu wywoływała u Johna ciarki i nieprzyjemne myśli. Od początku nie wzbudzał zaufania, chociaż nie zrobił niczego niestosownego. Wręcz przeciwnie. Uśmiechał się na widok Johna, był przyjazny i nigdy nie wygłosił niewygodnej lub przykrej uwagi. Mimo to John za nim nie przepadał. Wiedział, że gdzieś w środku Aaron ukrywał swoje prawdzie oblicze.

John sam nie wiedział, dlaczego nie zaprotestował, kiedy Stoner wyciągnął go z hotelu i zaprowadził w głąb miasta. Czuł się jak dziecko, prowadzone za rękę przez rodzica. Zupełnie jakby nie miał nic do powiedzenia. Z chęcią wyrwałby się i wrócił do hotelu Danieli, ale pewny uścisk na jego ręce i bliskość mężczyzny sprawiały, że nie miał takiej możliwości. Poza tym Aaron wyglądał na zadowolonego z obecnej sytuacji. Wycierał czoło elegancką chusteczką i parł naprzód.

\- Panie Stoner... - zaczął John, czym przyciągnął uwagę drugiego mężczyzny.

\- John, mów mi po imieniu. Tyle razy cię o to prosiłem - powiedział Aaron. John miał ochotę westchnąć, ale powstrzymał się i przystanął w miejscu. Na szczęście w cieniu, dzięki czemu mógł odpocząć chociaż przez moment od upalnego słońca.

\- W takim razie, Aaron... gdzie idziemy?

\- Chciałem pokazać ci to miasto, John. Miałem ochotę zrobić to wcześniej, ale Mycroft tak nad tobą czuwa i nie pozwala mi się do ciebie zbliżyć, że dopiero teraz mam idealną okazję, żeby poznać cię trochę lepiej - dodał z niemal słodkim uśmiechem, wpatrując się w oczy niższego mężczyzny. John miał odpowiedzieć, gdy nagle Aaron uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na coś za plecami Johna, po czym zacisnął usta, zachichotał i potrząsnął głową.

\- On jest niemożliwy... - mruknął pod nosem. John chciał odwrócić się i sprawdzić, co się stało, ale Stoner pociągnął go za rękę i ruszył naprzód, starając się przecisnąć przez tłumy turystów.

Idąc za śladami Aarona, skupił się na tym, co ich otaczało. W innym wypadku wybuchnąłby gniewem na środku ulicy, zawstydzając nie tylko siebie, ale i wszystkich wokół. Mijali różne osoby. Niektórzy byli turystami, drudzy mieszkańcami. Języki z całego świata mieszały się ze sobą, tak samo, jak perfumy zamożniejszych z zapachem potu biedniejszych ludzi. Wokół unosiły się zapachy pysznych potraw z pobliskich kawiarni. Prawie pod każdą z nich stał jakiś grajek, który umilał czas pozostałym, grając typowo włoskie melodie.

Mokra dłoń Aarona coraz mocniej ściskała Johna i ciągnęła go w coraz to węższe uliczki. Czasami jego ruchy były tak nagłe, że John tracił równowagę. Mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby szukał ucieczki, albo był śledzony. Oglądał się za siebie, ale John nie widział na jego twarzy niepokoju, lecz ekscytację, dziwne podniecenie i jakby... radość? W pewnym momencie John miał dość. Wyrwał rękę i westchnął głośno, krzyżując ramiona.

\- Na litość boską! Czy możesz...

\- Zjemy obiad, John? Chciałem zaprowadzić cię w miejsce, gdzie będziemy mogli sobie spokojnie porozmawiać i coś zjeść, ale widzę, że bez towarzystwa ludzi Mycrofta się nie obejdzie. Naprawdę musi się o ciebie martwić, że zatrudnił tak wiele osób, do śledzenia nas... - mówiąc to z uśmiechem, Aaron wskazał kiwnięciem głową na tłum ludzi. John zmarszczył brwi, bo nie widział niczego podejrzanego, ale niemal odetchnął z ulgą, wiedząc, że nie był ze Stonerem sam. W myślach podziękował swojemu 'mężowi'.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, wolałbym wrócić do hotelu. Jest zbyt gorąco i nie jestem głodny - powiedział John zrezygnowanym tonem. Opuścił wzrok i momentalnie wyczuł nad sobą obecność drugiego mężczyzny. Kiedy spojrzał na Aarona, po jego plecach przeszedł dreszcz. Stoner uśmiechał się w dziwny sposób, poza tym jego ciało było zbyt blisko.

\- W takim razie chodźmy do kawiarni za rogiem, a później osobiście odprowadzę cię do waszego apartamentu - powiedział delikatnym tonem, niemal wisząc nad Johnem. Widząc niezdecydowanie w oczach blondyna, położył dłoń na dolnej części jego pleców i poprowadził za wielki budynek. Oczom Johna ukazał się wielki plac z mnóstwem kawiarenek, stołów i krzeseł. Słońce odbijało się na dziesiątkach jaskrawych obrusów, zmuszając siedzących przy nim ludzi do mrużenia oczu.

 _Plac świętego Marka._ John dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że niecałe sto metrów dzieliło go od hotelu Danieli. Nie miał pojęcia, że przez cały ten czas krążyli w tej części Wenecji. Ucieszył się, bo znał okolicę i teraz czuł się o wiele pewniej. Aaron poprowadził go do wolnego stolika w cieniu wielkiego budynku. John z ulgą padł na krzesło i wyprostował zbolałe nogi.

\- Co podać? - zapytała kelnerka po angielsku, widząc, że ma do czynienia z przyjezdnymi. Wyrosła jak z podziemi i tak niewiarygodnie szybko, że Johnie niemal podskoczył z zaskoczenia.

\- Due bicchieri di acqua, per favore - powiedział Aaron, nie czekając na reakcję Johna. Kobieta nawet nie zapisała zamówienia, tylko ukłoniła się lekko i odeszła w stronę kawiarni, przed którą siedzieli. John nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że odprowadzał ją wzrokiem. Jego uwagę przykuł dopiero głos rozbawiony Aarona.

\- Piękny dzień, John. Żałuję tylko, że tak gorący. W innym wypadku pokazałbym ci całe miasto. Chociaż mogę trochę o nim opowiedzieć... - mówiąc to, nachylił się nad stołem i wskazał palcem na coś z boku Johna.

\- ... Tam jest Pałac Dożów, był siedzibą wszystkich władców tego miasta. Tuż za nim znajduje się Ponte dei Sospiri, czyli tak zwany Most Westchnień. Prawdopodobnie najbardziej znany most na świecie...

\- Tak, wiem. Francesca pokazała mi tę część miasta. Byliśmy tu... - John przerwał na chwilę i spojrzał na kelnerkę, która postawiła przed nimi dwie szklanki wody.

\- ...Grazie, signora - dodał i znów zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Stonera, który ani na chwilę nie oderwał od niego wzroku, tylko przyglądał się mu z tym błyskiem w oku i bezczelnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

\- ... Francesca i ja byliśmy tu niedawno. To wspaniała kobieta i nie dziwię się, że nawet Mycroft darzy ją sympatią - powiedział, po czym sięgnął po jedną ze szklanek. Zapadła cisza. John czuł na sobie oczy Stonera, jednak nie spojrzał w jego stronę. Tak bardzo chciał już wrócić do hotelu i porozmawiać z kimś przyjaznym. Jednak teraz musiał przetrwać napiętą atmosferę, która panowała pomiędzy nim a Aaronem. Pomimo wesołych rozmów i śmiechów, John słyszał bicie swojego serca i czuł palący wzrok drugiego mężczyzny, który siedział, oparty rękami o stół. Jego oczy wpatrywały się w Johna, zupełnie jakby chciał sięgnąć w głąb jego duszy.

\- Nie ufasz mi... - stwierdził.

\- Nie lubię - dodał momentalnie John. Jakby chciał mieć pewność, że mężczyzna zrozumie jego słowa. Dopiero teraz podniósł wzrok i znów wziął łyk wody. Stoner wyglądał na nieco zaskoczonego, ale i rozbawionego tak szczerą odpowiedzią Johna. Zamrugał szybko i zastanawiał się, co odpowiedzieć. John wyczuł swoją szansę.

\- Twoje zachowanie od początku wydało mi się dziwne. Zupełnie jakbyś konkurował z Mycroftem i starał się go złamać. Wiem, że masz jakiś plan, ale nie mam pojęcia czego może dotyczyć. Nie podoba mi się to, że tak się mnie uczepiłeś, a jeszcze bardziej, że starasz się namieszać między mną a Mycroftem. Tylko ty zachowujesz się podejrzanie. Nie zrozum mnie źle... Nie miałbym nic przeciw tobie, gdybyś był zwykłym dupkiem. Ale ty jesteś fałszywy i nie można ci ufać. Nie lubię takich ludzi i trzymam się od nich z dala...

Aaron nie wyglądał na urażonego. Siedział i wpatrywał się w Johna z zabawnym wyrazem twarzy. Blondyn mógłby przysiąc, że mężczyzna z trudem powstrzymywał się od śmiechu. Po chwili Stoner wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i z jeszcze mocniejszą siłą zmierzył Johna swoim wzrokiem. Zatrzymał się na jego twardym spojrzeniu i zachichotał. Odgłos był irytujący dla Johna, chociaż głos Aarona zawsze wydawał mu się przyjemny. Była to jedna z nielicznych rzeczy, które podobały się Johnowi z Stonerze.

\- Ludzie tacy jak my, John... mówię o Mycroftcie i mnie, żyją i podchodzą do życia trochę inaczej, niż zwykli ludzie. Kiedy poznałem go kilka lat temu, pomyślałem, że to będzie świetna okazja, żeby umilić trochę te zjazdy. Mycroft zawsze był nad wyraz inteligentny i rozmowy z nim były czystą przyjemnością. Byliśmy tacy sami, mieliśmy takie same priorytety i stosunek do... ludzkich słabości i zachowań. Dlatego, kiedy okazało się, że Mycroft ma męża, ta wiadomość była to dla mnie szokiem. Nie sądziłem, że ktoś taki jak on może poddać się uczuciom i emocjom. Zawsze był ponad tym, przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. Ale... okazało się, że nie jest aż tak silny, jak sądziłem na początku... Dlatego chciałem cię poznać. Ciebie, słabość Mycrofta. Osobę, dla której porzucił swoje postanowienia i której okazał słabość przez zakochanie się...

John opuścił wzrok tylko po to, by uśmiechnąć się i pokręcić głową. W końcu spojrzał na Aarona z lekkim rozczarowaniem. Tyle lat z Sherlockiem i do czegoś przydało się w końcu to doświadczenie, które nabył przez mieszkanie z geniuszem.

\- Tak jak myślałem... Oprócz tego, że jesteś dwulicowy, nie brakuje ci też tchórzostwa - powiedział, czym zaskoczył Aarona.

\- A tak, jesteś tchórzem. Przynajmniej w porównaniu z Mycroftem. Wiesz, dlaczego tak sądzę? Bo w odróżnieniu od mojego męża, boisz się stanąć twarzą w twarz z uczuciami. Boisz się, że przejmą nad tobą kontrolę i zacznie ci zależeć. Mycroft poddał się temu, połączył swój geniusz z emocjami i pokochał mnie. Znam się trochę na umysłach geniuszy... Nie twierdzę, że znam ich myśli, ale wiem, jak działają. Uwierz mi, że taka mieszanka jest niesamowicie podniecająca i niebezpieczna. Łączenie miłości i bezuczuciowego podejścia do innych rzeczy. Będąc ze mną, Mycroft poznał rzeczy, o których nie miał pojęcia, że istnieją. Każdy dzień to dla niego ekscytująca walka, ale wątpię, czy tego żałuje. Mycroft podjął to ryzyko i zakochał się... Ty nie byłbyś w stanie tego zrobić, bo masz pietra na samą myśl o uczuciach i miłości...

Aaron siedział oniemiały i wpatrywał się w czerwonego Johna. Nie był czerwony z powodu upału, lecz emocji, które wzięły nad nim kontrolę. Widok niebieskich oczu Johna, jego zaangażowania w wytknięcie Aaronowi jego błędów i tchórzostwa był zbyt pociągający. Stoner nie czekał długo, wciąż wpatrując się w drugiego mężczyznę, uniósł jego dłoń i zbliżył ją do swoich ust. John był chyba zbyt rozkojarzony, bo nawet nie próbował się wyrwać. Na jego szczęście w ostatnim momencie ktoś im przerwał. Był to wysoki czarnoskóry mężczyzna ze stolika obok, który widząc całą sytuację, postanowił działać. Stanął obok Johna i Aarona, zmuszając tego drugiego do podniesienia wzroku.

\- Panie Watson, pan Holmes kazał odprowadzić pana do hotelu - powiedział grubym głosem, nie zerkając nawet na Aarona. John odetchnął z ulgą. Wyrwał dłoń z uścisku Stonera, wstał z krzesła i ruszył z czarnoskórym mężczyzną w stronę apartamentu.

✲✲✲

John bawił się obrączką na swoim palcu. Chociaż może 'bawił' było zbyt wielkim słowem. Bezskutecznie próbował obrócić ją wokół własnej osi, lecz przez upał, który dawał się we znaki nawet wieczorem, jego palce były spuchnięte podobnie jak stopy. Słyszał obok siebie sygnały przychodzących wiadomości, lecz ani razu nie rzucił spojrzenia w stronę telefonu. Nie czuł się najlepiej i nie miał ochoty czytać wiadomości od Sherlocka, który był zły na niego, że nie odpowiadał od rana. Miał do tego prawo, bo John przez swój pośpiech zapomniał komórki i dopiero po powrocie do hotelu zdał sobie sprawę, że jego przyjaciel bezskutecznie zabiegał o jego uwagę.

\- John, wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Mycroft, biorąc ostatni łyk wody. Ich kolacja dobiegała końca i chociaż siedzieli na małym tarasie w swoim apartamencie, John wciąż nie mógł nacieszyć się chłodem, który napływał znad wody. Słońce zaszło godzinę wcześniej, a jego wilgotna od kąpieli skóra odpoczywała na delikatnym wietrze.

\- Tak, po prostu... marzyłem o tej chwili niemal od samego rana.

Mycroft uśmiechnął się i wycierając usta serwetką, nalał sobie i Johnowi po niepełnej szklance whisky. Dla obu z nich był to męczący dzień i postanowili się odprężyć przy odrobinie alkoholu. Na całe szczęście Mycroft odzyskał humor po porannej wymianie zdań. Okazało się, że wiadomość Johna, wysłana z jego telefonu nie wyrządziła wiele szkód. Co więcej, doradca prezydenta, do którego był skierowany sms, przyjął go z rozbawieniem. Zaprosił do siebie zarówno Mycrofta, jak i Johna, ale woleli przełożyć spotkanie na inny termin. Tę noc postanowili spędzić spokojnie w apartamencie.

\- Jutro wieczorem zabiorę cię do mojej ulubionej restauracji. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko - zapytał Mycroft, wstając z krzesła i podchodząc do balustrady na tarasie. Lekki wiatr poruszył jego włosami. Przymknął lekko oczy i upił whisky.

\- O ile nie spotkamy tam Stonera, to nie mam nic przeciwko...

John widział zamyślenie na twarzy Mycrofta. Chwycił swoją szklankę i dołączył do niego, opierając się o balustradę. Oboje obserwowali przepływające pojedyncze motorówki i łodzie. Słyszeli rozmowy osób, które korzystały z nocnego życia. Było spokojnie. Ciszę przerywał jedynie telefon Johna, który wibrował na stole. Obaj mężczyźni nauczyli się już ignorować niecierpliwość Sherlocka i nawet nie zwracali uwagi na to, o której potrafił zatruć im życie.

\- Powinieneś odebrać, John. W innym wypadku może się śmiertelnie obrazić - powiedział Mycroft wesołym tonem, co zwrócił uwagę drugiego mężczyzny. John spojrzał na niego i oparł się plecami o balustradę.

\- Na ciebie się obraził? Już dawno nie widziałem, żebyś dostał od niego wiadomość...

\- Sherlock jest niesamowicie uparty i dumny. Widząc, że jego zachowanie nie robi na mnie wrażenia, teraz postanowił skupić się na tobie, żeby zwrócić twoją uwagę. Jesteś jego przyjacielem i... Och, John, chyba nie mogłeś gorzej wybrać.

Dobry humor Mycrofta coraz bardziej intrygował Johna. Podobało mu się to, że mężczyzna pokazywał mu swoją drugą stronę. Chciał wiedzieć więcej, chociaż nie miał pojęcia dlaczego.

\- Pomogłeś mi dzisiaj i poradziłeś sobie ze Stonerem. Szczerze mówiąc, nie spodziewałem się, że pójdzie ci aż tak dobrze. Przyznam to niechętnie, ale chyba będę musiał zaufać ci bardziej i dać ci trochę więcej swobody.

John zmarszczył brwi. Nie był zły, ale słowa Mycrofta brzmiały, jakby do tej pory trzymał go na niewidzialny dystans i kontrolował niezauważalnie każdy jego ruch. No cóż... John powinien był się tego spodziewać. Widział, jak Mycroft wziął ostatni wielki łyk alkoholu, odwrócił się do stolika, nalał sobie jeszcze trochę i wrócił do niego. Tego wieczoru pili nieco więcej niż zazwyczaj i John powoli zaczynał odczuwać tego skutki. Odstawił szklankę i spojrzał na drugiego mężczyznę. Był zaskoczony, kiedy okazało się, że Mycroft przyglądał się mu już od dłuższej chwili.

\- Sherlock będzie wściekły - Mycroft powiedział szeptem. Jego słowa zabrzmiały dziwnie, jakby rozmawiał sam ze sobą.

\- O tak. Sherlock jest zły, napisał mi o tym... - zaczął John z uśmiechem, nie zwracając uwagi na dziwne zachowanie drugiego mężczyzny.

\- ... nawet mi groził. Co prawda niebezpośrednio, ale... Poza tym czuję, że strasznie musi się nudzić. Biedna pani Hudson, pewnie...

John został uciszony przez usta Mycrofta, który ni stąd, ni zowąd pocałował go. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, ale przecież nikt nie mógł ich widzieć. Byli w swoim apartamencie na pierwszym piętrze hotelu. Była ciemna noc i jedynie jakiś szaleniec z lornetką mógłby ich zobaczyć. Cała sytuacja była dziwna, ale zrobiła się jeszcze dziwniejsza, kiedy John poczuł język drugiego mężczyzny, który pieścił jego wargi i delikatnie starał się dostać do wnętrza jego ust.

John z zaskoczenia rozchylił nieco wargi i wtedy Mycroft postanowił działać. Chwycił dłonią twarz Johna, stanął naprzeciw niego, niemal przyciskając go swoim ciałem do balustrady tarasu i wsunął język do środka jego ust. John zadrżał i jęknął mimowolnie. Nie spodziewał się takiego zachowania i sam nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Dla chociażby odrobiny kontroli złapał przedramiona drugiego mężczyzny i mocno zacisnął palce.

Pozwolił sobą kierować. Mycroft błądził delikatnie językiem po jego podniebieniu, zębach, tarł swoim językiem o język Johna. Ssał jego wargi i połykał każde westchnięcie. Pocałunek przybierał na sile. Starszy mężczyzna jakby chciał pożreć Johna, wyssać z niego każdą cząstkę. Wdmuchując powietrze w usta blondyna, sprawiał, że niższy mężczyzna drżał.

W pewnym momencie zadzwonił telefon Mycrofta, przerywając ich pocałunek. Mężczyźni zamarli w miejscu i po chwili oderwali się od siebie, nie patrząc sobie w oczy. Mycroft odchrząknął i chwycił za swoją komórkę.

\- To Sherlock... - powiedział ochrypniętym głosem i spojrzał na Johna.

\- ... Chyba skończyła się jego cierpliwość.

\- Odbierz, Mycroft. Ja wolę nie ryzykować, bo pewnie jest wściekły - John próbował zapanować nad głosem. _Zawsze wiesz, kiedy zadzwonić, Sherlock._ Zastanawiał się, jak jego przyjaciel to robił. Zawsze potrafił wybrać odpowiedni moment, co zaczynało przerażać Johna. Sherlock musiał być wyjątkowo rozjuszony, bo nie dość, że zamiast pisać, zadzwonił, to jeszcze zadzwonił do swojego brata. A przecież nienawidził tego robić. John rzucił Mycroftowi ostatnie spojrzenie i ruszył w stronę sypialni.

\- Idę spać - powiedział cicho. Starszy mężczyzna kiwnął głową i odebrał telefon.

W czasie, gdy Mycroft prowadził poważną rozmowę z Sherlockiem, John zasnął tak szybko, że nawet nie zdał sobie z tego sprawy. Po prostu odłożył telefon na stolik, padł na łóżko, nakrył się pościelą i zamknął oczy. Nie myślał o tym, czy Sherlock jest wściekły, nie myślał o Mycrofcie i innych problemach. Nie zastanawiał się nawet, gdzie jego udawany mąż spędzi noc. W salonie czy sypialni? Nic nie miało dla niego znaczenia, kiedy położył się do łóżka. Liczyło się wtedy tylko to, że mógł wyprostować się i znużyć ciało w miękkim materacu i na puszystej poduszce.

Obudziły go odgłosy cichego stukania palcami o klawiaturę. Nie widział nic, poza światłem za swoimi plecami, które odbijało się na ścianie w sypialni. Dotarło do niego, że był to na pewno Mycroft. Mężczyzna skorzystał z okazji i postanowił porzucić wąską kanapę dla wielkiego łóżka. Oczywiście zabrał ze sobą pracę, bo przecież ona była dla niego najważniejsza. Johna nawet to nie zdziwiło. Każdy geniusz, którego znał, cenił swoją pracę ponad wszystko. Najgorszy z nich wszystkich był Sherlock.

Właśnie, Sherlock... Jak na zawołanie telefon Johna rozbłysł w sypialni. Wyświetliło się imię jego przyjaciela, a ciszę przeciął głośny dźwięk melodii. John nie miał ochoty rozmawiać, ale musiał przynajmniej wyciszyć komórkę. Już miał się zmusić, by sięgnąć po niego ręką, kiedy materac za nim ugiął się pod ciężarem Mycrofta. Mężczyzna nachylił się nad leżącym Johnem, złapał za telefon i wyłączył go, jak zrobił to John poprzedniej nocy.

Widok Mycrofta, który wisiał nad nim w zwykłym T-shircie i z nieco zmierzwionymi włosami był tak niecodzienny, że John nie mógł się powstrzymać i zaczął wpatrywać się w mężczyznę. Mycroft chyba czuł, że jego mąż nie spał, bo po wyłączeniu telefonu spojrzał w dół i spotkał oczy Johna. Wpatrywali się w siebie przez długą chwilę w zupełniej ciszy. W końcu starszy mężczyzna nie odrywając wzroku, zostawił telefon i położył dłoń obok ramienia Johna. W tym momencie blondyn po raz trzeci tego dnia poczuł na sobie znajome już usta.

 


	10. Chapter 10

✲✲✲

_Nie potrafię sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatni raz czułem się tak jak tej nocy. Ekscytacja, pożądanie i niepewność mieszały mi w głowie. Moje ciało drżało, a jednocześnie chciało rozpłynąć się pod dotykiem Mycrofta. Jego zapach był obezwładniający. Delikatny zapach, który otaczał mnie tak często, że nie zwracałem na niego uwagi. W tamtej chwili był niemal wszystkim, co czułem. Świeży zapach, czułem go mocniej, kiedy Mycroft całował mnie i tarł policzkiem o moją skórę. Oddychał głośno przez nos, ale nawet nie próbował oderwać się od moich ust. Zupełnie jakby bał się przerwać to, co robił._

_Jego język tak naturalnie znalazł drogę do moich warg a później zębów i całego wnętrza, że miałem wrażenie, że całował mnie od lat. Powtarzałem sobie 'to alkohol', nie broniłem się i chciałem więcej. Nie mogłem powstrzymywać pojedynczych pojękiwań. Mycroft chłonął każde z nich. Przyciskał się mocniej i na moment wstrzymywał swoje ruchy, kiedy tylko słyszał moje stęknięcie. Dopiero po jakimś czasie uświadomiłem sobie, że leży na mnie całym swoim ciężarem, a ja zatopiłem swoje palce w jego rzadkich, rudych włosach. Były miękkie i cienkie. Zupełnie nie pasowały do jego charakteru._

_Nie wiedziałem, co działo się wokół. Miałem zamknięte oczy i nawet gdybym chciał je otworzyć, to nie byłem w stanie tego zrobić. Przyjemność, jaką dawały mi pocałunki Mycrofta była zbyt wielka. Czułem i słyszałem bicie swojego serca. A może było to odgłos jego serca? Nic nie było wtedy ważnie, bo Mycroft pożerał mnie swoimi ustami. Przylgnął do mnie, nie miałem możliwości ruchu. Nawet moja głowa była unieruchomiona na poduszce przez jego namiętne i zaborcze pocałunki. Jego ruchy były zbyt szybkie dla mojego roztargnionego umysłu. Pieścił mój język, podniebienie i wszystko wokół._

_Nagle spod zamkniętych powiek zobaczyłem rozbłysk. Co to mogło być? Ktoś wszedł do pokoju i zapalił światło? Dźwięk dzwonka... Sherlock. Znów próbował skontaktować się z którymś z nas. Tym razem z Mycroftem. Ale oprócz telefonu usłyszałem dziwne warknięcie jakby jakiegoś dzikiego zwierzęcia. Mycroft oderwał ode mnie usta, ale nie na długo, bo momentalnie przyssał się do mojej szyi. Poczułem kolejny ruch i telefon zamilkł. Dłoń Mycrofta wróciła do mnie, a konkretnie do mojej ręki, która sam nie wiem dlaczego, próbowała go odepchnąć. Przycisnął ją do materaca obok mojej głowy i wbił zęby w szyję._

_Wydałem z siebie najbardziej zawstydzający dźwięk w życiu. Coś jak pisk i błaganie o więcej. Kiedy Mycroft zagryzł moją wrażliwą skórę, automatycznie rozłożyłem nogi, niczym bezwstydna nałożnica. Nienawidziłem się za to. To było upokarzające... Wciąż leżałem z zamkniętymi oczami i próbowałem ocierać się o ciało Mycrofta, który korzystając z możliwości, położył się pomiędzy moimi rozwartymi udami. Doskonale czułem wypukłość w jego spodniach. Boże... najinteligentniejszy facet, jakiego znałem, trzymał mnie unieruchomionego pod nim i na jego łasce. Lizał ranę, którą zrobił swoimi zębami i dmuchał na nią gorącym powietrzem._

_W pewnym momencie wsunął palce pod gumkę moich spodni. Masował moją kość biodrową i słuchał, jak wydawałem z siebie coraz to głośniejsze i głębsze oddechy. Jednym ruchem zerwał ze mnie nogawkę. Poczułem chłód, który owiał moje nagie udo i biodro. Zadrżałem, a na mojej skórze pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Ale to nie miało być tak. Nie chciałem, żeby Mycroft zdominował mnie też w łóżku, dlatego, kiedy sunął dłonią po moim brzuchu, zebrałem w sobie wszystkie siły i przerzuciłem go na plecy. Usiadłem na niego okrakiem i otworzyłem oczy._

_Widok jego zaskoczonej miny będzie chyba towarzyszył mi do końca życia. Nagle przestał być tak szorstki i zaborczy. Patrzył na mnie zamglonymi oczami. Jego włosy były w nieładzie, a usta mokre od śliny. Oddychał głęboko i delikatnie położył dłonie na mojej talii. Siedział oparty o zagłówek łóżka. Wpatrywałem się w niego i nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, co robiliśmy. Zapragnąłem znów poczuć jego usta, on chyba też, bo spojrzał na moje wargi i zadrżał. Ruszyliśmy w swoją stronę, miażdżąc ciało w namiętnym pocałunku. Pożądanie było wypisane w każdym naszym ruchu. Mycroft mocno otoczył mnie swoimi ramionami, a ja znów zatopiłem palce w jego włosach._

_Czułem, jak ocierał się o moje ciało. To nie był ten sam Mycroft, którego poznałem na opuszczonym parkingu, ale przypuszczałem, że wciąż nie pokazywał mi wszystkiego. Jakby bał się otworzyć tak do końca i pokazać swoją prawdziwą naturę. Dałbym wszystko, żeby chociaż raz wymówił moje imię, lecz nie pozwolił mi nawet usłyszeć swojego westchnięcia i dźwięku pożądania. Całował mnie i całował, jakby od tego zależało jego życie._

_Musiałem odetchnąć. Jego usta były zbyt natrętne i nie dawały mi wystarczającej swobody. Siłą oderwałem się od niego i mógłbym przysiąc, że widziałem gniew w jego oczach za ten ruch. Ale nie uwolniłem się od niego, bo objął mnie mocniej, a drugą ręką zaczął pieścić mój policzek. Po chwili poczułem dwa długie palce w swoim gardle. Naciskały na mój język i zmuszały mnie do tej erotycznej postawy. Pieściłem i ssałem jego palce, a on przyglądał mi się z pożądaniem. Nie kontrolował się i wpatrywał się w moje ruchy z rozchylonymi ustami. Przez mrok w pokoju nie widziałem go dokładnie, ale mógłbym się założyć, że jego twarz była nienaturalnie czerwona. Mimowolnie zamknąłem oczy i odchyliłem głowę, wciąż ssąc jego place._

_Nie trwało długo, zanim znów zatęskniłem za jego pocałunkami. Pochyliłem się w jego stronę i poczułem, jak palce i jego język minęły się w moich ustach. Ciepły język, który pieścił mnie jak żaden inny znany mi wcześniej. Otoczyłem szyję Mycrofta i posyłałem w głąb jego gardła delikatne stęknięcia. Wiedziałem, że podobało mu się to. Nagle te mokre palce, które ssałem chwilę wcześniej, zaczęły drażnić moje wrażliwe miejsce. Syknąłem i spiąłem się, ale uspokajające ruchy Mycrofta pozwoliły mi zapanować nad tą sytuacją. Powoli rozluźniłem ciało i pozwalałem mu drażnić moje wejście._

_Drżałem i czułem, że on też ledwo panował nad swoimi reakcjami. Kochałem to, bo w końcu miałem dowód na to, że Mycroft też był zwykłym człowiekiem i odczuwał przyjemności ciała. Pierwszy jego palec zanurzył się we mnie bez problemu. Po kilku ruchach dołączył do niego drugi. Znałem to uczucie. W wojsku robiło się różne rzeczy, które zostawały tylko między kolegami. To nie był dla nie powód do dumy, ale znałem dotyk drugiego mężczyzny._

_Długie palce Mycrofta co jakiś czas natrafiały na moją prostatę. W tych chwilach wywracałem oczami i widziałem gwiazdy. Starałem się powstrzymywać najbardziej zawstydzające odgłosy, ale i tak większość z nich została zjedzona przez pocałunki Mycrofta. Jego palce wchodziły i wychodziły ze mnie, a ja dostawałem szału. To było zbyt dużo i zbyt mało jednocześnie. Chciałem już mieć Mycrofta całego dla siebie. Czułem, że byłem już wystarczająco rozciągnięty, dlatego oderwałem rękę od twarzy mojego męża i sięgnąłem za siebie._

_Pierwsze słowo, jakie przyszło mi na myśl? Brzmiało - Chryste... Mycroft był większy, niż mógłbym przypuszczać. Kiedy dotknąłem jego penisa, ledwo mogłem uwierzyć, że to 'coś' zaraz będzie we mnie. Mycroft jęknął głośno po raz kolejny, wyciągnął palce i starał się uspokoić moje ruchy. Delikatnie złapał moją rękę. Jego pocałunki stały się słodkie i niemal niewinne. Po chwili pomógł mi wybrać odpowiedni kąt. Poczułem w sobie pierwsze centymetry. Mycroft delikatnie masował moje plecy. Chwyciłem mocniej jego penisa. Mycroft znów starał się mi pomóc, kierując moimi palcami. Nagle usłyszałem charakterystyczne stuknięcie. Stuknięcie obrączek. Nasze złote pierścienie otarły się o siebie, a ja straciłem panowanie. Dźwięk był tak znaczący i tak mocno działał na moje myśli, że jednym ruchem opadłem na Mycrofta, zanurzając jego penisa w sobie aż po nasadę._

_Oboje jęknęliśmy tak głośno, że byłem pewny, że usłyszał nas cały hotel. Mycroft z zamkniętymi oczami odchylił głowę i oddychał głęboko przez rozchylone wargi, a ja nie mogłem oderwać od niego wzroku. Pomimo bólu i dyskomfortu skupiłem się tylko na nim. Masowałem jego włosy i żyłę, która z wysiłku uwydatniła się na jego czole. Po paru sekundach spojrzał na mnie, po czym przyłożył usta do mojej szyi, a dłonie i palce zacisnął na moich biodrach. Poczułem pierwsze wepchnięcie a wraz z nim mocne ssanie na skórze. Zaraz po tym drugie i kolejne pchnięcie, które trafiło w mój czuły punkt. Mocno wtuliłem się w Mycrofta, a on raz za razem pojękiwał z każdym ruchem. Kiedy uderzał w moją prostatę, czułem, jak mój penis drgał niecierpliwie przyciśnięty do jego brzucha._

_Obaj byliśmy mokrzy od potu i śliny. Stęknięcia przenikały przez ściany, tak samo, jak zapach seksu. Mycroft mocno trzymał mnie w miejscu, niemal wbijając mi palce w pachwiny. Z każdą sekundą byliśmy bliżej nieba. Oboje pragnęliśmy uwolnienia i przyjemności. Oboje kochaliśmy się w swoich ramionach, tworzyliśmy jedno ciało. Po paru pchnięciach ogarnęła nas ekstaza. Najpierw mnie później Mycrofta. Moje myśli wyparowały zupełnie jak siły. Opadłem na Mycrofta i oddychając głęboko, zamknąłem oczy, nie wiedząc, że obudzę się dopiero rano, kiedy jego już nie będzie..._

John stał pod prysznicem. Chłodna woda spływała po jego obolałym ciele. Z zamkniętymi oczami wciąż powtarzał w myślach sceny z poprzedniej nocy. Długo nie mógł dojść do siebie i uwierzyć, że naprawdę kochał się z Mycroftem. Bratem swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Obaj byli pijani, zgoda. Ale to nie było dobre wytłumaczenie. Przekroczyli cienką granicę i sięgnęli po zakazany owoc. Ta świadomość już nigdy nie da im spokoju.

Stojąc pod wodą, John czuł spermę, spływającą po jego udach. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył siniaki na swoich biodrach, które zostawiły palce Mycrofta. Delikatnie dotknął je opuszkami i syknął z bólu. Fioletowe znaki, które były dowodem ich namiętności. John nie był z nich dumny, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie czuł się też winny. Przyjął do wiadomości to, co stało się w nocy i postanowił przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego. Tylko co Mycroft zamierzał z tym zrobić? John z chęcią zapytałby go o to, ale mężczyzna ulotnił się z apartamentu, zanim John się obudził.

Po przebudzeniu przez jakiś czas leżał w łóżku. Nie miał ani sił, ani ochoty, by wstać. Nasłuchiwał rozmów z ulicy i wdychał świeże powietrze. Dopiero po jakimś czasie uświadomił sobie, że wciąż czuł zapach Mycrofta i że sam zapach ten przeniknął też na niego. Odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na leżący na stoliku wyłączony telefon. Tuż obok leżała szklanka wody i tabletki przeciwbólowe. Może i Mycroft był chłodnym człowiekiem, który wolał unikać problemów bezpośrednio związanych z nim samym, ale John poczuł ciepło, widząc, że nie był pozostawiony sam sobie. Jego mąż dbał o niego, chociaż nie robił tego bezpośrednio.

Rozmyślając nad zachowaniem Mycrofta, John w końcu zakręcił kurek i wyszedł spod prysznica, owijając się delikatnym ręcznikiem. Spojrzał na swoje dłonie i zrozumiał, że musiał spędzić pod wodą długi czas, bo jego skóra na jego opuszkach była pomarszczona i biała. Wychodząc z łazienki, zastanawiał się, czy jego mąż dotrzyma słowa i czy nie zmieni planów, by uniknąć spotkania z nim. Wieczorem mieli zjeść kolację w ulubionej restauracji Mycrofta. Chociaż John nie miał z nim kontaktu, postanowił przygotować się na tę okazję.

✲✲✲

Mycroft jak zwykle zniknął na niemal cały dzień. John powinien przyzwyczaić się do tego, ale tym razem czuł irytację, bo miał wrażenie, że jego mąż specjalnie unikał go i szukał pretekstu, by nie wrócić do apartamentu. Dziecinada, myślał John i błąkał się po hotelu i pobliskiej przystani. Na dodatek Francesca wyjechała z mężem na ważne spotkanie zaraz po obiedzie i musiała zostawić Johna samego. Oboje żałowali, że nie będą mogli spędzić ze sobą więcej czasu, ale John wiedział, że nie był tu po to, by spełniać swoje zachcianki.

Ucieszył się, kiedy słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi. Zrobiło się nieco chłodniej i mógł zacząć przygotowywać się na powrót Mycrofta. Po raz kolejny tego dnia wziął prysznic i założył czystą koszulę. Kochał ubrania, które zorganizował do niego jego mąż. Były nie tylko eleganckie, ale też wygodne i niezwykle delikatne w dotyku. John wiedział, że nie mógłby pozwolić sobie na takie luksusy, nawet gdyby oszczędzał przez wiele tygodni.

Właśnie stał nachylony nad lustrem na ścianie i poprawiał krawat, kiedy drzwi do apartamentu otworzyły się i stanął w nich Mycroft. John przerwał poprawianie ubrania i spojrzał w odbiciu na męża, który niepewnie wszedł do środka, zamknął za sobą drzwi i stanął w miejscu, nie patrząc na Johna. Dopiero kiedy zobaczył go w eleganckiej kamizelce i wyprasowanych w kant spodniach zamrugał kilka razy i odchrząknął.

\- John...

\- Witaj, Mycroft. Już myślałem, że zamknęli was na tym spotkaniu i przetrzymują siłą - powiedział John, jak gdyby nigdy nic i wrócił do zapinania mankietów. Zbił tym Mycrofta z tropu, bo mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział, co się stało i czy ich nocna przygoda była tylko snem lub przewidzeniem. W końcu John odwrócił się i podszedł w jego stronę.

\- Idziemy? A może nie jesteś w nastroju?

\- Dokąd? - zapytał Mycroft po chwili milczenia. Obserwował Johna, który bezceremonialnie stanął tuż przed nim i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Na kolację. Nie pamiętasz? Powiedziałeś wczoraj, że pokażesz mi swoje ulubione miejsce.

Mycroft dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie o tej propozycji, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Stojąc w miejscu, zmierzył Johna spojrzeniem. Blondyn nie wykazywał żadnych oznak, że żałował tego, co stało się kilkanaście godzin wcześniej. Zupełnie jakby to zdarzenie nie miało miejsca. Mycroft był zaciekawiony jego zachowaniem i zupełnie nie mógł go zrozumieć. Wpatrując się w niebieskie oczy, odsunął się na bok i przepuścił Johna w stronę drzwi.

Na zewnątrz hotelu było jasno, zupełnie jak w dzień. Wszystko dzięki ciepłym światłom lamp, przez które Wenecja wyglądała, jakby była spowita przez płomienie. Woda przypominała rzekę ze złota, a przez kolory budynków, można było dostać zawrotów głowy. Pary, które przechodziły obok, zajęte były tylko sobą. Nieliczne grupki ludzi śmiały się i kierowały to pobliskich restauracji i kawiarenek, z których dobiegały dźwięki muzyki. John wiele razy widział Wenecję w nocy z tarasu, ale zastanawiał się, dlaczego dopiero teraz doceniał jej piękno i widział to, co wcześniej umykało jego uwadze. Było tak ze względu na obecność Mycrofta? John nie chciał znać odpowiedzi, ponadto przez cały czas czuł na sobie jego wzrok. Ten krótki kawałem drogi między wejściem hotelowym a przystanią z gondolami nigdy nie wydawał mu się tak stresujący. Mycroft wypalał w nim dziurę i nawet nie starał się tego ukryć. Podchodząc w końcu do brzegu, zobaczył mężczyznę w typowym stroju gondoliera, który wpatrywał się w nich z uśmiechem.

\- Buona sera, signori - powiedział z typowo włoskim akcentem. John kochał ten język i nie mógł się powstrzymać przed odwzajemnieniem uśmiechu. Chcąc nie chcąc wbił wzrok w przystojnego mężczyznę, w międzyczasie Mycroft wszedł do gondoli i odwrócił się w stronę Johna, oferując mu dłoń. Blondyn zamrugał i złapał delikatną rękę męża. Poczuł dreszcz, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że ta sama dłoń pieściła go i dotykała w najbardziej intymnych miejscach. Mycroft chyba znał jego myśli, bo szybko musnął wargami jego place, puścił dłoń i zajął miejsce. John nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo dlatego usiadł naprzeciw Mycrofta i przodem do mężczyzny na rufie. Chciał zmusić męża, żeby nie wpatrywał się w niego tak intensywnie.

Gondolier chyba znał kurs, bo ruszył bez zbędnych słów. John poczuł, jak gondola przechyliła się i zaczęła bujać na spokojnej wodzie. Trzymał się mocno, ale nie ukrywał radości i fascynacji. Oglądał wszystko wokół i zachwycał się każdym szczegółem.

\- To twój pierwszy raz? - zapytał Mycroft nieco zaskoczonym tonem. Siedział w typowej dla siebie pozycji. Z założoną nogą na nogę i wygodnie oparty na siedzeniu. Obserwował Johna bystrym wzrokiem.

\- Myślałem, że pani Coletti pokazała ci wszystkie uroki Wenecji...

\- Bo tak było. Ale Francesca stwierdziła, że pierwszą podróż gondolą powinienem przeżyć z tobą. Powiedziała, że jest to niepowtarzalne doświadczenie i nie będzie odbierać nam tej przyjemności... - John dodał z uśmiechem, odwracając wzrok. Zobaczył kątem oka zdziwienie Mycrofta, zastąpione momentalnie przez swego rodzaju zadowolenie.

Podróż mijała powoli i monotonnie. Gondola sunęła po wodzie. John co chwila słyszał chlupot wody, kiedy mężczyzna wyciągał i zanurzał wiosło. Odgłosy nocnego życia mieszały się ze sobą na środku kanału. Z każdej strony dochodził inny dźwięk. To wesołe rozmowy, to muzyka z pobliskich kawiarenek. John słyszał też warkot motorówek i śmiechy osób, które siedziały w restauracjach nad kanałem. Najgłośniejsze jednak było jego serce, które biło z wielką siłą. Zastanawiał się, czy Mycroft również je słyszał przez niosące się wszędzie wokół echo. Nagle gondola skręciła w wąski kanał. Przypominał jedną z pobliskich uliczek, ale zamiast kamieni i betonu poruszali się po wodzie. Gdyby John chciał, mógłby wyciągnąć dłoń i bez problemu dotknąć ścian budynków, badając ich strukturę. Kamienne, stare i wilgotne mury musiały skrywać w sobie niejedną tajemnicę. Przepływali pod niskimi mostami. John specjalnie w takich momentach spoglądał na gondoliera. Mężczyzna nie pochylał się, a jego głowa niemal muskała dolną część mostu. Po trzecim miniętym w ten sposób moście John zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna nie zwracał uwagi na to, co robił. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, w końcu musiał znać wszystkie drogi na pamięć, ale sęk w tym, że zamiast na drogę, wpatrywał się w Johna i posyłał mu uśmiechy. Kiedy blondyn uświadomił sobie, że był pod jego obserwacją niemal od początku drogi, zarumienił się i odwrócił wzrok. Dziękował bogu za to, że była noc, a wysokie budynki zasłaniały światło księżyca, które mógłoby zdradzić jego zażenowanie.

Starając się przeżyć jakoś tę niewygodną chwilę, John nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Mycroft odczytywał wszystkie jego myśli i emocje. Doskonale wiedział, dlaczego John czuł się niekomfortowo. Milczał długą chwilę, ale wszystko miało swoje granice. W pewnym momencie zerwał się z miejsca i nie patrząc na gondoliera, mruknął pod nosem.

\- Proszę się zatrzymać - powiedział szorstko, nie starając się nawet użyć włoskiego. Mężczyzna wyglądał na zaskoczonego, podobnie jak John, ale bez słowa podpłynął do najbliższych schodów i zatrzymał się tam. Mycroft eleganckim ruchem wyszedł na brzeg i znów wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Johna. Zapłacił gondolierowi, który obserwował, jak dwaj mężczyźni zniknęli w mroku ciemnej uliczki.

\- Co się stało, Mycroft? - zapytał John po dłuższej chwili pełnej napięcia. Szedł obok męża, który prowadził go wąskimi przejściami. Mycroft nie odzywał się, lecz parł naprzód z zaciśniętymi zębami. John nie wytrzymał i złapał go za łokieć, po czym odwrócił w swoją stronę. Dopiero teraz starszy mężczyzna westchnął ciężko i opuścił wzrok.

\- Sam nie wiem, John. Nie rozumiem tego i nie daje mi to spokoju - powiedział teraz już spokojnym tonem. Spojrzał na Johna i jego twarz złagodniała.

\- Jesteśmy już blisko - dodał.

John kiwnął głową i powoli ruszył z Mycroftem uliczką. Przeszli kilkanaście metrów i nagle oświetlił ich blask lamp i szyld skromnej, ale uroczej restauracji 'Bistrot de Venise'. Mycroft pewnym krokiem wszedł do środka i czekał na Johna. Na widok tak wpływowej osoby, kelner ukłonił się lekko i zaprowadził ich obu do osobnego pomieszczenia, które przeznaczone było tylko dla nich. John po raz kolejny tej nocy nie mógł nadziwić się otoczeniu. Czerwono żółte pomieszczenie ozdobione obrazami i rzeźbami otaczało Johna przytulną atmosferą. Spojrzał na siedzącego przed nim Mycrofta, który zdejmował marynarkę i przyglądał mu się z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Minęło kilka chwil, zanim kelner przyjął zamówienie i zostawił ich samych.

\- To nie w twoim stylu - mruknął John, przez co starszy mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie podoba ci się? - zapytał.

\- Nie mówię o restauracji. Chodzi mi o to, że to nie w twoim stylu zapominać o obietnicy.

Mycroft wyglądał, jakby nie do końca rozumiał słowa męża.

\- Nie zapomniałem, John... - powiedział niepewnie. Blondyn uniósł brew, ale postanowił zostawić ten temat. W końcu czekała ich poważniejsza rozmowa i jakoś musieli ją zacząć.

\- Dzisiaj nie mogę skupić myśli, John i przyznaję się do tego bardzo niechętnie. Na dodatek mój brat nie ułatwia mi pracy... - temat Sherlocka trochę zbił Johna z tropu. Nie sądził, że Mycroft poruszy jego temat w tak wrażliwym momencie.

\- Taa... Wygląda na to, że obraził się na mnie, bo od wczoraj nie dał znaku życia. Dostanie mi się, kiedy wrócimy do Londynu... - powiedział i sięgnął po elegancką szklankę wody, stojącej na stole. Nie widział tego, ale Mycroft uważnie obserwował, jak przyłożył usta do szkła, przełknął wodę i zassał dolną wargę, pozbywając się w ten sposób resztki wody.

\- Mycroft... - zaczął John, nie patrząc na drugiego mężczyznę. Odłożył szklankę i zaczął bawić się nią, przesuwając ją palcami po białym obrusie.

\- ... jeżeli chodzi o...

\- John, chciałbym cię... - przerwał starszy mężczyzna, czując, że zbliża się ten moment.

\- Nie, Mycroft. Pozwól mi dokończyć... Nie chodzi o to, co się stało, tylko o twoje zachowanie. Powiedz mi dlaczego. Dlaczego unikałeś mnie dzisiaj cały dzień?

Pytanie Johna zdezorientowało Mycrofta, który zamrugał kilka razy i starał się dobrać słowa. Otwierał usta tylko po to, by chwilę później zamknąć je z niepewnością na twarzy.

\- Chyba nie byłem pewny, jak powinienem się zachować - powiedział po głębokich przemyśleniach. Ta odpowiedź była najbezpieczniejsza i postanowił trzymać się jej. John zmarszczył brwi, ale nie wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. Przetwarzał w głowie te słowa i w końcu dał za wygraną. Uniósł kącik ust, co trochę rozluźniło atmosferę.

\- W porządku. A teraz, jeżeli możesz, odpowiedz mi dlaczego?

\- Właśnie przed chwilą to zrobiłem... - powiedział zaskoczony Mycroft.

\- Nie, nie. Mam na myśli, dlaczego... no wiesz... Zrobiłeś to ze mną. Odpowiedz mi szczerze, nie wymawiaj się alkoholem.

Tym razem to Mycroft sięgnął po szklankę wody, starając się ukryć za nią swoje lekko zarumienione policzki.

\- Wyglądałeś, jakbyś tego chciał - mruknął cicho i wziął łyk wody. John uniósł brwi i patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Więc zrobiłeś to, bo myślałeś, że właśnie tego w tamtej chwili pragnąłem?

\- Spojrzałeś na mnie w taki sposób... I sądziłem, że... Na litość boską, John. Dlaczego się śmiejesz?

Blondyn starał się zapanować nad rozbawieniem, zasłaniając usta ręką. Chichotał i po dłuższej przerwie spojrzał na zirytowanego Mycrofta.

\- Nie, nic. Po prostu pomyślałem, że chciałbym, żebyś też inne moje zachcianki zaspokajał z takim zapałem i chęcią... - powiedział rozbawiony John i obserwował, jak na ustach drugiego mężczyzny pojawił się uśmiech. Atmosfera rozluźniła się całkowicie. John w końcu odetchnął z ulgą, bo czuł, że z barek jego męża spadł wielki ciężar. Po chwili jedna z kelnerek postawiła przed nimi butelkę i kieliszki. Mycroft nalał Johnowi i sobie czerwonego wina i spojrzał na męża już bez poczucia winy.

\- Chciałem cię tylko przeprosić, że byłem tak szorstki.

\- Nie martw się o to, Mycroft... - powiedział John, sięgając po kieliszek.

\- ... gdyby mi się nie podobało, na pewno byś to odczuł - dodał, po czym stuknął kantem o spód kieliszka Mycrofta.

Reszta kolacji przebiegał bez zakłóceń. Obaj zostawili temat poprzedniej nocy i cieszyli się wspólnym spędzeniem czasu. Mycroft jak zwykle unikał drażliwych tematów, zmuszając Johna do domysłów. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, bo już nauczył się żyć z geniuszami. Mimo to wciąż odkrywał nowe rzeczy i musiał przyznać, że bardzo go to pociągało.

Ulice zaczęły pustoszeć, kiedy postanowili wrócić do hotelu. Jednak tym razem nie skorzystali z gondoli. Była piękna noc, więc szkoda byłoby ją zmarnować. John cieszył się każdą minutą drogi u boku męża i niemal żałował, kiedy zorientował się, że stali już pod swoim hotelem. John postanowił pooddychać jeszcze moment świeżym powietrzem. Zamknął oczy i lekko zadarł nos, ciesząc się ciszą i ciepłem nocy. Był tak oderwany od rzeczywistości, że nie poczuł nawet, kiedy Mycroft stanął tuż przed nim. Dopiero kiedy starszy mężczyzna chwycił go delikatnie za brodę, John otworzył oczy. Zamknął je momentalnie, bo miękkie usta Mycrofta położyły na jego wargach czysty pocałunek. Nie trwał długo, ale był bardzo znaczący.

Po paru chwilach ruszyli do hotelu. Wszystko mogłoby wydawać się w porządku, gdyby nie jeden szczegół. John i Mycorft niemal jęknęli, kiedy zobaczyli Aarona Stonera, który popijał drinka na jednym z foteli na holu. Na ich widok ożywił się, wstał i uśmiechnął się, wpatrując się w Johna. Dłonie obu mężczyzn momentalnie zaczęły się szukać, po czym złapali się w ciasnym uścisku.

\- Oto nasze dwa gołąbki - powiedział wesoło i rozłożył ręce w geście powitania. John czuł, że ciało Mycrofta zastygło w miejscu, kątem oka dostrzegł grymas na jego twarzy.

\- Panie Stoner, to nie zbyt rozważne pić o tej godzinie. Jutro czekają nas ważne negocjacje, a pana obecność jest obowiązkowa - powiedział twardym tonem, obserwując, jak mężczyzna pożerał wzorkiem jego męża i zbliżał się w ich stronę niepewnym, ale dumnym krokiem.

\- Och, Mycroft. Ale z ciebie sztywniak. Rozluźnij ten krawat, rozepnij ostatni guzik i pozwól sobie na trochę luzu. Dziwię ci się, że mając takiego małżonka, ciągle chodzisz spięty...

Mycroft zostawił jego uwagę bez komentarza. Westchnął i pociągnął Johna w stronę schodów. Kiedy blondyn minął Aarona, ten szybkim ruchem złapał go za ramię i zbliżył swoją twarz. John nie zdążył zareagować, kiedy na jego policzku wylądował soczysty pocałunek.

\- Mam dla was niespodziankę. Właśnie przeniosłem swoje rzeczy do tego hotelu. Teraz będziemy mogli widywać się częściej - powiedział wciąż wesołym tonem. John odwrócił się w stronę Mycrofta, który widział, jak Aaron również spojrzał na niego z widocznym przesłaniem w oczach. _Będę was obserwować._

_ _

 


	11. Chapter 11

✲✲✲

Mycroft Holmes uchodził za człowieka opanowanego, podchodzącego do wszelkiego rodzaju sytuacji z ogromną rezerwą i chłodną głową. Nie okazywał słabości, chyba że chodziło o jego brata. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że żył na zupełnie innym poziomie i tylko z konieczności koegzystował ze zwykłymi ludźmi. Z tego też powodu John nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku, gdy wrócili do swojego apartamentu. Ten zwykle spokojny i cyniczny mężczyzna nie przypominał samego siebie. Unikał wzroku Johna, stawiał mocne kroki, a przy wejściu nawet nie zapalił światła. Podszedł jedynie do zasłoniętego okna i od razu chwycił za stojącą na stoliku karafkę, wypełnioną drogą whisky. W świetle wlatującego do pokoju blasku księżyca John dostrzegł mocno zaciśniętą szczękę drugiego mężczyzny, który ani przez moment nie spojrzał w jego stronę.

John widział już kilka razy zdenerwowanego Mycrofta, jednak tym razem atmosfera przytłoczyła i jego. Niepewnie wkroczył do ciemnego pokoju i zamknął za sobą eleganckie i ciężkie drzwi. Stojąc w miejscu, obserwował mężczyznę. Mycroft opróżnił szklankę kilkoma łykami, po czym odstawił ją na miejsce i oparł ręce na krześle, pochylając się przy tym do przodu. Cisza była przerażająca. John słyszał bicie swojego serca i szum kroków, kiedy zdecydował się podejść do Mycrofta. Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i zatrzymał się tuż za drugim mężczyzną.

\- Tyle lat, a ja wciąż dowiaduję się nowych rzeczy... - zaczął.

Mycroft nieznacznie odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, ale przez cień na jego twarzy John nie widział, jakie emocje na niej przeważały. Cisza przedłużała się do momentu, kiedy starszy mężczyzna westchnął z lekką irytacją.

\- Dokończysz swoją myśl, John, czy koniecznie muszę zadać ci to pytanie?

\- Chodzi o twoje zachowanie. Kogo jak kogo, ale ciebie nigdy nie podejrzewałbym o to, że jesteś w stanie ledwo panować nad emocjami. Sherlock owszem, ale ty...?

\- Wybacz, John, że burzę twoje wyobrażenie o wyimaginowanym mnie. Ale zupełnie nie mam ochoty bawić się w teatr. Niestety będziesz musiał uzmysłowić sobie, że wszyscy jesteśmy ludźmi, a nie wyidealizowanymi postaciami z twoich opowieści - warknął starszy mężczyzna, czym kompletnie zaskoczył Johna. Jeszcze nie widział go w takim stanie. Zupełnie jakby był na skraju wybuchu agresji.

Między mężczyznami znów zapadła niezręczna cisza. John nie rozumiał zachowania Mycrofta, ale to przecież nie powinno go dziwić. Zastanawiał się, czy ktoś kiedykolwiek poznał go tak naprawdę. Obaj patrzyli na siebie. W tej właśnie chwili prowadził z Mycroftem wojnę psychologiczną. Nie zamierzał być tym, który ją przegra. W końcu w oczach starszego mężczyzny przemknął błysk rezygnacji, odwrócił wzrok i starał się uspokoić.

\- Wybacz. Nie miałem zamiaru wyżywać się na tobie, John.

\- O nic takiego cię nie oskarżam. Ale powiedz mi chociaż, dlaczego obecność Stonera tak cię zmienia? Ostatnio chodzisz jak nie zirytowany to z uśmiechem na twarzy. Ani jedno, ani drugie do ciebie nie pasuje.

\- Od przyjazdu wiele się wydarzyło, John...

\- Chyba nie powiesz mi, że to moja wina, albo tego oszołoma, co łazi za nami i stara się nadepnąć ci na odcisk. Co? A może jest coś jeszcze? Może żałujesz tego, co się stało między nami? Chcę ci tylko przypomnieć, że to był twój pomysł, Mycroft. To ty wmówiłeś wszystkim, że jesteś po ślubie i teraz ty musisz wypić to piwo, które sam nawarzyłeś.

John odwrócił się na pięcie i zostawił Mycrofta samego w pokoju, zatrzaskując drzwi do sypialni. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale rozmowa z nim działała mu na nerwy. Jakby pękła ta nić, która do tej pory pozwalała mi jako tako funkcjonować i dzięki której omijali niewygodne tematy. John nie rozumiał nerwów Mycrofta i swojej irytacji jego zachowaniem. Zrzucając z siebie ubranie, położył się do łóżka w samej bieliźnie i mocno zamknął oczy. Nie zamierzał myśleć o dziwnym zachowaniu Mycrofta. Nie chciał myśleć o Sherlocku i Stonerze. Chciał odciąć się i na kilka godzin zapomnieć, kim był.

Jednak nie było mu dane zaznać spokoju. W momencie, kiedy jego krew przestała buzować w żyłach, a oddech uspokoił się, John usłyszał szmer w drugim pokoju, a zaraz potem dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Nie musiał się odwracać, by wiedzieć, że był to Mycroft. Sądząc po jego krokach, mężczyzna starał się nie rozjuszać Johna jeszcze bardziej. Jego ruchy było ciche i delikatne. Nie zawracając sobie głowy zmienianiem ubrania, Mycroft zdjął elegancką kamizelkę, a buty odstawił równo obok łóżka. Materac za plecami Johna ugiął się pod ciężarem drugiego mężczyzny. Głośne westchnięcie świadczyło o tym, że był zmęczony. John walczył z chęcią spojrzenia na niego. Ostatnim czego chciał w tamtej chwili, była dalsza rozmowa.

\- Stoner nie zna słowa porażka. Czegokolwiek dotknie, cokolwiek zdecyduje się zrobić, wszystko, do czego dąży, jest z góry skazane na sukces. Będzie dążył po trupach, żeby dosięgnąć celu. To właśnie dlatego jest tak groźny i konkuruje ze mną na każdym kroku. Stoner jest jednym z tych ludzi, co do których sam mam wątpliwości. Najbardziej boję się tego, że zacznie interesować się Sherlockiem...

Wspomnienie przyjaciela zwróciło baczniejszą uwagę Johna, który odwrócił się w końcu do starszego mężczyzny. Mycroft leżał wyciągnięty na łóżku z oczami zasłoniętymi przez ramię. Jego druga ręka zwisała bezwiednie z materaca.

\- Sherlock jest w niebezpieczeństwie? Coś mu grozi?

John był zmartwiony. Mycroft musiał wyczuć jego strach o przyjaciela, bo uniósł lekko ramę i spojrzał na niego jednym okiem.

\- Nie chodzi o takie niebezpieczeństwo, John. Poza tym mój brat jest pod ścisłą kontrolną, a kiedy moi ludzi nie dają już rady, to polegam na tobie.

John poczuł się nieco uspokojony słowami mężczyzny. Rozluźnił się, położył na łóżku i oparł głowę na ręce.

\- Kto by pomyślał, że potężny Mycroft Holmes będzie kiedykolwiek zmuszony do takich podchodów - powiedział z przekąsem, unosząc przy tym kącik ust.

\- A więc co takiego sprawiło, że po konfrontacji z Aaronem zamieniłeś się w żądlącą osę, Mycroft? Tak bardzo nie trawisz jego widoku?

\- Nie łatwo mi to przyznać, ale obawiam się tego, co planuje. Właściwie nie mam pojęcia, jak chce mnie podejść, ale wiem, że zrobi to w sposób, który zaboli mnie najbardziej.

\- A wiesz, co ja myślę? - zaczął John, jednak Mycroft przerwał mu niemal natychmiast sztywnym i emanującym pogardą tonem.

\- John, proszę... Myślenie zostaw mnie. Jedynym powodem, dla którego tutaj jesteś to to, że potrzebuję twojej pomocy w celu teatralnym. Jest tak, jak powiedziałem wcześniej. Nie rób niczego, poza tym, na co się umówiliśmy.

\- A więc mam grać rolę zakochanego męża i unikać wszelkiego rodzaj spotkań i rozmów z osobami z twojego otoczenia? Tak? O to ci chodzi? Mam być taką maskotką, którą mógłbyś się pochwalić? Wiesz co, Mycroft? Kiedy Sherlock mówi wredne rzeczy, wiem, że robi to nieświadomie, za to ty robisz to z premedytacją, co działa mi na nerwy jeszcze bardziej...

Zanim Mycroft zdążył mu przerwać, John zbliżył się do niego i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Ale zgoda. Odstawię ten spektakl, ale żebyś później nie pluł sobie za to w brodę... - z tymi słowami John szorstkim ruchem oderwał ramię, leżące na oczach drugiego mężczyzny i przypiął je na poduszce nad jego głową. Mycroft był zbyt zdezorientowany, żeby zareagować, kiedy John zaatakował go swoimi wargami. Zdecydowanym ruchem znalazł drogę do wnętrza ust mężczyzny i zaczął dominować nad pocałunkiem.

Niekontrolowany jęk wydobył się z gardła Mycrofta. John niemal zatracił się w pieszczotach. Agresywnie ssał wargi Mycrofta i trzymał go w ciasnym uścisku, przygniatając go swoim ciężarem. Gorący oddech sprawiał, że jego twarz zaczęła się pocić. Znów czuł ten delikatny zapach Mycrofta i dłoń, która pieściła jego szyję. W tym momencie John przygryzł wargę Holmesa. Mężczyzna szarpnął się i wydał z sobie zaskoczony dźwięk. John ostatnim ruchem zlizał krew, wypływającą z małej rany na dolnej wardze starszego mężczyzny, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic wrócił na swoją część łóżka, odwrócił się i nakrył pościelą. Słyszał za sobą głośne oddechy Mycrofta, a sam próbował zapanować nad swoim szalonym rytmem serca.

\- John...

Reakcja Johna dała mu do zrozumienia, że dyskusja dobiegła końca, bo lekarz zasłonił poduszką swoją głowę i mocno przycisnął ją do uszu. Nie było innego wyjścia. Mycroft musiał odpuścić. Wiedział, że wcześniej powinien ugryźć się w język i nic nie usprawiedliwiało jego wybuchu złości. Jednak teraz miał na głowie inne zmartwienia. Jego relacja z Johnem zmierzała w niepokojącym kierunku, Stoner naciskał coraz bardziej, a na dodatek otrzymał niepokojące wiadomości na temat Sherlocka, który chyba czerpał radość z mieszania w jego planach. Mycroft nie wiedział, jak i kiedy jego plan zacznie się sypać, ale miał pewność, że było to nieuniknione.

✲✲✲

Poranek nie był tak upalny, jak kilka ostatnich dni i John z radością przyjął wiadomość, że po raz pierwszy od przyjazdu śniadanie zjedzą na tarasie widokowym. Białe chmury zasłaniały co jakiś czas słońce, a bryza unosząca się znad wody docierała wysoko na dach hotelu. Do tego wszystkiego wiał przyjemny wietrzyk. John korzystał z chwili. Siedział wygodnie na krześle i z zamkniętymi oczami przysłuchiwał się gwaru pod hotelem i szumu przepływających statków. Co chwila do jego uszu dochodził brzdęk filiżanki, stukającej o mały talerzyk.

\- Pod koniec tygodnia zaplanowano wspólną kolację dla najbardziej wpływowych osób i obaj jesteśmy na nią niestety zaproszeni - powiedział Mycroft popijając czarną kawę w miniaturowej filiżance. John uchylił powiekę i spojrzał na mężczyznę, nie odwracając głowy w jego stronę.

\- Co z Franscesą?

\- Z tego, co mi wiadomo, to zarówno ona, jak i jej mąż też będą musieli się tam pojawić - ton Mycrofta był beznamiętny, zupełnie jakby ten temat go nie obchodził. John nawet nie wątpił, że tak było. W ciągu ostatniego tygodnia zdążył zorientować się, że starszy z braci Holmes nie tylko unikał oficjalnych bankietów, co wręcz działały mu one na nerwy i najchętniej zaszyłby się gdzieś w pokoju i przeczekał takie momenty z laptopem pod ręką.

\- To dobrze... - westchnął John i odchylając głowę do tyłu, położył złączone palce na swoim brzuchu. Delektował się ciepłym wiatrem na twarzy.

\- ... przynajmniej nie będę czuł się jak skończony idiota.

\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał Mycroft. Zatrzymał dłoń z filiżanką w dłoni tuż na wysokości ust i spojrzał na blond lekarza.

\- Chodzi mi o was. O zgraję snobistycznych i niekiedy grubiańskich intelektualistów, którzy udają, że martwią się o dobro wolnego świata, a tak naprawdę prowadzą pomiędzy sobą wojny psychologiczne. W takich chwilach cieszę się, że jestem zwykłym szarym człowieczkiem. Tylko przy Francesce nie czuję się jak kretyn.

John usłyszał westchnięcie Mycrofta, ale nie widział, jak drugi mężczyzna odkłada kawę i prostuje się na krześle. Po cichym odchrząknięciu wahał się przez chwilę, po czym zwrócił się do Johna spokojnym tonem.

\- John, posłuchaj. Starałem się omijać tę kwestię, bo sądziłem, że mówienie ci o tym, tylko nadszarpnie stosunki między nami, które tak na marginesie od początku nie były najlepsze. Chodzi mi o to, John, że to ja zabrałem cię tutaj i kazałem udawać przed wszystkimi mojego małżonka, więc wydawało mi się oczywiste, że to ja będę za ciebie odpowiedzialny. Jeżeli masz jakieś problemy, coś ci dokucza albo po prostu chcesz porozmawiać... to możesz na mnie polegać. Nie jestem człowiekiem z wielką dziurą zamiast serca. Rozumiem, co znaczy odpowiedzialność i empatia.

John zmarszczył brwi, nie do końca rozumiejąc przesłanie Mycrofta. Zamrugał kilka razy, po czym wziął szklankę soku pomarańczowego. Znów zapadła pomiędzy nimi niewygodna cisza. John próbował przetworzyć w myślach to, co usłyszał. To było dziwne ze strony starszego mężczyzny, nie pasowała do niego taka troska i John odnosił wrażenie, że był obiektem jego gry. Chociaż z drugiej strony czuł niezrozumiałe ciepło w sercu, kiedy myślał o tym, że może zachowanie Mycrofta nie było sztuczne i że jednak nie był tak gruboskórnym człowiekiem, za jakiego chciał uchodzić. Sherlock i Mycroft byli do siebie podobni, a John dziwnym sposobem potrafił dotrzeć do każdego z nich.

\- Scusate, signori... - głos nieznanego mężczyzny zwrócił ich uwagę. Oboje spojrzeli na krępego bruneta z białym uśmiechem, który stał obok ich stolika w lekkim ukłonie. Wyglądał jak pracownik hotelu.

\- ... Signore Lucatelli prosi pana na słowo, panie Holmes.

Mycroft kiwnął głową. Eleganckim ruchem wytarł usta serwetką i starając się nie szurać krzesłem, wstał od stołu.

\- Idę porozmawiać z kierownikiem hotelu, John. Dokończ spokojnie posiłek.

John podążył wzrokiem za Mycroftem i drugim mężczyzną. Dopiero przy drzwiach na taras zauważył kolejnego Włocha, który ukłonił się na widok podchodzącego Holmesa. Mycroft wszedł do środka hotelu i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Były szklane, więc John doskonale widział zarówno kierownika, jak i swojego męża. Oboje odnosili się do siebie z szacunkiem, a na ich twarzach gościł uśmiech. John był tak zaintrygowany obserwowaniem obu mężczyzn, że nie zauważył, nawet kiedy jakaś postać zajęła miejsce tuż przed nim. Dopiero po chwili skupił wzrok na człowieku siedzącym na krześle Mycrofta. Widząc ten podstępny uśmieszek, automatycznie przewrócił oczami.

\- Już teraz rozumiem, dlaczego za każdym razem, gdy widzę Mycrofta, wydaje mi się, że otacza go ta specyficzna aura.

John uniósł brew i spojrzał na Aarona, krzyżując ramiona. Uśmiech drugiego mężczyzny poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Zaraz wypalisz dziurę w drzwiach swoim wzrokiem, John. Nic dziwnego, że twój mąż chodzi taki dumny, mając takie wsparcie.

Jego słowa nie zadziałały na Johna w sposób, w jaki Aaron by sobie tego życzył. Widząc obojętność mieszającą się z irytacją na twarzy blondyna, nieznacznie spoważniał i opuścił wzrok na swoje złączone ręce. Stoner był blady i miał lekko podkrążone oczy. Przetłuszczone włosy przylgnęły do czoła i wokół uszu. Jednak wszystko inne emanowało elegancją. Koszula wyprasowana w kant, błyszczące buty i nieskazitelnie białe zęby zupełnie nie przedstawiały mężczyzny z kacem po poprzednim dniu.

Wzrok Johna padł na jego popękane usta. Mimowolnie przypomniał sobie ich dotyk na policzku, gorący oddech i wilgotny ślad po pocałunku. Miał ochotę wytrzeć miejsce, gdzie poprzedniej nocy Stoner zaznaczył go z taką zaborczością. Powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. Tuż za plecami mężczyzny zobaczył Mycrofta, który przyglądał mu się nieco dłużej niż zazwyczaj. Wyglądał, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. Chwilę później odwrócił się do kierownika hotelu i pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Co powiesz na dzisiejszy wieczór? - John uświadomił sobie, że Aaron mówił coś do niego od dłuższej chwili.

\- Co?

\- Dzisiaj, wieczorem, kolacja w moim apartamencie. Chciałbym zatrzeć to zawstydzające wrażenie, jakie zostawiłem po wczorajszej nocy. Szczerze mówiąc, nie pamiętam zbyt wiele...

\- Chyba musisz być niespełna rozumu, skoro sądzisz, że zgodzę się na twoją propozycję. Proszę, zostaw nas w końcu samych - John nawet nie krył, że obecność mężczyzny go irytowała. Poprawił się na krześle, a sekundę później zza pleców Aarona pojawił się Mycroft.

\- John, muszę wrócić do pokoju - powiedział, po czym odwzajemnił spojrzenie Stonera, który przyglądał mu się z dołu. Mężczyzna zmarszczył lekko brwi, kiedy jego wzrok padł na usta Holmesa.

\- A tobie przypominam, że o dwunastej mamy ważne spotkanie. Na twoim miejscu nie ryzykowałbym ignorowaniem tak ważnego zebrania...

Mężczyźni patrzyli na siebie w napiętej ciszy. Żaden z nich nie chciał odwrócić wzroku jako pierwszy. Mycroft górował nad Stonerem i John wiedział, że oboje musieli prowadzić tę małą wojnę psychologiczną od bardzo dawna. Aaron nie wyglądał na zbyt spiętego czy zdenerwowanego, a starszy Holmes przybrał najbardziej dumną i twardą postawę, jaką mógł. W pewnym momencie Mycroft, jak gdyby nigdy nic po prostu odwrócił się i ruszył do drzwi na tarasie, zostawiając Johna samego na pastwę tajemniczego mężczyzny, który był z tego faktu bardzo zadowolony. Z lekkim uśmiechem spojrzał na Johna i nachylił się nad stołem. Jednak blondyn nie słyszał, co do niego mówił. Rozmyślał jedynie jak po powrocie zamordować Mycrofta w najbardziej bolesny sposób.

✲✲✲

\- Uroczy!

Mycroft spojrzał na wchodzącego i zatrzaskującego drzwi do apartamentu Johna. Mężczyzna nie był w dobrym nastroju, co było oczywiście do przewidzenia. W końcu Mycroft zostawił go na słonecznym tarasie w obecności mężczyzny, który jak nikt inny potrafił działać na nerwy nawet najspokojniejszym i najbardziej opanowanym ludziom. Ignorując blondyna, Mycroft wrócił do wybierania garnituru na zbliżające się spotkanie.

\- Jesteś taki uroczy, kochanie, zostawiając mnie sam na sam z tym obleśnym natrętem. Ale nie martw się, jakoś dałem sobie radę... Wielkie dzięki, Mycroft - John chodził po salonie i nerwowo zaciskał dłonie.

\- To była część mojego planu, John. Musiałem sprawdzić, czy moje przypuszczenia są prawdziwe - obojętny ton Mycrofta nie miał w sobie krzty wyrzutów sumienia czy współczucia. Bez oglądania się do tyłu, wygładzał fałdy na szarym garniturze. Po chwili sięgnął do torby, by dobrać pasujący krawat.

\- I co? Jakie wyciągnąłeś wnioski? - zapytał wciąż zdenerwowany John.

\- Wszystko wskazuje na to, że mam rację. Chociaż nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że przedstawienie cię w tym towarzystwie będzie skutkować tak niespotykanym zachowaniem Stonera... - Mycroft w końcu odwrócił się do Johna z uniesionym kącikiem ust i wieszakiem w rękach.

\- Z dnia na dzień zadziwiasz mnie coraz bardziej, John.

Perfidny uśmieszek na twarzy Mycrofta nie działał Johnowi na nerwy tak samo, jak Stonera, ale mimo to, miał ochotę zrobić coś, żeby zetrzeć mu to zadowolenie z twarzy. Po pokoju rozniósł się dźwięk dzwonka w telefonie starszego mężczyzny. Mycroft podszedł do stojącego na środku salonu niskiego stolika. Przewiesił koszulę na oparciu pobliskiej kanapy i chwycił telefon.

\- Coś ważnego?

\- Nie. Raport o tym, co robi mój brat.

\- Dostajesz sprawozdanie smsowe?

\- Raczej coś jak skróty myślowe. Przedstawienie tego, co robi Sherlock, zajęłoby o wiele więcej czasu, gdyby... - telefon z dłoni Mycrofta wylądował na kanapie. Spoglądając na Johna, zobaczył, że blondyn stał tuż przed nim ze zdeterminowaną miną. Mycroft zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy poczuł pierwsze pchnięcie na swojej klatce piersiowej. Zachwiał się i zrobił krok w tył. Kolejne pchnięcie i kolejne dwa kroki. Zorientował się co się tak właściwie działo, kiedy jego plecy uderzyły do zimną ścianę. Niższy mężczyzna pociągnął jego twarz w dół i przycisnął go ciałem do pionowej powierzchni.

Na początku Mycroft czuł jedynie przyjemność z pocałunku i ciepło ciała Johna. Pozwolił sobie nawet pogłębić pocałunek, ale natychmiast rozsądek wziął nad nim górę. Starał się uwolnić od mocnych dłoni blondyna, jednak pomimo różnicy wzrostu nie mógł z nim za bardzo konkurować. John był silny, jak na byłego żołnierza przystało i niezwykle zdeterminowany, żeby dopiąć swego. Ssał usta Mycrofta, nie pozwalając mu wydusić z siebie słowa. Starszy mężczyzna zdołał uwolnić się dopiero wtedy, gdy poczuł między swoimi udami kolano Johna, które zaczęło ocierać się o jego krocze.

\- Umm... John. Co robisz? John...? - jego słowa były pochłanianie przez pocałunki. Ledwo oddychał i z trudem stał na nogach. Czuł, jak jedna z dłoni blondyna oderwała się od jego twarzy i powędrowała do zamka w spodniach. Po charakterystycznym odgłosie odpinania paska, Mycroft zebrał w sobie wszystkie siły. Wyczekał na odpowiedni moment i odwrócił ich ciała, odzyskując kontrolę nad sytuacją. Przytrzymał ręce Johna nad jego głową i przyparł go do ściany.

\- John...

\- Czemu jesteś taki spięty... Kochanie? Przecież o to właśnie chodzi, prawda? Mam zachowywać się jak kochający mąż, więc czemu miałbym nie skorzystać z okazji? W końcu mnie też coś się należy...

John próbował złapać usta mężczyzny pomiędzy swoje wargi, ale Mycroft szarpnął głowę do tyłu. Widział reakcje Johna, jego rozszerzone źrenice, pod palcami czuł przyśpieszony puls. Czuł na twarzy gorący oddech i wypukłość w spodniach, dociśniętą do jego nogi. On również był podniecony i musiał przyznać - ku swojemu ogromnemu zaskoczeniu - że pragnął Johna i jego dotyku. Nierozważnie rozluźnił uścisk, co drugi mężczyzna momentalnie wykorzystał. Znów zaczął pchać Mycrofta na środek pokoju i atakować go namiętnymi pocałunkami. Po paru krokach łydki Holmesa uderzyły o rant kanapy. Obaj runęli w dół na miękkie obicie.

John przygniótł go swoim ciężarem i zaczął dobierać się do zamka w swoich spodniach. Mycroft sapał do jego ust, starając się położyć możliwie jak najwygodniej. Ich pocałunki były chaotyczne, oboje chcieli zdobyć więcej. Więcej smaku, oddechów, więcej słodkich odgłosów i dotyku. W końcu John uporał się z ubraniem i chwycił penisa Mycrofta w swoją dłoń. Zbierając preejakulat i rozsmarowując go po całej dłoni, przyłożył swojego penisa i zaczął masować ich obu w mocnym uścisku. W tym kontakcie z ich gardeł wydobył się jęk podniecenia.

\- John... poczekaj... koszula.

Niższy mężczyzna niemal warknął z irytacji. Wolną ręką chwycił wyprasowaną koszulę, która ześliznęła się z oparcia, kiedy upadli na kanapę i nie zwracając uwagi na jęk niezadowolenia Mycrofta, zrzucił ją niedbale na podłogę. Ich ocierające się o siebie penisy tworzyły obsceniczne dźwięki. Sapnięcia wypełniały jasny pokój. Kanapa skrzypiała pod ich ciężarem, a jej nogi zostawiały ślady na dębowej podłodze. Ruchy Johna przyśpieszały z każdą chwilą. Ich usta nie odrywały się od siebie. Mycroft trzymał szyję lekarza w jednym miejscu i pogłębiał pocałunki, w czasie gdy drugi mężczyzna wykonywał niekontrolowane ruchy.

\- Haa... mocniej - głos Mycrofta przypominał skomlenie, co sprawiało, że John nie mógł mu się oprzeć. Zapał się nogami o oparcie kanapy i wstrzymując oddech, masował szalonym tempem zarówno siebie, jak i drugiego mężczyznę. Odgłosy, jakie dochodziły do jego uszu, niemal przyprawiały go o zawrót głowy. Z szumem w głowie, mocno zamkniętymi oczami i narastającą przyjemnością czekał na zbliżający się moment kulminacyjny.

\- Umm, John... ach!

Mycroft szarpnął się do przodu, a w dłoni Johna rozlała się ciepła i lepka ciecz. John nie panował nad swoimi reakcjami, sapał i jęczał, a po paru ruchach doszedł i on. Upadł na drżące ciało Mycrofta, nie mając sił nawet, by otworzyć oczy. Po paru dłuższych chwilach poczuł, jak starszy mężczyzna sięga po coś pod swoimi plecami. Dopiero teraz uchylił powieki i spojrzał na bladego Mycrofta, który wpatrywał się wielkimi oczami w ekran komórki.

\- O boże...

  


	12. Chapter 12

✲✲✲

Sądząc po kroku Mycrofta i jego sztywnej postawie John wiedział, że musiało stać się coś niepokojącego, na co starszy mężczyzna nie był przygotowany. Szedł nienaturalnie szybkim tempem, nie rozglądając się wokół, unikając rozmów z zaczepiającymi ich sklepikarzami i handlarzami pamiątek. Wydawało się, że nie zwracał nawet uwagi na żar, który lał się z nieba i unosił znad rozgrzanych płyt chodnikowych. Mycroft jakby całkowicie zatracił się w swoich myślach i był oderwany od rzeczywistości. Jednak John wiedział, że mężczyzna miał podzielną uwagę. Widział jego zaciśniętą szczękę i był przekonany, że w duchu przeklinał go za upór. Miał ochotę uśmiechnąć się, ale widząc powagę sytuacji i złość starszego mężczyzny, po prostu szedł w ciszy, trzymając się nieco z tyłu i próbując nadążyć za jego długimi nogami.

Nie miał pojęcia, o co chodziło i co mogło wprawić Mycrofta w taki nastrój. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, że najprawdopodobniej miało to związek ze zbliżającym się spotkaniem ministrów, działaczy i ważnych osobistości. Być może któryś z tajnych agentów, któregoś z zagranicznych polityków przesłał ostrzeżenie przed planowanym atakiem terrorystycznym i to właśnie dlatego zwołano nadzwyczajne posiedzenie, by znaleźć sposób, żeby mu zapobiec. Być może ktoś dostał sygnał, że walił się ustrój polityczny jakiegoś państwa. Tylko Mycroft, doradcy i ministrowie zwołani na spotkanie wiedzieli, co się tak faktycznie wydarzyło. Johnowi wystarczyła świadomość, że nie miało to nic wspólnego z Sherlockiem.

Leżąc na kanapie z opuszczonymi spodniami i oblepiony spermą swoją i Mycrofta, zobaczył bladą twarz męża. Poczuł ścisk w żołądku i zimny pot na plecach. Naoglądał się zbyt wiele filmów, przeczytał zbyt wiele romansów i wiedział, co to oznaczało... Podczas ich szybkiego numerku Mycroft upadł na telefon, leżący na kanapie. Przypadkiem wybrał numer Sherlocka, który słyszał ich pojękiwania i odgłos szurającej kanapy. To zwiastowało najgorsze. Kiedy zapytał, czy jego przypuszczenia były prawdziwe, Mycroft posłał mu miażdżące spojrzenie, po czym zaprzeczył ostrym tonem. John miał ochotę odetchnąć z ulgą i położyć głowę na piersi mężczyzny, ale został delikatnie, lecz stanowczo zrzucony na bok. Mycroft zerwał się z miejsca i ruszył do łazienki, by doprowadzić się do porządku, mrucząc coś pod nosem o nieodpowiedzialności i głupocie izraelskich dyplomatów. To była jedyna okazja i John nie miał zamiaru jej zmarnować. Miał dość siedzenia w jednym miejscu i zastanawiania się, co robić. Nie zamierzał po raz kolejny ulegać stanowczości Mycrofta, dlatego szybko wytarł spermę z brzucha i korzystając z tego, że z łazienki wciąż było słychać odgłosy wody, wszedł do sypialni i wyjął z szafy czystą koszulę. Co jakiś czas spoglądał w stronę drzwi toalety i kiedy w końcu stanął przebrany, westchnął z lekką ulgą. Oczywiście przekonywania Mycrofta i jego groźby nic nie pomogły, bo John był zdeterminowany, by spędzić dzień - obojętnie jak miał się skończyć - przy boku męża.

I w taki oto sposób był tutaj, w cieniu Mycrofta, który kroczył z zawrotnym tempem brzegiem miasta. To właśnie tam, w pięknym hotelu Monaco & Grand Canal miało odbyć się spotkanie, które miało tak wielkie znaczenie dla Mycrofta i pozostałych zwołanych ministrów. Zazwyczaj Mycroft przemierzał nawet najkrótszy odcinek drogą wodną, jednak tym razem nawet nie spojrzał w stronę przepływających gondoli czy innych łodzi. Może i odległość pomiędzy hotelami nie była zbyt duża, to jednak John dziwił się, że starszemu mężczyźnie nie przeszkadzała obecność tylu mijanych osób. Doszedł do wniosku, że jego mąż korzystał z tego czasu, by przemyśleć wiele rzeczy i przygotować się do nadchodzącego spotkania.

Tuż przed dotarciem do białego budynku, otoczonego stolikami dla gości hotelowych, dłoń Mycrofta ujęła delikatnie rękę Johna. Smukłe palce i ciepła skóra miały coś w sobie elektryzującego. Sprawiały, że John pragnął więcej dotyku, chciał poczuć jeszcze mocniej, że w tym właśnie momencie należał do tego człowieka. Ten prosty gest, zwykle nieistotny i wykonywany z automatu, w ciągu tych kilku dni zmienił się w bardzo intymny i pożądany element ich wspólnego czasu. John musiał przyznać, że lubił dotyk skóry Mycrofta i powoli zaczął się do niego przyzwyczajać. Przylgnął więc ramieniem do ciała mężczyzny i wzmocnił uścisk.

Już na wstępie było wiadomo, że w hotelu działo się coś niezwykłego. Goście hotelowi zostali grzecznie zmuszeni do opuszczenia budynku, a na ich miejsce pojawiło się wielu mężczyzn w czarnych, drogich garniturach i słuchawkami w uszach. Część z nich pilnowała porządku na zewnątrz, a pozostali kręcili się po holu i zaglądali do opuszczonych pokoi, by w razie czego wyprowadzić zbyt upartych i niewspółpracujących gości hotelowych czy obsługę. W wielkim i dość nowoczesnym holu znajdowali się tylko ważni delegaci i głowy niektórych państw, którzy czekając na przybycie pozostałych, dyskutowali między sobą w różnych językach. Mycroft czuł się pewnie, ale nie puścił dłoni Johna. Na ich widok, milczący ochroniarze kiwali nieznacznie głowami na przywitanie, nie odzywając się przy tym słowem, a na twarzach delegatów ujawniała się lekka ulga.

\- Jesteś już, Mycroft... pana również witamy - powiedział jeden z mężczyzn w szarym garniturze, podchodząc do Johna i wyciągając rękę w jego stronę. Zmusił się do szybkiego uśmiechu, ale zaraz potem jego wzrok powędrował na Holmesa, jakby upatrując w nim jedyną nadzieję, na rozwiązanie wynikłego tak nagle problemu.

\- Gdzie Silwan Szalom? - zapytał Mycroft, rozglądając się dookoła.

\- Właśnie w tym rzecz... - zaczął mężczyzna i nachylił się w stronę Holmesa, po czym ściszył głos.

\- ... sytuacja go przytłoczyła i chyba załamał się nerwowo. Jego doradcy starają się go wyciągnąć z pokoju i przekonać do negocjacji.

\- Szalom nie ma wyjścia. Tu nie chodzi o jego stołek, ale i cały kraj - Mycroft był już podirytowany. Przestępował z nogi na nogę i głośno wciągał powietrze przez nos.

\- Od razu byłem zdania, że posada ministra spraw wewnętrznych jest ponad jego siły...

Nagle rozmowę mężczyzn przerwał wesoły i lekki odgłos kroków, rozchodzący się po marmurowej posadzce. Johna owładnęło dziwne przeczucie i jakoś nie miał najmniejszej ochoty odwrócić się, by sprawdzić, czy jego obawy były prawdziwe.

\- Nasze życie opisuje liczba dwa. Cokolwiek by się stało, zawsze ty i ja... Dlaczego masz taką minę, Mycroft? Nie znasz tej piosenki? Od razu skojarzyła mi się z waszą dwójką.

John zamknął oczy, słysząc wesoły głos Aarona. Obecność Stonera była kolejną rzeczą, która działała na nerwy nie tylko jemu, ale też Mycroftowi. Chcąc nie chcąc spojrzał kątem oka, na wchodzącego prześladowcę, któremu towarzyszył wciąż ten irytujący uśmiech i chichot. Jednak z każdym krokiem twarz Stonera poważniała. Kiedy zatrzymał się przed nimi, jego uśmiech znikł całkowicie, zastąpiony przez niedowierzanie i szok. Bez słowa omiótł wzrokiem najpierw Johna, a później Mycrofta, posyłając mu osłupiałe spojrzenie.

\- Nie... - zaczął z niedowierzaniem. Jakby nie mógł wierzyć, że Mycroft mógłby posunąć się do tego, żeby...

\- Panie Stoner. Chyba nie jest pan aż tak odcięty od rzeczywistości i zdaje pan sobie sprawę, z jak trudnym problemem przyjdzie nam się zaraz zmierzyć. Czy mógłby pan chociaż przez chwilę skupić się na obecnej sytuacji, zamiast zachowywać się jak pajac przed tymi wszystkimi ludźmi, broniącymi naszej demokracji? Jeżeli ma pan w sobie, chociaż odrobinę przyzwoitości, to daruje pan sobie z takim nieodpowiedzialnym zachowaniem i skupi na tym, po co pana tutaj zaproszono. W innym wypadku osobiście postaram się, żeby pańskie ministerstwo zostało pominięte przy kolejnym zjeździe i głosowaniu. A chyba nie takiego efektu oczekują pana przełożeni, prawda?

Po raz pierwszy od przylotu do Wenecji John zobaczył w oczach mężczyzny prawdziwą złość i powagę. Z zaciśniętą szczęką rzucił w stronę lekarza spojrzenie i odwrócił się, by dołączyć do siedzących na kanapach i fotelach delegatów. Tymczasem Mycroft odprowadził swojego przeciwnika wzrokiem i zwrócił się już bezpośrednio do Johna.

\- Nie oddalaj się, John. Hotel jest zabezpieczony i nikt nie może go opuścić aż do zakończenia narady. Francesca dotrzyma ci towarzystwa. Idź na piętro i czekaj - mówiąc to, Mycroft wskazał na schody ukryte tuż za zdobioną kolumną. John odwrócił głowę w ich stronę, kiedy nagle poczuł delikatny pocałunek na swojej dłoni. Zaraz potem Mycroft odwrócił się i dołączył do mężczyzn czekających na rozpoczęcie spotkania. Holmes minął kanapę, na której siedział nieco bledszy i spokojniejszy niż zazwyczaj Stoner. Rzucił spojrzenie w stronę lekarza, lecz ten widząc to, odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku schodów. Stojąc przed pierwszym stopniem, jego wzrok przykuła anielska postać, stojąca na samym szczycie. Dama w białej sukni uśmiechała się do niego i trzymała rozłożone ręce w geście powitania. Widok Fransesci podbudował Johna, który poczuł w sercu ciepło i nadzieję.

✲✲✲

Minuty a później godziny dłużyły się w nieskończoność. John miał wrażenie, że czas stanął w miejscu. Słońce zaczynało chować się za horyzontem, kolorując niebo na fioletowo. Ostatnie promienie odbijały się w oknach wielkiego holu, a cień osłaniał coraz większą część pomieszczenia. John bawił się resztkami posiłku i starał się nie myśleć o wolno upływającym czasie. Siedział na długim balkonie odgrodzonym od reszty wysokiego pomieszczenia przez kamienną balustradę. W dole pod nimi odbywało się ważne spotkanie, a mężczyźni zgromadzeni tam prowadzili burzliwą naradę. Jednak żadne słowo, które docierało na piętro, nie było zrozumiałe dla Johna. Podobnie dla pozostałych kobiet, które tego dnia towarzyszyły swoim mężom. John czułby się zagubiony i znudzony, gdyby nie obecność Francesci, która nie odstępowała go na krok.

\- Może jeszcze jedna dokładka, John? - zapytała pani Coletti z widoczną troską. John uśmiechnął się do niej, ale pokręcił głową.

\- Dziękuję. Tak naprawdę to, chciałbym, żeby to się już skończyło.

Wstał od stołu i powoli zbliżył się do balustrady. Oparł się na łokciach i spojrzał w dół. W każdym innym momencie pewnie zachwycałby się pięknem i dokładnością, z jaką wykonane były zdobienia i wszystkie elementy. Doceniłby nie tylko kolorystykę i czystość, ale i miłość, jaką musieli włożyć właściciele w urządzeniu tego hotelu. Teraz jednak jego myśli krążyły wokół Mycrofta.

Pierwszy raz widział starszego z braci Holmes, który zajmował się czymś innym niż upominaniem brata, klikaniem na laptopie czy jeżdżeniem po mieście i wciąganiem ludzi do samochodu. Mycroft Holmes pracował, a to oczywiście wiązało się z tym, że zapominał całkowicie o innych ważnych rzeczach. Na przykład takich jak jedzenie. Minęło już kilka godzin rozmów, a mimo iż zaufane osoby zapewniły dyskutującym mężczyznom posiłki, danie Mycrofta leżało nietknięte na stole. W wypadku Sherlocka byłoby to całkowicie zrozumiałe zachowanie, jednak John uświadomił sobie, że tak naprawdę starszy Holmes był bardziej tajemniczy i że poznanie jego zwyczajów i sposobu życia, zajęłoby mu o wiele więcej czasu, niż sądził.

\- Silwan Szalom jest bardzo uparty człowiek - powiedziała Francesca, wskazując skrycie palcem na łysiejącego mężczyznę w okularach, który siedział w ciszy obok Stonera.

\- Ani moja mąż, ani twoja Mycroft nie mają wpływ na ten człowiek. O nie słucha żaden z nich - dodała, otaczając ręką łokieć Johna.

\- Nie mogą poradzić sobie z jednym facetem? - zapytał, nie mogąc zrozumieć sytuacji. Słysząc nieśmiałe i niemal słodkie westchnięcie Francesci, spojrzał w jej stronę.

\- Widzisz, moja drogi John. Ja uwielbiam twoja mąż i ja wiem, on jest dobry. On może być niemiły dla głupcy ale jeżeli trzeba pomóc, on pomoże. Niestety wiele z nich... - znów wskazała na mężczyzn w dole.

\- ...albo robi mu na złość, albo chce znaleźć inne wyjście. Moja mąż zawsze trzyma strona Mycrofta, ale to jest zbyt mało. Dlatego ja cieszę się, on ma ciebie, John.

W jej oczach błyszczała nadzieja. John poczuł wsparcie i wiedział, co miała na myśli. Po raz ostatni spojrzał w dół na zgromadzonych mężczyzn. Mycroft popijał nerwowo białe wino, a Stoner zdejmował marynarkę, tłumacząc coś pozostałym. John ucałował dłoń kobiety i wciąż mając w pamięci jej ciepły uśmiech, ruszył schodami w dół.

Minął wysokiego ochroniarza i obchodząc kolumnę, zbliżył się pewnym krokiem do grupki mężczyzn, którzy na jego widok przerwali dyskusję. John starał się wytrzymać ciężar ich spojrzeń, chociaż pierwszy raz miał okazję stanąć naprzeciw tak potężnych i wpływowych polityków. Wbił wzrok w Mycrofta i zatrzymał się dopiero obok kanapy.

\- Wracamy do hotelu, Mycroft - powiedział spokojnym tonem. Mężczyźni wyglądali na bardzo zdezorientowanych. Spoglądali na siebie i Johna. Jednak najbardziej zaskoczony był sam Holmes, który mrugał nerwowo i nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

\- John...

\- Panowie chyba nie są zbyt skłonni, by wstawić się za tobą. Skoro nie chcą słuchać twoich rad, to znaczy, że nie potrzebują ich i na pewno poradzą sobie sami. Chodź... - John wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Mycrofta.

\- Panie Watson, zdaję sobie sprawę, że martwi się pan o męża, ale jego obecność jest obowiązkowa i musimy wspólnie...

\- Chyba jednak tak nie jest - warknął John.

\- Sprawa, nad którą dyskutujemy, ma wiele aspektów i wymaga głębokiego zastanowienia...

\- Jest was dwunastu. Siedzicie tu już od siedmiu godzin i chociaż macie na wyciągnięcie ręki rozwiązanie, w osobie mojego męża, to nadal nie ruszyliście z miejsca. Z tego, co widzę, to chyba jednak nie jest wam aż tak potrzebny. Wolę, żeby spędził ten czas ze mną, a nie zgrają zadufanych w sobie polityków, którzy widzą problemy tam, gdzie ich nie ma. Daję wam pięć minut. Jeżeli w tym czasie nie zaakceptujecie propozycji Mycrofta, to zabieram go ze sobą do hotelu - John czuł, że buzowała w nim krew i ledwo powstrzymał się przed ostentacyjnym tupnięciem nogą. Nie zwracając uwagi na zaskoczone miny, wrócił na górę do Franscesci.

Nie wierzył, że był zdolny do takiego zachowania. Kto by przypuszczał, że zwykły lekarz, może zbesztać delegatów z całego świata tylko dlatego, że nie mógł wymazać wizji głodnego Mycrofta. Upadł na fotel i czekał na zbliżające się minuty. W międzyczasie czuł obecność Franscesci, która z lekkim uśmiechem trzymała go za rękę. Nie minął nawet wyznaczony czas, gdy usłyszał za sobą głos Mycrofta.

\- Chodź, John - głos Holmesa był całkowicie inny od tego, zanim tu przyszli. John mógłby przysiąc, że usłyszał w nim nutkę rozbawienia. Czuł się nieco inaczej, niż zwykle w obecności Mycrofta i z niezrozumiałych przyczyn chciał być z nim już sam na sam. Pożegnał Franscescę i ruszył z mężem w drogę powrotną. Dopiero po wyjściu na zewnątrz zauważył, że wokół panował mrok. Życie wróciło do równowagi. Turyści jedli kolacje w pobliskich restauracjach, główny kanał przecinały gondole, które nawet w ciemnościach nie traciły nic ze swojego uroku. W oddali przygrywali uliczni grajkowie, a wokół unosił się zapach ciepłego lata. Jednak z tych wszystkich elementów John najbardziej odczuwał wzrok Mycrofta. Czuł na sobie jego oczy niemal cały czas. Nawet gdy odwrócił się, by sprawdzić, czy jego podejrzenia były słuszne, starszy mężczyzna nie odwrócił wzroku. Błyszczącymi oczami obserwował Johna, który chwilę później poczuł znajomy dotyk na skórze.

Wracali piechotą do hotelu Danieli, trzymając się za ręce i milcząc przez całą drogę. Za każdym razem, gdy John zbierał się na odwagę, by rozpocząć rozmowę, wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na obserwującego go Mycrofta, by cała jego determinacja i pewność siebie wyparowała w mgnieniu oka. Nie widział tego, lecz po każdym takim razie na twarzy starszego mężczyzny gościł niewidoczny uśmiech. Po dotarciu na miejsce Mycroft kiwnął głową na przywitanie do kierownika hotelu i wciąż trzymając w ciasnym uścisku dłoń Johna, wspiął się po schodach do apartamentu.

W apartamencie obok trwały przygotowania do przyjęcia kolejnych gości. Widok ten przykuł uwagę Holmesa, który zatrzymał się na chwilę i obserwował krzątającą się obsługę hotelową. Dębowe i ciężkie drzwi co chwila otwierały się i zamykały. Niektóre ze sprzątaczek na kolanach czyściły czerwony dywan, który rozciągał się na całym korytarzu.

\- O co chodzi, Mycroft? - zapytał John, stojąc obok starszego mężczyzny.

\- Dzisiaj rano rozmawiałem z kierownikiem o zmianie pokoju. Zaproponował nam ten apartament, bo ma dwie osobne sypialnie - powiedział, nie odrywając wzroku od prac.

\- Przenosimy się?

\- A chciałbyś? - Tym razem Mycroft spojrzał na niższego mężczyznę. John zawahał się przez chwilę.

\- Nie... nasze łóżko jest chyba wystarczające na nas dwóch. Chyba że ty...

Mycroft odwrócił głowę i chociaż próbował to ukryć, to jednak John dostrzegł zadowolenie na jego twarzy, spowodowane jego odpowiedzią.

\- To już nie ma znaczenia. To był jedyny wolny apartament, ale wygląda na to, że hotel stał się ostatnio popularny, skoro wolne miejsca tak szybko się wyprzedają.

Mycroft pociągnął Johna do ich apartamentu i po zatrzaśnięciu drzwi po raz pierwszy głośno odetchnął z ulgą. Zrzucił z siebie marynarkę, przewiesił ją przez oparcie kanapy i sięgnął w stronę krawata, który rozluźnił jednym wolnym ruchem.

\- Co masz ochotę zjeść na kolację?

\- Ja nie jestem głodny, ale tobie z pewnością się przyda - rzucił John z drugiego pokoju. Był w trakcie zdejmowania koszuli, gdy kątem oka zobaczył Mycrofta opartego o framugę drzwi do sypialni. Stał ze skrzyżowanymi rękami i przyglądał się mu z intensywnością w oczach. Było w jego zachowaniu coś na tyle krępującego, że lekarz odchrząknął i odwrócił się przodem do szafy.

\- Szkoda, że nie widziałeś miny Stonera, kiedy powiedziałem, żebyśmy wracali. Prawie oczy wyszły mu z orbit...

Kolejne słowa stanęły Johnowi w gardle. Poczuł ciepło za plecami i nagle zobaczył lewą dłoń Mycrofta, która wyłoniła się zza jego głowy i przyległa po drzwiczek szafy, zostawiając tam mokry od potu ślad. Jego odsłonięta szyja została owiana przez gorący oddech. Cisza i napięcie rosło z każdą sekundą. Serca Johna biło z nieprawdopodobną szybkością, a jego oddech stał się tak samo nierówny, jak Mycrofta.

\- Co ja mam z tobą zrobić? - usłyszał niski głos. Zaraz potem Holmes położył czoło na czubku jego głowy. Na ciele lekarza zaczęła tworzyć się gęsia skórka i gdy szykował się do odwrotu, miękkie usta Mycrofta zaczęły zostawiać pojedyncze pocałunki na jego szyi. Kochał to uczucie, dlatego zamknął oczy z przyjemności i odchylił głowę do tyłu, opierając się na ramieniu drugiego mężczyzny. Oddychał przez otwarte usta i zatracał się w słodkiej chwili.

Kiedy pocałunki zaczęły robić się coraz bardziej zdecydowane, odwrócił się przodem do Mycrofta i ciągnąc jego głowę w dół obiema rękami, połączył uch usta i momentalnie pogłębił pocałunek. Poczuł wokół siebie mocne ramiona i w tym momencie wiedział, że tego właśnie chciał. Chciał kochać się z Mycroftem, chciał znów poczuć jego skórę. Chciał znów poczuć, że ma władzę nad starszym Holmesem, a przecież nie odważyłby się śnić o tym tydzień wcześniej.

W przypływie determinacji zaczął pchać Mycrofta w stronę łóżka, jednocześnie nie przerywając pocałunków. Zrzucił z niego kamizelkę i w momencie, gdy chciał popchnąć go na łóżko, starszy mężczyzna zrobił unik. John stracił równowagę i wylądował twarzą na materacu. Nie zdążył zareagować ani nawet unieść głowy, gdy Mycroft przygniótł go swoim ciałem. Wsunął rękę pod blondyna i zaczął pocierać jego klatkę piersiową, chichocząc niskim tonem.

\- Żołnierze nie powinni tracić czujności - powiedział zadziornie, co tylko działało Johnowi na nerwy.

\- Byli też?

\- Oni tym bardziej. Nie powinni być też zbyt pewnie siebie.

\- Dzięki za ostrzeżenie... - mruknął, starając się zrzucić z siebie drugiego mężczyznę. Ten jednak na to nie pozwolił. Co więcej, zahaczył palcem o sutek Johna i znów zaczął pieścić jego szyję swoimi ustami. Usłyszał ciche stęknięcie i poczuł, że ciało pod nim zadrżało.

John odwrócił głowę, starając się nie patrzeć na zadowoloną minę drugiego mężczyzny. Musiał poddać się mu i chociaż miałby szansę pokonać go, to jednak wolał pozwolić mu tym razem przejąć kontrolę. Skupił się na odczuciach i gestach Mycrofta. Nie powstrzymywał pojękiwań, kiedy czuł muśnięcia na wrażliwych miejscach. Jednak kiedy ciepła dłoń zsunęła się niżej, aż do jego pachwiny, otworzył oczy i spiął ciało. Mycroft zauważył jego niepewność. Zaprzestał ruchów i oderwał usta od jego skóry. Przez chwilę obserwował reakcję Johna. Jego przyśpieszony oddech, zaczerwienioną skórę, lekkie drżenie ciała.

\- Mam przestać?

John lekko pokręcił przecząco głową, dlatego starszy mężczyzna nachylił się nad nim jeszcze raz i uspokajająco pocałował go w odkryty policzek. Czuł rzęsy Johna, które otarły się o jego skórę, kiedy zamknął oczy. Wsadził język do ucha, a ręką pieścił pachwinę lekarza.

John chciał więcej. Chciał objąć Mycrofta, pocałować go, poczuć z nim jedność. Język, który pieścił i drażnił jego ucho i gorący oddech oddziaływały bezpośrednio w jego kroku. Chciał dać znać Mycroftowi, że potrzebował więcej, dlatego uniósł biodra i przycisnął je do ciała starszego mężczyzny. Momentalnie poczuł wybrzuszenie w jego spodniach, a ręka która do tej pory leniwie masowała go w nie do końca satysfakcjonującym miejscu, teraz mocno przylgnęła do jego pulsującego penisa. Mroczny pomruk wydobył się z gardła Mycrofta, który zaczął ocierać się o pośladki Johna.

\- Aaach... - głos blondyna przeniknął do ciała starszego mężczyzny. Przypominał głos kogoś cierpiącego katusze. Kogoś, kto w ostatnich swoich chwilach życia stara się znaleźć przyjemność w nawet najmniejszej rzeczy.

Mycroft oparł się na materacu i niechętnie odsunął od wypiętych pośladków Johna, przerzucając go na plecy. Lekarz wyglądał na nieco zaskoczonego, ale cieszył się ze zmiany pozycji. Szybko owinął ramiona wokół szyi Holmesa i pociągnął go w dół do pocałunku. Mycroft ułożył się pomiędzy jego rozłożonymi udami.

\- Hah... Mycroft.

Nagle pasek w spodniach Mycrofta wylądował na ziemi i zanim się zorientował, jego pośladki owiał chłód pokoju. John zatapiał palce w odsłoniętej przed chwilą skórze i zaczął dobierać się do koszuli. Ubranie stanowiło dla niego największą przeszkodę i chciał pozbyć się go tak szybko, jak się tylko dało. Pierwsze dwa guziki w koszuli Mycrofta nie sprawiły mu problemu, jednak przy trzecim męczył się niewyobrażalnie. Guzik za nic w świecie nie chciał przecisnąć się przez wąską dziurkę, a spocone i drżące palce nie ułatwiały zadania. W końcu cierpliwość Johna się wyczerpała, chwycił za przód koszuli obiema rękami i szykował się do jej rozerwania. Jednak Mycroft zorientował się i uprzedził jego ruch. Zacisnął mocno dłonie na rękach Johna i przerwał pocałunek.

\- Armani, John.

Lekarz przewrócił oczami. Patrzył na drugiego mężczyznę, który nie odrywając od niego wzroku, próbował zdjąć koszulę. Udało mu się to po chwili i z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem wrócił w objęcia Johna. W rzeczywistości to chciał to zrobić, lecz nagle zerwał się z łóżka i ruszył w kierunku łazienki. Wracając, niósł ze sobą pierwszy lepszy krem. Położył go obok czerwonego z podniecenia Johna. Klęknął na łóżku i ściągnął z blondyna spodnie wraz z bielizną. Nakładając kramu na palce, ułożył się między jego rozchylonymi udami i przyssał do ust. John drżał, kiedy Mycroft pieścił jego usta językiem, a wolną ręką rozprowadzał krem po wrażliwym wejściu.

Odchylił głowę, gdy pierwszy palec zatopił się w nim niemal do końca. Mycroft obserwował jego reakcje z otwartymi ustami i zamglonymi oczami. Starał się złapać każdy grymas na twarzy Johna, gdy pchał się w głąb niego. Próbował znaleźć prostatę i kiedy mu się udało, natychmiast dodał drugi i trzeci palec. Pojękiwania Johna stały się coraz głośniejsze i niekontrolowane. Wił się pod ciałem starszego mężczyzny, który nie mógł oderwać wzroku. Pot zaczął wsiąkać w pościel i John czuł, że więcej stymulacji doprowadzi go do szaleństwa. Mycroft po jakimś czasie wyciągnął palce i zawisł nad Johnem.

\- Nie mam prezerwatyw - powiedział, czym wywołał uśmiech na twarzy blondyna.

\- Zdziwiłbym się, gdybyś miał.

Mycroft przystawił czubek penisa do wejścia. Wciągnął powietrze, gdy pierwsze centymetry zanurzyły się w Johnie. Widząc wysiłek i ból drugiego mężczyzny położył dłoń na jego ręce i połączył ich palce. Zniżył głowę i uspokajająco całował rozgrzane i spuchnięte usta Johna, który oddychał głęboko z zamkniętymi oczami. Drugą ręką maskował jego penisa, by ból nie powodował aż takiego dyskomfortu. Trwało wieczność, zanim w końcu zanurzył się w nim cały, a kiedy to zrobił, starał się nie przygnieść go swoim drążącym ciałem, chociaż sam ledwo zachowywał trzeźwość umysłu. Patrzył na twarz Johna i jego niebieskie oczy przepełnione pożądaniem. Gdyby miał jeszcze jedną rękę, z pewnością otarłby pot z jego czoła i odsunął na bok mokre kosmyki włosów. Jednak teraz mógł jedynie przyglądać mu się w ciszy.

Napięta atmosfera przedłużała się, a mina Mycrofta musiała mówić wiele, bo John pomimo sytuacji, zaczął chichotać. Dźwięk ten był tak inny i tak pociągający, że starszy mężczyzna musiał poczuć go we własnych ustach. Pocałował Johna i chłonął każdy nawet najmniejszy odgłos. Kiedy oderwał się, by nabrać powietrza, musnął jego nos swoim.

\- Za dużo winka, Mycroft? - zapytał John z przekąsem. Nie rozumiał dziwnej czułości drugiego mężczyzny, chociaż bardzo mu się ona podobała. Mycroft schował twarz w jego szyi.

\- Ile bym dał, żeby to był jedyny powód... - mruknął na tyle cicho, że John nie był w stanie zrozumieć jego słów.

John owinął nogi wokół jego talii i wolne ramię wokół szyi. Zacieśnił mięśnie wokół penisa i zachęcił go do pchnięć. Mycroft po chwili wykonał pierwszy ruch. I kolejny. Wyszedł z Johna i przy kolejnym pchnięciu uderzył w czuły punkt. John westchnął więc Mycroft powtórzył ruch.

\- Ach!

Mycroft zadrżał, słysząc ten jęk. Przylgnął jeszcze mocniej do ciała Johna, niemal go dusząc i zaczął uderzać w niego stałym, spokojnym rytmem.

\- Ach! Ach! Mycroft... Ach!

Starszy mężczyzna zatracił się w przyjemności i odgłosach. Dźwięk lepkiego penisa ruszającego się w Johnie łączył się z pojękiwaniami i szumem wiatru, wpadającego przez otwarte okno, zwiastującego nadchodzącą burzę. Nie trwało to długo, zanim Mycroft całkowicie przestał panować nad swoimi reakcjami. Uderzał w Johna niekontrolowanym rytmem, a jego ręka na penisie blondyna poruszała się raz szybko, raz wolno. John szalał z pożądania, chociaż wiedział, że nie mógł nic zrobić. Czuł zbliżającą się przyjemność. Parę chwil później doszedł w dłoni Mycrofta, który chyba nawet nie zdał sobie z tego sprawy, bo nie przestał go masować. Przyjemność zaczynała zmieniać się w dyskomfort i lekki ból. John już miał upomnieć drugiego mężczyznę, kiedy nagle poczuł w sobie jego spermę. Mycroft drżał przez jakiś moment, tryskając w głąb Johna gorącym płynem, aż w końcu padł na niego swoim ciężarem. Gorący oddech ogrzewał równie gorącą skórę Johna.

Zaczynał zasypiać, zanim tak faktycznie zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Ostatkiem sił zorientował się, że Mycroft wytarł go do sucha, nakrył lekkim kocem i położył się obok. Leżąc na plecach, widział zdobiony sufit, który rozbłysł, kiedy piorun za oknem rozświetlił okolicę. Kilka sekund później usłyszał mroczny huk, a za chwilę kolejny rozbłysk. Zamknął oczy i zasnął.

Kiedy obudził się po kilku godzinach, zdał sobie sprawę, że całą noc przeleżał w jednej pozycji, bo aniołek, który w nocy wpatrywał się w niego z sufitu, wciąż był w tym samym miejscu. Zmieniło się tylko oświetlenie pokoju. Z boku głowy słyszał spokojny oddech śpiącego Mycrofta i szum poruszających się zasłon. Przez półprzymknięte powieki widział zarys czyjejś sylwetki, stojącej, jak gdyby nigdy nic tuż obok łóżka i usłyszał znajomy głos.

\- Ten pokój cuchnie seksem.

 


	13. Chapter 13

✲✲✲

Siedział w wygodnym fotelu, obitym kremową skórą. Przyciemnił lampki nad głową, przez co mógł się skupić. Jasne światło jedynie wyprowadzało go z równowagi, kiedy myślał nad czymś bardzo głęboko. Zmuszał się, żeby nie stukać piętą o wyłożoną wykładziną podłogę i nie bawić telefonem, który trzymał mocno ściśnięty w dłoni. Może i wyglądał na spokojnego, jednak w środku gotował się ze złości i niecierpliwości. Chciał być już na miejscu i osobiście się przekonać, jak wyglądała sytuacja. Widok za małym i mokrym od deszczu oknem nie zmieniał się od początku lotu. Widział wciąż tę samą czarną przestrzeń, oświetloną jedynie nikłym światłem miast w dole. Raz większe raz mniejsze skupiska budynków pozwalały mu orientować się na bieżąco, jak długa droga została mu do miasta docelowego. Raz na jakiś czas uderzający obok piorun rozświetlał okolicę. Próbował skupić myśli jedynie na rozpoznawaniu miast i terenu, ponieważ każde wspomnienie, po co tak faktycznie leciał, doprowadzało go do szaleństwa.

\- Ale pięknie - usłyszał obok siebie kobiecy głos, jednak całkowicie go zignorował. Nie zamierzał podziwiać widoków. Może dla szarych ludzi była to jedna z tych chwil, która przyprawiała ich o ciarki... w jego wypadku nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia. Dlaczego miałby zachwycać się czymś, co nie miało w sobie żadnej wartości czy było tylko ulotną chwilą? Zwykłe ulotne chwile, które cieszyły tak samo zwykłych ludzi.

\- Aż żal zamykać oczy, kiedy widzi się coś takiego. Te wszystkie budynki wydają się takie małe...

Uśmiech kobiety znikał powoli, gdy patrzyła w jego stronę i uświadamiała sobie, że jej słowa nie docierają do jego świadomości. W końcu dała za wygraną. Czuła się lekko zawstydzona tym, że jest tak jawnie ignorowana, chociaż to nie było dla niej nowe doświadczenie. Znów spojrzała za okno i postanowiła milczeć do końca podróży.

Był jej wdzięczny za to, że właściwie odebrała jego sygnały. Nie zamierzał strzępić niepotrzebnie języka i chociaż nie wypadało mu również zatkać uszu, poczuł ulgę, kiedy w kabinie zapadła cisza. Mógł skupić się na tym, po co tak właściwie leciał. Mógł też przeanalizować wszystkie możliwe scenariusze, jakie miały wyniknąć z jego nagłego pojawienia się tam, gdzie być nie powinien. Uśmiechał się do siebie na samą myśl, jednak z drugiej strony czuł niezrozumiałą nerwowość, która nie opuściła go do końca lotu.

Tak bardzo zatopił się w swoich myślach, że ledwo zarejestrował moment lądowania. Zachowywał się jak maszyna, kiedy wsiadał do prywatnego samochodu, który pojawił się na pasie lotniska. Nie myślał o czynnościach, po prostu kierował się instynktem. Bagaże, obecność innych osób, dalsza droga - nie dbał o te rzeczy w najmniejszym stopniu. Nawet jadąc słynną drogą Ponte della Libertà - prowadzącej do miasta na wodzie -, jego myśli krążyły wokół jedynej osoby, dla której zostawił ciekawą sprawę i która podsumowałaby ten fakt jedynie wywróceniem oczami. Podczas gdy jego towarzyszka patrzyła na oddalającą się burzę, on obserwował pędzący pociąg, przejeżdżający obok samochodu. Żałował, że nie wybrał tego środka transportu, bo w tym wypadku dotarłby na miejsce o wiele wcześniej.

Zbliżający się wschód słońca przyniósł ze sobą zmianę pogody. Czarne chmury zaczynały znikać za horyzontem, a huki i rozbłyski ustały całkowicie. Wiatr ucichł, jednak wciąż był na tyle silny, że bujał małymi statkami i kutrami. Samochód gnał po mokrej drodze w stronę południowo - wschodniej części miasta, położonej na wodzie. W końcu pojazd zatrzymał się w umówionym miejscu. Kierowca zaczął wyjmować bagaże i zanosić je do zamówionej wcześniej motorówki.

Po otwarciu drzwi momentalnie poczuć świeży zapach morza. Powietrze, choć schłodzone deszczem, już w tej chwili było przyjemnie ciepłe. Wydawało mu się, że miasto jakby odetchnęło z ulgą po burzy, która schłodziła rozpalone przez słońce budynki i tchnęła nowe siły w mieszkańców, bo pomimo bardzo wczesnej pory już zaczynali przygotowywać się do kolejnego dnia. Przegrzane chodniki i mury zaczynały parować, mieszkańcy otwierali okna na oścież, a wiatr suszył przemoknięte płachty, które osłaniały łodzie i gondole. Miasto budziło się do życia, sprawiało wrażenie, jakby w ciągu kilku godzin straciło ciężar kilkuset lat. Jakby wstąpiła w nie nowa siła.

Obserwował to wszystko z motorówki, która przecinała lekko zmąconą wodę. Podskakiwała co jakiś czas na większej fali i wracała do swojej pozycji. Nie przepadał za jednostajnym i uciążliwym bujaniem. Jako dziecko cierpiał na chorobę lokomocyjną i zawsze mówiono mu, by przyglądał się czemuś przed sobą. Musiał znaleźć cel i skupić się na nim. Dzięki temu zapominał o złym samopoczuciu i podróż nie była dla niego tak uciążliwa. W tej właśnie chwili takim celem był dla niego czerwony budynek, wznoszący się tuż przy brzegu głównego kanału. To na nim skupił całą swoją uwagę i z każdą chwilą dostrzegał coraz więcej detali. Białe obramowania okien i tarasów, zielone zasłony i złoty napis 'Danieli' pomiędzy drugim a trzecim piętrem. Mimowolnie zacisnął pięści, bo musiał stawić czoło temu, czego obawiał się najbardziej. Niemal zachłysnął się powietrzem, gdy motorówka dobiła do brzegu.

\- Buongiorno, signore, signora. Buona permanenza! - powiedział wesoło jeden z mężczyzn, który odstawił bagaże na drewniany pomost i z uśmiechem wrócił na swoją łódź.

Odwrócenie głowy wydawało się w tej chwili nie tylko zbędne, ale i irytujące. Skupił się już dawno na dwóch osobach, które zaprzątały jego myśli od dłuższego czasu, dlatego nie zamierzał przerywać ciągłości swoich myśli tylko po to, by sprawić przyjemność nieznajomej osobie, której i tak nie będzie pamiętał. Zbliżając się do wejścia hotelu, widział przez oszklone drzwi wysokie schody z czerwonym dywanem oraz ogromny bukiet kwiatów, który idealnie wpasowywał się w wystrój.

Drzwi otworzyły się bezgłośnie, ale jednak zostali usłyszani przez portiera. Mężczyzna ubrany w nienaganny garnitur i białe rękawiczki ukłonił się lekko i przywitał ich z uśmiechem.

Na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że był całkowicie oddany swojej pracy. Pedant, znający się na swojej robocie. Kończył wiele zagranicznych kursów savoir vivre i znał zwyczaje różnych nacji. Całe życie poświęcał się jednemu zadaniu. Drogi zegarek, lecz posada portiera... Przyjaciel właściciela hotelu. Pracuje pomimo małej ilości snu i bardzo wczesnej porze - zakochany w swojej pracy. Do tego brak obrączki albo jej śladów. Kawaler - altruista.

\- Holmes.

\- Buon giorno, signore. Witamy w naszym hotelu. Niestety nie mogę udzielać informacji o naszych gościach, ale jeżeli to coś ważnego i zależy panu na spotkaniu się z panem Holmesem, mogę zadzwonić... - mężczyzna chwycił słuchawkę telefonu, ale zanim przystawił ją do ucha, zobaczył wielką torbę, która niezbyt cicho wylądowała tuż przed jego twarzą na blacie w portierni.

\- Zamawialiśmy apartament na to nazwisko - mruknął głębokim głosem, wciąż zerkając w stronę schodów. Próbował obadać wzrokiem wszystkie drzwi przylegające do holu, jednak nie zauważył żadnej wskazówki, która mogłaby ułatwić mu zadanie.

\- Och, rozumiem. Niestety przyjęcia nowych gości zaczynają się dopiero o dziewiątej rano. Jeżeli będziecie państwo sobie życzyli poczekać, zapraszam do restauracji. Nasz kucharz...

\- Rezerwacja jest już w toku. Od północy ten pokój należy do nas - nawet nie starał się ukrywać irytacji w swoim głosie. Taka odpowiedź musiała zmusić mężczyznę, do szybkiej reakcji. Liczył na to, bo zaczął się już niecierpliwić przeciągającej się rozmowie. Mężczyzna zamrugał kilka razy i z tą samą przyjazną miną, sprawdził jego słowa w komputerze. Po paru kliknięciach spojrzał znów w jego stronę i uśmiechnął się.

\- Oczywiście, signore. Ma pan całkowitą rację. Apartament na nazwisko Holmes jest już gotowy i czeka na państwa. W takim razie proszę za mną...

Zanim portier wyszedł zza lady, sięgnął dłonią w stronę ściany z kluczami, ozdobionych długimi czerwonymi frędzlami. Nad każdym numerkiem wisiały dwa haczyki, na klucz dla gości i zapasowy. Mężczyzna musnął palcami jeden z nich, po czym zatrzymał się i przeszedł do następnej pary. Jego wzrok padł na kobietę, która pojawiła się przy nim z małą książeczką 'rozmówki włoskie', dlatego nie zauważył zadowolenia na twarzy jej towarzysza, któremu nie umknęła jego pomyłka.

\- Quando... servite le... nie, nie tak... Quando servite... la... colazione?

Nie mógł patrzeć, jak próbowała zagadać portiera, stojącego przy schodach z cierpliwością i uśmiechem na twarzy. Jednak był jej wdzięczny, że chociaż nieświadomie, ale odwracała uwagę mężczyzny. Zabrał torbę i korzystając z okazji, nachylił się nad blatem, szybkim ruchem ręki zabrał klucz, który mężczyzna chciał wręczyć im przez pomyłkę i dołączył do towarzyszki. Męczyła się nadal nad jakimś zdaniem, dlaczego minął ją i jako pierwszy wspiął po schodach na pierwsze piętro. Nie musiał długo czekać. Zarówno kobieta, jak i portier dołączyli do niego, a chwilę później stali już przy dużych drewnianych drzwiach.

Po wejściu do środka ostatnią rzeczą, jaką miał zamiar robić, było podziwianie wnętrza. Zauważył jedynie, wlatujące przez okno pomarańczowe promienie słońca. Portier zostawił ich samych, życząc miłego odpoczynku. Kiedy kobieta rozkoszowała się eleganckim wystrojem, on rzucił na ziemię wszystko, co było mu niepotrzebne i wyszedł, zostawiając ją zaskoczoną i samą w pokoju.

Miał mieszane uczucia, bo pokój do którego 'pożyczył' klucze, był zaraz obok. Te dwa apartamenty dzieliła dosłownie ściana, co prawda solidna i wygłuszona, ale jednak tylko ściana. Jak miał wytrzymać te kilka dni ze świadomością, że powód jego przyjazdu jest tak blisko, a jednocześnie nie może osobiście kontrolować co się z nim dzieje? Te wątpliwości przybrały na sile, kiedy stanął w końcu przed bliźniaczymi drzwiami. Wsadził klucz do zamka i bezszelestnie dostał się do środka.

Tym razem rozejrzał się po wielkim salonie. Na początku sądził, że włamał się do niewłaściwego apartamentu. Kanapa stała przekrzywiona, róg kremowego dywanu był podwinięty, a wokół leżały sterty dokumentów i do połowy zasłonięte okna. Bałagan nie pasował do charakteru jego brata, który cenił sobie czystość i porządek. Jednak wszystkie jego wątpliwości rozwiały się, kiedy po raz pierwszy pociągnął nosem. Poczuł w nozdrzach dwa znajome zapachy, zmieszane ze sobą, ale bardzo charakterystyczne. Przyjazny i uspokajający zapach, który sprawiał, że czuł się jak w domu. Drugi irytujący, wywołujący u niego frustrację i traumatyczne wspomnienia. Stało się dla niego oczywiste, że dotarł do celu. Nigdzie nie było śladu ani jego przyjaciela, ani brata. Oczywiście, że nie. Kto normalny spędzałby noce w salonie, kiedy miał do dyspozycji wygodne... łóżko.

Bał się spojrzeć w stronę zamkniętych drzwi. Wiedział, że będzie zmuszony tam wejść, ale musiał przyznać - choć niechętnie - że nie wiedział, czego powinien się spodziewać. Z nogami ciężkimi jak z ołowi i duszą na ramieniu podszedł w końcu do białych drzwi ze złotymi obramowaniami. Postronna osoba mogłaby nie zauważyć jego ciężkiego oddechu, bo starał się kontrolować swoje reakcje dla samego siebie. W końcu położył dłoń na klamce i bardzo cicho otworzył drzwi. W oczy od razu rzuciło mu się wielkie łóżko i porozrzucane na podłodze ubrania. Ale dopiero kiedy skupił swój wzrok na dwóch śpiących osobach, jego serce przyśpieszyło jeszcze bardziej. Dwa ciała leżały w bezruchu pomiędzy pomiętą satynową pościelą.

Oczywiście, że mógłby bez problemu znaleźć wymówkę lub zwykłe wytłumaczenie obecnej sytuacji. Dlaczego od razu miałby zakładać, że coś między nimi zaszło? Żaden z nich nie był przyzwyczajony do panujących w tym regionie temperatur i nie było mowy, by zdążyli przywyknąć do takiej duchoty w ciągu nieco ponad tygodnia. Oczywiście, że nie. Może poprzedniego dnia odbyło się ważne przyjęcie i obaj po powrocie padli bez sił i zdążyli jedynie zdjąć niedbale ubrania i rzucić je na ziemię? Dlaczego miałoby tak nie być? Prawda?

Jednak wiedział, że oszukiwał samego siebie. W tym właśnie momencie po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu żałował, że posiadał takie zdolności do obserwacji. Mógłby wmówić sobie wiele rzeczy, ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na pokój i wiedział, że stało się to, czego tak się obawiał, a szukanie usprawiedliwienia nie miało sensu.

Wygnieciona pościel, leżące na ziemi poduszki, do tego łóżko, które było przesunięte - niewiele, ale jednak. Na dodatek jego przyjaciel, najdroższy przyjaciel... zaschnięte stróżki potu na jego skórze, zmierzwione włosy i nagość od pasa w górę. Nie mógł patrzeć na drugiego mężczyznę. Czuł obrzydzenie i wiedział, że gdyby rzucił w jego stronę jedno spojrzenie, mógłby nie wytrzymać napięcia, przez które całe jego ciało zastygło w miejscu.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że brakowało mu tlenu. Dopiero teraz po raz pierwszy wciągnął powietrze i starał się rozluźnić napięte mięśnie. Poczuł to... słono - kwaśny zapach seksu, który pomimo otwartych okien utrzymywał się w pokoju. Zupełnie jakby wniknął w ściany, materac i wszystko wokół. Nie mógł opanować obrzydzenia, które pojawiło się na jego twarzy. Zmusił się, by stanąć przy nogach łóżka. Żałował, że nie miał o co się oprzeć, bo zrobiłby to z przyjemnością. Cała ta sytuacja wyraźnie go przerosła. Obserwował przyjaciela i próbował zrozumieć, jak to się stało, że do tego doszło. Zanurzył się w swoim myślach i stracił poczucie czasu.

Mijała minuta za minutą. Słońce zaczynało wdzierać się do sypialni, a wiatr poruszał zasłonami. Wciąż stał w bezruchu, choć nie miał pojęcia, która była godzina i jak to jeszcze długo potrwa. Stał tak i stał, aż w końcu zauważył, że oddech jego przyjaciela zrobił się głębszy, a jego powieki zaczęły drżeć. Ponownie wstrzymał powietrze, bo nadchodziła chwila, w której musiał stawić czoła swoim największym lękom i obawom. Najbardziej niewygodna i stresująca chwila w jego życiu...

\- Ten pokój cuchnie seksem.

 

 

Trudno było nawet w tym momencie opisać co czuł Mycroft, gdy ze snu obudził go oburzony głos brata. Oczywiście był zaskoczony i gdzieś w głębi zaczął panikować, bo nigdy nie spodziewałby się, że Sherlock zastanie go w takiej jednoznacznej sytuacji, mimo iż już wcześniej dochodziły do niego informacje o tym, że planował wziąć sprawy we własne ręce. Mycroft był wstrząśnięty i przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl, że jego relacje z bratem skomplikują się jeszcze bardziej. Powoli usiadł na łóżku i sekretnie naciągnął pościel na swoją nagą pierś. Jego dyskretny i świadczący o dyskomforcie gest spotkał się z jeszcze większą irytacją Sherlocka, który miał ochotę wywrócić oczami.

\- Sherlock, co ty tu robisz? - zapytał całkowicie przebudzony John, sącząc słowa, jakby każde z nich było oddzielnym zdaniem. Kędzierzawy mężczyzna po chwili odwrócił wzrok na przyjaciela.

\- Nie mam zleceń, więc postanowiłem trochę odpocząć. Poza tym pani Hudson marudziła, że chciałaby jakąś pamiątkę z Wenecji, a ty na pewno zapomnisz jej przywieźć. Pomyślałem też, żeby popływać gondolą i pozwiedzać - zaczął, zaplatając dłonie za swoimi plecami i prostując się dumnie.

\- Sherlock... - przerwał starszy brat, opuszczając głowę. Sytuacja i tak była napięta, a zmyślone tłumaczenie i beztroski ton Sherlocka tylko pogarszał atmosferę. Wiedział, że czekała ich bardzo poważna rozmowa.

\- ... A przy okazji chciałem z ciekawości zobaczyć, czy może nie aby za bardzo wczuliście się w swoje rolę i czy i tym razem mój drogi brat nie będzie próbował zniszczyć tego, co należy do mnie - kontynuował Sherlock, nie przejmując się zestresowanym bratem.

John zignorował fragment, w którym Sherlock - choć może nieświadomie - porównał go do jakiejś rzeczy, czy jego własności, bo zdawał sobie sprawę, że przemawia przez niego wściekłość i rozczarowanie. Zacisnął jedynie mocniej zęby i potarł oczy.

\- Możemy porozmawiać o tym, kiedy wszyscy się uspokoimy?

\- A kto jest zdenerwowany, John? - zapytał Sherlock, jak gdyby nic się nie stało i dla większego efektu uniósł pytająco brwi.

\- Cała sytuacja jest dla nas wszystkich bardzo niekomfortowa, dlatego proponuję, żebyś wyszedł, Sherlock - Mycroft nie patrzył w stronę brata. Próbował jakoś zapanować nad nerwową atmosferą, bo nie tylko nie lubił, co nie był przyzwyczajony do braku kontroli. Jego myśli o tym, co powinien powiedzieć, czy jak się zachować, mieszały się w głowie, wywołując totalną pustkę i paraliż.

\- Przykro mi, bracie, ale twój dyskomfort nie jest moim problemem. Nie przypominam sobie, żebym rozmawiał z tobą, ani pytał o twoje zdanie. Nie wsadzaj nosa tam, gdzie możesz go szybko stracić - zagroził mrocznym tonem.

\- Sherlock, posłuchaj go...

Zabolało. Paliło jak diabli. Nie to, że John mówił do niego bardzo zdecydowanym tonem, ani sposób, w jaki na niego patrzył. To wszystko już kiedyś było i tylko od niego samego zależało, czy słuchał podobnych rad przyjaciela, czy nie. Najbardziej zabolało go to, że John stanął po stronie Mycrofta. Tego samego Mycrofta, przed którym nieraz go ostrzegał. Starego, zakochanego w swoim ego cynika, który przez całe życie odbierał wszystko, co miało dla niego wartość i potrafił obrzydzić każdą radość.

\- Jeżeli nie opanujecie emocji, to zaraz mogą paść tu słowa, których będziecie żałować do końca życia.

No tak. Mógł spodziewać się po Johnie tego typu dramatyzmu.

\- Wiem, że możesz czuć się skrzywdzony i wiem też, że w tej chwili nic do ciebie nie dotrze... - Mycroft starał się brzmieć spokojnie, by chociaż trochę uspokoić brata. Próbował przypomnieć sobie, jak się z nim rozmawia, ale wiedział, że sytuacja była beznadziejna i żadne argumenty nie miały sensu, gdy przez Sherlocka przemawiała prawdziwa i płonąca wściekłość.

\- Co?! Jeszcze teraz to mnie stawiasz w pozycji tego złego brata? - Sherlock nie mógł uwierzyć, że Mycroft miał czelność mówić do niego w taki sposób.

\- Że co... że niby dam się ponieść emocjom i znienawidzę cię jeszcze bardziej? Od początku knułeś za moimi plecami. Uważasz się za wielkiego geniusza, niedosięgłego dla ludzkich słabości, a jednocześnie upadasz tak nisko, że aż żal patrzeć. Nie dziwię się, że tylko rząd liczy na twoją pomoc i sam musisz rozwiązywać problemy Anglii, skoro osobiście je stwarzasz.

Sherlock odwrócił ciało bardziej w kierunku Mycrofta i położył dłonie na swoich biodrach. John widział, że sytuacja stawała się coraz bardziej napięta i niebezpieczna, dlatego postanowił przerwać dyskusję, która zmierzała na niewłaściwe tory.

\- Sherlock, nie wiń go za całe nieszczęścia świata...

\- Nie winię go o nieszczęścia świata, tylko MOJE! Od samego początku jest dla mnie jak plaga, niechciany cień, chodzący za mną nawet w nocy... - młodszy Holmes nakręcał się jeszcze bardziej. Był teraz zły zarówno na Mycrofta, jak i Johna, który cały czas go bronił. Przez to jego furia rosła w zastraszającym tempie.

\- Wyjdź. Wyjdź, Shelock. Rozmowa z tobą w takim stanie nie ma sensu - mruknął Mycroft i po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. John widział, jak szczęka Sherlocka zacisnęła się tak mocno, że jego zęby mogłoby popękać i się pokruszyć. Kiedy kolejna prośba starszego Holmesa spotkała się z brakiem reakcji, John postanowił działać. Jednym ruchem zrzucił z siebie pościel i podszedł do zszokowanego Sherlocka. Krępował się swoją nagością i później - po powrocie do domu - przyznał, że była to jedna z odważniejszych rzeczy, jakie zrobił podczas wyjazdu. Jednak teraz musiał przerwać tę bardzo niewesołą scenę, dlatego schował swoją dumę i wstyd do kieszeni. Stał nagi przed najbliższym przyjacielem i dosłownie wypchnął go z pokoju. Nie było to bardzo trudne zadanie, bo mężczyzna był zbyt zszokowany i chyba też trochę skrępowany. Kiedy zatrzasnął za nim drzwi, oparł się o nie przedramieniem i opuścił głowę.

✲✲✲

Mycroft założył nową koszulę i nietkniętą dotąd kamizelkę. Starał się wybrać rzeczy całkowicie nowe, aby jego brat nie mógł znaleźć powodu do większej złości. Nie chciał, aby pierwszym, co zauważył, był zapach Johna na jego ubraniu, bądź jego włos. Rozmowa miała odbyć się bez lekarza i nic nie powinno podkusić Sherlocka do wpadnięcia w jeszcze większą furię. Teraz właśnie starszy Holmes stał przed lustrem w łazience i golił się bardzo dokładnie. To była ostatnia rzecz, jaką miał do zrobienia przed tym trudnym zadaniem, jakim była rozmowa z bratem, dlatego mimowolnie ociągał się i przejeżdżał żyletką kilka razy w tym samym miejscu, żeby odwlec spotkanie. Co chwila wycierał białym ręcznikiem, przewieszonym wokół szyi, pędzące w dół kropelki wody. Był tak zamyślony, że nie usłyszał Johna, który stanął w otwartych drzwiach i przez chwilę przyglądał się jego ruchom.

\- Już wiesz, co mu powiesz? Założę się, że masz już w głowie ułożoną całą rozmowę...

Mycroft westchnął cicho i zmoczył ostrza żyletki pod bieżącą wodą. Dwa razy poruszał nią nad zlewem i znów przystawił do skóry na twarzy.

\- Rozmowy z Sherlockiem nigdy nie są takie same, John. Nie mogę sobie postanowić, o czym będziemy rozmawiać i jak się skończy. Sam jesteś świadomy, że to zazwyczaj on przejmuje kontrolę, a tobie pozostaje jedynie dopasować się i wysłuchać jego oskarżeń. Ja też nie będę miał w tym wypadku innego wyjścia. Zwłaszcza po tym, co się stało...

\- Myślisz, że już trochę ochłonął? Wiem, że jest uparty i trudno przemówić mu do rozsądku, dlatego zastanawiam się, czy rozmowa teraz ma sens... Zwłaszcza że nie minęły nawet dwie godziny...

\- Akurat im wcześniej, tym lepiej. Muszę z nim porozmawiać, zanim wpadnie na jakiś pomysł. Teraz pewnie lamentuje nad swoim losem i morduje mnie w bolesne i na najbardziej wymyślne sposoby. Gorzej będzie, jak zacznie rozmyślać o... Niech lepiej skupi się na mszczeniu się w myślach.

John pokiwał głową w zrozumieniu. Co prawda, nie wiedział, co Mycroft miał konkretnie na myśli, ale wolał o to nie pytać. Kiedy już miał życzyć mu powodzenia i zostawić samego, nagle starszy Holmes spojrzał w jego stronę.

\- John, dziękuję za wcześniej. Pewnie dyskusja trwałaby nadal, gdybyś się go nie pozbył.

\- Widziałem desperację w twoich oczach... - zażartował i wrócił do drzwi łazienki.

\- ...zgaduję, że raczej sam nie zdecydowałbyś się go wyrzucić - dodał z uśmieszkiem. Starszy mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, lecz uśmiechnął się do swojego odbicia w lustrze. Sam pomysł, że miałby stanąć nago przed młodszym bratem, przyprawiała go o poczucie wstydu i kompleksy.

\- Dlatego zaskoczyłeś mnie, kiedy tak nagle wyskoczyłeś z łóżka i wypchnąłeś go za drzwi. Musiałeś czuć się... - Mycroft szukał właściwego słowa.

\- ... zakłopotany.

\- Tak, właściwe słowo. Kiedy wstałem, od razu wiedziałem, że muszę pozbyć się Sherlocka jaknajszybciej, bo poczułem, jak po moim udzie zaczęła spływać twoja sperma.

Mycroft syknął z bólu. Szybko rzucił maszynkę do golenia i przycisnął ręcznik do krwawiącego miejsca. Jego twarz zrobiła się czerwona na samo wspomnienie tego słowa. John potrafił załatwić go jednym zdaniem i to w najmniej oczekiwanym miejscu i czasie. Nie patrzył na blondyna, ale mógłby przysiąc, że zrobił to specjalnie i uśmiechał się, widząc jego zakłopotanie. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili dokończył toaletę i zaklejając ranę kawałkiem papieru, pożegnał się z Johnem i wyszedł z pokoju. Nie przeszedł nawet dwóch kroków, gdy usłyszał znajomy głos jednego z pracowników.

\- Buon giorno, signore - powiedział z lekkim ukłonem, kiedy stanął naprzeciw starszego mężczyzny. Jak zwykle z przyjaznym uśmiechem chciał rozpocząć rozmowę, ale Mycroft uprzedził go pytaniem.

\- W którym pokoju zatrzymał się Sherlock Holmes?

\- Zaraz obok, sir - powiedział, wskazując eleganckim ruchem drzwi po lewej stronie holu.

A jakże. Sherlock zawsze wiedział, który pokój wybrać, myślał starszy Holmes. Oczywiście był świadomy tego, że był to jedyny wolny apartament w hotelu, ale fakt, że jego brat spędzi najbliższe dni tuż za ścianą, był dla niego frustrujący. Podziękował mężczyźnie i ruszył do drzwi. Musiał wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, zanim wszedł do środka bez pukania.

Od razu zauważył brata, który siedział po turecku przy niskim stole i był zajęty czytaniem czegoś na laptopie. Widząc starszego mężczyznę, szybko zamknął sprzęt i już spokojniejszym ruchem podniósł się z podłogi i usiadł na kanapę.

Mycroft rozejrzał się po salonie. Wyglądał bardzo podobnie do tego w ich apartamencie, ale różnił się kolorystyką. Niebieskie zasłony i obicia krzeseł pasowały do charakteru jego młodszego brata. Za to duża ilość kwiatów wskazywała na to, że obsługa chciała umilić pobyt jeszcze komuś innemu. Z ciekawości zerknął w stronę stojących bagaży, kiedy podchodził do brata.

\- Dlaczego ciągnąłeś tutaj ze sobą pannę Hooper? - zapytał i zajął miejsce naprzeciw Sherlocka.

\- Na pewno z całkowicie innego powodu, dla którego ty przywiozłeś tu Johna - mruknął dumnie.

Między braćmi nastała napięta cisza. Mycroft czuł się w obowiązku, aby przedstawić swoją wersję wydarzeń, lecz czekał, aż to jego młodszy brat zacznie rozmowę. Czuł na sobie gorące spojrzenie Sherlocka. Długo bał się podnieść wzrok, a kiedy w końcu to zrobił, poczuł dreszcz na plecach. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz Sherlock patrzył na niego w tak lodowaty i pełny wyrzutów sposób. Czuł się winny, ale nie potrafił cofnąć czasu. Teraz pozostawała jedynie szczera rozmowa. Sherlock milczał jak na złość, zupełnie jakby był świadomy tego, że gnębił tym Mycrofta. W salonie było tak cicho, że oboje słyszeli czyjeś ruchy na holu i trzask drzwi w sąsiednich pokojach.

\- Odpowiem na każde twoje pytanie, Sherlock. Chcę być z tobą szczery i chcę, żebyś zobaczył sytuację z mojego punktu widzenia. Zależy mi na zgodzie i nie chcę...

\- Jak było? - zapytał młodszy Holmes, przerywając bratu w pół zdania. Mycroft zamrugał kilka razy bez zrozumienia.

\- Powiedziałeś, że mogę zapytać o wszystko, a więc pytam. Jak było? Uwolniłeś się od frustracji seksualnej? Udało ci się zadowolić Johna? To musiało być trudne dla osoby tak zapatrzonej w siebie, jak ty.

Mycroft starał się utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy, naprawdę próbował. Ale słowa brata były jak nóż wbite w serce. Bał się nawet myśleć, jakie uczucia przeważały w sercu Sherlocka. Jak miał odpowiedzieć na jego pytania? Sherlock był jedyną tak ważną osobą w jego życiu. Kochał go z całego serca i od najmłodszych lat obiecywał sobie, że będzie jedyną osobą, o którą będzie się troszczył. A teraz zranił go w tak prymitywny i zaskakujący dla nich obu sposób...

\- To prawda... - zaczął bardzo cichym głosem.

\- ... przespałem się z Johnem... kilka razy. Nie cofnę czasu. Cokolwiek bym powiedział i tak cię zranię, dlatego jestem z tobą szczery. Spędzaliśmy ze sobą czas, oboje skorzystaliśmy z chwil słabości... Trzymałem go w ramionach, ale... nigdy nie zrobiłem tego, żeby sprawić ci ból. To nie było moim zamiarem. Twoje cierpienie jest moim. Nie zamierzam odebrać ci przyjaciela i tak samo, jak ty pragnę, żebyś mógł przejść przez życie z bliską osobą u boku. Wiem, że tą osobą będzie John. Zależy mi na twoim dobru i wiem, że popełniłem błąd, za który będę pokutował już zawsze.

Mycroft spojrzał bratu prosto w oczy. Była w nich szczerość i pokora, a także prawdziwa prośba o przebaczenie.

\- Wybacz mi.

Sherlock długo wpatrywał się w brata. Wiedział, że wiele razy był przez niego manipulowany i wykorzystywany, ale musiał przyznać jedno. Mycroft nigdy nie robił czegoś, co miało na celu go skrzywdzić. Pod tym względem ufał mu... aż do dzisiejszego dnia. Wciąż nie pogodził się z tym, co się stało, czuł się zawiedziony i zdradzony. Z zaciśniętą szczęką wstał z kanapy i powolnym ruchem obszedł ją dookoła. Stanął za oparciem i po raz kolejny powtórzył sobie w głowie słowa brata. Analizował każde słowo i sposób, w jakie było wypowiedziane. Musiał też mierzyć się ze swoimi uczuciami i emocjami. Musiał zrozumieć, dlaczego tak bardzo zabolał go widok nagiego Johna w ramionach Mycrofta i jego zdecydowane odpowiedzi. Może chciał być na miejscu brata? Może emocje, które czuł, ludzie nazywali zazdrością i zaborczością? Ale w jego głowie - gdzieś z tyłu w najciemniejszym i najbardziej zakurzonym kącie pałacu umysłu - było pytanie, na które musiał znać odpowiedź. Długo wahał się przed wypowiedzeniem go na głos. Nie chciał brzmieć na zdesperowanego, dlatego zadał je, nie patrząc na Mycrofta i bawiąc się jednocześnie sterczącą z oparcia kanapy nitką.

\- Jak bardzo zaczęło zależeć ci na Johnie w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia?

 


	14. Chapter 14

✲✲✲

Siedząc na oparciu czerwonej kanapy, trąc o siebie dłońmi i patrząc na kremową ścianę, John zastanawiał się, co działo się po drugiej stronie i nad czym dokładnie dyskutowali bracia Holmes. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, że i tak się nie domyśli, bo przecież kto byłby w stanie odgadnąć, na jakie tory może zejść rozmowa między geniuszami. Po raz ostatni widział Mycrofta ponad godzinę temu, gdy wyszedł z pokoju, by porozmawiać z Sherlockiem. Od tej pory John miał sporo czasu na przemyślenia. Dopiero teraz powoli zaczynało dochodzić do niego to, co wydarzyło się od rana. Sherlock - jego najlepszy przyjaciel, najbliższa osoba, z którą mieszkał i spędzał niemal całe dnie - był świadkiem prawdopodobnie najbardziej krępującej sceny w jego życiu. Jak musiał się czuć, kiedy zobaczył na własne oczy, że jego przyjaciel sypia z jego bratem? Szok, niedowierzanie, zniesmaczenie? Te emocje widział już w momencie, gdy otworzył oczy i spojrzał na tę smukłą twarz. Jednak co czuł teraz, gdy emocje trochę opadły i miał czas na spokojne przemyślenia? Czy szok nie ustąpi nienawiści albo zniesmaczenie nie zamieni się w rozczarowanie, albo gorzej, odrzucenie? Wszystkie możliwości były prawdopodobne. W końcu nie na co dzień zdarzają się takie sytuacje.

Na dodatek jego przyjacielem był Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes. Człowiek o bardzo silnej osobowości, która wyraża swoje myśli wprost, nie bacząc na to, czy sprawi tym komuś przykrość. Osoba, której nawiązywanie znajomości - nie mówią o przyjaźniach - po prostu nie wychodzi za dobrze. Dlatego tego typu sytuacja może oddziaływać na niego z podwójną siłą. John wiedział o tym. Był jedną z nielicznych osób, które miały całkowite zaufanie Sherlocka. Był kimś, kogo Sherlock uważał za całkowicie mu oddanego. I w rzeczywistości tak było. Zyskanie braterskiej miłości i oddania osoby pokroju młodszego geniusza było zadaniem trudnym, dlatego John czuł się przytłoczony myślą, że mógł zniszczyć to, co budowali przez te wszystkie lata, w zaledwie kilka dni. Gdyby okazało się, że stracił zaufanie Sherlocka, że zdradził go w jakikolwiek sposób, wiedział, że bardzo trudno będzie mu wrócić do życia, jakie wiedli jeszcze niecałe dwa tygodnie wcześniej.

Rozmyślania nad tym, co w tej chwili czuł Sherlock i jak radził sobie Mycroft, tak bardzo kotłowały się w głowie Johna, że po pewnym czasie miał już tego dość. Nie chciał dłużej bezczynnie czekać na powrót starszego brata - bo o konfrontacji z Sherlockiem nie było w tej chwili mowy - więc wstał szybko z oparcia kanapy. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, ale po chwili ruszył w stronę drzwi, masując zdrętwiałe udo. Kiedy stanął na holu i poczuł powiew świeżego powietrza, spojrzał w stronę sąsiadujących drzwi. Dopiero teraz przyszła mu do głowy myśl, że sam już nie wie, czy woli, aby rozmowa między Mycroftem i Sherlockiem była krótka, czy ciągnęła się jakiś czas. Rozważając plusy i minusy obu opcji, John nie miał wystarczającej determinacji, by zrobić pierwszy krok w stronę sąsiedniego apartamentu.

\- Moja drogi John...

Zanim delikatny głos dotarł do jego świadomości, poczuł ciepłą dłoń, która owinęła się wokół jego lewego łokcia. W końcu spojrzał na niską kobietę i jej matczyny uśmiech.

\- Oh, mio Dio. John, co się stało? Wyglądasz na przejęty i blady... Dlaczego stoisz na ten hol samemu?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, John uśmiechnął się lekko i ujął jej drobną dłoń, po czym złożył pocałunek na jej zewnętrznej stronie.

\- Mieliśmy stresujący poranek, to wszystko.

\- A gdzie twoja Mycroft? - zapytała kobieta, rozglądając się lekko. Nie robiła tego energicznie, lecz dyskretnie, co jeszcze bardziej dodawało jej elegancji i szyku. John był pod jej wrażeniem od pierwszego spotkania i wciąż nie mógł wyjść z podziwu, że potrafiła zachować klasę, wykonując nawet tak drobne gesty. Zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią, spojrzał w stronę drzwi do pokoju Sherlocka. Nie był pewny, czy byłoby rozważnie opowiadać o tym, że poprzedniej nocy do ich hotelu sprowadził się młodszy brat Mycrofta, tylko po to, by mieć ich na oku. Nie wiedział nawet, jak wiele starszy Holmes pozwolił wiedzieć o sobie innym i czy Francesca była wtajemniczona w jego rodzinne relacje. Po namyśle postanowił jednak ominąć ten wątek i pozwolić Mycroftowi zająć się tematem brata.

\- Jest na rozmowie. Od godziny czekam na... - W tym momencie jego brzuch wydał z siebie charakterystyczny dźwięk, oznaczający tylko tyle, że jego organizm domagał się pożywienia. Spojrzał na Fransescę, na której twarzy pojawił się szczery uśmiech. Kobieta wtuliła się mocniej w jego ramię i już w bardziej rozluźnionej atmosferze pociągnęła go w stronę schodów.

\- Chodź, John - powiedziała z widocznym rozbawieniem. John postanowił oddać się w jej opiekę i odchodząc, nawet nie spojrzał za siebie. Powolnym krokiem kierował się schodami w dół, uważając na drobne ciało Francesci. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego nadmierna troska o kobietę może wydawać się dziwna. Jednak jej szczupłe ciało i powolne ruchy jakby same prosiły się o uwagę. Nie dawała mu odczuć, że jego starania są niepotrzebne, wręcz przeciwnie, uśmiechała się, widząc jego troskę.

Czerwona wykładzina, która zdobiła schody, ciągnęła się aż do samego wejścia do hotelu, jednak John i jego towarzyszka ruszyli w kierunku wielkiego holu z marmurową posadzką, kolumnami, eleganckimi fotelami i zdobionym kominkiem, w którym John wątpił, czy kiedykolwiek było palone. Jednak to nie piękno pomieszczenia przyciągnęło jego uwagę, lecz kobieca sylwetka, siedząca skromnie przy jednym ze stolików. Zamrugał kilka razy, by upewnić się, że jego wzrok nie płatał mu figli. Molly? Dlaczego właśnie ona miałaby tu być? W tym hotelu? Sama? I wtedy wszystko stało się jasne. John niemal przewrócił oczami. Bez słowa zaczął kierować się w stronę Molly. Jej zgarbiona sylwetka wtapiała się w duży fotel i tylko sprawne oko dałoby radę ją dostrzec. Francesca bez słowa towarzyszyła przy jego boku i nawet z ciekawością przyglądała się skromnej dziewczynie, siedzącej tyłem i analizującej jakąś książkę. Molly odwróciła głowę dopiero wtedy, gdy wyczuła za sobą czyjąś obecność.

\- John! - zawołała wesoło i momentalnie wstała z miejsca. Odwzajemnił jej uśmiech, lecz nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie tyle entuzjazmu co ona. Nie miał pojęcia, co podkusiło Sherlocka, żeby targać ją ze sobą aż do Włoch.

\- Przyleciałaś z Sherlockiem? Miło cię znów widzieć, ale dlaczego siedzisz tu sama?- Już zadając pierwsze pytanie, w jego głowie pojawiła się twarz przyjaciela, który wytyka mu, że jak zwykle jest niedościgniony w stwierdzaniu oczywistych rzeczy, jednak rozmawiając z Molly, nie martwił się tym, że zostanie potraktowany w taki sposób.

\- Poprosił mnie, żebym zostawiła go samego - powiedziała, spoglądając to na Johna to na towarzyszącą mu Francescę.

\- Poprosił... - powtórzył, wyobrażając sobie, jak ta prośba w rzeczywistości musiała wyglądać.

\- ... Och, wybacz, Francesca. To jest panna Molly Hooper, zaprzyjaźniona ze mną i Mycroftem od wielu lat. To jest pani Francesca Coletti, Molly. Opiekuje się mną podczas tego wyjazdu - dodał, stając pomiędzy obiema kobietami, które uścisnęły sobie dłonie. Jeszcze przez jakiś czas przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie, jednak jego myśli zaczęły błądzić, kiedy tylko zajęli miejsca przy stoliku.

Po jaką cholerę wziął ze sobą Molly? John nie mógł tego pojąć i myśl o tym doprowadzała go niemal do szaleństwa. Przecież Sherlock nie był małym dzieckiem i nie potrzebował opiekunki. Im bardziej myślał o powodzie, tym bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że jego przyjaciel zrobił to nie przez przypadek i w jakimś jemu tylko znanym celu. Świadomość tego, że Sherlock miał ukryty plan, wywoływała u Johna ciarki. Spojrzał na Molly. Dziewczyna całkowicie różniła się od osób, które zdążył poznać tu na miejscu. Jej mowa ciała, ubiór, zachowanie to wszystko znacznie różniło się od tego, co widział we Francesce. Molly była chorobliwie blada - chociaż do tej pory nigdy nie zwrócił uwagi na ten szczegół - chuda i... zwykła. Myśl o tym uderzyła Johna niczym piorun. Powoli zamieniał się w człowieka z 'tej strefy', zaczynał widzieć innych oczami Mycrofta, bo otaczał się osobami, które tak jak starszy Holmes, zajmowały się nie tylko wydarzeniami wysokiej rangi, ale też dbały o to, by wyróżniać się w tłumie. Doskonale widział różnicę pomiędzy zwykłymi szaraczkami - do których przecież należał - a ludźmi z wyższych sfer. Ciekawe, czy w ten sam sposób patrzy na niego Mycroft? A Sherlock?

\- Dwie damy na jednego gentlemana? John, pławisz się w luksusach.

Słysząc wesoły ton Stonera i czując jego ciepłą dłoń na karku, John odwrócił głowę. Aaron jak zwykle stał rozpromieniony i czarował swoją osobą obie kobiety, chociaż John mógłby się założyć, że mężczyzna robił większe wrażenie na biednej Molly, niż Francesce, która przecież znała go nie od dziś i była świadoma jego prawdziwej natury. Za to John niczego nie pragnął tak bardzo, jak po prostu zapaść się pod ziemię. Sherlock? Molly? Stoner? Co jeszcze? Żałował, że wystawiał nos z pokoju.

\- Masz coś przeciw, jeżeli dołączę do waszej małej grupki? - zapytał Aaron i niespecjalnie czekając na reakcję Johna, odsunął sobie jeden z foteli.

\- Bynajmniej - zaczął John i wstał ze swojego miejsca.

\- To jest Aaron Stoner, Molly.

Mężczyzna z eleganckim i urzekającym uśmiechem pokłonił się i chwycił wyciągniętą w swoją stronę dłoń Molly. John widział lekkie rumieńce na jej policzkach i momentalnie ugryzł się w język, bo przecież wiedział, że mężczyzna nie był wart takiej reakcji. Zwłaszcza ze strony tak nieśmiałej i delikatnej dziewczyny. Tymczasem Aaron spojrzał na Johna, chcąc sprawdzić jego reakcję. Wciąż trzymał dłoń Molly przy swoich ustach, lecz wzrokiem wiercił dziurę w spojrzeniu Johna.

\- Dobrze się składa, że przyszedłeś, bo nie wypadało mi zostawić pań samych.

\- Co? Już idziesz? - zapytał Stoner, prostując się i wypuszczając z uścisku dłoń Molly. Całą swoją uwagę skupił na Johnie, który przysuwał fotel do stolika. Czekał na odpowiedź, która nigdy nie miała paść, bo John go ignorował. Zamiast tego pocałował uśmiechniętą Francescę i pokłonił się Molly. Obie kobiety nie miały mu za złe tego, że ich opuszczał, chociaż ich powody były zupełnie inne. John milczał, całkowicie ignorując mężczyznę. Już miał się pożegnać, lecz Stoner szybkim krokiem obszedł fotel Francesci i zbliżył się do niego, chwytając go mocno za ramię i nachylając się do jego ucha.

\- Nie uciekaj tak. Miałem nadzieję trochę z tobą porozmawiać, bo unikasz mnie od długiego czasu.

\- Dziwisz się? - zapytał John ściszonym głosem i spojrzał na Aarona.

\- Nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia, ale za to ty masz okazję wypróbować to, co tak namiętnie trenowałeś na mnie w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia. Z kobietami powinno pójść ci łatwiej. - John z uśmiechem po raz ostatni pokłonił się im i cicho ruszył marmurową posadzką w stronę baru, oddzielonego od holu recepcją. Czuł na swoich plecach gorące spojrzenie Stonera, dopóki nie zniknął za ścianą. Dopiero teraz odetchnął głęboko i po chwili usiadł na wysokim krześle przy barze. Mężczyzna stojący za ladą uśmiechał się i po wytarciu wysokiego kieliszka, postawił go przed Johnem.

\- Co podać, sir?

John posłał mu szybki uśmiech. Oparł się łokciami o blat i złączył palce.

\- Alkohol z rana nie jest dobrym pomysłem - dodał mężczyzna, wpatrując się w szklankę, którą czyścił białą ściereczką. Tym stwierdzeniem wywołał u Johna mimowolny uśmiech.

\- Mocną kawę. Bez dodatków.

\- Bez cukru, sir?

\- Tak, poproszę.

Kelner zniknął z jego pola widzenia, więc John potarł twarz. Było przedpołudnie, a on już czuł się tak wykończony, jakby spędził jeden z tych męczących dni w Afganistanie, kiedy to po kilku zmianach w szpitalu, regulaminowym i trwającym godziny meldunku, w końcu wrócił do swojego łóżka. Kilka razy w życiu spotkał na swojej drodze tak zwanych 'wampirów energetycznych', ale musiał przyznać, że nikt nie dorównywał Stonerowi. Wystarczyło dosłownie kilka chwil w jego towarzystwie, a John czuł się osowiały, zmęczony i posępny. Czuł w takich momentach, że wszystkie jego siły przejmował Aaron, a on nic nie mógł na to poradzić, co dodatkowo komplikował fakt, że mężczyzna tak usilnie zabiegał o jego uwagę i towarzystwo.

W tej chwili cieszył się, że chociaż na jakiś czas uwolnił się od tego męczącego człowieka. Miał nadzieję doczekać się powrotu Mycrofta, bo to on w tej chwili wydawał się jedyną osobą, z którą mógł normalnie porozmawiać i dowiedzieć się, co skłoniło Sherlocka do przyjazdu. Już chciał odwrócić głowę i spojrzeć w stronę schodów, kiedy ktoś zajął miejsce obok niego. John mimowolnie rzucił okiem na mężczyznę w czarnych spodniach i białej koszuli z dwoma odpiętymi guzikami. Jego wzrok spotkał się z jasnymi oczami Sherlocka, który siedział na krześle obok i chociaż bardzo starał się nie wyglądać na spiętego, to jednak jego nerwowe ruchy mówiły, że było odwrotnie. Przybrał podobną pozycję do Johna i odwrócił wzrok, odchrząkując cicho. Po plecach Johna przeszedł zimny dreszcz, spojrzał na czarną kawę, przyniesioną mu przez barmana.

Było widać, że tak jak dla Johna, przebywanie sam na sam z przyjacielem nie było dla Sherlocka łatwe. Wiercił się na krześle i zaciskał połączone palce tak mocno, że John ze swojego miejsca nie miał problemu z dostrzeżeniem jego białych kostek. Kręcąc głową, odesłał barmana, który już otwierał usta, by zapytać, co podać. Kiedy on i John zostali sami, na długą chwilę zapanowała cisza, przerywana przez rozmowy za ich plecami i odgłosami kroków na marmurowej podłodze.

\- Jesteś zadowolony... z wyjazdu? Nie męczy cię to całe towarzystwo? - zapytał Sherlock, nie patrząc ani na chwilę w stronę Johna, który odwrócił głowę i posłał mu spojrzenie pełne zaskoczenia i podejrzliwości.

\- O co ci chodzi?

\- O nic. Po prostu jestem ciekaw. - Dla podkreślenia swojej obojętności, Sherlock wzruszył ramionami. Wciąż jednak odmawiał spojrzenia na przyjaciela.

\- Ludzie zazwyczaj w taki sposób próbują przerwać ciszę i rozpocząć niezobowiązującą rozmowę - dodał.

\- Znamy się nie od dziś, Sherlock. Nie musisz używać jednych ze swoich wyćwiczonych ról, żeby ze mną porozmawiać... - John westchnął cicho i przystawił filiżankę z parującą kawą do swoich ust. Widział kątem oka, jak Sherlock mierzy go wzrokiem i miał dziwne wrażenie, że to właśnie jego wargi były obiektem zainteresowania przyjaciela. Nie dał jednak tego po sobie poznać i dalej sączył kawę, wpatrując się w kolorowe butelki drogich trunków, ułożone na półce po drugiej stronie lady.

\- Myślałem, że będziesz unikał mnie i traktował jak nieznajomego po tym, co wydarzyło się rano.

\- I tu jest właśnie twój problem... - zaczął John i po odłożeniu filiżanki na czarny blat, odwrócił się bokiem do przyjaciela, zmuszając go swoją postawą do spojrzenia w jego stronę.

\- ... za dużo myślisz i analizujesz. Nie traktuj mnie jak doświadczenia, tylko po prostu powiedz to, co chcesz... Chyba że to, co chcesz powiedzieć, jest wredne i sam o tym wiesz. W takim wypadku po prostu spróbuj ująć to w inne słowa... To, że przespałem się z twoim bratem, nie oznacza, że jestem innym Johnem od tego, z którym mieszkałeś tyle lat. - John starał się, żeby jego ton głosu nie wywierał nacisku na przyjaciela. Próbował być opanowany i przyjazny, chociaż samemu było mu trudno rozmawiać o takich rzeczach.

\- Ale teraz wiem więcej rzeczy i zastanawiam się, czy nie podziękować za to Mycroftowi... - powiedział Sherlock, z lekkim uśmieszkiem na ustach. John momentalnie wyczuł zmianę nastroju i również nie mógł powstrzymać się przed uśmiechem. Z lżejszym sercem odetchnął i wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji, opierając się łokciami na ladzie.

\- Sherlock, jak boga kocham, jeszcze jeden taki numer, a nie skończy się jedynie na samym wypchnięciu z pokoju. To, co robię za zamkniętymi drzwiami i z kim, nie powinno cię interesować, nawet jeżeli dotyczyłoby się to kogoś z twojej rodziny czy denata wyciągniętego z prosektorium Molly. - John nie mógł opanować uśmiechu, kiedy o tym wspomniał. Wyobraźnia Sherlocka chyba też pracowała, bo zachichotał niskim głosem.

\- A tak w ogóle... Co ty tu robisz? I ta biedna Molly... Co planujesz? - John odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na lekko rozbawionego przyjaciela.

\- Mam swoje powody, John.

Tajemniczość Sherlocka sprawiała, że John czuł się niepewnie, ale był też podekscytowany. Oczywiście tęsknił za przyjacielem i jego specyficznym podejściem do życia, jednak skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nudził się przy Mycrofcie. Możliwość spędzenia pozostałych kilku dni z dwoma braćmi naraz wydała mu się bardzo ekscytująca.

\- Chcę je znać?

\- Mógłbyś poczuć się... zmieszany, gdybym ci teraz powiedział. Cierpliwości - dodał tajemniczo, patrząc na Johna. Niższy mężczyzna zmrużył oczy, ale dał za wygraną. Uniósł kąciki ust i przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w oczy przyjaciela, który z dziwnego powodu również nie odwrócił wzroku. Nagle John poczuł dziwne ciepło w jednym miejscu na dole swoich pleców. Coś było nie tak, a zmiana na twarzy Sherlocka i jego zmrużone oczy upewniły go, że powinien spodziewać się niechcianej osoby. Chciał odwrócić głowę, ale ciepłe powietrze w jego uchu sprawiło, że zamarł w miejscu.

\- To takie nieładne z twojej strony, John, że zostawiłeś mnie samego, a sam udałeś się na poszukiwanie męskiego towarzystwa...

Obrzucił Aarona miażdżącym spojrzeniem. Podstępny uśmieszek na twarzy drugiego mężczyzny sprawiał, że miał ochotę uderzyć go tu i teraz. Jego twarz była bardzo blisko, a ciepły oddech owiewał policzek Johna, który resztami silnej woli zmusił się do zostania na miejscu. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i rozluźnił mięśnie. Aaron jakby żywił się jego stresem i czerpał radość, widząc jego zdenerwowanie. Wciąż wpatrywał się w niebieskie oczy Johna, udając niewiniątko.

\- Zabierz rękę z moich pleców albo powyłamuję ci te palce - warknął cicho John. Nie miał wątpliwości, że Sherlock słyszał jego słowa. Jednak dbał jedynie o to, by Stoner zrozumiał, że te słowa były kierowane tylko i wyłącznie do niego. I chyba tak się stało, bo mężczyzna mrugnął powoli i z zadowoleniem wyprostował się, zabierając rękę z pleców Johna. Przejechał palcami po jego boku, przez co John zadrżał mimowolnie. Widział, jak Sherlock wstał z wysokiego krzesła i szybkim ruchem obrzucił drugiego mężczyznę spojrzeniem od czubka głowy aż po buty. John wiedział jedno - jego przyjaciel w ciągu sekundy dowiedział się więcej o Stonerze niż on w ciągu całego swojego pobytu. Utwierdził się w tym przekonaniu, kiedy Sherlock z satysfakcją uniósł kącik ust.

\- Kolejny z twoich przyjaciół, John?

\- Sherlock Holmes - zaczął geniusz, zanim John wciągnął powietrze, by odpowiedzieć. Wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Aarona, który wciąż z tym irytującym uśmieszkiem, odwzajemnił uścisk dłoni i trzymał rękę Sherlocka dłużej, niż było to konieczne. Mężczyźni mierzyli się wzrokiem.

\- Ach, oczywiście... młodszy brat Mycrofta. Wspominał o tobie wiele razy, chociaż to ja sam zmuszałem go do zwierzeń. Widziałem dumę w jego oczach, kiedy opowiadał o twoich wyczynach.

\- Doprawdy? - zapytał zaskoczony i rozbawiony Sherlock, któremu w końcu udało się oswobodzić rękę.

\- ... To dziwne, nie myślałem, że może być w stanie utrzymać znajomości na dłużej, niż uważa to za konieczne.

\- Wydaje mi się, że nie wiesz o nim jeszcze wielu rzeczy... - wtrącił Aaron, sprawiając, że Sherlock znów spoważniał.

\- Możesz być pewnym, że wiem.

Stoner z zadowolonym wyrazem twarzy zrobił krok w bok i zbliżył się do Johna na bardzo niekomfortową dla lekarza odległość. Obserwował reakcje Sherlocka, a kiedy położył rękę na oparciu krzesła, na którym siedział John i zobaczył nerwowy tik Holmesa, uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

\- Chociaż jestem zmuszony przyznać ci rację. Mycroft niechętnie utrzymuje bliskie stosunki z osobami z jego otoczenia, a ludzi, na których mu zależy, można zliczyć na palcach jednej ręki. Jednak kiedy już znajdzie się taka osoba, Mycroft robi wszystko, by ją ochronić i zaczyna się... wczuwać.

Sherlock poruszył się niespokojnie, widząc pewny i szyderczy uśmiech Stonera. Mężczyzna sprawiał wrażenie, że zaraz obejmie Johna, ale jedynie drażnił się z nimi oboma. John liczył na to, że Sherlock rozprawi się z nim tak szybko, jak go do tego przyzwyczaił. Wystarczyłoby, żeby wygłosił jeden z tych swoich monologów, obraził rozmówcę i nie pokazał cienia skruchy. Jednak tym razem widocznie się pomylił, bo jego przyjaciel nie kwapił się do głośnych dedukcji. Co gorsza, wyglądał na kogoś, kto zamiast atakować, bronił się przed słownymi atakami.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, jestem trochę zaskoczony. Od początku bardzo chciałem poznać wybranka Mycrofta, ale nie sądziłem, że pojawi się tu też jego brat. Przez moment musiałem zastanowić się, kim jesteś, bo, wstyd się przyznać, wyleciałeś mi z głowy. Wybacz, ale osiągnięcia Mycrofta i jego talent sprawiły, że zupełnie zapomniałem o twoim istnieniu. To miło, że dwie osoby najbliższe sercu Mycrofta, tak dobrze się ze sobą dogadują... ale mam nadzieję, że nie obraziłem cię moimi słowami, Sherlock - dodał, udając troskę. Po chwili jednak na jaw wyszła jego prawdziwa natura, bo uśmiechnął się w ten złowieszczy sposób, który wywoływał u Johna ciarki. Sherlock stał z zaciśniętymi ustami i gdyby nie obietnica dana bratu półgodziny wcześniej, już dawno wylałby z siebie potok słów. Napięta atmosfera ciągnęła się nieskończenie. Przerwał ją dopiero Stoner, który spojrzał w stronę szklanych drzwi do hotelu, a później na swój drogi zegarek.

\- No nic. Za pół godziny zaczynamy ważne spotkanie, a przedostanie się na drugi koniec miasta, o tej porze będzie nie lada wyczynem. Miło było cię poznać, Sherlock. Mam nadzieję, że będziemy mogli jeszcze później porozmawiać trochę dłużej... - powiedział, kłaniając się lekko w stronę geniusza, a później całą swoją uwagę skupił na siedzącym i bladym Johnie.

\- John... - zaczął i musnął delikatnie ustami jego policzek.

\- ... zarezerwuj dla mnie dzisiejszy wieczór.

John obserwował Aarona, który posłał Sherlockowi spojrzenie pełne satysfakcji, zapiął dolny guzik w szarej kamizelce i ruszył do drzwi, przy których stał jego asystent z teczką. Kiedy obaj mężczyźni zniknęli z ich pola widzenia, John po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu odetchnął z ulgą i dołączył do stojącego przyjaciela. Powiedzieć, że Sherlock nie był zadowolony z rozmowy ze Stonerem to mało. Dokładnie analizował słowa mężczyzny, a z jego twarzy nie schodził zaintrygowany i zdenerwowany wyraz.

\- Mycroft zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że pan Stoner wie o waszej umowie. Oboje mogą udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale to mój brat jest w problematycznej sytuacji i nie zazdroszczę mu tego, że będzie musiał podjąć bardzo ważne decyzje w najbliższym czasie. Stoner jest groźniejszym przeciwnikiem, niż się może wydawać.

Sherlock znów był sobą, jego umysł działał na wysokich obrotach i ewidentnie rozmyślał o czymś bardzo istotnym. John cieszył się z tego powodu, bo brakowało mu tego w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia, dlatego chętnie dołączył do kroczącego pewnie przyjaciela i razem z nim ruszył w stronę holu.

\- Dlaczego w takim razie, nie postawił sprawy jasno, kiedy tylko zaczął tworzyć to wielkie kłamstwo? Dlaczego to ciągnie?

\- Bo wokół niego są ludzie, którzy nie są tak bystrzy, jak Stoner i właśnie z ich powodu zależy mu na tym, żeby dowieźć to kłamstwo do samego końca, czyli do waszego wyjazdu...

\- Moja John... Wyglądasz znacznie lepiej - zaczęła Francesca, podchodząc z uśmiechem na karmazynowych ustach. Jej biała, obcisła sukienka, szczupłe ręce i splecione w kok włosy, których pojedyncze siwe pasma mieszały się z wyblakłym brązem, podkreślały jej wciąż widoczną urodę. John mógłby patrzeć na nią godzinami, bo jej widok nie tylko cieszył jego oczy, ale i wlewał miód na serce. Minął Sherlocka i wyciągnął w jej stronę łokieć, by mogła się oprzeć.

\- Sherlock... - powiedziała, odwracając spojrzenie na geniusza. Jej uśmiech wciąż pozostawał taki sam, a kiedy młodszy Holmes podszedł do niej i nachylił się na przywitanie, ona przytrzymała jego twarz dłonią i delikatnie musnęła ustami jego policzek, starając się nie zostawić śladów. John może był zaskoczony jej gestem, ale jego szok nie trwał długo. W końcu Francesca i Mycroft znali się bardzo dobrze, można by było nawet zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że starszy Holmes darzył ją sympatią, a już na pewno szacunkiem. Z tego powodu było raczej oczywiste, że i Sherlock nie był jej obcy. John zobaczył szczery uśmiech na twarzy przyjaciela i odwrócił wzrok dopiero wtedy, gdy Francesca mocniej przylgnęła do jego ramienia.

\- To niespodzianka, kochanie. Mycroft nie mówił, my będziemy mieli możliwość spotkać cię tutaj.

\- Wiesz, że nie przegapię okazji, żeby namieszać w jego planach, a przy okazji trochę się zabawić.

Francesca wydała z siebie cichy chichot, tymczasem zza jej pleców wyłoniła się Molly, która dołączyła do towarzystwa i stanęła obok Sherlocka. Nie miała zwyczaju wychodzić z inicjatywą, dlatego zaskoczyła Johna, kiedy zbliżyła się do jego przyjaciela tak bardzo, że niemal muskała go swoim ciałem. Jednak najdziwniejsza z tego wszystkiego była reakcja Sherlocka. Co prawda nigdy nie wykonywał w stronę kobiet gestów, które mógłby je urazić, nie odsuwał się, nie szarpał, tylko elegancko stał w miejscu i odchodził dopiero wtedy, gdy miał powód. Jednak tym razem nie tylko nie drgnął na obecność Molly, ale i spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem. John poczuł dziwne uczucie w żołądku, dlatego odwrócił wzrok.

\- Rozmawialiśmy o zwiedzanie miasta z panna Molly. Dzisiaj nasze mężowie mają spotkanie, dlatego może pokażemy okolica ta urocza dwójka, co ty powiesz, John?

\- O tak! Taka podwójna randka - zareagowała Molly i zaśmiała się wesoło, otaczając ramię Sherlocka. Spojrzała na Johna z nadzieją w oczach, jakby chciała namówić go na ten pomysł. Tymczasem on niepewnie wpatrywał się w minę przyjaciela, bo zaczynał czuć się zwyczajnie zdezorientowany zaistniałą sytuacją. Czy coś zdarzyło się między tą dwójką, kiedy mnie nie było? - zastanawiał się. Oczywiście to, co robił Sherlock jako dorosła osoba, nie powinno go interesować, jednak czuł się nieco przez niego oszukany. Ludzie potrafią być bezkrytyczni dla swojego postępowania, za to z wielką łatwością przychodzi im ocenianie innych, czasami na podstawie niedomówień lub drobnych szczegółów. Takich ludzi zwykle nazywano hipokrytami i właśnie w tej chwili John poczuł się jak jeden z nich. Mógłby łatwo usprawiedliwić się ze swojego postępowania z Mycroftem, jednak jednocześnie dziwił się Sherlockowi, a przecież nie miał żadnych podstaw sądzić, że coś zaszło między nim a Molly. Nie chciał dłużej przeciągać drętwej ciszy, dlatego kiwnął głową i ignorując entuzjazm młodej dziewczyny, która niemal podskoczyła z radości, spojrzał na Francescę i z lekkim uśmiechem chwycił mocniej jej drobną dłoń.

✲✲✲

Cała czwórka spacerowała już od paru godzin w ciągu których zdążyli zjeść smaczny posiłek w jednej z niedrogich, ale gustownych restauracji w środku miasta. Słońce grzało na niebie i nie było ani śladu po nocnej burzy. Ulice znów topiły się ciepła, a rozpalone mury i chodniki parzyły przechodniów, jeżeli któryś z nich pozwolił sobie chociaż na oparcie dłoni na murze. Gdyby nie tłumy turystów, które chodziły to w jedną to w drugą stronę, mijając się niczym zaprogramowane roboty, zwiedzanie miasta byłoby przyjemniejsze, bo wysokie budynki jednak chroniły przed gorącymi promieniami słońca, a lekka bryza znad wody chłodziła nieco rozgrzane ciała.

John znał rozkład miasta, jednak tego dnia całkowicie zdał się na Francescę, która oprowadzała ich i wybierała takie miejsca, gdzie tłum był znacznie mniejszy, przez co i ich spacer wydawał się przyjemniejszy. Prowadził starszą kobietę pod ramię i słuchał z uwagą o rzeczach, które opowiadała, a wyleciały mu z głowy, gdy po raz pierwszy spędzał z nią czas w ten sposób. Pewnie jeszcze bardziej wczułby się w atmosferę, gdyby nie jeden szczegół. A tak w rzeczywistości dwa. Sherlock i Molly. Oboje szli ramię w ramię za nim i Francescą.

John całkowicie zdawał sobie sprawę z ich obecności, mimo iż Sherlock wymamrotał zaledwie kilka zdań, odkąd wyszli z hotelu. Zachwycone westchnienia Molly mówiły mu o tym, że była całkowicie oczarowana otoczeniem i opowieściami Francesci. Nieczęsto oglądał się za siebie, ale czuł na sobie wzrok przyjaciela. Gorące, przeszywające spojrzenie nie opuszczało go ani na chwilę. Nie zmieniało się to nawet wtedy, gdy cała czwórka stawała w miejscu, by skupić swoją uwagę na danym budynku czy rzeźbie. John spacerował w przeświadczeniu, że był pod obserwacją Sherlocka, lecz nie tylko to w jego zachowaniu było nienaturalne. Przyjaciel Johna celowo i w pełni świadomie łamał zasady obowiązujące między nimi na co dzień. Nie tylko miał sobie za nic jego przestrzeń osobistą, zdarzało się, że rozmyślnie trącił Johna, albo mruczał coś przy jego uchu, tylko po to, by chwilę później udawać, że nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego John posyła mu miażdżące i zdezorientowane spojrzenia. Zachowanie Sherlocka było jednym słowem dziwne.

Po długim spacerze wąskimi uliczkami dotarli w końcu na plac świętego Marka. Znów trafili na tłumy ludzi rozmawiających w wielu językach. Restauracje zapełnione były po brzegi, a stoliki, przy których John po raz pierwszy rozmawiał sam na sam z Aaronem, zajęte były przez turystów. Handel pamiątkami kwitł w najlepsze i nawet sama Francesca nie mogła oprzeć się przed spojrzeniem na ręcznie robioną biżuterię. Pomimo tłumu John wciąż czuł, że Sherlock deptał mu po piętach. W pewnym momencie Francesca delikatnym ruchem puściła ramię towarzysza i z uśmiechem podeszła do zaskoczonej Molly. Mrugnęła w stronę Johna, jakby dając mu do zrozumienia, że będzie miał teraz czas dla przyjaciela. Mruknęła coś do ucha Molly i obie kobiety zniknęły w tłumie. John po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu spojrzał na przyjaciela. Stał w miejscu z uniesionym kącikiem ust. Jego dumna mina i postawa sprawiły, że John odetchnął z ulgą. Tak, to był ten Sherlock, którego znał.

\- Pani Coletti ceni sobie twoje towarzystwo - powiedział Sherlock i dołączył do przyjaciela, który zaczął kierować się w stronę jednego ze stoisk z pamiątkami. Szli wolnym tempem, ciesząc się ze swojego towarzystwa.

\- W życiu nie poznałem takiej kobiety...

Sherlock nie odpowiedział, tylko mruknął pod nosem. John dopiero teraz zauważył, że oboje szli obok siebie, co wydało mu się trochę nie na miejscu, bo jego przyjaciel zazwyczaj maszerował pół kroku przed nim. John zawsze musiał wysilić się, żeby nadążyć za długimi nogami Sherlocka. Dziwnie rozmawiało się z nim, kiedy był zmuszony do przekręcania głowy.

\- Szkoda, że nie jestem trochę starszy - zażartował.

\- Całe szczęście. Nie pokazałbym się na mieście ze staruszkiem, nie mówiąc już o mieszkaniu z takim pod jednym dachem - mruknął Sherlock poważnym tonem i zaczął przeglądać wystawione pamiątki. John uniósł brew, słysząc jego słowa, ale przyjął je z rozbawieniem.

\- Francesca jest piękną kobietą, nawet ty musisz to przyznać...

John na darmo czekał na odpowiedź przyjaciela, bo ten jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach znalazł inne wyjście. Ewidentnie nie miał ochoty ciągnąć tego tematu, dlatego milczał przez jakiś czas.

\- Jeżeli zamierzasz kupić coś pani Hudson, najlepiej, żeby było to duże i tanie, bo w innym wypadku wydasz niepotrzebnie pieniądze. Sentyment naszej gospodyni utrzymuje się przez pierwsze dwa miesiące, a później chowa go do szuflady, czyli tam, gdzie lądują wszystkie drobne prezenty, jakie zdążyłeś jej podarować. Dużej rzeczy nie pozbędzie się tak łatwo - powiedział, zbliżając się do Johna jeszcze bardziej. Stanął przodem do jego profilu, przez moment badał go wzrokiem, a chwilę później nachylił jeszcze bardziej i sięgnął ręką po rzecz, leżącą tuż przed przyjacielem. John po raz enty poczuł się nieswojo. Wziął z dłoni Sherlocka piękną, zdobioną maskę i przyjrzał się jej z uwagą.

Była zimna i lekka, lecz jej chłodny wygląd wywołał u Johna mieszane uczucia. Przejeżdżał po niej palcami, badał każdy uskok, fałdę i szorstki fragment. Z jakiegoś powodu posmutniał i przypomniał sobie to, co dopiero teraz zabolało go z podwójną siłą. Milczał, lecz czuł na swojej twarzy oczy Sherlocka i ciepło jego ciała, które niemal przylegało do jego boku.

\- A więc jestem dla ciebie rzeczą? - zapytał, nie odrywając wzroku od maski. Nie widział konsternacji na twarzy przyjaciela, kiedy zadał pytanie, mimo to czuł, że Sherlock spiął się i zastygł w miejscu.

\- Mam na myśli... jedną z tych rzeczy, które Mycroft może ci zabrać... Sam tak powiedziałeś dzisiaj rano. - John dopiero teraz spojrzał na przyjaciela. Jego oczy musiały być przesiąknięte smutkiem lub bólem, bo Sherlock zamrugał szybko i momentalnie odwrócił wzrok. Kiedy zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią, John odezwał się znowu.

\- Zapomnij. Nie było pytania... - John pomachał dłonią na znak, że rozmowa się skończyła, chociaż tak faktycznie wcale się nie zaczęła. Zapłacił sprzedawcy za maskę i posłał przyjacielowi gorzki uśmiech. Odwrócił się w stronę placu i dostrzegł Molly i Francescę. Nie miał zamiaru zostawać z Sherlockiem dłużej sam, bo mimo iż żałował poruszania tego tematu, czuł kłucie w sercu na samo wspomnienie słów Sherlocka. Ruszył w stronę obu kobiet i chociaż nie obejrzał się za siebie, wiedział, że jego przyjaciel szedł tuż z nim.

✲✲✲

Przyciemnione światło lampek migotało w porozstawianych na stołach kryształach i umytej na błysk podłodze. Zimna do tej pory whisky teraz ogrzewała się w dłoniach Johna. Siedział pochylony nad jednym ze stołów w hotelowej restauracji i tarł zmęczone oczy. Było już po północy, a on niczym kopciuszek, który wrócił z balu, teraz rozpaczał nad swoim marnym życiem. Właściwie dniem, bo ostatnie kilkanaście godzin było gorsze, niż mógł się tego spodziewać. Stresujący poranek, widok Sherlocka w ich sypialni, a później jego dziwaczne zachowanie, rozmowa z Aaronem... to wszystko odbijało się na Johnie, dlatego, kiedy po powrocie do hotelu wziął prysznic, czekał tylko, aż jego mąż zaśnie i natychmiast postanowił się napić. Musiał się odstresować, a najlepszym przyjacielem w takim wypadku, jak mawia Harry, jest kieliszek mocnej wódki, ewentualnie sześć, bądź dziesięć. Ile by tego nie było, John postanowił po prostu się napić.

Wygodne krzesło było ulgą dla jego obolałych stóp i kręgosłupa. Na dodatek cisza wokół i półmrok w pomieszczeniu pomagał mu zapomnieć o otoczeniu. W ciszy i samotności delektował się procentami w swoim gardle. Niemal udało mu się odpłynąć w strefę marzeń, kiedy poczuł obok siebie powiew wiatru, a chwilę później usłyszał odgłos odsuwanego krzesła przy swoim stoliku. Nie musiał otwierać oczu, by wiedzieć, kto postanowił do niego dołączyć. Do jego uszu doszedł cichy chichot, wydobywający się wprost z gardła, siedzącego przed nim mężczyzny. Minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim John otworzył oczy i westchnął ciężko.

\- Wiem, co w tej chwili sobie o mnie pomyślałeś - powiedział Stoner. Połączył palce, oparł łokciami na stole i nachylił się nad nim.

\- Wątpię.

\- Pomyślałeś, że jestem jak rzep...

\- Niestety nie masz racji... bo zwykły rzep można wyczesać albo wyciąć, nawet jeżeli mocno wtopił się w otoczenie. Za to ty trzymasz się tak zatwardziale, że nie mam pomysłów, jak się ciebie pozbyć.

Stoner uśmiechnął się szeroko. Przyzwyczaił Johna do swojego ostrego spojrzenia, dlatego bez wyrzutów sumienia, obserwował, jak lekarz uniósł kieliszek do swoich ust, a później moment, gdy przełknął złoty trunek.

\- Twój szwagier to interesujący człowiek. Od dawna się przyjaźnicie?

John jednym ruchem opróżnił cały kieliszek, chcąc dodać sobie więcej odwagi i pewności siebie. Spojrzał prosto w szare oczy Stonera i oblizał wargi.

\- Przestań pieprzyć i powiedz, o co ci tak naprawdę chodzi. Mam dość bawienia się w ciuciubabkę, zwłaszcza z takim cholernym kanciarzem jak ty. - Chcąc zaakcentować swoją złość, John mocno uderzył spodkiem kieliszka w blat stołu, nie odrywając oczu o Aarona. Jego uśmieszek sprawił, że krew Johna zaczęła buzować w jego żyłach jeszcze bardziej. Ostatnią rzeczą o jakiej chciał rozmawiać, by Sherlock. Jednak po chwili John odetchnął głęboko i spokojniej oparł się plecami o oparcie krzesła.

\- Jakim cudem Mycroft namówił cię na to, żebyś udawał jego męża, John? To, że odstawiacie to przedstawienie od niedawna, jest oczywiste, ale... jak ten szubrawiec zdobył twoją zgodę? - zapytał wprost, wiedząc, że dalsza zabawa z Johnem może się źle skończyć.

\- Acha, czyli latasz tak za mną tylko po to, żeby zdobyć dowód na nasze oszustwo? Że też chce ci się tak bawić... Ale tak jak mówiłeś, trudno będzie ci coś znaleźć, a bez twardych dowodów nie przekonasz pozostałych do swoich podejrzeń.

\- Pozostałych? - zdziwił się Aaron.

\- A nie po to próbujesz postawić na swoim? Żeby zniszczyć reputację Mycrofta?

\- Och, John... Owszem, mam swoje powody, ale nie zależy mi odegraniu się na twoim mężu... Przynajmniej nie w taki sposób.

\- To w takim razie, po co ta cała bieganina?

Stoner zmierzył go wzrokiem i uśmiechnął się w ten typowy dla siebie sposób.

\- Mam swoje powody... W każdym razie zamilknę już w tej kwestii, bo czym jest zabawa bez tajemnicy?

Johnowi nie podobała się ta rozmowa i coraz bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że lepiej jednak byłoby, jeżeli Stoner nie zdobędzie żadnego dowodu na ich oszustwo. Cokolwiek planował, miało odbić się nie tylko na Mycrofcie, a to bardzo niepokoiło Johna. Bo o ile Mycroft musiałby jedynie przełknąć gorzką pigułkę przegranej i straciłby zaufanie niektórych ludzi, tak pozostali, na których odbiłaby się determinacja Stonera, mieliby większe problemy. John wolał nie ryzykować i nie igrać z człowiekiem tak inteligentnym, jak Mycroft.

Mężczyźni wpatrywali się w siebie w ciszy. John bawił się kieliszkiem, przesuwając go palcami po śliskim blacie stołu, a Stoner tkwił w bezruchu z podstępnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

\- Przyjaciele to wspaniała sprawa, prawda? Wiesz coś na ten temat, bo ty i Sherlock wydajecie się do siebie bardzo przywiązani. Ta jego zaborczość i opiekuńczość... Ja też miałem kilku przyjaciół i ... nazwijmy to przyjaciółki. Mogliśmy się od siebie wiele nauczyć... Jedna z nich była dermatolożką. Lubiła mówić i uczyć innych. Ja niestety musiałem wysłuchiwać tych nudziarstw, ale teraz widzę, że chyba powinienem jej podziękować... - Stoner zamilkł, obserwując reakcje Johna. Po chwili jeszcze bardziej nachylił się w jego stronę i ściszył głos.

\- Wiesz o tym, że skóra niektórych ludzi działa inaczej na metale szlachetne niż pozostałych. Większość ludzi po założeniu na przykład pierścionka przyzwyczaja się do niego niemal od razu, za to jest grupa osób, których skóra na palcach jest wrażliwsza i potrzebuje więcej czasu, żeby się przystosować. Ich skóra pod pierścionkiem, chodzi mi o szeroki pierścień, robi się miększa, łuszczy się albo marszczy, zwłaszcza kiedy pierścień jest nowy, a skóra nieprzyzwyczajona do ucisku. - John przeczuwał zamiary Stonera, ale nie zdążył zdjąć dłoni ze stołu. Aaron szybkim ruchem złapał go za palce, trącając przy tym kieliszek, którym bawił się John. Przyciągnął jego rękę bliżej siebie i chwycił w mocnym uścisku, a palcami wolnej dłoni zaczął bardzo powoli zsuwać obrączkę z palca Johna.

\- Oczywiście większość osób nie ma takich problemów. Ich skóra pod pierścieniem nie zmienia wyglądu. Jednak ludzie z tą przypadłością też nie muszą męczyć się nie wiadomo ile, bo taki efekt pomarszczonej skóry utrzymuje się góra dwa miesiące... A ty i Mycroft jesteście przecież po ślubie już kilka lat, mam rację? Więc nie powinieneś mieć na palcu żadnych śladów... - dodał z uśmiechem. W ciągu całego swojego monologu ani na chwilę nie oderwał wzroku od spiętej twarzy Johna. Dopiero teraz, gdy trzymał w dłoni jego zdjętą obrączkę, widocznym ruchem oczu, spojrzał w dół na Johna palce. Lekarz podążył ja jego przykładem. W tym momencie dłoń Johna zrobiła się zimna, a na twarzy Stonera pojawił się jeszcze szerszy uśmiech.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

✲✲✲

John w swoim życiu spotkał wiele osób. Nierzadko byli wśród nich dwulicowcy, krętacze, ludzie gruboskórni lub całkowicie pozbawieni empatii. Wielu z nich sprawiało, że sama myśl o nich wywoływała na plecach Johna zimny pot i skręt kiszek. Do tej pory potrafił panować nad swoimi emocjami i wychodzić z konfrontacji z takimi ludźmi obronną ręką. Część z nich omijał szerokim łukiem, innym próbował stawić czoła. Inaczej było w przypadku Stonera. Był jedną, jedyną osobą, która jakby czerpała radość, widząc jego dezorientację czy zmieszanie. Aaron żył po to, by dręczyć osoby, które stawiały mu opór albo próbowały z nim walczyć. Nie odpuszczał nawet wtedy, gdy widział, że jego ofiara nie sięgała do jego poziomu, albo nie była zainteresowana dalszą grą w przeciąganie liny. Lubił dręczyć w subtelny sposób i jednocześnie nie informował o swoim celu, jaki dzięki temu chciał osiągnąć. Aaron Stoner był człowiekiem przebiegłym, tajemniczym i nic dziwnego, że na swojego rywala wybrał kogoś takiego jak Mycroft Holmes oraz jego najbliższych.

Wisienką na torcie była jak zwykle jego postawa. Ta ciepła dłoń, która w mocnym i pewnym uścisku trzymała Johna w miejscu. Przenikliwe spojrzenie pięknych oczu. Prowokacyjny uśmieszek. Dumna postawa. Do tego totalna cisza, gdy wstał od stołu, mówiąca - wszystko zostało powiedziane, jestem górą. John przetwarzał w pamięci moment, kiedy Stoner puścił delikatnie jego dłoń i niemal bezszelestnie odsunął krzesło, po czym obszedł stół i pochylił się nad nim. Ciało Johna zastygło wtedy w miejscu, nie mógł się poruszyć, a jedyne co pamiętał, to ten uśmieszek i wargi Aarona, który na odchodne pocałował go w policzek. Był to pocałunek tryumfu. Pocałunek świadczący o całkowitej kontroli sytuacji. To właśnie w tamtej chwili niechęć Johna do Stonera przekształciła się w czystą nienawiść i odrazę. John po raz drugi w swoim życiu znienawidził kogoś z całego swojego serca.

Stoner zostawił go samego w pustej sali restauracyjnej. Dwaj kelnerzy, którzy szykowali nakrycia na kolejny dzień, nie wyglądali, jakby zwracali uwagę na ich tajemniczą rozmowę. Nawet barman, stojący za ladą kilka metrów dalej i czyszczący kieliszki, omijał wzrokiem siedzącego samotnie, spiętego Johna. Lekarz postanowił wrócić do pokoju, kiedy tylko zdobył się na odwagę, by wstać od stołu. Z uginającymi się kolanami ruszył w kierunku schodów. Szedł z oczami wbitymi w czerwoną wykładzinę i chociaż widział swoje ruchy, to miał wrażenie, że unosił się nad ziemią. Bał się, że kiedy podniesie wzrok, zobaczy Stonera, który wracał tą samą drogą do swojego apartamentu na drugim piętrze. John szedł pochylony, aż dotarł w końcu do znajomych drzwi. Z wielką ulgą nacisnął klamkę, wtopił się w ciemność pokoju i po zamknięciu drzwi, oparł się o nie swoim ciałem. Oddychał głęboko i dopiero po jakimś czasie zauważył jasne światło, dochodzące od otwartego laptopa po drugiej stronie pokoju, pod otwartym oknem. Zobaczył też postać Mycrofta, który pomimo bardzo późnej pory siedział skupiony nad jakimiś wiadomościami. Ledwo zauważył obecność Johna, który na próżno czekał na jego reakcję. Podszedł więc powoli do swojego męża, aż w końcu stanął tuż za jego plecami.

\- Rozmawiałem ze Stonerem... - zaczął, chcąc zwrócić jego uwagę. Miał nadzieję, że nazwisko mężczyzny sprawi, że Mycroft spojrzy na niego, albo chociaż mruknie coś pod nosem. Niechętnie musiał przyznać, że brakowało mu jego uwagi. W ciągu ostatniego czasu przyzwyczaił się już do Mycrofta i sposobu, w jaki go traktował, chociaż jeszcze miesiąc wcześniej nie przyszłoby mu nawet do głowy, że pozna go z takiej strony jak teraz. Na próżno czekał na jego reakcję, bo starszy mężczyzna uporczywie pisał coś na laptopie.

\- I nic? Żadnej reakcji? Nie zapytasz, chociaż co się stało, albo o czym rozmawialiśmy?

Kolejna cisza sprawiła, że John niemal zwątpił, że rzeczywiście rozmawiał z Mycroftem. Owszem, był nieco pijany, ale chyba nie na tyle, żeby nie rozróżniać rzeczywistości od wytworu wyobraźni...

\- To może, chociaż powiesz mi, co zaszło między tobą a Sherlockiem? Dlaczego twój brat zachowuje się tak dziwnie? - Lekkie zawahanie się palców Mycrofta dowodziło, że słowa Johna jednak docierały do jego uszu. Po chwili jednak wrócił do normalnego rytmu klikania na klawiaturze. John nie dawał za wygraną. Nauczył się, że z braćmi Holmes należało być cierpliwym.

\- Nic nie powiesz? Nawet: w porządku, John, albo dobranoc, John?

\- Dobranoc, John. - Tym razem odpowiedź Mycrofta rozbrzmiała w pokoju tak szybko, że John myślał, że usłyszał echo własnych słów. Niepewnie zamrugał kilka razy, patrząc na starszego mężczyznę i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

\- Mycroft, czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ten problem dotyczy nas wszystkich, a nie tylko ciebie? - ostry ton Johna sprawił, że starszy mężczyzna w końcu skupił na nim swoją uwagę. Oderwał wzrok od laptopa, odchylił się do tyłu i oparł łokieć na oparciu wysokiego krzesła. Jasne światło z ekranu padło na jego białą koszulę, z podwiniętymi rękawami, która zlewała się z bladą skórą na jego rękach i odsłoniętej szyi. John czekał na odpowiedź z wyraźną irytacją i zniecierpliwieniem.

\- O jakim problemie mówisz?

\- O jakim problemie!? - krzyknął lekarz, nie kontrolując swojego głosu. Uniósł przy tym bezradnie ręce, jakby nie wierząc w to, że Mycroft mógł być aż takim ignorantem.

\- Ten problem ma ponad metr dziewięćdziesiąt wzrostu i zielone oczy. Chodzi za nami jak cień od samego przyjazdu i nie daje o sobie zapomnieć. Trudno go nie zauważyć... Mówię o Stonerze, Mycroft - dodał już ciszej i oparł się dłonią o biurko, na którym stał otwarty laptop. Starszy mężczyzna nie wydawał się poruszony słowami Johna. Żaden mięsień na jego twarzy nie drgnął, przez co przypominał siedzący, marmurowy posąg.

\- Ma dowód, że od samego początku udajemy zgodne małżeństwo. Widziałem ten jego uśmieszek i jestem pewny, że coś kombinuje. Nie powiedział mi nic wprost, chociaż dał mi do zrozumienia, że dopiął swego. Ale w tym wszystkim najbardziej denerwuje mnie fakt, że ty nic z tym nie robisz, udajesz, że nie ma tematu, chociaż bardzo dobrze wiesz, że jeżeli to się...

\- John... - przerwał starszy mężczyzna bardzo spokojnym, ale władczym tonem. Po chwili przywdział sztuczny uśmiech, który miał dać do zrozumienia rozmówcy, że od tej chwili jego słowa przesiąknięte będą sarkazmem.

\- ... Niezmiernie raduje mnie fakt, że tak zależy ci na powodzeniu naszego planu i starasz się mi pomóc. Doceniam to. Ale... - po chwili obniżył głos, chcąc dodać swojemu kolejnemu zdaniu większy i mroczniejszy efekt. John miał przez chwilę wrażenie, że rozmawiał z Sherlockiem.

\- ... Goniec dąży do tego, żeby zaszachować króla. A ty, John, jesteś pionkiem, punktem na planszy, który prędzej czy później staje się zbędny i nie jest celem gry. Mówiąc to, nie mam zamiaru cię obrażać. Mam na myśli tylko, że jesteś środkiem do celu, a tym celem dla Stonera i jego intryg jestem ja. Od początku mówiłem ci, żebyś nie skupiał się na niczym innym tylko graniem swojej roli. Wychodzi ci to bardzo dobrze, dlatego wytrzymaj jeszcze kilka dni, a resztę zostaw mnie. Aaron Stoner wkrótce straci tobą zainteresowanie i już nie będziesz musiał męczyć się w jego towarzystwie.

\- Czyli mam udawać, że nic się nie stało, a sprawę Stonera zostawić tobie?

\- Jeżeli byłbyś na tyle łaskaw...

John nie miał zamiaru wysłuchiwać dłużej tych bzdur. Sam nie wiedział, czy Mycroft obraził go specjalnie, czy w bardzo nieumiejętny sposób powiedział mu, żeby przestał się tym przejmować. Obojętnie jakim zamiarem kierował się starszy Holmes, sprawił, że John postanowił od tej pory zostawić ten problem w jego rękach. Bo niby dlaczego miałby się tym martwić, skoro sam Mycroft nie wyglądał na zainteresowanego i zmartwionego wścibskim nosem Stonera? To przecież on na co dzień spotykał się z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi. To był jeden jedyny raz, kiedy grał jego męża i wszystko wskazywało na to, że już nigdy więcej nie będzie musiał przechodzić przez to ponownie. Miał dość oglądania beznamiętnej miny Mycrofta. Zacisnął zęby i odwrócił się w stronę sypialni. Będąc w połowie drogi, wyciągnął dłoń do okrągłego stolika, obok którego właśnie przechodził i nie zatrzymując się, chwycił za zieloną butelkę do połowy wypitego wina. Tak naprawdę rodzaj alkoholu nie miał w tej chwili znaczenia. John po prostu potrzebował procentów w swoim organizmie. Zanim jednak zniknął w ciemnościach sypialni, po raz ostatni tej nocy odezwał się do swojego męża.

\- Pamiętaj, Mycroft, że czasami ten pionek może być jedyną deską ratunku dla króla, bo chociaż jest mało znaczący, to kiedy dotrze do końca planszy, może zamienić się w królową. A ona ma więcej możliwości niż król i goniec razem wzięci.

Nie czekał na odpowiedź. Trochę mocniej niż trzeba było, trzasnął za sobą drzwiami i odetchnął głęboko. Stał przez chwilę w miejscu, po czym zbliżył się do otwartych drzwi balkonowych po drugiej stronie pokoju. Niby przyzwyczaił się już do spokojnych nocy nad głównym kanałem w pięknej Wenecji, jednak dopiero teraz, jak nigdy wcześniej docenił ten specyficzny urok, jaki dawał ciemny pokój i widok na niezmąconą wodę. I chociaż nie wychodził na balkon, oczami wyobraźni potrafił wyobrazić sobie ludzi spacerujących pod hotelem, grajków, którzy potrafili umilać czas turystom przez całą noc, komponując smutne ballady pod tętniącymi nocnym życiem restauracjami. Nie musiał otwierać oczu, by przywołać te wszystkie wspomnienia. Stojąc metr przed otwartymi drzwiami balkonowymi i czując na swoich ramionach delikatne muskanie lekkimi zasłonami, które falowały zgodnie z wiatrem, wciągnął głęboko powietrze przez nos. Poczuł momentalnie znajomy zapach i otworzył oczy. Był to mdły i gorzki zapach dymu papierosowego. Znał go i to zbyt dobrze, żeby mógł pomylić go z czymkolwiek innym.

Z głębokim westchnięciem zrobił krok przed siebie i znalazł się na małym balkonie. Odwrócił głowę lekko w lewo i zobaczył Sherlocka, którego kędzierzawe włosy lśniły w blasku księżyca. Widział też jego bladą, smukłą twarz i lekki dym, wydobywający się ust. Przyjaciel Johna stał na balkonie swojego apartamentu i wyglądał, jakby głęboko nad czymś myślał. Obaj mężczyźni nie odzywali się do siebie, jednak doskonale wiedzieli o swojej obecności. John po chwili otworzył butelkę, która wydała charakterystyczny dźwięk i zrobił dwa duże łyki, nie dbając o zasady dobrego wychowania. Przy Sherlocku nie musiał bawić się w savoir vivre tak jak przy znajomych Mycrofta, którzy tego typu zachowanie uznaliby za w najwyższym stopniu naganne.

\- Mycroft? - zapytał geniusz, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, jaka padnie odpowiedź.

\- Jest tak samo trudny, jak ty, a do tego bardziej uparty. Czasami zastanawiam się, jakim cudem udaje mu się utrzymywać znajomości tak, żeby inny ludzie nie zrażali się jego obojętnością i pogardą.

\- Zawodowo, John. Mój brat podchodzi do wszystkiego z dystansem, a kontakty między ludzkie uznaje za konieczne i prowadzi je tylko wtedy, gdy wymaga tego jego praca.

\- Brzmi jak introwertyk.

\- To jeszcze coś innego. On nie jest nieśmiały i jeżeli chce, łatwo nawiązuje znajomości. Mycrofta nie tylko męczy towarzystwo innych, on nimi gardzi i uważa się za kogoś, kto nie powinien marnować dla nich swojego czasu i uwagi. Jest panem samego siebie i to mu wystarcza.

\- Ale przecież każdy potrzebuje bliskich... - zdziwił się John i wbił wzrok na przyjaciela po raz pierwszy. Sherlock posłał mu szybkie spojrzenie, po czym zaciągnął się papierosem i bardzo powoli wypuścił dym w niebo, zamykając przy tym oczy.

\- Nie Mycroft. On jest zimny jak ryba.

\- Sherlock... Nieważne, z jakim chłodem podchodzi się do życia, to nie można istnieć w taki sposób. Każdy z nas musi mieć wsparcie.

\- Znam Mycrofta lepiej niż mu się wydaje i mogę cię zapewnić, John, że tak samo, jak stroni od ludzi, jednocześnie nie znosi myśli, że miałby na kimś polegać albo potrzebować wsparcia i pomocy.

John z dziwnego powodu zaczął czuć współczucie dla starszego Holmesa. Nie wiedział też, dlaczego Sherlock z taką determinacją akcentował - jego zdaniem - wady brata. Oczywiście zgadzał się z tym, że Mycroft był osobliwością samą w sobie, a jego podejście do całego otaczającego świata trudno było pojąć osobie takiej jak John, jednak to wszystko sprawiało, że w jego oczach starszy mężczyzna wydawał się jeszcze bardziej godny pożałowania niż Sherlock na początku ich znajomości. Teraz gdy John zobaczył oczami wyobraźni twarz Mycrofta wiele emocji zostało zastąpione przez inne. Powaga, którą na co dzień widział na twarzy starszego mężczyzny, ustąpiła smutkowi, którą skrywał pod kamienną miną. W twardym spojrzeniu zobaczył tęsknotę, a dystans, z jakim się zachowywał, zastąpiła pustka i żal. Z takim obrazem Mycrofta, serce Johna zmiękło i nie był już w stanie myśleć o jego gorzkich słowach sprzed chwili.

\- Może on się tego boi? Tobie też niełatwo było się przełamać, żeby komuś zaufać.

\- Tak było, zanim poznałem ciebie.

\- Trzymałeś dystans na początku naszej znajomości... Nie wiedziałeś na ile możesz sobie ze mną pozwolić i nie rozumiałeś też niektórych moich zachowań... - stwierdził, odstawiając butelkę na ziemię i opierając łokcie na zimnej obręczy balustrady.

\- Widzisz, John? Gdybyś miał zamieszkać z Mycroftem, on od początku wiedziałby, jak ma się zachowywać. Tyle że dotąd nie wiedziałbyś o jego prawdziwej naturze. Mój brat i ja różnimy się i to bardzo.

\- Może i tak, ale twój brat w głębi duszy potrzebuje uwagi i uczuć drugiej osoby... Tak jak ty.

\- Nie mówmy już o nim - John słyszał w głosie przyjaciela nutkę irytacji i zniecierpliwienia, dlatego nie zamierzał dłużej ciągnąć tematu, który ewidentnie działał Sherlockowi na nerwy. John może i byłby zdziwiony tą niechęcią drugiego mężczyzny, gdyby nie wiedział, w jak napiętych stosunkach byli obaj bracia. Obaj różnili się podejściem do życia, bo o ile Sherlock dopuszczał czasami do głosu emocje, kiedy podejmował decyzje, to Mycroft odgradzał się od nich całkowicie. Może właśnie to było powodem ich niemej rywalizacji? Może Mycroft zazdrościł bratu tego, że potrafił komunikować się z innymi ludźmi i przeżywać emocje, których sam nie był w stanie stawić czoła? Może Sherlock chciał podchodzić do wszystkiego jak brat i ciągle utrzymywać chłody i wolny od uczuć umysł? John nie wiedział, na czym polegała ich rywalizacja, ale był skłonny myśleć, że niezależnie od wszystkiego obaj pragnęli uwagi i ciepła drugiej osoby.

Od kilku minut między mężczyznami panowała cisza. John rozkoszował się spokojem, a Sherlock kończył wypalać papierosa. Lekarz otwierał oczy tylko tedy, gdy usłyszał przepływający w oddali statek, albo śmiech ludzi, przechodzących pod oknami hotelu. Chciał, aby ta chwila trwała jak najdłużej. Chwila bez trosk, stresu i z przyjacielem u boku. Zaczynał tęsknić za domem i swoim łóżkiem na Baker Street, ale gdzieś w głębi żałował, że były to jego jedne z ostatnich chwil w tym pięknym i tajemniczym mieście. Trudno było mu również przyznać, że tak samo ciężka będzie dla niego świadomość, iż niebawem skończą się jego wspólne chwile z Mycroftem...

\- Co powiesz na spacer? - zapytał Sherlock, wyrzucając niedopałek za balkon i przerywając tym samym ciąg myśli Johna.

\- Jeszcze chce ci się chodzić? - John zabrzmiał bardziej zdziwiony, niż zamierzał. Oczywiście przywykł do wspólnych spacerów z Sherlockiem i to o różnych godzinach, jednak tego dnia zrobił już wiele kilometrów i jego nogi powoli zaczynały odmawiać mu posłuszeństwa.

\- Nie musimy, jeżeli nie chcesz - odpowiedział Sherlock, strzepując niewidzialny brud z balustrady. Nagle wydał się Johnowi spięty, zupełnie jakby obawiał się jego reakcji na to zaproszenie. Lekarz nie miał serca mu odmówić. Z lekkim uśmiechem pokręcił głową i spojrzał w prawo w stronę okna salonu, gdzie Mycroft pracował przy laptopie. Rozproszone światło świadczyło o tym, że starszy mężczyzna wciąż był zajęty, dlatego John znów odwrócił wzrok na przyjaciela. Sherlock znał już jego odpowiedź i wiedział też, że John nie zamierzał tłumaczyć się Mycroftowi z tego, dokąd i z kim zamierzał iść. Alkohol dał o sobie znać. W normalnych warunkach John pewnie zacisnąłby zęby i wyszedł z apartamentu jak normalny człowiek, jednak z jakiegoś powodu przy Sherlocku jego racjonalna strona zaczynała szwankować. Bez dłuższej zwłoki zbliżył się do tej strony balkonu, która była najbliższa Sherlockowi. Położył dłonie na balustradzie, przewiesił przez nią jedną nogę i postawił ją na gzymsie. Zawahał się na ułamek sekundy, po czym dołączył też drugą nogę. Wystarczyły dwa chwiejne kroki, aż udało mu się chwycić balustrady na balkonie przyjaciela. Sherlock trzymał go w mocnym uścisku i pomógł mu wejść na bezpieczny teren.

John widział zadowolony uśmieszek na jego twarzy, ale Sherlock wstrzymał się przed wygłoszeniem jakiejkolwiek uwagi. Ruszył za wysokim przyjacielem w głąb apartamentu. Poczuł się dziwnie, trochę jak włamywacz czy kochanek, odwiedzający swoją miłość, ale szybko pozbył się tych myśli z głowy. Cichym krokiem podążał za Sherlockiem, potykając się co jakiś czas, przez ciemność jaka panowała wokół. Kątem oka zobaczył otwarte drzwi do sypialni, a za nimi dwa łóżka. Jedno z nich było zajęte. Świadomość, że łóżka w ich sypialni były oddzielne sprawiła Johnowi ulgę. Zbeształ się w głowie za tego typu myśli. Sherlock i Molly? Co jak co, ale tym nie powinien się interesować.

Po paru chwilach Sherlock stał już z Johnem na holu. Przekręcił klucz w drzwiach i schował go do kieszeni spodni. Obaj ruszyli w dół schodów, mijając przy tym kręcącą się wokół obsługę hotelową, której praca wypadała właśnie w środku nocy i po chwili wyszli na zewnątrz. Owiał ich przyjemny wietrzyk i bryza znad wody. John nie czuł już zmęczenia i chociaż szumiało mu lekko w głowie, wiedział, że spacer dobrze mu zrobi. Sherlock ewidentnie widział w nim przewodnika i czekał na to, żeby zdecydował, w którą stronę pójdą. John zaczął rozglądać się wokół i właśnie wtedy dostrzegł czyjąś postać, stojącą na balkonie, tam gdzie był kilka minut wcześniej. Chociaż widział tylko sylwetkę i żarzącą się końcówkę papierosa, wiedział, że tym człowiekiem był Mycroft. Musiał zorientować się, co zamierzali zrobić, dlatego wyszedł na balkon. John nie rozumiał dlaczego, ale zrobiło mu się smutno, widząc samotnego Mycrofta, który obserwował ich z piętra.

Nie musiał odwracać głowy, by wiedzieć, że jego przyjaciel czekał tuż obok z rękami złączonymi za plecami i dumnie wypiętą piersią. Sherlock często przejawiał taką postawę, kiedy w swoim pokręconym umyśle wydawało mu się, że rywalizuje z bratem. Nie miał znaczenia czas, sytuacja czy miejsce. W jego mniemaniu każda chwila spędzona z Mycroftem przesiąknięta była rywalizacją. Przynajmniej tak widział go John, który kiwnął głową w stronę palcu św. Marka, by dać mu znać, że pójdą właśnie tam. Chciał zniknąć z pola widzenia starszego mężczyzny i uniknąć głębszych dedukcji, dlatego odetchnął cicho z ulgą, kiedy po kilkudziesięciu metrach był już pewien, że został z Sherlockiem sam. Chociaż słowo 'sam' nie zupełnie pasowało. Było grubo po trzeciej w nocy, a wokół cały czas kręcili się ludzie. Pary i większe grupki. Rzadko można było spotkać samotną osobę. John czuł się inaczej pomimo iż kilka godzin wcześniej przemierzał z Sherlockiem te same uliczki i widział te same rzeczy. Nie czuł na sobie już takiego intensywnego spojrzenia, a jego przyjaciel nie kleił się do jego pleców. Oboje byli spokojniejsi i bardziej zrelaksowani. Spędzali czas tylko w swoim towarzystwie.

Szli powolnym krokiem w ciszy. Ciemna noc wisiała nad miastem, mimo to dzięki żółtym światłom latarni, niemal wszystko wyglądało tak samo, jak w środku dnia. Może poza wąskimi uliczkami odgrodzonymi od świateł wysokimi budynkami. John i Sherlock przechadzali się najpierw po palcu św. Marka, później wrócili nad Canal Grande, czyli główny kanał w Wenecji i szli wzdłuż niego, aż dotarli do Mostu Rialto. W międzyczasie mijali rozbawionych imprezowiczów, którzy zajmowali wolne miejsca w barach, albo przesiadywali nad kanałami, rozmawiając, popijając mocniejsze trunki i głośno się przy tym śmiejąc. John przypomniał sobie noc, kiedy po raz pierwszy wraz z Mycroftem przepływał pod tym pięknym i starym mostem. Uniósł mimowolnie kącik ust, kierując się z przyjacielem w jego stronę. Wydawało mu się, że minęło zaledwie kilka dni, odkąd przyleciał, chociaż w rzeczywistości jego pobyt zbliżał się ku końcowi i już niebawem miał wrócić do domu. Do smutnego, szarego Londynu. Tak wiele rzeczy wydarzyło się w ciągu tych niecałych dwóch tygodni... John po raz kolejny spojrzał na stojące przy brzegu gondole. Zaczął szukać wzrokiem łodzi najbardziej przypominającą tę, którą płynął razem z Mycroftem...

Nagle Sherlock przysunął się do niego na bardzo bliską odległość. Zupełnie jakby słyszał myśli Johna o Mycrofcie i chciał je jak najszybciej przerwać. Lekarz wzdrygnął się na ten nagły ruch, ale nic nie powiedział. Uznał, że było to kolejne z dziwactw przyjaciela, a te poprzedniego dnia zdarzały się wyjątkowo często.

\- Sherlock, muszę odpocząć... - powiedział John, kiedy w jego oczy rzuciło się bardzo przyjemne i odosobnione miejsce na pomoście nad kanałem. Niemal momentalnie poczuł, że jego nogi są ciężkie i zapragnął wymoczyć je w chłodnej wodzie. Chciał zdjąć buty, które miał na sobie cały dzień. Spojrzał na przyjaciela, który bez słowa ruszył za nim w kierunku przystani pod mostem. Kiedy obaj znaleźli się na drewnianej kładce, John zdjął buty, które odstawił na bok i usiadł, zwieszając nogi z pomostu. Westchnął z ulgi i przymknął oczy. Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że tego było mu właśnie potrzeba i że marzył o właśnie takim odpoczynku. Usłyszał Sherlocka, który dosiadł się do niego obok. Oboje milczeli przez długą chwilę, słuchali dochodzących rozmów znad wody i dźwięków muzyki, która rozbrzmiewała z pobliskich kawiarenek. Co prawda nogi Johna były za krótkie i nie mógł wymoczyć całych stóp, ale to mu nie przeszkadzało. Z lekkim uśmiechem odpoczywał nad wodą, uderzającą o wykamieniowany brzeg i wsłuchiwał się w falujące gondole.

\- Cudownie - mruknął pod nosem.

\- Doprawdy? - głos Sherlocka przepełniony był lekkim niedowierzaniem i zaciekawieniem. John nie widział, jak jego przyjaciel rozglądał się po okolicy, starając się zrozumieć jego zachwyty.

\- Nie wiem, co uroczego jest w odrapanych ścianach, wilgoci i smrodzie. A czy w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę, John, jaki jest skład tej wody? W ośmiu procentach to resztki paliwa i ludzkie odch...

\- Okej! Wystarczy!... Boże, Sherlock... Oszczędź mi swojej analizy. Mam ochotę wymoczyć nogi i będę to robił... Mógłbyś, choć na moment przestać patrzeć na to miasto z twojego punktu widzenia i zobaczyć je moimi oczami?

\- Nie wiem, czy wytrzymałbym to wyidealizowane podejście do wszystkiego i wszystkich... Lepiej nadajesz się do wyłapywania pozytywów tam, gdzie ja miałbym z tym problem. Poza tym wystarczy, że ty je widzisz w taki sposób i jesteś zadowolony...

John westchnął głośno i jednoznacznie. Czego innego mógłby spodziewać się po swoim genialnym przyjacielu? Wiedział doskonale, że ich podejście do otaczającego świata różniło się diametralnie. Nie znaczyło to oczywiście, że Sherlock nie widział piękna i go nie doceniał... robił to po prostu na swój własny sposób i nie wpadał głośno w zachwyt.

\- Chociaż przyznaję, że masz trochę racji... - dodał z uśmieszkiem na twarzy. John zdziwił się i spojrzał na przyjaciela, który siedział po turecku obok niego z oczami wbitymi w przepływające łodzie i ludzi zajętych rozmowami nad brzegiem kanału.

\- I czym konkretnie mówisz?

\- To miasto ma coś w sobie... - mruknął Sherlock, rozglądając się wokół jeszcze raz, jakby dla podkreślenia tego, że rzeczywiście miał na myśli to, co powiedział. Wywołał tym niskich chichot Johna, który po chwili odetchnął po raz kolejny i kilka razy zachlupał nogami o powierzchnię wody.

Minuty mijały powoli, a John robił się coraz bardziej senny. Spokojne i ciche godziny spędzone z Sherlockiem sprawiły, że całkowicie zapomniał o trudach i stresie poprzedniego dnia. Cieszył się też, że przyjaciel doskonale rozumiał jego potrzeby i mówił tylko wtedy, gdy wiedział, że dłużej już nie wytrzyma. Czuli się dobrze w swoim towarzystwie i nic innego nie było im potrzebne. Dopiero po jakimś czasie John uświadomił sobie, że zaczynało robić się jasno, a sen morzył go coraz bardziej. Spojrzał na Sherlocka i chwiejąc się lekko, wstał z ciepłego pomostu. Jego stopy były wilgotne i nieco opuchnięte, dlatego chwycił buty i ruszył z Sherlockiem w drogę powrotną na bosaka.

Idąc ulicą bez butów, czuł każdy mały uskok, każdą szczelinę między ułożonymi kamieniami. Były ciepłe i gładkie choć nierówne. John co jakiś czas musiał patrzeć pod nogi, bo każde otarcie skórą o szpiczastą powierzchnię raniło jego i tak wrażliwe stopy. Tęsknił za czasami, kiedy to jako małe dziecko nie dbał o stan swoich nóg i nie czuł bólu, kiedy chodził po szorstkich czy nawet ostrych kamieniach.

Szedł przed siebie, uśmiechając się za każdym razem, gdy Sherlock wygłaszał cicho uwagę na temat mijanej pary czy grupki ludzi. Zastanawiał się, jak to było możliwe, że dedukcje przyjaciela nie nudziły go pomimo upływu lat. W końcu zeszli z głównego deptaka i weszli w jedną z wąskich uliczek. Momentalnie ogarnęła ich ciemność, a jedyne światło dawały jaśniejące na niebie gwiazdy, które mogli zobaczyć tylko wtedy, gdy unosili głowy. Otaczały ich wysokie mury budynków, a wąskie uliczki tworzyły klaustrofobiczne labirynty i tylko mieszkaniec albo ktoś z doskonałą orientacją w terenie nie miał problemu z dotarciem do celu bez krążenia wokół jednej i tej samej dzielnicy. Co prawda John już wiele razy przechadzał się w tych okolicach, jednak wszechogarniająca ciemność znacznie utrudniała zadanie.

Mimo wszystkich przeciwności nie widział w obecnej sytuacji samych minusów. Co więcej, podobało mu się takie błądzenie, bo nazbyt przypominało mu to stres, jakiego doświadczał, podczas patrolowania afgańskich wiosek. A teraz w dodatku z przyjacielem u boku...

Snuł nogami po gładkich kamiennych dróżkach, co jakiś czas przejeżdżając otwartą dłonią po najbliższych ścianach budynków. Widział postać przyjaciela, który niemal ocierał się o jego ciało. Po jakimś czasie gwiazdy zniknęły, niebo przybierało coraz piękniejszy odcień błękitu, a niewyraźne światło poranka zaczynało kolorować wszystko na pomarańczowo. Mimo to w najwęższych uliczkach Wenecji wciąż panował półmrok.

\- Pięknie... prawda?- głos Sherlocka zwrócił uwagę Johna, który odwrócił głowę i zobaczył przyjaciela, który spoglądał w górę na kolorowe niebo. Jego słowa zaskoczyły lekarza, choć musiał przyznać, że Sherlock już wiele razy wprawiał go w osłupienie, stwierdzając rzeczy, których zazwyczaj nie wygłaszał na głos.

\- Wielu uznałoby, że tak...

\- A jak ty byś to nazwał, John? Romantycznie?

Lekarz uniósł kącik ust i jedną brew. Ciekawe co podkusiło Sherlocka, żeby zaczął rozmyślać o takich rzeczach... John nie był pewny, dlaczego, ale jego serce przyspieszyło na samą myśl, że jego przyjaciel czuł się przy nim na tyle pewnie, że bez przeszkód otwierał przed nim tę stronę, jaką ukrywał przed całym zewnętrznym światem. Sherlock ujawniał swoją wrażliwą na piękno i przyjazną naturę.

\- Romantycznie na pewno - powiedział w końcu z lekkim uśmiechem. Szli jeszcze przez jakiś czas w ciszy, kiedy w pewnym momencie Sherlock stanął w miejscu i wbił wzrok w przyjaciela.

\- John... - Coś w jego głosie sprawiło, że lekarz po przejściu kilku kroków, odwrócił się i z lekkim niepokojem zamrugał kilka razy. Sherlock starał się wyglądać normalnie, jednak widać było, że długo rozważał swoje kolejne ruchy i gesty. W końcu na jego twarzy zobaczył determinację i pewność siebie. Zrobił dwa kroki w stronę Johna, zmuszając go do cofnięcia się i uderzenia plecami o mur.

John był zbyt oszołomiony tym nagłym zrywem Sherlocka. Nie rozumiał, co nim kierowało, a bliskość jedynie potęgowała jego zdezorientowanie i lekki dyskomfort. Uderzając plecami o ścianę, mimowolnie wypuścił z ręki buty, które upadły na ziemię. Zanim się zorientował, dłoń Sherlocka wylądowała tuż obok jego lewego ucha, dociskając przy tym ciężkie okiennice do starego muru, które wydały donośny huk. Odgłos rozniósł się po sąsiadujących uliczkach i ucichło dopiero po paru sekundach. John nie kontrolował swojego oddechu, słyszał bicie własnego serca. Sherlock zaskoczył go w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie i w najmniej oczekiwany sposób. Cała sytuacja mogłaby wydawać się komiczna i niedorzeczna, gdyby nie to, że Sherlock wcale nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto żartował. Był skupiony najpierw na twarzy Johna i jego reakcjach, a później na jego ustach.

Coraz bardziej napierał na Johna swoim ciałem, całkowicie dociskając go do ściany. Po raz pierwszy w życiu byli tak blisko, nie licząc oczywiście krótkich pokazów sił, kiedy to John wyładowywał się na przyjacielu, czy spontanicznych i szybkich objęć. Stali twarzą w twarz. Oczy Sherlocka zamigotały lekko w słońcu, które zdążyło pojawić się już na niebie. Jego usta wydały się teraz tak kuszące, tak różowe. Podobnie jak policzki Sherlocka, który z każdą chwilą pochylał się coraz niżej. Piękny łuk górnej wargi różnił się od wąskich ust jego brata. Sposób, w jaki go dotykał i pocałunki Mycrofta były...

John oprzytomniał. Szybkim ruchem położył dłonie na piersi Sherlocka, starając się go powstrzymać. Nie chciał przeżywać tego po raz drugi. Nie chciał też porównywać Sherlocka z Mycroftem, co byłoby nieuniknione. Już raz popełnił ten błąd i dał ponieść się chwili... konsekwencje, jakie czekałby go po pocałunku z młodszym geniuszem, byłby o wiele poważniejsze i właśnie świadomość ile mógłby stracić, otrzeźwiła Johna. Jednak pomimo nacisku, jaki napierał na pierś młodszego mężczyzny, nie był w stanie odsunąć go od siebie całkowicie. Sherlock nie dawał za wygraną, z jego oczu biła determinacja i coś niezrozumiałego, co zmiękczyło serce Johna. Po krótkiej walce przestał odpychać go tak mocno i chociaż wciąż nieudanie bronił się przed pocałunkiem, patrzył na zbliżające się usta Sherlocka, a jego serce przyśpieszyło.

\- Ekhm... - Obaj zamarli w miejscu, a po chwili odwrócili głowy i spojrzeli w kierunku, skąd doszło odchrząknięcie. Niecałe dwa metry dalej z okna wychylał się mężczyzna w średnim wieku. Od razu było widać, że ledwo wstał z łóżka i przez głowę Johna przemknęła myśl, że zbudził go pewnie ten odgłos uderzającej o mur okiennicy.

Mężczyzna nie odrywał od nich wzroku, dając wyraz swojemu niezadowoleniu nie tylko nagłą pobudką, ale i zaistniałą sytuacją. Sherlock oczywiście nie wyglądał na wyprowadzonego z równowagi, co więcej nie odsunął się od przyjaciela nawet o centymetr. Za to John poczuł, jak jego twarz oblał lekki rumieniec. Zebrał siły, odepchnął Sherlocka - nie mocno, ale tyle ile wystarczyło, żeby się wydostać spod jego ciała - i po podniesieniu butów, znikł za rogiem budynku. Słyszał przyjaciela, który momentalnie dogonił go, ale nie potrafił skupić na tyle myśli, żeby chociaż zapytać coś w stylu 'co to do cholery miało znaczyć?'. Szedł przed siebie z dłonią przy ustach i po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu zapragnął schować się z dala od wzorku braci Holmes i przemyśleć to, w jaki sposób w ciągu dwóch tygodni z zatwardziałego heteryka zmienił się w pragnącego męskiego dotyku casanovę.

 


	16. Chapter 16

✲✲✲

John szedł przed siebie, kompletnie ignorując to, co działo się wokół niego. Coraz liczniejsze rozmowy, dochodzące zza wysokich budynków, oślepiający wschód słońca, którego promienie przyprawiały o zawroty głowy, szum przepływających statków czy szybkie kroki przyjaciela, idącego tuż za jego plecami - nic nie miało znaczenia dla oszołomionego Johna. Wciąż nie wierzył w to, co stało się kilkanaście minut wcześniej w chłodnej i ciemnej uliczce. Sherlock Holmes, ten sam Sherlock, który od tak dawna - od zawsze - odżegnywał się od jakichkolwiek bliskości teraz, na jego oczach, zmieniał się całkowicie. John nie rozpoznawał w nim swojego przyjaciela. Wszystko zaczynało mieć sens: jego dziwne zachowanie, zabieganie o bliski kontakt cielesny, natarczywe spojrzenia czy w końcu ta próba pocałunku. Sherlock Holmes coś kombinował, a tym czymś było...

Johna przeszedł dreszcz na samą myśl. Przecież to było absurdalne. Jego przyjaciel i głębsze uczucia? Nie, nie, nie. A może za jego zachowaniem stało coś zupełnie innego? Bo niby dlaczego tak z dnia na dzień miałby zmienić swoje podejście do uczuć i związków, które pielęgnował przez całe życie? Co mogłoby go skłonić, żeby odrzucić racjonalne podeście do spraw na rzecz sentymentu? Oczywiście nie wątpił, że Sherlock darzył go silnymi uczuciami, tak jak inne bliskie sobie osoby, ale pomysł, że mógłby próbować czegoś więcej, był absurdalny. Sherlock za nic w świecie nie chciał mieszać, uczuć z logicznym myśleniem i pozwolić im przejąć kontrolę nad racjonalnym podejmowaniem decyzji. Więc dlaczego ten pocałunek? Co przez to chciał osiągnąć? Czy to był rodzaj jakiegoś eksperymentu albo doświadczenia? Jeżeli tak rzeczywiście było, to John wiedział, że mógł on się pojawić tylko w tej chorej głowie geniusza.

Rozmyślając o powodach dziwnego zachowania Sherlocka i dochodząc do wniosku, że było to jedno z jego doświadczeń, John stawał się coraz bardziej podirytowany. Nie zamierzał być częścią jakiegoś eksperymentu, a tym bardziej w tak delikatnej kwestii, jaką były uczucia. Sherlock mógł próbować na nim swoich specyfików, mógł karmić go dziwnymi rzeczami tylko po to, żeby zaspokoić swoją ciekawość, mógł też zamykać go w pomieszczeniach i wmawiać bóg wie co... Jednak nie zamierzał zgadzać się, na igranie z jego uczuciami. To była sfera, do której ostatnio on sam bał się zaglądać i nie było mowy, żeby Sherlock w swoim szaleństwie zrobił mu wodę z mózgu. Postanowił chronić swoją stronę emocjonalną przed wścibskim okiem Sherlocka.

Jakimś cudem udało mu się wydostać z labiryntu uliczek, chociaż tak naprawdę kierował się intuicją. Odetchnął, kiedy zobaczył znajome budynki i główny kanał, lecz najbardziej ucieszył się z obecności innych ludzi. Wiedział, że Sherlock raczej nie odważy się rozbić czegoś głupiego w obecności tylu osób. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że jego przyjaciel mówił do niego przez całą drogę, chociaż żadne słowo nie dotarło do jego świadomości. Był zbyt zszokowany i zajęty swoimi myślami, żeby zwracać uwagę na mruczącego za sobą Sherlocka. Kiedy w końcu przystanął na środku deptaka, żeby zorientować się, w którą stronę dojść do hotelu, poczuł na swoich ramionach silny uścisk, a później zobaczył przed sobą twarz młodszego Holmesa, który przyglądał mu się z twardą miną i zmarszczonym czołem.

\- John, skup się! - zaczął z lekką nutą irytacji w głosie. John zaciął usta, bo w tej chwili marzył jedynie o skuleniu się pod lekkim i zwiewnym kocem i odgrodzeniu się od całego otaczającego świata, zwłaszcza od naburmuszonego Mycrofta i szurniętego Sherlocka.

\- Moglibyśmy przełożyć to na później, Sherlock? Obaj potrzebujemy snu... zwłaszcza ty. Przyznaj się, ile dni nie spałeś? - John musiał, chociaż spróbować zmienić temat. Przypuszczał, że dziwne zachowanie przyjaciela spowodowane było brakiem snu, a przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję, bo to byłoby w jakimś stopniu wytłumaczenie dla jego szalonych pomysłów.

\- Nie udawaj, że nie mamy o czym mówić. To zwykle ty wiercisz temat i nie dajesz mi spokoju, więc teraz dla odmiany bądź cicho i daj mi mówić...

John miał zamiar wywrócić oczami, ale jego wzrok przykuło dziwne zamieszanie przed hotelem Danieli kilkanaście metrów dalej. Sherlock podążył za jego spojrzeniem i również zaczął przyglądać się ludziom pod hotelem, analizując ich i momentalnie łącząc fakty. Zanim zdążył pochwalić się swoimi dedukcjami, John wyrwał się z jego mocnego uścisku i ruszył w kierunku hotelu. Kroczył pewnie, obserwując kątem oka mężczyzn, którzy stojąc w gondolach przy przystani, próbowali ustawić je tak, by zrobić miejsce na postój dla innych łodzi. Przynajmniej tak wydawało się Johnowi, bo nie widział wcześniej tak zestresowanych pracowników hotelu, w którym mieszkał z Mycroftem. Chciał dowiedzieć się, co mogło spowodować takie zamieszanie, dlatego nie zatrzymując się - między innymi dlatego, żeby nie dać Sherlockowi możliwości złapania go - szybko wszedł do hotelu i nie zważając już na kolejne zamieszanie w środku, popędził na pierwsze piętro, przeskakując co dwa schodki. W końcu stanął przed drzwiami do apartamentu i bez zbędnego marnowania czasu wszedł do środka, starając się nie wywoływać zbytniego hałasu. Miał po dziurki w nosie dziwnego zachowania Sherlocka i nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru użerać się jeszcze z Mycroftem. Było dość wcześnie rano i sądził, że zastanie go śpiącego, dlatego niemal podskoczył, kiedy zobaczył starszego Holmesa, zawiązującego krawat i ewidentnie szykującego się do wyjścia.

Mycroft spojrzał w jego stronę, nie przerywając czynności. Jego zaciśnięte zęby i blada twarz nie zwiastowała niczego dobrego. Jednak w jednej chwili, kiedy John zaczął zbliżać się do bardzo wygodnej i zapraszającej do snu kanapy, Mycroft odwrócił się do niego całkowicie. Wschodzące słońce wpadające przez okno oświetliło jego dumną sylwetkę. Rozluźnił mięśnie twarzy, która teraz niemal wyrażała sympatię. John spowolnił swoje ruchy i patrząc na starszego mężczyznę, powoli usiadł na kanapę.

\- Twój telefon, John, dzwonił jak oszalały. Ktoś próbował się z tobą skontaktować - zaczął Mycroft bardzo spokojnym tonem, niepasującym do niego. John nieco zdezorientowany takim obrotem spraw, zamrugał kilka razy i bez słowa rozejrzał się za swoim telefonem. Nie był przyzwyczajony do takiego zachowania Mycrofta, chociaż wiele razy widział, jak manipulował ludźmi, pokazując im tę stronę, którą tak chcieli zobaczyć i której oczekiwali. Oczywiście nie byli świadomi jego gry, niemniej każdy wychodził z takich sytuacji zadowolony.

Ruchy Johna były powolne wskutek zmęczenia. Czuł, że jego powieki zaczynały robić się coraz cięższe i szorstkie, zupełnie jakby jego oczy błagały go o odpoczynek. Z jakiegoś powodu czuł się bezpiecznie w tym wielkim salonie z obserwującym go Mycroftem. Rozglądając się za komórką, jego wzrok padł na mały stolik przed kanapą, na której siedział. Zauważył swój telefon i wyciągnął po niego rękę.

\- W środku nocy ktoś do mnie dzwonił? Ciekawe kto... - zapytał, jednak zanim zdążył odblokować telefon, usłyszał całkowicie zmieniony głos starszego mężczyzny.

\- To byłem ja, John! - Mycroft po raz pierwszy uniósł tak znacząco swój ton. Przykuł tym uwagę lekarza, który z nieskrywanym zaskoczeniem uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego, momentalnie spinając swoje ciało.

\- Czy mógłbyś mi wytłumaczyć, jaki widzisz sens w posiadaniu telefonu, skoro nie nosisz go przy sobie?!

Starszy mężczyzna wbił oczy w Johna, który zmarszczył brwi z niezadowolenia. Co mogło wywołać u Mycrofta taką reakcję i dlatego czepiał się go o takie rzeczy? Zupełnie nie rozumiał tego nagłego wybuchu złości. Bawiąc się telefonem, po chwili odblokował go i spojrzał na kran. Jedno nieodebrane połączenie, a Mycroft zachowywał się, jakby próbował się z nim skontaktować przynajmniej przez pół dnia.

\- Mycroft, co cię ugryzło z samego rana? Stało się coś? ... Tylko nie mów, że się o nas martwiłeś, bo zaraz zacznę myśleć, że udało mi się w końcu cię podejść i sprawić, że obudziły się w tobie emocje...

Starszy Holmes nie wyglądał, jakby zrozumiał sarkazm Jona, chociaż to on bił wszelkie rekordy w tej dyscyplinie. Lekarz był przekonany, że jego złośliwa uwaga nie zostanie bez echa, dlatego zdziwił się, że nie dostał odpowiedzi w podobnym tonie. Zamiast tego Mycroft jeszcze mocniej zacisnął zęby.

\- Nie ma sensu prowadzić tej dyskusji, John. Wynikła nagła zmiana planów, dlatego musisz jak najszybciej doprowadzić się do ładu... - Mycroft uspokoił się nieco i pokazując swoją całkowitą obojętność w stosunku do Johna, zupełnie jakby nie był nikim więcej poza częścią przedstawienia, zwykłym rekwizytem, odwrócił się na pięcie i spojrzał na zegarek.

\- Masz osiem minut.

\- Co? Tak mało czasu? Nie zdążę się przygotować w tak krótkim czasie, a przynajmniej nie na tyle, żeby nie narobić ci wstydu...

\- Trzeba było pomyśleć o tym wcześniej. Gdybyś nie tracił czasu na wałęsaniu się po mieście przez całą noc albo chociaż miał przy sobie telefon, teraz miałbyś do dyspozycji więcej czasu na przygotowania. A teraz proszę, zajmij się ważniejszymi rzeczami niż szukaniem wymówek. Ja w międzyczasie zamówię śniadanie do pokoju. Później dołączymy do pozostałych gości na parterze.

Oczywiście, że poczuł się urażony! Urażony i dotknięty zachowaniem Mycrofta. Przecież już od dawna nie byli zwykłymi znajomymi - bratem i przyjacielem brata - a jednak Mycroft cały czas trzymał sztuczny dystans, nie zważając na fakt, że spali ze sobą i to nie raz. Może w jego otoczeniu, jego sposobie życia to nie było nic wielkiego. Może takie jednorazowe przygody zdarzały się częściej, niż John mógłby sobie wyobrazić. Jednak w przypadku blondyna nie było tak takie łatwe. Nie potrafił odciąć się od świadomości, że uprawiał seks z kimś takim jak Mycroft. Jak mógłby spojrzeć w swoje odbicie w lustrze i stwierdzić, że nie miał nic wspólnego z tym zimnym, naburmuszonym, dumnym geniuszem, od którego zależały losy wolnego świata i bóg wie co jeszcze? Jak mógłby powiedzieć, że dotyk takiej osoby nie robił na nim wrażenia, chociaż wiedział, że tymi samymi palcami podpisywał najważniejsze dokumenty, a ustami - które całował i których znał już smak - popijał herbatkę z porcelanowych filiżanek, ucztując z królową i jej doradcami? Od pierwszej chwili, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że przekroczył tę kruchą granicę, kładąc się z nim do łóżka, wiedział, że nie będzie już odwrotu. Tak przynajmniej wyglądało to z jego punktu widzenia... Bo najwidoczniej dla Mycrofta była to jedna z licznych i krótkich przygód. Kto wie, może zrobił to tylko dlatego, żeby jeszcze bardziej wkręcić go w to całe udawanie? John poczuł dziwny dołek w żołądku i sam już nie potrafił rozróżnić, czy czuł wściekłość a może przygnębienie.

Nie zarejestrował momentu, kiedy wszedł do łazienki, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami, zrzucił z siebie wilgotne od potu ubrania i wszedł pod prysznic, odkręcając zimną wodę, która zaczęła spływać po jego nagim i zmęczonym ciele. Patrzył pod nogi, mógłby przysiąc, że widział bród poprzedniego dnia i ostatniej nocy, spływający do odpływu, chociaż naturalnie było to niemożliwe. Chciał, żeby rozmowa ze Stonerem, dziwny wieczór z Sherlockiem, ta próba pocałunku i sprzeczka z Mycroftem, zniknęły jak ta piana w rurach. Był już tym wszystkim zmęczony i najchętniej wróciłby do domu i zapomniał o całej tej zabawie w mamę i tatę. Stał zanurzony w swoich myślach i kiedy już zaczynał odzyskiwać kontrolę nad swoimi nerwami, zauważył swoje czarne stopy, które były żywym dowodem jego przechadzki na bosaka po mieście i ucieczki przed tym szarlatanem - Sherlockiem. Nerwowość, konsternacja i złość na samego siebie znów zawitały w jego głowie. Był rozbity emocjonalnie i nie wiedział, ile jeszcze wytrzyma.

Wyszedł z łazienki w samym ręczniku i od razu nadział się na przygotowane ubranie, leżące na łóżku. Siwe spodnie, biała koszula i kamizelka. Mycroft nie zostawił dla niego nawet wyboru bielizny i butów, chociaż John wiedział, że starszy mężczyzna zrobił to raczej z przyzwyczajenia niż troski. Ubrał się, po czym wszedł do salonu. Na posrebrzanym stoliku na kółkach leżała taca z przykrywką - śniadanie, które zamówił Mycroft. Śniadania w tej formie jedli niemal każdego ranka, ponieważ starszy mężczyzna stronił od towarzystwa i zwykł jadać w samotności, co nie przeszkadzało Johnowi. Odwrócił wzrok od stolika i zignorował dźwięk, jaki wydał jego żołądek. Skupił swój wzrok na Mycrofcie, który schylał się po buty Johna, porzucone na ziemi. Nie zwracał uwagi na blondyna, bez słowa odłożył jego buty równo pod ścianą - niemal z pedantyczną dokładnością co do milimetra - i wyciągnął telefon.

\- Dobrze, Mycroft. A teraz na spokojnie powiedz, co to za spotkanie i dlaczego musimy być na nim obaj - zaczął spokojnym tonem. Miał nadzieję, że to pomoże chociaż trochę rozładować napięcie. Mimowolnie okrążył kanapę i zbliżył się do starszego mężczyzny.

\- Nie musisz wiedzieć, ważna jest tylko twoja obecność, John... - Na widok blond lekarza, Mycroft przestał wpatrywać się w swój telefon, który tak na dobrą sprawę służył jako wymówka, by nie patrzeć na zmierzwione i wilgotne włosy Johna, jego wciąż lśniące od wysiłku oczy, czy spokojny krok, który całkowicie przeczył racjonalnemu zachowaniu. Zwykle ludzie w takich momentach i po sprzeczkach są spięci i nie patrzą sobie w oczy. Obnoszą się ze swoją urażoną dumą i czekają aż to ta druga osoba, zrobi pierwszy krok. Jednak John zachowywał się całkowicie inaczej, burząc tym samym porządek, jaki powinien panować zdaniem Mycrofta. To wszystko sprawiało, że nie mógł przestać go analizować.

\- Ale skoro muszę tam być, to powinienem, chociaż wiedzieć dlaczego, nie sądzisz?

Mycroft westchnął głośno i wymownie. To nie był czas i miejsce na bezcelowe tłumaczenia, ale z Johnem nie dało się inaczej. Nie mógł go tak po prostu spławić. Po obowiązkowym wywróceniu oczami i wyrażeniu swojego niezadowolenia spojrzał w oczy Johna i zatrzymał na nich swój wzrok.

\- To bardzo ważne spotkanie, bo jest jednym z ostatnich na tym zjeździe. Miało odbyć się gdzie indziej i o innej porze, ale z wielu powodów postanowiono, że odbędzie się tutaj. A ja przez swoje nieprzemyślane i samolubne działanie obiecałem wcześniej, że jeżeli nastanie taka sytuacja, to poproszę, żebyś mi towarzyszył. Poza tym wszyscy przyjdą ze współmałżonkiem, więc nie będziesz się nudził.

Wyczytał w oczach Johna, że analizował jego słowa. Widział też, że blondyn zastanawiał się, nad tym, czy powinien znaleźć jakąś wymówkę. John był zmęczony i osowiały, trudno mu było myśleć po tylu nieprzespanych godzinach i wysiłku, jaki włożył w wędrówkę po mieście. Mycroft widział to wszystko, bez problemu przeczytał myśli Johna, jego zamiary i emocje, jakie w nim przeważały. Byłby w stanie odpowiedzieć na jego pytania, zanim by je zadał, albo powiedzieć coś, co zmieniłoby tok jego myśli w taki sposób, że nawet by się tego nie domyślił. Byłby w stanie zrobić to wszystko, gdyby nie ta cholerna kropla wody. Mała, pojedyncza kropla wody, która tak powoli spływała po szyi Johna i jego obojczyku, przyciągając całą uwagę Mycrofta. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku, bo opalona skóra Johna wyglądała na tak bardzo miękką i gorącą, mimo iż chwilę wcześniej stał pod lodowatą wodą. Kropelka wody spływała w dół, zostawiając mokry ślad i schowała się pod niedopiętą koszulą. Dopiero teraz Mycroft opamiętał się i podniósł wzrok, skupiając się znów na twarzy Johna.

\- Jeżeli masz jeszcze jakieś naiwne pytania, zostaw je na popołudnie, kiedy spotkanie dobiegnie końca. A teraz wystarczy tego bezcelowego marnowania czasu. Zjedz śniadanie, bo zaraz ugną się pod tobą kolana...

Był na siebie wściekły, że reagował w ten sposób na Johna. To była wina lekarza, to on rzucił na niego jakiś urok i chociaż próbował się mu wyrwać, nie było na to sposobu. Jedyną nadzieją na odzyskanie rozumu i możliwości trzeźwego myślenia, było całkowite odcięcie się od Johna na długi czas. Ale to było możliwe dopiero po powrocie do Londynu. Gdyby miał być szczery, to już od tygodnia odliczał dni i godziny, kiedy to się stanie i nie będzie budził się obok jego spokojnej twarzy, która tak bardzo wryła się mu w pamięć. Za każdym razem, gdy zamykał oczy, widział Johna. Chciał wyrzucić wspomnienia, a jednocześnie zatrzymać je gdzieś głęboko zakopane w swoim umyśle, żeby móc w razie potrzeby znów je sobie przypomnieć. Wariował. Wierzył, że to było jedyne właściwe słowo, opisujące jego stan. Przekonywał się, że to nic innego niż zwykła tymczasowa rzecz, która wynikała tylko dlatego, że opuścił gardę, dał porwać się chwili i pozwolić swoim emocjom, które tak pieczołowicie skrywał, ujrzeć światło dzienne. Przebywanie z Johnem było niebezpieczne, całkowicie burzyło jego samokontrolę i to właśnie przez blondyna w jego głowie pojawiały się bardzo dziwne pomysły i to przy nim budziły się uczucia i emocje, o których istnieniu zdążył zapomnieć. Teraz rozumiał zachowanie Sherlocka, wiedział, dlaczego jego brat tak bardzo zmienił się, odkąd poznał niepozornego lekarza. John Watson miał twardą osobowość, dzięki której powoli, lecz sukcesywnie potrafił zmieniać ludzi, a to nie miało prawa się stać w jego przypadku.

✲✲✲

Było gorące przedpołudnie, jednak w holu - miejscu spotkań i niezobowiązujących rozmów - panował przyjemny chłód. Zimna posadzka działała kojąco na zmęczone i lekko poranione stopy Johna, który zaszywając się w kącie, wtopił się w miękki fotel i dyskretnie zdjął buty, chowając nogi pod masywnym stolikiem. Tuż obok niego siedziała strapiona Francesca, która jakby widząc jego stan, nie zmuszała go do rozmów, jedynie dotrzymywała mu towarzystwa. Był jej za to niezmiernie wdzięczny, ponieważ nie czuł się na siłach prowadzić rozmowę, chociaż zwykle obecność starszej kobiety znacząco poprawiała mu humor. Unikał rozmów z innymi osobami i zmuszał się do uśmiechu tylko wtedy, gdy nie miał innego wyboru lub nie chciał sprawić przykrości. Cieszył się, że Francesca przejęła jego rolę, chociaż nie czuł się z tym faktem najlepiej.

Spotkanie polityków, doradców i innych rządowych osobistości z całego świata trwało już od ponad dwóch godzin. Siedzieli za przeszklonymi, lecz zamkniętymi drzwiami w tej części hotelu, której do tej pory John nie znał. Reszta towarzystwa spędzała czas na rozmowach w restauracji. Nieliczni zwiedzali hotel bądź plotkowali przy barze. Dla Johna ten poranek ciągnął się bez końca. Czuł, że była to jakaś forma kary wymierzona mu przez Mycrofta, który doskonale wiedział, co zirytuje go najbardziej. Bezsensowne siedzenie w jednym miejscu przez wiele godzin miało pokazać, kto rządził w tym układzie. Plan Mycrofta nie udałby się - w końcu obecność Francesci umilała każdą sytuację - gdyby nie jeden szczegół. John był przerażająco śpiący i zmęczony. Nie zmrużył oka od niemal trzydziestu godzin i w tej chwili miał jedynie ochotę paść na łóżko, zamknąć oczy i wtulić się w wielką, miękką poduszę. Jeszcze kilka lat wcześniej taki brak snu nie zrobiłby na nim wrażenia, ponieważ życie w wojsku nauczyło go jak najlepiej wykorzystać każdą minutę drzemki. Czasami dwie godziny snu wystarczały, by mógł funkcjonować przez kolejne zmiany. Jednak ta umiejętność zanikła z czasem, tak samo, jak pozostałe talenty nabyte w Afganistanie.

\- Moja John...

Lekarz poczuł na swoich palcach delikatną i chłodną dłoń Francesci. Jej chude palce zacisnęły się lekko na jego skórze, przez co spojrzał na zmartwioną kobietę. Przez chwilę milczała, dlatego ujął jej rękę i pocałował wierzch dłoni. Z lekkim uśmiechem opadł z powrotem na oparcie i potarł zmęczone oczy.

\- Ja nie mogę patrzeć na twoja twarz, John. Ja mam na myśli... ty jesteś zmęczony i żal mi ciebie. Co się stało, kochanie? Czy Mycroft była nieprzyjemny, mieliście trudny czas? To nieładnie wypytywać o takie rzeczy, ale martwię się, bo wyglądasz, jak cierpisz. Ty i on - powiedziała miękkim tonem, wskazując kiwnięciem głowy w stronę przesuwanych i oszklonych drzwi, za którymi siedzieli i dyskutowali przywódcy państw członkowskich NATO.

\- Mała sprzeczka, nic wielkiego. Czasami trudno nam się dogadać. - John nawet nie starał się ukrywać przed kobietą powodu swojego złego nastroju. Wiedział, że była równie inteligentna, co obaj bracia Holmes, chociaż nie mówiła na głos wielu rzeczy i zachowywała stosowny umiar w swoich uwagach. Znała słowo 'takt', co było miłą odskocznią od ostrego i chłodnego sposobu bycia Mycrofta... Nie wspominając o jego młodszym bracie. Obecna chwila była doskonałym przykładem, bo nawet jeżeli Francesca podejrzewała, jaka była przyczyna ich złych nastrojów, nie odzywała się i nie ciągnęła tematu. Uśmiechnęła się ciepło i wyciągnęła dłoń, kładąc palce tuż pod prawym uchem Johna.

\- Byłeś w pośpiechu... Lodowata woda nie jest dobra dla skóra z samego rana, John - powiedziała rozbawiona i lekko zeskrobała paznokciem zaschniętą piankę do golenia z jego szyi pod uchem.

Jej dotyk przypominał mu dotyk matki. Czuły i kochający. Chciał więcej. Przekrzywił głowę i nieznacznie wtulił się w jej przyjemnie chłodną dłoń, zabiegając o więcej. Przyglądał się jej z uśmiechem i rozmyślał, nad fenomenem powiedzenia, że przeciwieństwa się przyciągają. Państwo Coletti różnili się tak bardzo, a jednak nie widzieli poza sobą świata. Ona ciepła, delikatna, lecz dominująca, on stojący nieco w cieniu żony, znerwicowany choleryk, który tracił panowanie rzadko i tylko w domowym zaciszu - jak zauważył Sherlock. Jak tak dwie różne osobowości mogły ze sobą współistnieć od tylu lat? Może z podobnych powodów ciągnęło go do braci Holmes? Zanim myśli Johna zmieniły tor, poczuł obok siebie czyjąś obecność. Francesca uniosła głowę i z lekkim uśmiechem przywitała się, nie puszczając dłoni Johna, który zauważył lekko zdenerwowaną i zawstydzoną Molly.

\- Molly? Myślałem, że poszłaś zwiedzać miasto - zaczął i nieznacznie uniósł się z krzesła, jednak dziewczyna szybko zajęła krzesło naprzeciw, żeby nie ściągać na siebie uwagi otoczenia.

\- Taki był plan - jej głos był tak cichy, że John i Francesca musieli wytężyć słuch.

\- Pan Stoner na pewno dotrzyma obietnica i zaraz po spotkaniu będzie spędzi z panią reszta dnia, jak obiecał - wtrąciła starsza kobieta. John spojrzał na nią ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Aaron? Idziesz z nim, Molly? - zapytał, odwracając wzrok na dziewczynę.

\- To był jego pomysł... ja sama nie mogłabym... nie odważyłabym się prosić o takie rzeczy.

To było oczywiste. Pani patolog nie słynęła z odwagi i pewności siebie. John wiedział, że miała słabość do dominujących mężczyzn i była zbyt łatwowierna. Wystarczyło kilka komplementów, gestów, a jej wrażliwe serce biło z myślą o nim, chociaż tak naprawdę od dawna należało do Sherlocka. John współczuł jej i czasami żałował, że była tak naiwna. Nachylił się w jej stronę i ściszył głos.

\- Molly, uważaj na tego człowieka. Nie daj się mu omotać.

Nie musiał się odwracać, żeby wiedzieć, że Francesca kiwała twierdząco głową, zgadzając się z jego słowami. Molly zmieszała się jeszcze bardziej i opuściła wzrok.

\- A gdzie jest Sherlock? - zapytał już normalnym tonem i dyskretnie rozejrzał się za przyjacielem. Wzmianka o geniuszu ożywiła Molly.

\- Widziałam go rano, był bardzo... spięty i mruczał coś pod nosem, chodząc po pokoju. Później położył się spać... Obudził się dopiero kilka minut temu i od razu chwycił za laptop... Nie chciał, żeby mu przeszkadzać, dlatego zostawiłam go samego. - Ostatnie zdanie dodała już nieco ciszej i bez uśmiechu, jaki zwykła przyodziewać, mówiąc o swoim obiekcie westchnień. John od razu zorientował się, że jej słowa nie były do końca prawdą. Mógłby się założyć, że jego przyjaciel po przebudzeniu nie odezwał się słowem i całkowicie zignorował Molly, chcąc dać jej do zrozumienia, żeby zostawiła go w spokoju. Tak, to był najbardziej prawdopodobny powód, dla którego dziewczyna sama z siebie postanowiła wyjść z apartamentu.

Jakkolwiek było, John pozostawił słowa Molly bez komentarza. Jednak coraz bardziej kłuła o myśl, że obaj bracia zawsze robili, co chcieli i stawiali na swoim, a na dodatek traktowali drugich, jak było im wygodnie, nie zważając na ich uczucia. Zarówno Sherlock, jak i Mycroft wykorzystywali ludzi, kiedy trzeba było, grali na emocjach, byleby tylko sięgnąć celu. Z nieporadną i dającą sobą manipulować Molly może i było łatwo, jednak John nie zamierzał pozwalać się tak traktować. Nie był bezrozumnym nowicjuszem i w końcu zdążył poznać sposób działania obu braci. Postanowił postawić na swoim i zobaczyć, co z tego wyniknie.

Po rozmowie z Molly i spędzeniu jeszcze jakiegoś czasu z Francescą, dyskretnie ubrał buty i żegnając się z kobietami, wstał od stołu. Ruszył wprost w kierunku odseparowanego pokoju na drugim końcu hotelu, gdzie toczyły się ciężkie rozmowy. Brak snu i zmęczenie sprawiło, że czuł się inaczej, bezkarnie, zupełnie jakby śnił, a jego decyzje oraz czyny nie niosły za sobą żadnej odpowiedzialności. Był wkurzony postawą Mycrofta i faktem, że kazał mu siedzieć bezczynnie przez kilka godzin w ramach jakiejś nauczki czy wręcz kary. Zbuntował się... Bo cóż innego mógł zrobić? Czekać grzecznie w ciszy na kolejne rozkazy? O nie. Nic z tych rzeczy, zwłaszcza nie z podirytowanym Johnem Watsonem.

Stanął w końcu przed wielkim pokojem, który niemal świecił się od złota i czerwieni. Był oddzielony od holu jedynie szklaną ścianą, która jednak tłumiła wszelkie odgłosy i rozmowy. Szkło było kuloodporne, to było bardziej niż pewne, a na dodatek wyczyszczone z oszałamiającą dokładnością. Żadnej smugi czy pęknięcia... Po drugiej stronie siedziała cała elita wolnego świata. Ministrowie, doradcy i politycy. Rozmawiali przy długim stole ze stertami dokumentów. Nie trwało długo, zanim obecność Johna została zauważona przez siedzącego przodem Mycrofta. Lekarz widział w jego postawie, że był spięty i podirytowany przeciągającymi się negocjacjami. Na widok swojego udawanego męża jedynie spiął się jeszcze bardziej i spojrzał na niego ostrym wzrokiem. John wyzywająco skrzyżował ramiona, a po chwili wskazał palcem na siebie i do góry. Chciał przekazać Mycroftowi, że ma dość bezcelowego czekania i wraca do apartamentu, a dokładniej do ich sypialni. Starszy mężczyzna zacisnął zęby i lekko zmrużył oczy, grożąc. John wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i przysunął go do szyby. Wydawał się mówić: powiedz mi, że mam zostać. Chciał zmusić Mycrofta do reakcji, jakiejkolwiek reakcji. Chciał zobaczyć, czy byłby zdolny do zachowania się w inny sposób, niż ułożył to sobie w głowie i sprzeciwienia się narzuconym przez siebie samego zasadom.

Nie chodziło o to, że lubił denerwować Mycrofta, no, może i tak było, ale nie w tej konkretnej sytuacji. Chciał jedynie pokazać, że nie pozwoli traktować się przedmiotowo i nie jest jak laurka, którą wyciąga się z kredensu, tylko po to, żeby pochwalić się nią w towarzystwie. Miał udawać kochającego męża, ale to nie znaczy, że miał stracić na swoim charakterze. John chciał wydobyć z Mycrofta coś więcej niż chłodną i dumną postawę, którą prezentował otoczeniu. Chciał zmusić go do wstania z wygodnego krzesła, zignorowania ciekawskich oczu - był przekonany, że Mycroft cieszył się takim autorytetem, że nie musiał prosić nikogo o pozwolenie - i wyjścia z pokoju. Chciał namieszać w jego planach, tak jak robił to starszy mężczyzna. Jednak nic takiego się nie stało. Mycroft dalej siedział spięty z morderczym wzrokiem wbitym w Johna. Nie zważał nawet na szyderczy uśmiech Stonera, który - a jakżeby inaczej - przyglądał się ich konfrontacji z zaciekawieniem. John dał za wygraną i zrezygnował z dalszego denerwowania Holmesa. Schował telefon do kieszeni i pewnym krokiem ruszył schodami w górę do apartamentu.

Chwilę później leżał już wygodnie na brzuchu wśród jedwabnej pościeli i zaciągał się delikatnym zapachem poduszki. Nie myślał o Mycrofcie, nie myślał o Sherlocku. Jego myśli odpłynęły, a on sam poczuł, że jego ciało opadło z sił. Ostatnim zrywem silnej woli pozbył się ze stóp niewygodnych butów i wtulił w miękki materac ogromnego łóżka. Zamknął oczy i zapadł w głęboki sen.

Zwykle w takich sytuacjach mógł obudzić go jedynie dźwięk pagera w pracy albo dziwne zapachy dochodzące z kuchni, gdzie Sherlock eksperymentował z różnymi substancjami. Jednak tym razem ze snu wyrwało go ciche stukanie palcami i równie ciche odgłosy jakby czyjeś jęki. Otworzył oczy i zajęło mu chwilę, zanim zorientował się, gdzie był, a jego wzrok się wyostrzył. Wciąż leżał w tej samej pozycji, ale nie był sam. Jego przyjaciel leżał obok niego i w skupieniu przyglądał się czemuś na telefonie. John nie był w stanie zobaczyć, co konkretnie Sherlock oglądał i tak naprawdę nie był tym zbytnio zainteresowany. Skupił się całkowicie na twarzy przyjaciela.

\- Która godzina? - zapytał głosem stłumionym przez poduszkę. Ku jego zdziwieniu Sherlock zastygł w miejscu i szybko wyłączył stronę, którą jeszcze sekundę wcześniej oglądał z takim zaciekawieniem. To wszystko trwało dosłownie ułamek sekundy i John zaczął się zastanawiać, co ukrywał jego przyjaciel.

\- Czternasta. Trzy godziny snu ci nie wystarczą, John. Nie jesteś już nastolatkiem, twoje ciało będzie domagało się teraz coraz większej uwagi i pielęgnacji - powiedział Sherlock, skupiając się teraz na przeglądaniu innych stron w telefonie. Jego słowa sprawiły, że John uśmiechnął się i jeszcze mocniej wtulił twarz w poduszkę. Przez chwilę obserwował przyjaciela w ciszy.

\- Dostałem ochrzan od Mycrofta. Uwziął się na mnie i ostatnio nie mogę się z nim dogadać...

\- Wczoraj rano odniosłem inne wrażenie - powiedział Sherlock, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. John wywnioskował z tonu jego głosu, że ciągle miał mu za złe ostatnie wydarzenia, chociaż tak naprawdę w ogóle go nie dotyczyły. Jego przyjaciel chyba zorientował się, że nie powinien ciągnąć tematu, dlatego zmienił głos, ale wciąż leżał z oczami wbitymi w telefon.

\- Nie przejmuj się nim, John.

\- Nie robię tego...

\- Właśnie, że tak. Zaczęło zależeć ci na dobrych stosunkach z moim gburowatym bratem, chociaż wcześniej nie przyszłoby ci to nawet do głowy. Traktuj go jak wcześniej i nie wczuwaj się w emocje, które zawładnęły tobą w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni. Zapewniam cię, że tylko ciebie zżerają wspomnienia i gryzie cię sumienie. Mycroft zapomni o tym tak szybko, jak tylko posadzi swój tyłek w wygodnym fotelu w swoim prywatnym samolocie. Nie jest wart twojego poczucia wstydu, irytacji i głębszych przemyśleń.

\- Sherlock, ja... - John zamilkł i westchnął po dłuższej chwili ciszy, w ciągu której szukał odpowiednich słów zaprzeczenia. Ostatnią rzeczą, o jakiej marzył, była długa dyskusja z Sherlockiem na temat uczuć, do których obaj mieli inne podejście. Mógłby przekonywać przyjaciela, że tym razem jego porady nie były nic warte, bo przecież kto z ich dwójki znał się lepiej na sprawach emocjonalnych? W każdym razie stwierdził, że to nie czas i miejsce na takie ciężkie rozmowy, poza tym sam nie był pewny, co czuł w tej chwili. Leżał jakiś czas w milczeniu i pozwalał swojemu zmęczonemu ciału odpocząć jeszcze dłużej.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko dzieleniu z tobą łóżka, ale zdejmij chociaż buty. Mycroft oszaleje, kiedy zobaczy te brudne ślady na świeżej pościeli, Sherlock. - John nie poderwał nawet głowy, ale kątem oka zobaczył smugi na białej, lśniącej kołdrze. Młodszy geniusz wzruszył ramionami, jakby zupełnie nie miało to dla niego znaczenia. I oczywiście, że nie miało. To było w końcu miejsce Mycrofta, a jeżeli miał tylko taką możliwość, chciał napsuć temu pedantowi trochę krwi, w której nawet krwinki - białe i czerwone - miały swoje miejsce i nigdy się ze sobą nie mieszały. Przynajmniej taki można było wysnuć wniosek, znając starszego Holmesa. Wszystko musiało być i pracować w doskonałym porządku.

\- Jeżeli będzie mu to aż tak przeszkadzać, to może spać na kanapie. Tobie powinno być to na rękę - dodał z lekkim uśmiechem. John podsumował to tylko głośnym westchnięciem i głębokim chichotem. Wiedział, że Sherlock uwielbiał robić bratu na złość i był przekonany, że zrobił to z premedytacją, ale w tej chwili John zupełnie się tym nie przejmował. Stawanie w obronie jednego lub drugiego brata zaczynało go męczyć, dlatego dał za wygraną i z uśmiechem zamknął oczy. Zasnął po raz drugi, wsłuchując się w ciche oddechy przyjaciela i dziwne odgłosy z jego telefonu.

✲✲✲

Minęło jeszcze kilka godzin, zanim John zregenerował się na tyle, że bez problemu uchylił powieki, bez zbytniego zmuszania się do tej męczącej czynności. Za oknem wciąż świeciło słońce, jednak nie miał pojęcia, czy to wciąż był ten sam dzień. Leżąc przez tak długi czas w jednej pozycji, czuł odrętwienie całych rąk, na których leżał, a nacisk na pusty żołądek sprawił, że w jednym momencie zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Miał wrażenie, że zwymiotuje, chociaż bez wątpienia zdążył już strawić reszki śniadania. Nie czuł połowy ciała, tak samo, jak lewej strony twarzy. Dzięki silnej woli przewrócił się na plecy i odetchnął głęboko, pozwalając przygniecionym do tej pory częścią ciała, odpocząć od nacisku. Starał się, choć na chwilę zignorować głód, który ściskał jego żołądek. Był jednak tak silny i uporczywy, że po paru minutach John zwlekł się z łóżka. Stojąc na niepewnych nogach, wygładził rozczochrane włosy jednym eleganckim ruchem. Poprawił też zagniecione ubranie i dopiął dwa ostatnie guziki w szaro białej kamizelce. Zmęczenie zniknęło niemal tak samo szybko, jak Sherlock, którego nie było w pokoju. Musiał coś zjeść to było jego priorytetem. Czuł, że gdyby nie był w tak dostojnym hotelu, a dania nie były tak wykwintne, rzuciłby się na wielką porcję kurczaka, którego serwowali dwie ulice dalej.

Chwiejnym krokiem wyszedł cicho z sypialni. W salonie zobaczył Mycrofta - swojego okropnego męża i już niebawem rozwodnika. Siedział na swoim miejscu przy otwartym laptopie naprzeciw okna i jednocześnie rozmawiał z kimś przez telefon. Był ewidentnie zajęty, dlatego John nie miał pojęcia, czy jego obecność w ogóle została zauważona. Stał chwilę przy otwartych drzwiach, ale nie doczekał się reakcji ze strony starszego mężczyzny.

\- Dokumenty miały być na wczoraj. Jeżeli nie jesteś w stanie ich załatwić na czas, będziemy musieli zastanowić się nad dalszą współpracą... - ton Mycrofta był oschły, zimny i bardzo oficjalny, zupełnie taki, jak John myślał, że będzie, kiedy pracuje. Obserwował, jak geniusz nachylił się nad klawiaturą laptopa i zaczął pisać coś jedną ręką, drugą ciągle trzymając przy uchu telefon.

\- Na razie masz czas do wieczora. Radziłbym nie sprawiać mi zawodu drugi raz. - Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Mycroft rozłączył się ze swoim rozmówcą i wrócił do pracy. Wciąż nie zaszczycił Johna swoją uwagą, dlatego blondyn obszedł kanapę i skierował się do srebrnego stolika. Z radością odkrył, że pod pokrywką czekała na niego pieczeń z warzywami. Wciąż była dość ciepła, co znaczyło, że Mycroft nie mógł zamówić jej więcej niż kilkanaście minut wcześniej. John z uśmiechem spojrzał na talerz i nie zwracając uwagi na zasady dobrego wychowania, chwycił dwoma palcami gotowaną marchew. Zjadł ją i oblizał opuszki. Kątem oka spojrzał na Mycrofta, chciał się przekonać, czy widział - jakby to nazwał - obrzydliwe i pozbawione kultury zachowanie. Mężczyzna jednak dalej siedział uparcie tyłem do niego z nosem wbitym w ekran.

\- Zepsujesz sobie wzrok, Mycroft. Nie powinieneś siedzieć tak blisko i tak długo przy laptopie.

\- Bardzo dziękuję za twoją troskę, John, ale poradzę sobie bez niej. Wątpię, czy w zakresie twoich studiów była też okulistyka, chociaż wierzę, że kierujesz się głównie troską...

John zacisnął zęby i niemal wywrócił oczami. Mycroft był zły, chociaż próbował nad sobą panować. Ton jego głosu i cała postawa świadczyły, że ostatnio przeżywał bardzo trudne chwile, dlatego John cieszył się, że chociaż tym razem nie wyładowywał swojej frustracji na nim. Jednak natura doktora nie pozwoliła mu przejść obok tematu zdrowia drugiego mężczyzny obojętnie. Wiedział, że Mycroft spławi jego ostatnie pytanie, ale musiał zareagować, chciał mieć czyste sumienie i nie pluć sobie potem w brodę.

\- Skoro o tym wiesz, to przynajmniej posłuchaj mnie w tej kwestii i zrób sobie częstsze przerwy... - Nagle Johna uderzyła myśl. Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i podszedł dwa kroki do przodu.

\- Chyba nie siedziałeś przed laptopem całą ostatnią noc? - zapytał, bo taka możliwość była bardzo prawdopodobna. Widział go przecież kiedy wrócił po rozmowie z Aaronem, a później, kiedy wymknął się z hotelu. Jego słowa sprawiły, że starszy mężczyzna po raz pierwszy odwrócił się na krześle i przewiesił ramię przez oparcie, wbijając w Johna zimne oczy.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny, John. W odróżnieniu od niektórych bardzo dobrze znam swoje granice i wiem, na co mogę sobie pozwolić. I właśnie między innymi z tego powodu nie włóczę się do rana po mieście i nie wymieniam z przyjaciółmi śliny po kątach... - Gorycz w jego głosie mógłby usłyszeć nawet głuchy. Powiedział, co myśli o zachowaniu Johna, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Zamilkł momentalnie i wrócił do pisania.

A więc to o to chodziło. John zaczynał rozumieć zły nastrój Mycrofta i jego kąśliwe uwagi. Już teraz wiedział, co tak bardzo irytowało starszego mężczyznę i dlaczego przez ostatnie godziny był nie do wytrzymania. Wszystko jak zwykle sprowadzało się do Sherlocka, to właśnie z jego powodu była ta cała awantura. John nie miał zamiaru poruszać dalej rozmowy, bo temat Sherlocka był kruchy i niebezpieczny. Dodatkowo świadomość, że cały ten czas był pod obserwacją ludzi Mycrofta, że chodzili za nim krok w krok nawet o tak późnej porze i po krętych uliczkach, działała mu na nerwy coraz bardziej. Czuł się prześladowany i ograbiony z prywatności. Nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym, co powiedzieli mu jego szpiedzy, jaką wiedzą dysponował i co wydedukował poza tym pocałunkiem, a właściwie tylko próbą. Nie miał ochoty się denerwować i wszczynać kolejnej kłótni, dlatego z rezygnacją rozluźnił skrzyżowane do tej pory ramiona i kręcąc głową, ruszył w stronę drzwi wejściowych.

\- John, jeżeli teraz wyjdziesz z tego pomieszczenia... - zaczął Mycroft, który szybkim ruchem odwrócił się w jego stronę, jakby czytając w jego myślach i przeczuwając, co chce zrobić.

\- To co? - zapytał John. Była w nim złość i odrobina ciekawości. Stanął w miejscu z dłonią na klamce. Mycroft zobaczył wyzywającą postawę blondyna. Też miał już dość tej przedłużającej się dyskusji, a jego cierpliwość wsiała na włosku. Wstał z krzesła i podszedł do dumnie stojącego Johna, zatrzymując się dopiero przy oparciu kanapy cztery metry od niego.

\- Na litość boską, John! Zacznij zachowywać się zgodnie ze swoim wiekiem! Nie jesteś już dzieckiem, a obrażanie się i uciekanie od problemów niczego nie rozwiąże! Wiem, że zazwyczaj po kłótniach na Baker Street wychodzisz z mieszkania i to twój sposób na rozładowanie napięcia, ale nie możesz postępować tak za każdym razem! - Mycroftowi puściły hamulce. Po raz pierwszy wybuchł w obecności Johna, który o dziwno nie wyglądał na wystraszonego takim obrotem spraw. Stał z zatwardziałą miną, zaciśniętymi ustami i zmarszczonymi brwiami. Wpatrywał się w niego, ale nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto miał zamiar wyjść z pokoju. Mycroft przeczytał z jego postawy, że prędzej padnie martwy, niż zrezygnuje w tej chwili z konfrontacji.

\- Do tej pory z Sherlockiem działało to bardzo dobrze - mruknął.

\- Ale ja nie jestem Sherlockiem!

Po pokoju rozeszło się echo. Słowa Mycrofta, jego głos przepełniony goryczą i desperacją przeniknęły ściany. Zapanowała cisza, która została przerwana dopiero po kilku sekundach, ciągnących się w nieskończoność, przez głośne westchnięcie starszego mężczyzny. Potarł skroń palcami, a drugą dłoń położył na swoim biodrze.

\- Dlaczego, John? Dlaczego tak bardzo mieszasz mi w głowie i w moich planach? Powinieneś zachowywać się tak, jak to ustaliliśmy przed przylotem. Zgodziłeś się na to i miałeś tylko słuchać wskazówek, a nie wychodzić przed szereg - powiedział już nieco spokojniej.

\- Mycroft, małżeństwo nie polega na wykonywaniu poleceń i bezwarunkowego słuchania drugiej strony!

\- Zapominasz, że nasz związek małżeński to fikcja.

\- Nawet jeżeli tak jest i to coś... - John wskazał rękami na przestrzeń pomiędzy sobą a Mycroftem.

\- ... powstało i rozpadnie się przez uścisk dłoni, nie oznacza, że powinienem być na każde twoje zawołanie. Ja też mam swój charakter i wolną wolę, Mycroft! Mam swój rozum i inne zdanie na wiele tematów. Myślisz, że ludzie uwierzyliby w posłusznego Johna Watsona, twojego męża, który wszystkie swoje decyzje zostawia właśnie tobie i nie może nawet samodzielnie zdecydować, z kim i gdzie ma zjeść obiad, czy co ma na siebie włożyć?

Mycroft widział, że John musiał wylać z siebie całą gorycz i desperację, jaka uzbierała się podczas tego wyjazdu. John był w nowym miejscu, nie znał absolutnie nikogo, a jedyną osobą, na której mógł polegać przez pierwsze dni, był on. Oczywiście, że czuł się zagubiony, a jego frustrację i nerwowość potęgowała obecność Stonera, który obrał go sobie za cel. Mycroft wiedział, że popełnił błąd, że powinien bardziej interesować się Johnem i chronić go przed tymi wszystkimi obcymi rzeczami. Rozumiał jego złość, chociaż on sam również miał wiele do powiedzenia.

\- Nie zabraniam ci być sobą, chcę tylko, żebyś trzymał się planu i słuchał tego, co do ciebie mówię...

\- Czyli mam siedzieć cicho w pokoju, bo ty tak chcesz! Mam nie rozmawiać z poszczególnymi ludźmi, bo ty tak chcesz! Nie mogę ruszyć palcem, czy powiedzieć czegoś na głos, bo to namiesza ci w planach! Mycroft... Dlaczego taki jesteś? Nie rozumiem tych twoich wahań nastroju, nie wiem, dlaczego denerwujesz się na mnie bez powodu... - John dodał zrezygnowanym tonem. Nerwowo zmierzwił palcami swoje włosy, jakby z frustracji i wbił niebieskie oczy w starszego mężczyznę.

\- Wcześniej byłeś inny. Owszem, zawsze trzymałeś do wszystkiego dystans, byłeś chłodny i niedostępny... Ale teraz oprócz tego chodzisz zły i mam wrażenie, że obrażony. Co się stało, że z ponurej kostki lodu, w której jednak była odrobina uprzejmości i dobrego serca, zmieniłeś się w szorstkiego socjopatę? Byłeś do wytrzymania, dopóki nie pojawił się Sherlock. To z jego powodu jeszcze bardziej zamknąłeś się w sobie? - Teraz w głosie Johna przeważało współczucie, którego starszy mężczyzna nie mógł znieść. Nie mógł znieść świadomości, że ktoś się nad nim rozczula i mu współczuje. Zacisnął zęby i spojrzał na Johna tak samo, jak ten patrzył na niego, kiedy miał zamiar wyjść z pokoju.

\- Mój brat nie ma tu nic do rzeczy - warknął ostrzegawczo, ale John wiedział, że to nie była prawda. Teraz wszystko miało sens. Ten dziwny bunt, unikanie kłopotliwych sytuacji i rozmów, udawanie, że nic nie wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni... Mycroft był zazdrosny o swojego własnego brata. Kto wie, może i nawet wstydził się przed nim swoich czynów? Teraz w głowie Johna przeważała jedna myśl, chciał znać odpowiedź na pytanie, które nie dawało mu spokoju.

\- Mycroft... żałujesz? - zapytał już nieco ostrożniej i spokojniej. Starszy mężczyzna patrzył na niego bez wyrazu, jakby zastanawiając się, czy dobrze zrozumiał pytanie i czy aby na pewno dotyczyło ono ich związku, który przecież tak na dobrą sprawę nim nie był. John musiał poznać jego zdanie i chciał wiedzieć, czy jeżeli mógłby cofnąć czas, podjąłby inne decyzje. Cisza przedłużała się, aż w końcu starszy mężczyzna odwrócił wzrok. John wziął to za jednoznaczną odpowiedź i znów pozwolił emocjom, przejąć nad sobą kontrolę. Przestąpił z nogi na nogę, pochylił się lekko w stronę Mycrofta i ostrzegawczo podniósł palec, jak zwykł robić to podczas emocjonalnych rozmów z Sherlockiem.

\- Posłuchaj... Wali mnie, czy są tam w tobie jakieś uczucia, czy nie, ale nie pozwolę, żebyś traktował mnie jak swoją marionetkę, którą pobawisz się chwilę, a później rzucisz w kąt, bo nie będzie ci już potrzebna. Nie będę też robił za środek do osiągnięcia celu. Umówiliśmy się na współpracę, ale powinna ona działać w dwie strony! Wiem, że nie liczysz się z innymi ludźmi i ich uczuciami, mam na to zbyt wiele dowodów, żeby sądzić inaczej! - John zaczynał podnosić głos, za to Mycroft nie ruszył się nawet o milimetr, podniósł jedynie wzrok i wbił go w czarne z wściekłości oczy Johna, który nie zważał na to, że wszystkie okna w ich apartamencie były otwarte i ludzie na zewnątrz mogli ich słyszeć.

\- Nie traktuj mnie jak idioty, za którego pewnie i tak mnie masz, bo nie uda ci się mnie zastraszyć swoją wzgardą czy stanowiskiem i możliwościami! Możesz sobie być głową rządu, możesz dyrygować podwładnymi i zatrudniać ludzi, żeby dowozili ci cukier z drugiego końca świata, ale ja na pewno nie będę jednym z nich. Teraz się już nie dziwię, że wiecznie jesteś sam, a jedyną bliską ci osobą jest ta biedna asystentka, która musi znosić twoje humorki! - John zamierzał wyjść z pokoju, ale zrobił pół kroku, po czym zatrzymał się i zwrócił po raz kolejny. Chociaż miał ugryźć się w język, bo wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić, złość była tak silna, że nie dał rady się powstrzymać.

\- I wiesz co? Twoja samotność wcale mnie nie dziwi. I założę się, że nie wynika ona jedynie w twojego wyboru. Wszyscy się od ciebie odsuwają, więc postanowiłeś być sam i schować się w cień, prawda? Oddałeś się pracy, bo czujesz, że nie wychodzą ci normalne relacje z ludźmi i nie umiałbyś zyskać i utrzymać ich ciepłych uczuć...

Widział, że trafił w sedno. Mycroft zaczął zbliżać się do niego niebezpiecznym krokiem i z czymś przypominającym ból i mrok w spojrzeniu. Jego czerwone policzki, zaciśnięte pięści i lekko świecące oczy mówiły same za siebie. John czuł, że powinien się zamknąć, nie był przecież okrutnikiem, a już najpewniej nie przypominał kogoś takiego jak bracia Holmes, którzy krzywdzili ludzi swoimi słowami. Jednak teraz dumna postawa Mycrofta, za którą krył się ból z powodu kilku słów prawdy, działały na Johna jeszcze bardziej wyzywająco. Chciał, żeby starszy mężczyzna był z nim choć raz szczery i żeby zrzucił tę maskę, którą tak pielęgnował i przyodziewał każdego ranka.

\- John, nie przeginaj. - Na każdego innego zadziałałby jego mroczny ton, ale nie w przypadku blondyna. Znali się już długi czas i chociaż nie była to głęboka znajomość i każdy z nich miał swoje tajemnice, wiedział, że John nie da się zastraszyć, a na dodatek pobudzał go jego gniew. Mycroft zatrzymał się metr od niego, czego lekarz chyba w ogóle nie zauważył.

\- To jakie mam podejście do życia i moja samotność nie powinno nikogo interesować. To był mój wybór.

\- Ach tak? - zapytał John z udawanym zaskoczeniem, odchylił się do tyłu i skrzyżował ramiona.

\- Więc dlaczego kłamałeś na ten temat? Dlaczego wmówiłeś wszystkim, że udało ci się zawrzeć związek małżeński i nie jesteś sam? Aż tak bardzo boisz się, że ludzie będą ci współczuć? Jesteś aż tak samotny, że nie chcesz wyjść na życiowego nieudacznika, który nie potrafi sprawić, że ktoś się w nim szczerze zakocha i to z wzajemnością?

W jednej chwili John został dociśnięty do drzwi. Był całkowicie zaskoczony nagłym zrywem Mycrofta, który niezbyt delikatnie chwycił przód jego gardła. Naparł na niego ciałem i zaatakował go pocałunkiem, momentalnie wpychając język do ust. John wydał z siebie jęknięcie i najpierw próbował odepchnąć starszego mężczyznę, jednak po chwili złapał go za przód ubrania i jeszcze mocniej przyciągnął do siebie, sprawiając, że pocałunek stał się niemal bolesny. Dłonie Mycrofta trzymały jego głowę w jednym miejscu, wbijał palce w jego skronie i masował blond włosy. Był to pocałunek, pełen szorstkości, desperacji i pożądania. John czuł oddech mężczyzny, gorące policzki i drżenie całego ciała. Mycroft całkowicie stracił kontrolę, trzęsącymi się rękami, próbował zatrzymać Johna i nie pozwolić mu więcej myśleć o tych wszystkich rzeczach, które wykrzyczał kilka chwil wcześniej. Drżały nie tylko jego dłonie, ale i mokre od pocałunku wargi i oddech. Całował go z mocno zamkniętymi oczami, jakby bał się zobaczyć jego reakcję.

John pociągnął go mocno w dół, co sprawiło, że starszy mężczyzna jęknął i włożył kolano między jego nogi. Po raz kolejny docisnął go mocniej do drzwi, a siła z jaką do tej pory całował Johna, ustąpiła na rzecz namiętności i jeszcze większej desperacji. Teraz nie całował go tylko po to, by go uciszyć, lecz dlatego, że tego chciał. Chciał poczuć smak blondyna i ciepło jego skóry. John pozwalał mu sobą kierować i nawet nie zorientował się, że byli w połowie drogi do sypialni. Obijali się o przedmioty stojące im na drodze, jednak ani na chwilę ich usta się od siebie nie oderwały. John uderzył plecami o drzwi sypialni, lecz zanim Mycroft zdążył je otworzyć, poczuli bardzo znajomy zapach, dochodzący zza otwartych okien, a konkretnie z tarasu obok. Był to zapach papierosów, które Sherlock tak uwielbiał. Nie musiał nawet nic mówić, bo John i Mycroft wiedzieli o jego obecności. Oboje zastygli w miejscu i spojrzeli w kierunku otwartego okna. Oboje oddychali głośno i ciężko. W końcu John poczuł na swoim prawym ramieniu głowę Mycrofta.

\- Dzięki bogu - mruknął cicho, co sprawiło, że w Johnie zagotowała się krew. Co miał przez to ma myśli? Poczuł ulgę, że ktoś im przerwał? W takim razie, po co w ogóle zaczynał? Co to miało znaczyć? John miał dość, zacisnął zęby i kiedy Mycroft oderwał czoło od jego ramienia, wymierzył mu pięścią uderzenie prosto w brzuch. Starszy mężczyzna otworzył szeroko oczy z bólu i zaskoczenia, po czym zgiął się w pół i powoli osunął na ziemię. Usłyszał jedynie kroki Johna i trzask drzwi.

 


	17. Chapter 17

✲✲✲

Aaron wiedział, że żeby osiągnąć cel, potrzebne są ofiary. Nie dosłowne ofiary - z rozbryzgiem krwi na ścianach, czy poharatanym od zaciśniętej pętli gardle - lecz takiej, która sama prowokuje przez swoją naiwność, niewinność. Żeby osiągnąć sukces, należało poświęcić kogoś nieważnego, po którym nie czułoby się wyrzutów sumienia, nawet jeżeli takiej osobie stałaby się krzywda. Wiedział o tym już od najmłodszych lat, dlatego zdążył nauczyć się manipulować ludzkimi uczuciami, przychodziło mu to z dziecięcą łatwością. Inaczej było w przypadku takich ludzi jak on sam. Takich jak Mycroft Holmes, jego młodszy braciszek, czy jeszcze innych, z którymi już zabawił się w tak zwane podchody, albo miał dopiero takie plany. Żeby dotrzeć do kogoś pokroju Mycrofta, należało najpierw naleźć a później uderzyć w jego słaby punkt. I chociaż od razu zorientował się, że małżeństwo Holmesa było zwykłą grą i znał jego słabość, to plany uległy zmianie, kiedy tylko zobaczył wybranka Mycrofta, a John stał się celem samym w sobie. Jednak jak się okazało słabym punktem Johna był młodszy brat Mycrofta - Sherlock - który odwzajemniał to uczucie do lekarza równie mocno. Ot taka pokręcona rodzinka. Zatem jeżeli nie można było osiągnąć celu w ten sposób, należało spróbować z drugiej strony i sięgnąć po sposoby bardziej wyrafinowane i mniej podejrzane, chociaż niekoniecznie mniej przykre.

Dlatego też siedział teraz na pięknym placu św. Marka i wpatrywał się z wymuszonym uśmiechem w bladą twarz nudnej towarzyszki Sherlocka, Molly Hooper, która siedziała po drugiej stronie stolika. Nieśmiało zajadała się ciatkami, starając się nie wyglądać na łakomczucha, chociaż Aaron był całkowicie świadomy jej słabości i po cichu śmiał się z z tych wszystki prób przekonania go o dobrym wychowaniu. Nie było w niej niczego, na czym można by było zawiesić oko. Cicha, skromna... i przeraźliwie pospolita dziewczyna z nieciekawą pracą i bez perspektyw. Całkowite przeciwieństwo tego, co pociągało go w płci przeciwnej. Nienawidził szarych ludzi, denerwowały go rozmowy o życiu i męczył się, wysłuchując ich problemów. Unikał takich spotkań - czasami nawet nie starając się być uprzejmym - chyba że miał w tym jakiś cel. Na początku nie mógł pojąć, skąd zainteresowanie młodszego Holmesa panną Hooper. Nie miała w sobie nic interesującego, a wygląd nie poprawiał jej sytuacji, dlatego jej obecność przy boku Sherlocka wydawała się Aaronowi dziwna. Dopiero później zorientował się, po co tak naprawdę pojawiła się w hotelu i zamieszkała w jednym apartamencie z młodym Holmesem. Stoner uśmiechał się pod nosem, bo nie przypuszczał, że przyjaciel Johna będzie aż tak podstępny i zdecyduje się na takie kroki, żeby dopiąć swego i osiągnąć cel. Nie dziwił się Sherlockowi i nawet musiał przyznać, że podziwiał go za odwagę. Znał bowiem cenę, jaką mógłby zapłacić, gdyby jego plan się nie powiódł.

Aaron nawet nie starał się zwracać szczególnej uwagi na to, co mówiła jego towarzyszka. Opowiadała o swojej pracy, byłych chłopakach, coś o Wenecji i Sherlocku, ale wszystko wpadało mu przez jedno ucho, a wypadało drugim. Uśmiechał się delikatnie, sprawiając wrażenie uważnego słuchacza, wpatrywał się głęboko w jej ciemne oczy i trzymał za rękę, marząc o tym, żeby zakończyć spotkanie. Panna Hooper za to była nim zachwycona i szczerze zauroczona. Kto by nie był? Gorące spojrzenia, nieustanny dotyk rąk, słowa delikatnie szeptane do ucha przez całe popołudnie. Niemal zrobiło mu się jej żal. Był manipulantem i prawie żałował, że potrafił z czystym sumieniem wykorzystywać tego typu osoby. Nie musiał nawet się starać, żeby zrobić na niej dobre wrażenie, ale z każdą godziną było mu coraz łatwiej, przez co prawie stracił zapał do dalszej zabawy. Dziewczyna żyła w wyimaginowanym świecie romantyzmu i w każdym człowieku dostrzegała pozytywne cechy. To było bardzo naiwne i głupiej z jej strony, chociaż Aaron nie miał zamiaru jej tego uświadamiać. Tak naprawdę wystarczyłoby zaledwie kilka słodszych i dosadniejszych słów, a wpadłaby w jego ramiona. Nudziła go, mimo to postanowił trochę na niej potrenować.

\- ... dlatego mój tata zawsze mnie dopingował i cieszył się z każdego mojego sukcesu. - To były pierwsze słowa, jakie dotarły do świadomości Aarona, odkąd całkowicie się wyłączył i schował w swoim umyśle. Nie dał tego po sobie poznać, co więcej, próbując nie szurać krzesłem, zbliżył się do siedzącej naprzeciw Molly - jak to zwykle robili zakochani ludzie - i jeszcze bardziej nachylił się w jej stronę, ściskając jej dłoń.

\- Na pewno był z ciebie bardzo dumny. I nic dziwnego...

Podniósł swoje palce i odgarnął kosmyk jej włosów, starając się zrobić to w jak najbardziej intymny i romantyczny sposób. Zadziałało. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się niezauważalnie i odwróciła wzrok.

\- ...mając tak wspaniałą i piękną córkę, sam chciałbym się nią chwalić. Chociaż to może nie jest do końca szczere z mojej strony...

Molly spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, przez co musiał powstrzymać się przed śmiechem, widząc jej zranione uczucia. Tak naiwna, tak głupia...

\- ...bo gdybyś była moją córką, nie mógłbym zrobić tego. - Aaron zbliżył twarz do jej policzka i zostawił na nim miękki pocałunek. Chwilę później zrobił to samo przy jej uchu. Poczuł, że zadrżała, dlatego przejechał językiem po małżowinie usznej i lekko się do niej przyssał, wywołując dreszcze na jej ciele i sprawiając, że oblał ją rumieniec.

\- Przemyślałaś moją prośbę, skarbie? - zapytał szeptem, trącając nosem jej ucho. Wiedział, że miał ją w garści. Był już zmęczony tym udawaniem pana-doskonałego, dlatego przeszedł do meritum sprawy. Zdziwił się, że zamiast potwierdzającej odpowiedzi Molly zastygła w miejscu. Powoli odsunął się od niej, żeby przyjrzeć się jej twarzy i zrozumieć powód nagłego spięcia.

\- Wiesz... Nie jestem przekonana do tego pomysłu. Sherlock i John są moimi przyjaciółmi... nie mogłabym... nie wiem czy... zdradziłabym ich zaufanie... - powiedziała cicho, jakby obawiając się jego reakcji.

To było zaskoczenie. Aaron przez kilka sekund nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa. Czyżby panna Hooper jednak miała własne zdanie i tyle moralności, żeby sprzeciwić się jego prośbie? Jak to się stało, że pokazała mu tę stronę swojej osobowości, którą tak skrywała, a być może sama nie była świadoma? ... Ach! No tak. Teraz już wszystko stało się oczywiste. Dlaczego nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej i nie połączył faktów? Molly zależało na Sherlocku, chociaż to oczywiste, że jej uczucie nie było odwzajemnione. Po spotkaniu Johna pierwszy raz zapoznał się z jego życiorysem, w czym pomogli mu jego ludzie i agenci. Największą frajdę sprawiał mu fakt, że zrobili to tuż pod nosem Mycrofta. Dowiedział się o preferencjach Johna, jego pracy, miejscu zamieszkania, rodzinie i przyjaciołach. Dowiedział się, kim był dla niego Sherlock i ile ich łączyło. Biedna Molly Hooper wpadła w sidła nieodwzajemnionej miłości i chociaż wiedziała, że jej uczucia do Sherlocka nie miały sensu, to i tak nie była w stanie o nich zapomnieć ani się ich pozbyć. Sentyment był bardzo wyniszczający, to potworna słabość, chociaż potrafi także być potęgą, czego dowód miał właśnie przed sobą. Molly może i dawała sobą manipulować, ale jej wierność była równie silna co pozostałe uczucia. No cóż, widać Aaron musiał się bardziej postarać. Nie martwił się o to, bo wiedział, że prędzej czy później dopnie swego. A teraz przynajmniej przestanie się tak nudzić. W końcu czerpał radość z każdego wyzwania, nawet takiego niewielkiego i błahego, jak Molly Hooper.

\- Jesteś niesamowita, wiesz o tym? Urocza, mądra i taka czuła na krzywdę innych ludzi. Ale nie musisz się o to martwić, słońce. Mnie naprawdę nie chodzi o to, żeby kogokolwiek skrzywdzić. Absolutnie nie! Tu nie chodzi o mnie, o ciebie, ani o Sherlocka. Zależy mi wyłącznie na prawdzie, a nie chcę, żeby Mycroft cierpiał. Proszę cię tylko o to, żebyś dała mi znać, jeżeli zobaczysz coś dziwnego, albo zaskakującego. Wiem, że tobie też zależy na szczęściu przyjaciół, a ja chcę pomóc im w jego osiągnięciu. Czy to znaczy, że zawsze wszystko będzie różowe? Oczywiście, że nie. Ale po tej odrobinie goryczy przyjdzie słodki czas. Czas pełen ciepła i miłości... - Aaron zamilkł i wbił wzrok w błyszczące oczy Molly, która wpatrywała się w niego z wypiekami na policzkach.

\- ...a tego właśnie chcesz, prawda? Wiem, czego pragniesz i bardzo chciałbym pomóc ci to osiągnąć... - Złapał jej palce w swój delikatny uścisk i pocałował wierzch jej dłoni, starając się wyglądać na kogoś uniżonego, błagającego o spełnienie prośby.

\- ... nawet kosztem własnych uczuć... do ciebie - dodał, chcąc w ten sposób upewnić ją, że darzył ją głębszym uczuciem. Nie zdziwił go efekt własnych słów, kiedy dziewczyna wypuściła drżący oddech, a chwilę później ujęła jego twarz w swoje dłonie.

\- Jesteś cudowny. Dbasz nie tylko o moich przyjaciół, ale zależy ci też na mnie. Tak mi przykro, że cierpisz z mojego powodu...

Aaron niemal zakrztusił się własnym śmiechem, ale zdołał zachować powagę na twarzy. Widział szczerość w oczach Molly i pewność, z jaką się wypowiadała, przez co jeszcze bardziej go tym bawiła. Trudno mu było wręcz uwierzyć, że tak łatwo zmieniła zdanie, słysząc kilka kłamstw z jego ust.

\- ... zrobię wszystko, żebyś był szczęśliwy.

\- A więc zgadzasz się? - zapytał, starając się za wszelką cenę ukryć uśmiech. Molly pokiwała głową.

\- Tak. Jeżeli to sprawi, że wszyscy zaznamy szczęścia, to tak.

Aaron wiedział, że już dłużej nie wytrzyma. Osiągnął cel i najchętniej zniknąłby już w tłumie turystów, zostawiając za sobą Molly. Musiał jednak przypieczętować umowę i swój sukces. Po dłuższej chwili ciszy - ze względu na romantyzm dziewczyny - spojrzał wymownie na jej usta, oblizał swoją dolną wargę i pocałował Molly tak, żeby nie miała wątpliwości, że podjęła słuszną decyzję. Nie przejmował się siedzącymi obok ludźmi, głośnymi rozmowami czy odgłosami chlupiącej wody, niosącej się po całym mieście. Liczyła się tylko satysfakcja... i chwila pocałunku, bo chociaż gardził nią, to jednak sam pocałunek sprawiał mu przyjemność. Podobnie jak sex, na który liczył już w najbliższych dniach. Tak bardzo wczuł się w chwilę, że oprzytomniał dopiero wtedy, gdy niemal wepchnął w jej gardło swój język. Dziewczyna była bardzo zakłopotana, ale nie próbowała mu przerwać. Widać było, że taka sytuacja była dla niej nowością, że nikt wcześniej nie okazywał jej uczuć przy ludziach w tak otwarty sposób. Po paru minutach namiętnego pocałunku Aaron oderwał się od jej gorącej twarzy i spojrzał w rozmarzone oczy.

\- Daj mi znać, kiedy będziesz coś miała. Będę czekał z niecierpliwością... - dodał szeptem i po raz kolejny tego popołudnia, skradł jej czysty pocałunek. Zanim zdążyła się zorientować, wstał z krzesła i zniknął za jej plecami. Odwróciła się, jednak mężczyzna wtopił się w tłum przechodniów, ciesząc się z wykonanego zadania. Wiedział, że był to dopiero pierwszy punkt planu, ale jakże istotny! Teraz już wszystko powinno pójść z górki. Molly była nim zauroczona, John był w rozsypce, a Mycroft zatracił pewność siebie i już sam nie wiedział, czego chciał. Teraz wystarczyło tylko poczekać na efekty, dlatego pewnym i niemal wesołym krokiem ruszył w stronę hotelu. Był tak zadowolony i zanurzony w swoich myślach, że nie zauważył Johna, który minął go w tłumie, idąc w przeciwnym kierunku.

John przepełniony był gniewem. Na Mycrofta, siebie i całą tę chorą sytuację, w którą wplątał się bez głębszego zastanowienia. Taka była prawda. Owszem, zanim podjął decyzję - żeby udawać męża Mycrofta - starał się przeanalizować wszystkie za i przeciw jednak nie zrobił tego na tyle poważnie, żeby uniknąć podobnych sytuacji. Nie brał wtedy pod uwagę wszystkich możliwości i skutków swoich działań. Zachował się niczym dziecko we mgle. Nie myślał trzeźwo, jak zwykle robił to podczas podejmowania poważnych decyzji. Ale skąd mógłby przypuszczać, że cała ta sprawa zrobi się tak niezdrowa i pogmatwana? Skąd mógł wiedzieć, że jeden niewinny pocałunek z Mycroftem będzie niósł za sobą takie problemy? Później nastąpiła reakcja łańcuchowa i wszystko zaczęło się walić. Napięte stosunki z Mycroftem, niezrozumiałe zachowanie Sherlocka, stres spowodowany kłamstwami i tego, co za sobą ciągnęły... Tego było za wiele jak na niecałe dwa tygodnie. Wszystko działo się za szybko i zbyt intensywnie. Wiedział, że popełnił błąd, zgadzając się na tę propozycję. Bracia Holmes stanowili mieszankę wybuchową, którą jeszcze można było opanować, kiedy miało się do czynienia tylko z jednym z nich. Natomiast być otoczonym przez dwóch Holmesów w małym budynku - to skutkowało katastrofą. Jego decyzja zaburzyła porządek, jaki panował od kilku lat, odkąd wprowadził się na Baker Street. Sherlocka zawsze traktował jak najlepszego przyjaciela, teraz musiał być ostrożny i domyślać się powodów jego dziwnego zachowania. Z Mycroftem nigdy nie łączyła go silna więź, jednak po ostatnich wydarzeniach nie mógł udawać, że nic się między nimi nie stało. Zbliżył się do starszego Holmesa bardziej, niż mógłby przypuszczać. Przerażała go myśl, co stanie się po powrocie do Londynu, chociaż w tej chwili to nie miało większego znaczenia. Podejście Mycrofta do czegokolwiek diametralnie różniło się od wartości, jakie wyznawał John. Dlatego, nawet gdyby udało im się porozumieć na jednej fali, John wątpił, czy byłoby to długotrwałe. Musiał odpuścić sobie naprawianie charakteru i przyzwyczajeń starszego mężczyzny. Teraz najważniejsze było dowiedzenie się, dlaczego jego najlepszy przyjaciel zachowywał się tak dziwnie. A Sherlock naprawdę nie był ostatnio sobą...

Idąc przed siebie, nie zastanawiał się dokąd. Nauczył się rozpoznawać budynki i znał już na pamięć okolicę, dlatego, kiedy stanął na placu św. Stefana, domyślił się, że musiał dłuższy czas rozmyślać o swoich stosunkach z braćmi Holmes. Miejsce, do którego dotarł, znajdowało się w zachodniej części miasta. Plac nie był tak popularny, jak chociażby plac św. Marka, jednak niemniej uroczy. Turyści nie deptali sobie po piętach, a gwar rozmów nie przeszkadzał tak bardzo, jak w innych miejscach. Było spokojnie i cicho, słońce przyjemnie ogrzewało skórę Johna, który dopiero teraz poczuł, że zaczyna się uspokajać. Wciąż miał w głowie kłótnię z Mycroftem, jednak rozmyślanie o nim nie miałoby teraz sensu. Był przybity i zmęczony tymi wszystkimi emocjonalnymi rozmowami, które wyczerpywały go psychicznie. Marzył o normalnej rozmowie albo chociaż ciszy spędzonej w miłym towarzystwie. Krążył chwilę po deptaku, aż w końcu ruszył w kierunku restauracji i stolików z widokiem na kolumnę, stojącą na samym środku placu. Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom, kiedy przy jednym z nich zobaczył znaną sylwetkę, w czarnej sukience i z telefonem w rękach. Zbliżył się powoli i kiedy był już u celu, kobieta na chwilę podniosła wzrok.

\- Dzień dobry, doktorze Watson.

\- Anthea? - zapytał zaskoczony John, jakby chcąc się upewnić. Kobieta przez moment wyglądała na nieco zaskoczoną, jednak po chwili na jej twarzy pojawił się profesjonalny uśmiech. John zapamiętał ją jako Anthe'ę i niech tak zostanie. Wyprowadzanie go z błędu nie miało żadnego sensu, dlatego kobieta kiwnęła głową.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz... to znaczy, nie wiedziałem, że przyleciałaś razem z nami.

\- To moja praca, doktorze - dodała z lekkim uśmiechem. John zmieszał się trochę, bo dopiero teraz zorientował się, że przecież Mycroft nie mógł tak po prostu sam wszystkim zarządzać. Jego pytanie wydało mu się w tej chwili bezsensowne.

\- Czy... - zaczął i rozejrzał się nerwowo ze zmrużonymi oczami, ściskając pięści, jak miał to zwyczaj robić w kłopotliwych sytuacjach. Anthea spojrzała na niego znad telefonu.

\- ... mógłbym się dosiąść? - zapytał.

\- Oczywiście.

John niepewnie zajął miejsce przed kobietą, która ponownie spojrzała na swój telefon, całkowicie ignorując wszystko, co działo się dookoła. Nie wyglądała na bardzo zajętą, ale też jej poza nie wskazywała na to, że miała zamiar prowadzić z nim rozmowę. Co jakiś czas sięgała po stojącą na stoliku filiżankę z kawą i szybko stukała palcami po klawiaturze komórki. John tymczasem korzystał z chwili. Siedział przed piękną, znajomą kobietą, nie był zmuszony do niezręcznych rozmów, które męczyły go psychicznie. Nie musiał nawet udawać, że wszystko było w porządku. Anthea nie odzywała się słowem, mimo to, czuł się przy niej lepiej niż w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni. Nie musiał też tężyć umysłu, żeby sprostać trudnym - z psychologicznego punktu widzenia - konwersacjom. Cieszył się miłą i spokojną chwilą.

\- Twój szef to naprawdę trudna osobowość. Podziwiam twoje samozaparcie i cierpliwość, nawet jeżeli jest to dla ciebie tylko praca. Chociaż pewnie cieszysz się z takich dni, kiedy pracujesz z nim na dystans, prawda? - zaczął John z przyjacielskim uśmiechem. Przyglądał się asystentce Mycrofta, która posłała mu szybkie spojrzenie.

\- Nie mogę narzekać na pana Holmesa. Nasza wieloletnia współpraca układa się jak dotąd bardzo dobrze... - powiedziała, wpatrzona w ekran.

\- ... a powody mojej nieobecności w hotelu, są inne, niż ci się wydaje... John - dodała, posyłając mu przyjacielskie spojrzenie i unosząc kąciki ust.

\- A jakie według ciebie są to powody?

\- Sądzisz, że korzystam na odseparowaniu od pana Holmesa, że nie muszę... jak to powiedziałeś trenować swojej cierpliwości i samozaparcia. Jednak prawda jest taka, że to pan Holmes poprosił mnie o działanie incognito. Nie cieszy mnie wykonywanie poleceń z telefonu. Wolałabym usłyszeć prosto w oczy, co mam robić.

John musiał wyglądać na bardzo zaskoczonego, a myśli chyba wypisane były na jego twarzy, bo Anthea uśmiechnęła się i bardzo spokojnie zrobiła łyk czarnej kawy z eleganckiej filiżanki, zanim odpowiedziała na jego niewypowiedziane pytanie.

\- Pan Holmes stroni od życia towarzyskiego, ale zna się na konwenansach i ludzkich słabościach. Jakby to wyglądało, gdyby obca kobieta mieszała się w życie małżeńskie i spędzała z szefem więcej czasu niż jego wybranek? To zagranie czysto pod publikę, żeby ludzie nie mogli posądzić nikogo o zdradę, a sam wiesz, jak wybujała potrafi być ludzka fantazja. W ziarnie pszenicy widzą chleb, a w asystentce potajemną kochankę. Pan Holmes woli dmuchać na zimne, co nie znaczy, że zaniedbuje swoje obowiązki.

\- Rozumiem... Chociaż raczej zdziwiła mnie wzmianka o tym, że wolałabyś rozmawiać z nim twarzą w twarz.

\- A co w tym dziwnego?

\- Bo zazwyczaj, kiedy was widzę, ciągle piszesz coś na telefonie. Myślałem, że komunikujecie się w ten sposób.

\- Dlaczego miałabym dostawać polecenia przez wiadomości, skoro pan Holmes zazwyczaj stoi tuż obok?

\- No tak... ale to, co w takim razie robisz z tym telefonem? - zapytał, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Widział, że nie miał prawa o to pytać, jednak zamiast złości Anthea zareagowała szerokim uśmiechem. Nie odpowiedziała na jego pytanie, oczywiście, że nie. W końcu kim on był, żeby wyjawiać mu rządowe tajemnice. Anthea zaintrygowała go swoją tajemniczością, chociaż był zaskoczony tym, że rozmawiała z nim tak naturalnie i na dodatek mówiła tak dużo. Zazwyczaj kończyło się na szybkim 'dzień dobry, doktorze' lub 'pan Holmes już czeka'. Przyjemnie było spędzić czas z kimś innym, kto patrzył na sprawy bardziej przyziemnie, a nie z tą wieczną wzgardą w oczach i poczuciem wyższości.

\- Nie zdziwił cię wybór? To znaczy, jestem mężczyzną, dlaczego Mycroft nie wybrał sobie jakiejś pięknej kobiety, żeby udawała jego żonę?

\- A dlaczego ty się na to zgodziłeś, John? - zapytała i kiedy John zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią, szybko odpowiedziała na pierwszą część pytania.

\- Nie zdziwiłam się, kiedy pan Holmes powiedział, kogo poprosił o pomoc. Wiedziałam o jego preferencjach już od dawna i słyszałam, kogo brał pod uwagę jako swojego potencjalnego męża - powiedziała, patrząc wymownie na Johna, który został bez słowa. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zdołał coś z siebie wydusić.

\- Od jak dawna Mycroft używa mnie jako swojej wymówki? - zapytał, mrugając szybko powiekami i mimowolnie spinając ciało.

\- O to powinieneś sam go zapytać, w końcu jesteście małżeństwem - dodała z lekkim rozbawieniem i oparła się wygodnie plecami o oparcie krzesła.

Boże, kolejno osoba typu 'domyśl się sam'. Dlaczego wszyscy w otoczeniu Mycrofta musieli być tak tajemniczy i niedostępni? Jak był problem w odpowiedzeniu szczerze na zadane pytanie, nawet jeżeli odpowiedź nie byłaby przyjemna? John już wiedział, dlaczego Anthea i Mycroft tak dobrze się ze sobą dogadywali. Oboje stronili od głębszych rozmów i nie wtrącali się w swoje życie prywatne. To był idealny układ, który działał od lat i John przypuszczał, że będzie trwać przez kolejne.

\- Pan Holmes zaraz tu będzie - powiedziała, wytrącając go z jego myśli. Nie spojrzała na niego i John nie wiedział, czy czuła ulgę, czy raczej było jej to obojętne. Tylko dlaczego Mycroft miałby ruszać się z hotelu? Chciał znów się z nim pokłócić, czy może przeprosić? Nie, to nie było w stylu starszego Holmesa. On nie popełniał błędów, dlatego słowo 'przepraszam' nie miało miejsca w jego słowniku. Tylko w takim razie, po co fatygował się przez niemal pół miasta? John nie wiedział, jak zareagować i czy powinien nastawić się na serię wyrzutów, miażdżących spojrzeń i kąśliwych uwag. Najchętniej uniknąłby jeszcze spotkania z Mycroftem, dlatego postanowił ulotnić się z restauracji, zanim pojawi się starszy Holmes. W momencie, gdy odchrząknął i chwycił podłokietniki krzesła, żeby odsunąć się do tyłu, usłyszał za sobą czyjeś znajome kroki.

\- Wiedziałem, że spróbujesz ukryć się w jakimś małym miejscu...

John odwrócił się i spojrzał pod światło, mrużąc oczy. Nie musiał się nawet wysilać, żeby zgadnąć, kto stał za jego plecami.

\- Sherlock... myślałem, że przyjdzie po mnie twój brat - powiedział i prześledził wzrokiem ruchy przyjaciela, który odsunął sobie krzesło i dołączył do towarzystwa, siadając z jego prawej strony.

\- Mycroft siedzi w swojej sypialni i główkuje nad tym, co zrobić, żeby kolejny kęs ciasta nie był dla jego żołądka tak bolesny. Twoja pięść wydaje się skuteczniejsza od wszystkich diet, z jakimi się męczył przez ostatnią dekadę, John. - Uśmiech Sherlocka był tak zaraźliwy a jego kąśliwe uwagi zbyt zabawne, żeby lekarz, by w stanie zachować powagę. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i położył dłoń na swoim brzuchu. Wzmianka o cieście przypomniała mu, że nie jadł praktycznie niczego poza śniadaniem, chociaż słońce zaczynało chować się za horyzontem.

\- Cholera, tak się spieszyłem, że zapomniałem wziąć ze sobą portfel...

\- Proszę się o to nie martwić, doktorze i zamawiać wszystko na nazwisko Holmes - wtrąciła Anthea, która właśnie zaczęła szykować się do odejścia. Dopiła resztę kawy i wciąż nie patrząc na mężczyzn, bezgłośnie odsunęła krzesło, co było nie lada wyczynem, bo krzywa i nierówna kamienna posadzka niemal prosiła się o uwagę.

\- Możemy tak? - John zapytał Sherlocka. Jego przyjaciel przeglądał już kartę dań, jakby było dla niego oczywiste to, że skorzystają z propozycji asystentki Mycrofta.

\- Oczywiście, John. Na pewno wspomniał ci już o tym, że połowa tego miasta jest na jego usługach tak długo, jak trwa zjazd. Nie przejmuj się i zamów co ci się żywnie podoba - powiedział, nie odrywając wzroku od karty dań. John dał się przekonać i już chciał pożegnać się z Anthe'ą, jednak zobaczył jedynie jej oddalającą się postać na wysokich szpilkach. Przy ich stoliku pojawił się kelner, który dopiero za trzecim razem poprawnie zanotował zamówienie. Kiedy zniknął, John nachylił się w stronę zadowolonego przyjaciela.

\- Sherlock! Po co zamówiłeś najdroższe dania, skoro będziesz się z nimi męczył?

\- Nie rozumiem? Przecież zawsze powtarzasz, że warto eksperymentować i próbować tego, czego nie miało się jeszcze okazji.

\- Ale ty przecież nie lubisz owoców morza... Kiedy pani Hudson chciała zrobić nam niespodziankę i ugotowała kałamarnice, ty obraziłeś ją tylko po to, żeby ich nie jeść. Później przez tydzień do nas nie przychodziła.

\- Jeżeli uznasz, że nie jesteś w stanie ich strawić, zamówimy coś innego. Powinieneś cieszyć się, że masz możliwość wypróbowania egzotycznych smaków, John - Sherlock nawet nie krył swojego zadowolenia. Wpatrywał się w przyjaciela, który kręcił głową z rozbawieniem. Wkrótce trzymali już w dłoniach kieliszki z najdroższym czerwonym winem, jakie serwowała restauracja.

\- Dręczenie Mycrofta sprawia ci radość, prawda? - zapytał John, po wypiciu połowy kieliszka. Przerwał tym samym ciszę, jaka panowała między nim a przyjacielem. Sherlock posłał mu zadowolony uśmieszek.

\- Gdybyś żył z nim tyle lat co ja, wiedziałbyś, że nie ma innego sposobu. Mycroft nie lubi przegrywać, dlatego tak bardzo kręci go rywalizacja. Sam się o tym przekonałeś...

\- Sherlock, proszę. Zostawmy temat twojego brata i mnie - powiedział John delikatnym tonem, chcąc w ten sposób dać mu do zrozumienia, że nie jest był zły na Mycrofta, ale pomysł, żeby o nim rozmawiać, nie był najlepszy. Sherlock zrozumiał jego prośbę, dlatego zamilkł i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w parę siedzącą dwa stoliki dalej. Mimo iż między nim a Johnem panowała cisza, żadnemu z nich to nie przeszkadzało. Lubili swoje towarzystwo i nie było między nimi czegoś takiego jak niezręczna cisza. Wystarczyła jedynie sama obecność, żeby czuli się zadowoleni i odprężeni. Atmosfera z poprzednich dni zdawała się zniknąć i John nawet zapomniał o dziwnym zachowaniu przyjaciela. Znów czuł się przy nim tak, jak powinien. Jego uwagę przyciągnęło spojrzenie Sherlocka, który kiwnął w stronę zakochanej pary.

\- Spójrz na nich. Pomocnik gondolierów i drugoplanowa aktorka z pobliskiego teatru...

W tym momencie kelner postawił przed nimi dwa talerze pełne owoców morza. Sherlock spojrzał na dania z pewnym zawahaniem. Kiedy podniósł wzrok na Johna, ten nie wyglądał, jakby mówił 'a nie mówiłem?', czekał raczej na dalszą dedukcję i powody, dla których zakochana para przyciągnęła jego uwagę. Sherlock nie odwracając się ponownie, zaczął przeglądać jedzenie i mówić Johnowi o swoich spostrzeżeniach na temat pary.

\- Chłopak pracuje przy wodzie, bo często podwija nogawki. Przed przyjściem też to zrobił, prawdopodobnie nawyk, jednak zorientował się i wyprostował nogawki. Na tyle szybko, że dziewczyna się nie zorientowała i na tyle niedokładnie, że nie zauważył, że tyły wciąż są zawinięte. Pomocnicy gondolierów często muszą wchodzić do wody, by odepchnąć łódź, która ugrzęzła na przystani. Jednak obowiązuje ich taka sama elegancja jak głównych gondolierów, stąd przymus podwijania spodni i zdejmowania butów. Jego są nowe, ale ma zdeptane pięty, pewnie traktuje je jak sandały...

John jak zwykle słuchał przyjaciela z uwagą i podziwem. Wciąż zachwycał się, z jaką łatwością Sherlock czytał ludzi, dlatego tak bardzo lubił, kiedy nadarzała się okazja podobna do tej. Był tylko jeden problem. Jeden cholernie piękny problem. Połowę jego uwagi przyciągały usta Sherlocka. Ten wyrazisty łuk brwiowy i pulchna dolna warga. Obserwował, jak jego usta poruszały się zgodnie z wypowiadanymi słowami i jak krzywił się, kiedy próbował ostryg, które ewidentnie nie przypadły mu do gustu.

\- ... jest opalony i dosyć silny. Ma stwardniałe ręce. Dziewczynie zależy bardziej. Przybiegła tu prosto z próby. W torbie ma zapasowe ubranie, a na czole resztki kleju do peruki. Nie zdążyła zmyć do końca mocnego makijażu, dlatego jej oczy wyglądają na zmęczone. Słucha jego dowcipów i liczy na to, że jej wytrwałość zmiękczy jego serce, które tak, nawiasem mówiąc, należy do jej koleżanki. Chłopak ciągle sprawdza telefon i pewnie flirtuje w tej chwili z tą drugą...

John wciąż obserwował usta przyjaciela, który chyba nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, bo był zajęty dedukcjami. Lekarz zastanawiał się, co się stało i dlaczego dopiero teraz zainteresował się tą częścią ciała przyjaciela. Czy to przez ten 'prawie' pocałunek? Prawdą było, że nie zniesmaczył go pomysł, że Sherlock chciał go pocałować. Był wtedy zaskoczony i oszołomiony jego zachowaniem. Uciekł, bo bał się konsekwencji i motywów, jakimi kierował się Sherlock w tamtej chwili. Sam fakt próby pocałunku był przyjemny i ekscytujący. John otrząsnął się ze swoich myśli. Czy naprawdę chciał pocałować Sherlocka, a może była to tylko taka zachcianka? Zwykła chwila, ciekawość, która miesza mu w głowie?

\- ... daję jej jeszcze kilka minut - powiedział Sherlock, ale zanim zdążył dodać coś jeszcze, usłyszał głośne uderzenie. Odwrócił głowę i razem z Johnem spojrzał na scenę, która rozgrywała się kilka metrów dalej. Dziewczyna stała wściekła nad skulonym na krześle mężczyźnie. Krzyczała coś po włosku i uderzała go otwartą ręką w tył pleców i głowę. Przechodnie spoglądali na nich z takim samym zaskoczeniem jak John i Sherlock, chociaż ten drugi wiedział, że prędzej czy później cierpliwość dziewczyny się skończy. Obserwowali, jak rozwścieczona kobieta wyrywa telefon z dłoni mężczyzny i ciska nim o ziemię, po czym odchodzi, rzucając za sobą jakieś przekleństwa.

\- Sherlock, nie śmiej się... - powiedział John, widząc na ustach przyjaciela, które przed chwilą obserwował z takim zachwytem, uśmieszek. Sherlock spojrzał na niego z dziecinną niewinnością.

\- Och, John. Powiem ci teraz, jak jest naprawdę. Ludzie sądzą, że tak romantyczne miejsce jak Wenecja sprawi, że wszystkie problemy magicznie zniknął, a ich miłość zostanie przypieczętowana, będzie mocna i trwała. Wmawiają sobie, że rozwiążą swoje problemy, jeżeli spojrzą na siebie z romantyzmem Wenecji. Dają się zwodzić pięknym reklamom i swoim wyolbrzymionym oczekiwaniom. Chcą wierzyć w niezwykłe właściwości romantycznych miejsc, chociaż tak naprawdę jedynie odkładają problemy, które ich przerastają... Nie wierz w we wszystko, co się mówi, John. Perswazja ma wielką moc, ale nie jest adekwatna do tego, co dzieje się naprawdę. Większość ludzi wyjedzie stąd zakochanych, ale rzeczywistość sprawi, że spojrzą na siebie z większym dystansem i poczują wstręt do siebie i rzeczy, które powiedzieli i zrobili.

John przez chwilę milczał, analizując słowa przyjaciela. Wiedział, że dotyczyło one jego i Mycrofta, przez co czuł się osądzany i dotknięty. Nie chciał być w oczach Sherlocka widziany jako naiwny romantyk, chociaż tak naprawdę sam nie wiedział, jaki był jego cel. Wszystko, co powiedział Sherlock, miało sens, co wbijało w dumę Johna tytanową szpilę, którą nie łatwo będzie usunąć.

\- Mieliśmy nie rozmawiać o Mycrofcie, Sherlock - powiedział zrezygnowany. Opuścił wzrok i przejechał palcami po brzegach muszli z ostrygą. Sherlock zamilkł i już więcej nie wspominał o bracie podczas kolacji. Rozmawiał z Johnem o wynikach najnowszego eksperymentu i o tym, jak pani Hudson dała mu się we znaki, kiedy został z nią sam. John nawet nie musiał się starać zapomnieć o ostatnich wydarzeniach, bo sama obecność przyjaciela pomagała mu się odprężyć. Na początku bał się jego reakcji i nie wiedział, czy będą w stanie patrzeć na siebie bez wytykania sobie wydarzeń z poprzednich dni, jednak teraz wszystko powoli wracało do normy. Żaden z nich nie trzymał żalu i zachowywali się tak, jak podczas wszystkich lat swojej przyjaźni. Jedynym problemem było unikanie długotrwałego wpatrywania się w usta Sherlocka, które wyglądały na bardziej błyszczące i kuszące niż do tej pory. John przypuszczał, że Sherlock wiedział o jego słabości, dlatego specjalnie nie wycierał warg, a jedynie oblizywał je niby nic nieznaczącym ruchem. Jego walka z samym sobą trwała do końca kolacji, bo kiedy zdecydowali się na powrót do hotelu, jedyne co rzucało się w jego oczy, to piękny zachód słońca. Szedł powoli przy boku Sherlocka i korzystał z chwili, gdy nie było między nimi napięcia. Przez ułamek sekundy pojawiły się w jego głowie wspomnienia z poprzedniej nocy, lecz szybko wyrzucił je z pamięci.

Przechodzili raz wąskimi uliczkami, żeby chwilę później przeciskać się między tłumami turystów, którzy okupowali główne ulice. Wokół unosiły się zapachy z miejscowych restauracji i barów. Przeszli w końcu obok teatru a później dotarli na most wiszący nad kanałem, po którym przepływały mijające się gondole. Po przejściu na drugi brzeg John poczuł na swoim ramieniu dotyk Sherlocka, który ocierał się o jego skórę swoim ramieniem. Nie byłoby to nic niezwykłego, gdyby nie fakt, że ostatnio taka bliskość zdarzała się coraz częściej, chociaż wokół nie było takiego tłumu, by trzeba było się przeciskać. John odpuścił sobie komentarz i pytające spojrzenie. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, więc bez słowa szedł przed siebie. Wychodząc na główny deptak przy kanale, lekko odsunął się od przyjaciela. Ten zaś ponownie przylgnął do jego ciała. Co jakiś czas łapał go za łokieć i przechodząc za jego plecami, zmieniał stronę. Ich dłonie i palce stykały się z sobą, a John robił się przez to coraz bardziej zdezorientowany i zaintrygowany. Po ponownej nieudanej próbie zdystansowania się od przyjaciela stanął w miejscu i odwrócił się w jego stronę.

\- Co ty robisz, Sherlock? O co chodzi ci z tym kontaktem cielesnym?

Sherlock wyglądał na zaskoczonego, jakby nie wiedział, o co Johnowi chodziło. Chociaż niższy mężczyzna przypuszczał, że była to czysta gra z jego strony, bo na pewno był świadomy swojego zachowania.

\- Przeszkadza ci to?

\- Nie... po prostu nie jestem do tego... przyzwyczajony - powiedział zmieszany John, na chwilę odwracając wzrok.

\- Z innymi przyjaciółmi to ci nie przeszkadza. Tolerujesz nawet Mycrofta - jego ton przepełniony był smutkiem i wyrzutami, jednak John wiedział, że tym razem również było w tym więcej aktorstwa niż prawdziwych pretensji. Postanowił nie prostować sytuacji i zobaczyć, do czego to doprowadzi.

\- Nie obrażaj się, Sherlock. To nie tak, że nie chcę cię dotykać, albo się brzydzę... Po prostu, chociaż jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, zwykle nie potrzebujemy udowadniać sobie tego w taki sposób. To naprawdę nie jest tak, że czuję do ciebie wstręt.

Sherlock uniósł pytająco jedną brew i chociaż próbował z całych sił się nie uśmiechać, uniósł kącik ust i rozłożył swoje ramiona na boki.

\- Udowodnij - powiedział, czekając na reakcję Johna. Lekarz był zaskoczony i niepewnie rozejrzał się wokół. Chciał upewnić się, że nie stali się obiektami zainteresowania przechodniów, którzy jednak większą uwagę przywiązywali do atrakcji turystycznych, a nie dwóch stojących na przejściu mężczyzn. Złapał spojrzenie przyjaciela i wpatrywał się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę. W końcu dał za wygraną, bo Sherlock nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto miał zamiar zrezygnować. Po głębokim westchnięciu zbliżył się do przyjaciela i objął jego talię. Natychmiast poczuł na swoich ramionach i plecach ręce Sherlocka. Stał przez chwilę w miejscu, po czym po paru drętwych sekundach rozluźnił uścisk i opuścił ręce, próbując się odsunąć.

\- Okej, wystarczy... - jego słowa nic nie zdziałały, bo Sherlock ani na chwilę nie wypuścił go z objęć.

\- Za długo... - John tym razem położył dłonie na piersi wyższego mężczyzny, lecz zanim zebrał w sobie siły, żeby się odeprzeć, spojrzał w oczy Sherlocka. Miały inny wyraz niż kilka minut wcześniej. Błyszczały i John niemal widział w nich smutek. To zmiękczyło jego serce i chociaż nie był przyzwyczajony do takiego zachowania Sherlocka i nie wiedział, skąd się ono wzięło, to jednak świadomość, że jego przyjaciel sam prosił o takie rzeczy, sprawiła, że nie mógł mu odmówić. Nieznacznie opuścił wzrok i znów przylgnął do jego ciała, otaczając go ramionami. Tym razem skierował twarz w odwrotną stroną i zamiast patrzeć na przechodzących ludzi, wtulił nos w szyję wyższego mężczyzny. Zamknął oczy i zaciągnął się jego uspokajającym zapachem. Czuł na policzku miękką skórę Sherlocka i jego pewny, ale delikatny uścisk. Zatracił się w chwili i przestał zważać na obecność innych ludzi, rozmowy czy świadomość, że może zobaczyć ich ktoś ze znajomych Mycrofta. Wsłuchiwał się w bicie serca Sherlocka, które z jakiegoś powodu biło szybciej, niż powinno. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili spojrzał w górę, a jego wzrok spotkał się z oczami przyjaciela. Miękkie spojrzenie sprawiło, że odchrząknął i odsunął się od niego, tym razem bez zbędnego pośpiechu. Nie potrzebne były słowa czy inne gesty, by rozluźnić atmosferę. Wszystko było naturalne, chociaż może nie do końca, tylko przyjacielskie. John nie odważył się już więcej spojrzeć na Sherlocka i dopiero po dotarciu do hotelu Danieli, posłał mu nieśmiały uśmiech. Geniusz również nie zmuszał go do rozmowy, szedł zatracony w swoich myślach, jednak nie zrezygnował z możliwości delikatnego ocierania się o jego ciało. Tuż przed wejściem do hotelu przepuścił go w drzwiach i ruszył holem w stronę schodów.

John, chociaż skupiał całą swoją uwagę na Sherlocku, zobaczył kątem oka Aarona Stonera, siedzącego na jednym z foteli przy kominku. Trzymał w dłoniach telefon i uśmiechał się pod nosem. John już miał odwrócić wzrok, gdy nagle usłyszał jego zadowolony głos.

\- Brawo, Molly... - mruknął i mrocznie zachichotał. Podniósł wzrok i złapał zaskoczone spojrzenie Johna, który był w połowie drogi do schodów. Stoner nawet nie zwracał uwagi na jego towarzysza, bo całą skierował na lekarza. Uśmiechając się, bardzo powoli i widocznie mrugnął do niego, po czym obserwował, jak jego cel szybko odwrócił wzrok i wspiął się po schodach na piętro niczym górska kozica.

✲✲✲

Mycroft czuł przyjemny chłód, owiewający jego wilgotne ciało. Wpatrywał się w swoje odbicie w lustrze. Wiedział, że nie mógł porównywać się z Sherlockiem, całe życie czuł, że pod tym względem nigdy mu nie dorówna. Ich wygląd różnił się całkowicie, podobnie jak większość rzeczy. Byli rodzeństwem, mimo tego czuł się czasami jak ktoś zupełnie obcy Sherlockowi. Jego brat potrafił zjednywać sobie przyjaciół i znajomych, chociaż przeważnie nigdy nie traktował ich poważnie. Potrafił być miły i czarujący, kiedy miał ku temu powód. Za to było kilka osób, których darzył szczerym szacunkiem i uczuciem. Resztę olewał i nie przejmował się ich zdaniem. W ludzkich relacjach łączyło ich właśnie takie podejście. Mycroft wiedział, że nie potrafił - albo raczej nie chciał - widzieć w ludziach czegoś więcej i traktował wszystkich z góry. Kto nie był w stanie dorównać mu intelektualnie, z góry skazany był przez niego na pożarcie. Nie dostrzegał w innych tego, co widział Sherlock, dlatego był sam.

Nie to, że był zazdrosny... Mycroft Holmes nie znał takiego uczucia. Wyzbył się go na samym początku, kiedy w jego życiu pojawił się Sherlock. Ulubieniec rodziców, który potrafił z łatwością przyciągnąć ich uwagę. Urocze, inteligentne dziecko. Zupełnie inny od dumnego, chłodnego i odstającego od wszystkich Mycrofta. Zazdrość ustąpiła opiekuńczości, bo chciał widzieć w młodszym bracie swoje odbicie, chciał pokazać mu miłość, jakiej sam nie doświadczył, chociaż tak naprawdę sam ją odrzucał. Sherlock był mu najdroższą osobą w życiu, kochał go, a mimo tego wciąż czuł się przy nim gorszy. Oczywiście, że był inteligentniejszy i bardziej spostrzegawczy, ale skrycie brakowało mu tego, co Sherlock miał na co dzień. Miłości, uwagi i uczuć bliskich osób. Może dlatego widząc na własne oczy bliskość, z jaką John traktował jego brata, iskierka zazdrości, którą starał się przez całe życie trzymać w ukryciu, nagle wybuchła ze zdwojoną siłą. Pierwszy raz w życiu nie wytrzymał i wyraził na głos swoje uczucia. Jednak to wcale nie było najgorsze. Nie był zły na Sherlocka, tylko na Johna. Na Johna, ponieważ to na nim zależało mu bardziej. Poznał smak czegoś więcej niż pożądania, zdobył uwagę Johna i jego zainteresowanie. Wiedział o tym i wykorzystywał, równocześnie samemu dają się porwać temu uczuciu. Sherlock pozostanie jego bratem, ale uwaga Johna była krucha. Obawiał się, że zniknie tak samo szybko, jak się pojawiła. Mycrofta przerażała świadomość własnych pragnień, bo chociaż do tej pory każdy aspekt życia miał poukładany pod linijkę, teraz zaczynało podobać mu się to, czym do tej pory gardził.

Wpatrując się w swoje odbicie, nie widział już tego mocnego, dumnego mężczyzny, którego widział za każdym razem. Teraz stał przed nim narażony i kruchy emocjonalnie człowiek z rzadkimi włosami i pomarszczoną skórą. Dostrzegał swoje słabości i wszystkie negatywne cechy, które starał się omijać, patrząc na samego siebie. Woda na jego skórze zdążyła wyparować, kiedy stał wpatrzony w swoje obicie w łazience. Ostatnim ruchem wygładził włosy i poprawiając przewieszony przez biodra ręcznik, otworzył drzwi. Jasne światło z łazienki oświetliło ciemną sypialnię. Mycroft zrobił dwa kroki, zanim zorientował się, że nie był sam. Zobaczył leżącego na łóżku Johna, który słysząc go, zdjął ramię ze swoich oczu. Przez chwilę mężczyźni wpatrywali się w siebie bez słowa. Dłoń Mycrofta złapała mocniej ręcznik, jakby obawiając się, że John może zobaczyć te wszystkie nieprzyjemne dla oka rzeczy, które chwilę wcześniej widział w lustrze. Zamknął za sobą drzwi, starając się to zrobić jak najciszej. W sypialni zapanował mrok. Nie wiedział, czy John podążał za nim wzrokiem, ale czuł się niewygodnie, sięgając półnagi do szafy po rzeczy do spania. Zawahał się przez chwilę, jednak w końcu z głębokim oddechem zdjął ręcznik, stojąc tyłem do łóżka. Czuł się przeraźliwie nagi, mimo iż otaczał go mrok nocy. Nie chciał wyglądać na desperata, dlatego zmusił się do spokojnego działania. Bez pośpiechu ubrał się, poskładał ręcznik i ruszył w stronę łóżka.

Z ulgą odkrył, że John nie zwracał na niego uwagi, a jego oczy zakryte były ramieniem jak kilka chwil wcześniej. Obszedł łóżko i wślizgnął się na swoje miejsce. Czuł, że atmosfera wciąż była między nimi napięta. Leżał na plecach, wpatrując się w zdobiony sufit i wsłuchując się w oddechy Johna. Chciał sprawdzić, czy zasypiał, jednak nic na to nie wskazywało.

\- John, przepraszam. Moje zachowanie było niewybaczalne - powiedział normalnym głosem.

\- A wiesz, chociaż za co przepraszasz? Jeżeli twoje intencje nie są szczere, to sobie daruj... - John nie zmienił pozycji, ale Mycroft wiedział, że czekał na tę rozmowę tak samo, jak on.

\- Wiem, że trudno nam się porozumieć. Wiem też, że to dla ciebie... męczące i niełatwo jest ci zaakceptować moją osobę. Nie powinienem tego mówić, teraz kiedy wyjazd zbliża się do końca, ale jestem ci to winien. Przepraszam, że tak na ciebie naciskałem... powinienem ci zaufać i bardziej na tobie polegać... bo pomogłeś mi w wielu sytuacjach.

Poczuł ruch Johna, który zdjął ramię z oczu i odwrócił głowę w jego stronę.

\- Jeżeli mówisz to szczerze, to chyba jestem pierwszą osobą, która słyszy takie słowa z twoich ust, prawda? - zapytał z lekkim uśmiechem. Mycroft nie odpowiedział, tylko spojrzał w jego oczy.

\- Miał ktoś tyle szczęścia, że zdobył twoje zaufanie na tyle, żebyś nie sprawdzał każdego jego kroku i dał mu wolną rękę, chociażby w najmniej istotnej kwestii?

\- Nie ma takiej opcji, John.

Mycroft usłyszał cichy chichot lekarza, który wydawał się w lepszym - jeżeli nie powiedzieć dobrym - nastroju. Widać Mycroft tym razem ich nie szpiegował. Wolał nie wiedzieć, co się stanie, po jego kłótni z Johnem, tym bardziej że wciąż pamiętał jego słowa, które rozdrapywały stare rany w jego umyśle.

\- A ja chcę przeprosić, za te wszystkie złośliwe rzeczy, jakie powiedziałem. Nie chciałem, żeby to tak zabrzmiało. I to uderzenie...

\- Zdążyłem przemyśleć ostatnie wydarzenia, John i mogę śmiało powiedzieć, że należało mi się - przerwał mu Mycroft, nieświadomie kładąc dłoń na miejscu, gdzie wylądowała pięść Johna. Widział jego uśmiech, a później usłyszał szelest pościeli.

\- Należało - potwierdził John, odwracając się na drugi bok, tyłem do Mycrofta. Nie był już zły i cieszył się, że starszy mężczyzna w końcu przełamał swoją dumę i udało mi się jakoś porozumieć. Poczuł ulgę, że ten dzień jednak nie zakończył się tak okropnie, jak myślał. Przez chwilę w sypialni panowała przyjemna cisza.

\- Masz jutro jakieś spotkanie?

\- Tak... Ale twoja obecność nie jest obowiązkowa. Możesz zostać w apartamencie albo iść na miasto. Masz wolną rękę. To nasz przedostatni dzień, więc już nie musisz się niczym przejmować.

Lekarz zdziwił się, że po wcześniejszej kłótni, rozmowa z Mycroftem płynęła tak gładko i bez zbędnego dokuczania sobie nawzajem i wygłaszania szorstkich uwag. Uwierzył, że wszystko wróciło do normy, a poprzednie grzechy szybko zostały zapomniane. Rozmowa ze starszym mężczyzną nie wyglądała tak, jak przypuszczał, ale cieszył się, że obyło się bez ponownej głębokiej rozmowy i wyciągania na światło dzienne faktów, które raniły ich obu. Zamknął oczy i już po chwili zasnął z głową na miękkiej poduszce, otoczony delikatnym dotykiem pościeli i zapachem Mycrofta, unoszącym się w sypialni. Śnił głęboko, lecz niespokojnie. Przewracał się z boku na bok, nieświadomie przewracał poduszkę na zimniejszą stronę, odkrywał się i znów przykrywał. Noc minęła szybciej, niż mógłby przypuszczać, a rano czuł się bardziej osowiały, niż w momencie, gdy położył się spać. Po przebudzeniu zastał puste łóżko, jednak zdążył się już do tego przyzwyczaić, ale skoro miał dzień wolny od zbędnego marnowania czasu na spotkaniach czy bankietach, postanowił spędzić go, leniuchując. Ostatnie dwa dni dawały mu się we znaki i zaczynał odczuwać w nogach wszystkie kilometry, jakie przeszedł w niewygodnych, nowych butach. Nie przejmował się godziną, ale spoglądając z ukosa na otwarte okno, wiedział, że wciąż było wcześnie rano. Wiedział, że nie będzie mu dane ponownie zapaść w sen, dlatego wstał z łóżka i wziął szybki, orzeźwiający prysznic. Wychodząc z sypialni, zobaczył na stoliku śniadanie, zamówione przez Mycrofta. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, bo jak zwykle starszy mężczyzna zachował się z klasą i pomimo całej tej sytuacji - chociaż umownie wszystko było w porządku - nie zapominał o tak błahych potrzebach. John musiał przyznać, że Mycroftowi można było wiele zarzucić, ale nigdy to, że nie dbał o osoby, które były pod jego opieką.

Po śniadaniu John ruszył do sąsiadującego apartamentu Sherlocka. Podszedł do drzwi i nie zdziwił się nawet, że były otwarte. Lekko nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do środka. Dopiero teraz miał czas przyjrzeć się dokładniej wystrojowi pokoju. Salon był duży i dobrze oświetlony przez otwarte okna, w których wisiały niebieskie zasłony, falujące zgodnie z powiewami wiatru. Nie licząc szumu znad wody i przeciągu, który sprawiał, że po pokoju latały pojedyncze kartki, porwane ze stosu na stole, można by było powiedzieć, że w salonie panowała absolutna cisza. Słońce jeszcze nie świeciło na niebie zbyt wysoko, dlatego ściany oświetlone były tylko do połowy. Znad wody unosiła się przyjemna bryza, niesiona przez silniejszy niż do tej pory wiatr. Wystrój sprawiał wrażenie eleganckiego, jednak niebieski kolor nie oddawał tego ciepła, jakie panowało w apartamencie obok.

John stał na samym środku salonu i rozglądał się dookoła. Nie dziwił się, że Mycroft nie wybrał tego pokoju. Nie pasował do jego powagi i elegancji. Z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł go sobie wyobrazić w otoczeniu błękitu, zieleni, czy fioletu, nie mówiąc już o różu. Widział go raczej na tle ciemnobrązowych mebli, puchatego, czerwonego dywanu, żółto pomarańczowym światłem lampy, ze złotym piórem w dłoni i szklance whisky przy ustach. Sherlock odznaczał się elegancją w trochę innym wydaniu. Do niego pasowały zimniejsze kolory. Niebieski, srebrny, fioletowy i czarny.

Rozmyślając nad tym, które odcienie pasują do braci Holmes, John został zaskoczony przez ciche skrzypnięcie drzwi. Odwrócił się w ich stronę i zobaczył Molly, wychodzącą z sypialni, którą dzieliła z Sherlockiem. Wyglądała... inaczej niż zazwyczaj. Miała rozpuszczone włosy, potargane i ogólnie w nieładzie. Szeroki uśmiech na ustach, które lekko przegryzała, widząc Johna. Próbowała naciągnąć koszulę - ewidentnie nie swoją - na nagie i skrzyżowane w kostkach nogi. Wyglądała na bardzo zadowoloną i rozluźnioną. Gdyby John miał zgadnąć, z jakiego powodu dziewczyna była tak szczęśliwa, postawiłby wszystko na...

\- Molly, gdzie jest Sherlock? - zapytał, nie ukrywając zdziwienia i podejrzenia w swoim głosie. W odpowiedzi usłyszał zduszony chichot. Nie podobało mu się to ani trochę. Molly wskazała palcem za siebie, w głąb sypialni, po czym zarumieniła się i szybkim, niemal wesołym krokiem, ruszyła w kierunku łazienki po drugiej stronie pokoju.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

✲✲✲

John znał wiele rodzajów strachu i lęków, tak samo, jak ich przyczyny. Bał się utraty bliskiej osoby, samotności i sytuacji, kiedy ktoś znów będzie bawił się jego uczuciami i zdradzi jego zaufanie. Obawiał się jednostajnego dźwięku monitora ukazującego życie, który śnił mu się po nocach i przypominał o wszystkich zmarłych kolegach. Przerażał go każdy świst, przypominający odgłos nadlatującej kuli, a także ciche głosy umierających przyjaciół, którzy to właśnie do jego ucha szeptali swoje ostatnie słowa. Podobnie jak Sherlock, kiedy żegnał się z nim przez telefon tuż przed skokiem. Nienawidził tego rodzaju rozmów. Każda inna, o wszystkim... byle nie pożegnanie. Oprócz tego miał też kilka niegroźnych fobii czy zwykłych lęków, które na co dzień mu nie przeszkadzały i wątpił nawet, czy Sherlock był ich świadomy. Jednak w tamtej chwili - gdy stał na środku salonu Sherlocka i Molly - objawił się lęk, o którym nie miał pojęcia, że może istnieć.

Przechodząca obok niego Molly sprawiła, że John wciągnął powietrze i odwrócił głowę. Nie chciał poczuć ciągnącego się za nią zapachu. To było absurdalne, wiedział o tym, ale lęk przed tym, że może rozpoznać na niej zapach swojego przyjaciela, był tak przerażający, że zakłócił jego rozsądek i zdrowe myślenie. Znał zapach Sherlocka, było to połączenie gorzkiego zapachu papierosów, kurzu z książek, czegoś chemicznego i przyjemnej wody kolońskiej, której co prawda nie używał codziennie - bo i po co perfumować się, kiedy spędza się całe dnie w piżamie albo w prześcieradle i nad eksperymentami - ale zapach utrzymywał się na jego ciele i ubraniach. Dlatego wiedział, że wystarczyłoby jedno głębsze pociągnięcie nosem, a wiedziałby, czy jego przypuszczenia były prawdziwe.

Z jakiegoś powodu bał się tego, nie chciał wiedzieć, czym pachniała Molly. Ten lęk był tak dziwny i niedorzeczny, że gdy tylko dziewczyna zniknęła za jego plecami i trzasnęła cicho drzwiami łazienki, John opuścił głowę i głęboko odetchnął. Dlaczego się tak zachowywał? Co w tym było takiego dziwnego? Nawet jeżeli Sherlock i Molly spędzili razem noc - co go to obchodziło? Czyż nie wyszedł z takiego samego założenia po pierwszej nocy spędzonej z Mycroftem? Zarówno on, jak i Sherlock byli dorosłymi mężczyznami i samodzielnie podejmowali decyzje, wiec, dlaczego teraz myśl o tym, że Molly... Nie, nie mógł patrzeć na to w tak samolubny sposób. W końcu kto powiedział, że cokolwiek między nimi zaszło? Wywnioskował to tylko, po wyglądzie Molly, więc jak mogło go to przekonać? Pewnie zaś tylko widział, ale nie obserwował. Poza tym taki wniosek był mało prawdopodobny, zważywszy na zachowanie Sherlocka w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni. Kleił się do niego jak rzep i niemal wymuszał różne rzeczy, których nigdy wcześniej nie robili i tak nagle miałby przerzucić się na Molly? Absurd! Sherlock nie był playboyem i nie podrywał ludzi, jeżeli nie miał w tym jakiegoś celu. A już na pewno nie zachowałby się tak w stosunku do najbliższych osób.

Johnem tak zawładnęły jego własne myśli, że nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że wciąż stał jak wryty na środku salonu. Dopiero przeciąg, jaki powstał, kiedy otworzyły się drzwi do sypialni, przywołał go do świadomości. Podniósł nieco głowę i spojrzał na zaspanego Sherlocka, który musiał chwilę wcześniej wstać z łóżka. Na widok Johna przystanął w miejscu i potarł oczy, żeby przyjrzeć mu się lepiej. Wiatr rozwiewał jego kręcone włosy. John mógłby przysiąc, że czas stanął w miejscu, kiedy patrzył na przyjaciela.

\- Dzień dobry, Sherlock - zaczął, mając nadzieję, że przerwie ten niezręczny moment ciszy. Obaj czuli, że poranek nie zaczął się tak, jak się spodziewali i po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu John nie wiedział, jak powinien zareagować i co powiedzieć. Podążał wzrokiem za przyjacielem, który ruszył w jego stronę.

\- Dzień dobry - ton Sherlocka zaskoczył Johna. Miał nadzieję, a raczej myślał, że jego obecność wywoła trochę większą euforię u przyjaciela. Nie spodziewał się co prawda, że będzie skakał pod sufit, klaskał w dłonie czy otoczy go radośnie ramionami, ale cichy i niemal ignorujący ton, oraz brak kontaktu wzrokowego całkowicie go zaskoczył. Mało tego Sherlock najzwyczajniej w świecie minął go bez słowa, traktując go niemal jak powietrze i stanął przy małym stoliku z laptopem, sprawdzając plany miasta.

John był zaskoczony. Miał wrażenie, że Sherlock obraził się na niego, chociaż nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, czy dał mu jakikolwiek powód. Zresztą jeszcze nie widział go obrażonego, chyba że na panią Hudson czy Mycrofta, ale było to raczej wyrażone przez kąśliwe uwagi, a nie całkowity brak reakcji. Sherlock nie zachowywał się w ten sposób, dlatego John był coraz bardziej zdezorientowany jego postawą.

\- Mycroft ma dzisiaj jakieś spotkania... Cały dzień będę się nudził. Może poszlibyśmy na miasto albo gdzieś? - zaproponował z nutką niepewności, automatycznie krzyżując ramiona w geście obronnym i opuszczając nieco wzrok. Odpowiadała mu cisza, głucha cisza, przez co poczuł się głupio i zaczynała wzbierać w nim złość, bo co miało znaczyć to zachowanie Sherlocka? Jeżeli nie był na niego zły ani obrażony, to może wstydził się swojej nocy spędzonej z Molly?

\- Po południu ma trochę pokropić, ale poza tym ma być słonecznie. Powinniśmy korzystać, w Londynie pogoda nas nie rozpieszcza. - I nic. Kolejna cisza. Sherlock odmawiał mu nawet spojrzenia.

\- Sherlock... - nie zdołał dokończyć, bo drzwi do łazienki otworzyły się, całkowicie przykuwając uwagę bruneta. Wyłoniła się zza nich Molly, która spojrzała na dwóch mężczyzn, chowając się nieco za framugą.

\- Nie mogę znaleźć swojej szczoteczki... - nim wypowiedziała ostatnie słowo, Sherlock zamknął laptop i nie zwracając uwagi na Johna, ruszył w stronę łazienki. Jego kroki i gesty nie były szybkie ani wykonywane w złości, jednak John wyczuł w nich pewnego rodzaju desperację... a może radość? Zupełnie jakby nie mógł doczekać się zostania z Molly sam na sam albo pozbycia się Johna. Sherlock minął Molly, posyłając jej widoczny i szczery uśmiech, po czym zniknął za drzwiami. Dziewczyna była bardzo zdziwiona jego zachowaniem. Zarumieniła się, spojrzała na Johna i również schowała się w łazience, kiedy dłoń Sherlocka pociągnęła za klamkę, zamykając drzwi.

John nie rozumiał, co tak właściwie się stało. Miał wrażenie, że Sherlock nie był sobą. A może rzeczywiście mu odbiło? Najpierw chodził za nim jak piesek, domagający się uwagi i czułości, tylko po to, by kilka godzin później to samo zacząć robić w stosunku do Molly... Przeprowadzał jakiś eksperyment socjologiczny? A może był to jeden z jego kaprysów, żeby zobaczyć, co się wydarzy, kiedy zmieni swój stosunek? Cokolwiek to miało być, John nie mógł pozbyć się uczucia kłucia w sercu. Jak to się stało, że skończył jako królik doświadczalny? Jak jego przyjaciel mógł mu to robić? I dlaczego do jasnej cholery obrał sobie za cel właśnie jego? Czy był aż tak nieczułym dupkiem, że nie dbał o uczucia najlepszego przyjaciela i wykorzystywał kobietę, która od lat szalała na jego punkcie?

John miał dość. Musiał wyjść i spojrzeć na wszystko z innej perspektywy, z chłodną głową. Miał wrażenie, że ostatnie dni i ten cały wyjazd był jakimś przewidzeniem, czymś, co nie miało prawa się wydarzyć. Związek z Mycroftem? Nagłe zainteresowanie Sherlocka? Piękna Wenecja, o której tylko słyszał, ale nigdy nie sądził, że kiedyś zobaczy ją na własne oczy? To było takie inne i nierealne. Wychodząc z pokoju, nawet nie zastanawiał się, dokąd prowadziły go jego własne nogi. Szedł, nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie, a świadomość odzyskał dopiero wtedy, gdy usiadł na jednym z karmazynowych krzeseł restauracji na drugim piętrze. W ciągu swojego pobytu w hotelu 'Danieli' rzadko jadał posiłki poza pokojem, który dzielił z Mycroftem. W tej chwili tego żałował. Żałował, że nie było mu dane poznać wszystkich pięknych miejsc czy to w hotelu, czy na zewnątrz. Żałował, że nie zwracał większej uwagi na ludzi i atmosferę i żałował też trochę tego, że dał się przekonać namowom Mycrofta i przyleciał z nim właśnie tutaj. Gdyby nie poznał takiego stylu życia, luksusów, miejsc, może łatwiej byłoby mu wrócić do szarej rzeczywistości, która powoli przypominała mu o realiach, w jakich żył w Londynie. Wiedział, że wiele razy będzie wracał wspomnieniami do tych dwóch tygodni spędzonych w ciepłej i eleganckiej Wenecji, a także... w ramionach Mycrofta. Był niczym kopciuszek, który otrzymał możliwość spędzenia pięknej nocy z księciem, lecz czas prysnął i musiał wrócić do swoich obowiązków.

Uśmiechnął się na myśl, że Mycroft mógłby być jego księciem z bajki. Wiele brakowało mu do ideału i jakoś nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, żeby małe dziewczynki wzdychały do ekranu, widząc tego typu księcia z takim charakterem i przywarami. Oczywiście wiedział, że sam miał wiele niedociągnięć i można by mu było wiele zarzucić, jednak myśl o Mycrofcie - księciu tak go rozbawiła, że nawet nie zauważył dwóch osób, które usiadły przy drugim stoliku.

\- To może Bazylika La Salute? Tyle o niej słyszałam... - John rozpoznał głos Molly, siedzącej za jego plecami. Drgnął lekko, ale natychmiast się opanował i zaczął przeglądać kartę dań i napojów.

\- Jeżeli chcesz... - dodał głęboki głos Sherlocka.

\- Co ty na to, John? - zapytała dziewczyna, odwracając się na krześle z uśmiechem. Patrzyła na Johna, który spojrzał na nią, przekręcając głowę. Widział w jej oczach iskierki szczęścia a na policzkach rumieńce. W końcu mogła towarzyszyć swojej nieodwzajemnionej do tej pory miłości i było widać, że nie zamierzała ukrywać się ze swoją radością.

\- Słucham?

\- Bazylika La Salute, John. Ta, którą widać z okien hotelu - powiedziała, wskazując palcem przed siebie, na otwarte okna, które ogradzały wnętrze restauracji od tarasu. John podążył za jej gestem, ale jego wzrok przykuł widok Sherlocka, siedzącego naprzeciw dziewczyny i czytającego menu. Widok jego obojętnej miny czy wręcz ignorancji sprawił, że John po raz kolejny tego poranka poczuł nieprzyjemne ukłucie w jelitach.

\- Aaron chciał mi ją pokazać, ale w ostatniej chwili zmienił plany. Dzisiaj nie ma czasu, ale skoro oboje z Sherlockiem jesteście wolni, to może wykorzystamy ostatnie chwile, jakie nam zostały do wyjazdu i pozwiedzamy, co? - Jej wesoły ton ranił Johna, co było bardzo dziwne, bo to tej pory nie przeszkadzała mu myśl, że między nią a Sherlockiem może do czegoś dojść. Może było tak dlatego, że wątpił, czy cokolwiek się kiedyś między nimi wydarzy, a może było tak, bo czuł się odrzucony przez przyjaciela, który traktował go jak powietrze? W każdym razie wciąż nie spuszczał wzroku z Sherlocka, który chyba czuł to, bo ani na chwilę nie podniósł wzroku znad karty.

\- Sherlock powiedział, że spędzi ze mną cały dzień i jeżeli chcesz dołączyć, to możesz. Będzie nam raźniej.

\- Tak powiedział? - zapytał z uniesioną brwią i udawanym zaskoczeniem. Nie widział reakcji przyjaciela, ale nie dawał za wygraną. Zignorował też sposób, w jaki Sherlock traktował, a właściwie wypowiadał się na jego temat, jakby był zwykłym przewodnikiem, albo jego obecność przykrym obowiązkiem.

\- No może nie słowo w słowo, ale uparł się i... - dziewczyna jakby wyczuwała jego niezadowolenie, dlatego zamilkła i obróciła się, patrząc na geniusza. Sherlock posyłał jej mroczne i tajemnicze spojrzenie znad menu, którym zakrywał połowę twarzy.

Więc czyj to był pomysł? John miał ochotę o to zapytać, ale powstrzymał się i zamiast tego dumnie odwrócił się na krześle. Nie zamierzał robić za piąte koło u wozu, a już pomysł, żeby narzucać się swoją obecnością, ranił jego dumę. Obojętnie, czy to był pomysł Sherlocka, czy nie, nie zamierzał grać w jego gierki i przeczekać, aż samo mu przejdzie i znów zacznie zachowywać się jak Sherlock, którego znał.

\- Po drugiej stronie kanału jest restauracja, która ma bardzo wiele pozytywnych opinii. Mogę cię tam zabrać, żebyś nabrała trochę sił. Intensywna noc może być bardzo wyczerpująca... John coś o tym wie - mruknął Sherlock, zasłaniając się kartą dań. Nie widział Johna, który niemal zjadł własne zęby i wbił paznokcie w dłonie. Musiał wziął szybki uspokajający oddech, żeby nie rzucić się na przyjaciela, który ewidentnie nawiązywał do jego nocnych przygód z Mycroftem.

\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytała szczerze zagubiona Molly i chociaż zdążyła jedynie się zarumienić, John zareagował jeszcze szybciej. Wstał od stołu, lecz nie rzucił w ich stronę nawet najkrótszego spojrzenia.

\- Pójdę zmienić buty, bo te nie nadają się na dłuższe spacery - powiedział tak drętwym tonem, że miał wrażenie, że zaraz usłyszy za sobą ironiczny chichot Sherlocka. Geniusz jednak nie wydał z siebie najmniejszego odgłosu, poza rozmowy z kelnerem, który w międzyczasie pojawił się przy ich stoliku.

\- Dobrze. Zjemy śniadanie i zaczekamy na ciebie na holu - dodała Molly już nieco mniej radosnym głosem, choć z całej siły starała się nie wywrzeć takiego wrażenia. John był całkowicie świadomy powodu, dla którego dziewczyna posmutniała. Zależało jej na spędzeniu tego dnia z Sherlockiem - czemu się nie dziwił - i pewnie miała nadzieję, że jednak nie przystanie na ich propozycję. Nie zamierzał jednak dawać przyjacielowi tej satysfakcji z obrażania go i wytykania tego, co myślał, że sobie już wyjaśnili. Poza tym chciał poznać powód jego dziwnego zachowania, wiedział, że Sherlock będzie chciał za wszelką cenę uniknąć zdemaskowania, ale to tylko dopingowało Johna jeszcze bardziej.

Zostawił za sobą Molly i Sherlocka, gawędzących przy stole niczym starzy przyjaciele i mijając eleganckie stoły i wystrój restauracji, skierował się zdobionymi schodami na pierwsze piętro hotelu, wprost do swojego apartamentu. Cieszył się, że nie spotkał po drodze żadnego znajomego, chociaż wiedział, że w okolicy swoje pokoje mieli również Francesca z mężem oraz Stoner. Szykował klucz do drzwi, ale gdy zbliżył je do zamka i położył dłoń na klamce, zorientował się, że apartament był otwarty. Dziwne. Mógłby przysiąc, że zamykał za sobą drzwi, kiedy rano wychodził do Sherlocka. Popychając je, rozejrzał się podejrzanie po salonie, jednak nikogo w nim nie było. Dopiero gdy zatrzasnął drzwi, z sypialni wyszedł Mycroft, niosąc w rękach jakieś dokumenty. Na widok lekko zaskoczonego Johna, kiwnął głową.

\- Dzień dobry, John.

\- Mycroft? Co ty tutaj robisz?

\- Ciebie też miło wiedzieć - mruknął starszy mężczyzna niekoniecznie złym tonem. Podszedł do reszty dokumentów leżących na biurku przed oknem oraz zamkniętym laptopem.

\- Wybacz... Ale tak na poważnie... Myślałem, że skoro to ostatni dzień pracy, to będziesz miał jakieś ważne spotkanie i nie będzie cię aż do wieczora. - John obserwował swojego męża z miejsca na środku salonu.

\- Musiałem wrócić po kilka dokumentów, a nie było sensu posyłać po nie mojej asystentki... - Mycroft włożył stos papieru do teczki i chwycił za stojącą obok niego szklankę z resztką whisky na dnie. Szybkim ruchem opróżnił ją i odwrócił się bokiem do Johna, zbierając z blatu potrzebne rzeczy.

\- Podobno wczoraj z nią rozmawiałeś. Muszę jej podziękować za ten rachunek, na który namówiła Sherlocka... - zaczął i spojrzał na Johna, po czym zawiesił na nim swój wzrok na nieco dłużej. John milczał i wiedział, że był teraz dedukowany, ale nie miał ochoty na maskowanie tego, co zazwyczaj wolałby zachować dla siebie. Stał w ciszy i patrzył na mężczyznę, który badał go krótkim, lecz bardzo dociekliwym spojrzeniem.

\- Co mój brat znowu zrobił? - zapytał, gdy już dowiedział się wszystkiego. John miał ochotę pokręcić głową, bo nadal nie wiedział, jak obaj bracia Holmes to robili, ale zamiast tego westchnął i podszedł do drzwi sypialni.

\- Wszystko jest w porządku, a niby co się miało stać?

\- John... - miękki, a jednocześnie tak wymowny głos Mycrofta sprawił, że lekarz dał za wygraną. Akurat przed tym bratem nie było sensu udawać greka. Opuścił dłoń, do tej pory leżącą na klamce, przez co odskoczyła i wydała z siebie skrzypnięcie.

\- Sherlock... sam nie wiem... zachowuje się dzisiaj dziwnie. I nie chodzi mi o takie 'dziwnie' jak w ciągu ostatnich dni. Teraz jego 'dziwnie' objawia się tym, że całkowicie zmienił swoje nastawienie. Wczoraj wszystko jeszcze było w porządku, a dzisiaj zachowuje się, jakbym był jego kolegą. Ha! Nawet lepiej. Jakby ledwo mnie znał. Ignoruje mnie i traktuje jak powietrze. Ostatnio zachowywał się inaczej, ale dzisiaj przegina.

John ani razu nie spojrzał na Mycrofta, ale czuł na sobie jego spojrzenie. Wiedział, że nie powinien rozmawiać z nim ani lamentować o tak błachych - jak dla geniusza - problemach. W oczach Mycrofta musiał uchodzić za odrzuconą dziewczynę, która narzeka na swojego chłopaka... Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego do głowy przyszło mu właśnie takie skojarzenie. Dopiero po chwili odważył się podnieść wzrok. Zobaczył Mycrofta, który myślał nad czymś bardzo głęboko, po czym wciągnął powietrze i wyprostował się jeszcze bardziej.

\- John, posłuchaj... Wieczorem w hotelu obok odbędzie się pożegnalne przyjęcie. Coś w rodzaju podsumowania zjazdu. Wiem, że ostatnio wiele przeszliśmy, padły też nieprzyjemne słowa, ale jeżeli będziesz chciał... będę zachwycony, jeżeli dołączysz do mnie.

Sama propozycja go nie zaskoczyła, jednak czas i miejsce owszem. Czyżby Mycroft chciał odciągnąć go od zmartwień spowodowanych przez Sherlocka? To było takie nie w jego stylu. Ucieszył się z zaproszenia, ale myśl o tym, że będzie musiał spędzić wieczór z Stonerem, który byłby tylko wisienką na torcie, zdecydowanie przeważyła szalę. Skoro dzień i tak zaczął się nieciekawie, a do końca wyjazdu pozostały tylko niecałe dwa dni, to postanowił spędzić je tak, żeby unikać wszelkich możliwych sytuacji, które mogłyby wytrącić go z równowagi. Co prawda umówił się z Molly i Sherlockiem, ale akurat tego wyjścia nie mógł już odwołać. Posłał starszemu mężczyźnie lekki i przyjazny uśmiech.

\- Dzięki, ale raczej zostanę w pokoju - powiedział, nie próbując tłumaczyć się z decyzji. Mycroft jedynie pokiwał głową w zrozumieniu i nie powiedział już nic więcej. Zabrał swoje rzeczy i wyszedł z apartamentu. Tymczasem John zastanawiał się, dlaczego tak faktycznie wolał spędzić dzień samotnie czy w towarzystwie ignorującego go Sherlocka - musiał przeczekać to dziwactwo z jego strony - skoro wcześniej obiecał Mycroftowi, że odegra przed innymi rolę męża. Jakby się nad tym zastanowić, wcale nie ciążyła mu ta rola i odnajdywał się w niej całkiem dobrze. Nie zamierzał jednak gonić Mycrofta i mówić o zmianie planów, skoro sam nie był ich pewny. Wiedział, że powinien się szykować, dlatego zmienił buty, założył jedwabną koszulę i lekką kamizelkę, która była obowiązkowym elementem nawet w upalne dni. Doceniał Mycrofta za to, że rzadko rozstawał się z marynarką, nawet kiedy samo patrzenie na niego wystarczyło, by dostać gorączki. Jednak w takim otoczeniu i towarzystwie brak elegancji był bardzo źle widziany.

Zamknął apartament i zszedł schodami na parter, gdzie czekała już na niego Molly i Sherlock, który pozwalał dziewczynie kleić się do niego i cierpliwie nie odtrącał jej zalotów ani ręki, która zdążyła już chwycić jego przedramię. Molly była w euforycznym stanie i nawet obecność Johna tego nie zmieniła. Cała trójka ruszyła w stronę gondoli, która miała zawieźć ich na drugi koniec kanału. Molly tuż przy Sherlocku, a John naprzeciw nich przy nogach gondoliera. Niemal wywracał oczami, widzą szczęśliwą kobietę i przyjaciela. Geniusz nie odwzajemniał jej radości i zauroczenia w taki sam sposób, jednak nie wydawało się, żeby przeszkadzała mu jej obecność. Co więcej, nadal omijał wzrokiem Johna, który czuł się z tego powodu coraz gorzej. Nie oczekiwał nie wiadomo czego, ale taka jawna ignorancja i brak jakiegokolwiek zainteresowania sprawiała mu ból. Wiercił się niecierpliwie do końca podróży i kiedy gondola dopłynęła do brzegu, miał ochotę wyskoczyć z niej jako pierwszy, żeby nie musieć dłużej patrzeć na ten teatrzyk.

\- Gdzie idziemy? Tutaj? - zapytała Molly, wskazując palcem na wielki budynek z kopułą. Trzymała się blisko Sherlocka, który kiwnął głową i ruszył z nią przodem. John trzymał się z tyłu, żeby uniknąć wścibskiego spojrzenia Sherlocka. Oczywiście przyjaciel ani razu nie spojrzał na niego w czasie podróży gondolą, ale John z jakiegoś powodu wiedział, że był pod jego obserwacją.

Z powodu dużej ilości turystów, którzy zwiedzali piękną bazylikę La Salute, musieli czekać w kolejce niemal do południa. Sherlock jak zwykle wykazywał się cierpliwością, chociaż nigdy wcześniej nie interesował się architekturą samą w sobie, więc było dziwne, że bez najmniejszego jęknięcia przeczekał tyle czasu tylko po to, by zobaczyć coś, co nie miało w sobie żadnej wartościowej wiedzy, która byłaby mu potrzebna w przyszłości. Chociaż kto to mógł wiedzieć... Skończyli zwiedzanie grubo po trzynastej. Na zewnątrz uderzyła ich fala upałów i tłum turystów. Postanowili coś zjeść, zanim głód zawita do żołądków pozostałych ludzi i ruszą w stronę wszystkich restauracji niczym fala tsunami. Kierując się do wcześniej wybranej knajpki 'Agli Alboretti', John uważnie obserwował zachowanie przyjaciela. Przecież musiało być jakieś konkretne wyjaśnienie jego ignorancji. Nie mógł tak po prostu z dnia na dzień się zmienić. Zamierzał z nim prowadzić wojnę albo specjalnie go zirytować? Jaki miał w tym cel? Gdzie podział się ten natrętny, ale jednak uroczy Sherlock, który tak zabiegał o jego uwagę? Nie chciał, żeby zachowywał się tak na co dzień - nie zniósłby go takiego w Londynie - ale nie rozumiał tej nagłej zmiany. Sherlock coś kombinował, ale John nie miał pojęcia co konkretnie. Po dotarciu na miejsce nie mógł wyjść z podziwu, jak w tak tłocznym mieście mogła znajdować się tak przytulna, a jednocześnie spokojna restauracja. Z zewnątrz nie sprawiała takiego wrażenia, jednak w środku każdy czuł się odprężony i wypoczęty. Była to pewnie zasługa roślin, które otaczały klientów z wszystkich stron. John miał wrażenie, że nie znajduje się już dłużej w tętniącym życiem starym mieście, lecz gdzieś w małej wiosce w puszczy. To sprawiło, że po raz pierwszy tego dnia na jego ustach zawitał uśmiech.

\- Wbrew pozorom wszystko tutaj jest takie drogie... Szklanka wody kosztuje niemal tyle, co obiad w zwykłym barze w Londynie - mruknęła Molly, przeglądając kartę dań. Z jej twarzy nie znikał pogodny uśmiech.

\- Nie przejmuj się cenami. Ja cię zaprosiłem i ja zapłacę... - ton Sherlocka był obojętny. Siedział obok dziewczyny i sprawdzał coś na telefonie, zaś drugą rękę przewiesił przez oparcie jej krzesła.

\- A ty, John? - zapytała, podnosząc nieco wzrok.

\- Nie mam ochoty myśleć o jedzeniu przy takim upale... - powiedział od niechcenia i... O proszę! Jest reakcja Sherlocka. Podniósł wzrok znad telefonu tylko po to, żeby przekonać się, czy dobrze usłyszał. John miał ochotę kopnąć go pod stołem w łydkę. Tak, znał to spojrzenie. Sherlock był zaskoczony za każdym razem, gdy jego przyjaciel odmawiał jedzenia, zupełnie jakby był od niego uzależniony. John skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

\- Wystarczy mi coś lekkiego. Zresztą nie mam przy sobie za dużo pieniędzy, a nie zamierzam obciążać Mycrofta dodatkowymi kosztami - powiedział, popijając wodę, którą przyniesiono im w międzyczasie.

\- To takie dziwne! - zaczęła Molly, spoglądając niekontrolowanie w górę, by chwilę później wbić wzrok w Johna.

\- Nie znam za dobrze brata Sherlocka i nie miałam pojęcia, że... woli tę drugą stronę. To znaczy, nie chodzi mi o to, że źle go oceniam, ale... Ty i on? Jakoś nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, że do siebie pasujecie.

\- Nie wyobrażaj sobie za dużo, Molly. Myślenie o moim bracie może ci jedynie zaszkodzić, a już na pewno nie przyniesie niczego dobrego... - mruknął Sherlock swoim niskim głosem, wkładając telefon do kieszeni i delikatnie zabierając menu z dłoni dziewczyny.

John nie skomentował jego słów. Wpatrywał się jedynie mrocznym wzrokiem w jego porcelanową twarz i zastanawiał się, dlaczego tak bardzo cieszyło go wygłaszanie kąśliwych uwag o bracie. Wiedział oczywiście, że nawiązywał w nich także do niego, chociaż wątpił, czy Molly się zorientowała i potrafiła wyłapać te niuanse. John powoli zaczął dochodzić do wniosku, że zachowanie Sherlocka miało jedną przyczynę. Może sprawdzał swoją seksualność? Zobaczył swojego przyjaciela z bratem i zapragnął poczuć to samo? Może obudziły się w nim uczucia, których do tej pory nie znał, albo unikał? Kiedy przekonał się, że jednak z mężczyzną nie czuje tego, co powinien - co wydawało mu się, że powinien czuć - postanowił sprawdzić, jak rzeczy będą się miały z kobietą. Do takich wniosków można było dojść po przeanalizowaniu zachowania Sherlocka w ciągu całego jego pobytu w Wenecji.

John nie czuł niczego. Ani złości, ani ulgi. Kompletnie zeszło z niego powietrze i było mu obojętne, co wydarzy się w kolejnych godzinach. Siedział nieobecny przez świergoczącą Molly i ignorującym go Sherlockiem, starając się odzywać jak najmniej i nie zwracać niepotrzebnej uwagi. Zatopił się w swoich myślach, a podany obiad pochłonął z wielką obojętnością, męcząc się przy każdym kęsie. Pod koniec Molly zniknęła gdzieś w środku - przypuszczał, że poszła do toalety - a kelner przyniósł rachunek, zostawiając go na stoliku w małym skórzanym opakowaniu. John westchnął cicho, lecz gdy sięgnął w jego stronę, zatrzymał go głos Sherlocka. Przyjazny i ciepły głos, jakby zupełnie nic się nie stało, a cały poprzedni dzień i jego postawa nie miały miejsca.

\- Ja się tym zajmę, John... - powiedział, sprawdzając kwotę i sięgając dłonią do kieszeni po portfel. Wyciągając go, nie zauważył małego plastikowego opakowania, które zaplątało się między jego palcami i wylądowało na ziemi, tuż obok stóp Johna. Lekarz zbyt dobrze znał się na tych sprawach, żeby nie wiedzieć, co kryła w sobie fioletowa torebeczka. Nie pomogła nawet szybka reakcja Sherlocka, który momentalnie, jakby w akcie desperacji nakrył opakowanie swoim butem, zastygając w miejscu. John miał już wszelkie powody do tego, żeby sądzić, że jego przypuszczenia były prawdziwe. Siedział bez słowa wpatrzony w pustą szklankę na stole, nie wiedząc nawet o błagalnym i przerażonym spojrzeniu Sherlocka. Była najwyższa pora wracać do domu.

✲✲✲

Po powrocie John padł na łóżko, wtulając policzek w miękką poduszkę. Miał jedynie siłę na to, by zdjąć buty końcówkami palców u nóg, bo chwilę później zasnął, otoczony przyjemnym zapachem świeżej pościeli. Nie spał długo, lecz wystarczająco, by dać odpocząć swojemu ciału. Odzyskał świadomość, gdy w sypialni zrobiło się nieco chłodniej, a przez otwarte okno słychać było przyciszony śmiech Molly z drugiego apartamentu. Nie był to irytujący dźwięk, ale dzisiejszego dnia John miał już dość tej dwójki. Wciąż leżąc na brzuchu, wyciągnął spod głowy poduszkę i nakrył nią swoje uszy. Przez moment zapanowała przyjemna cisza. Zastanawiał się, co będzie robił do końca dnia, a właściwie wieczoru, bo zdążył zauważyć, że słońce musiało schować się już za horyzontem. Wiedział, że miał do wyboru trzy wyjścia, albo zostać w pokoju, co byłoby wielką stratą, w końcu był to jego przedostatni wieczór w Wenecji, mógł też wyjść z pokoju i natknąć się na Sherlocka i słuchać zachwyconych westchnień Molly, albo spędzić ten wieczór z Mycroftem. Ostatnia opcja przemawiała do niego najbardziej. W końcu miał odgrywać rolę męża - z obopólnymi korzyściami - i był mu to winien. Poza tym musiał przyznać, że kiedy Mycroft nie wygłaszał tych swoich uwag i wstrzymywał się od wytykania mu błędów, spędzanie z nim czasu było przyjemnością i wiązało się też z nutką adrenaliny, bo nigdy nie było wiadomo, kogo spotkają i co będą musieli zrobić.

Pod poduszką zaczynało robić się coraz cieplej i niemożliwie duszno. John odrzucił ją na bok i poczuł na swojej twarzy przyjemny chłód. W tym samym czasie ktoś wyłonił się z łazienki.

\- Wybacz, nie miałem zamiaru przerywać ci snu - powiedział Mycroft, odwracając się bokiem i zamykając za sobą drzwi. Na drugim przedramieniu trzymał przewieszoną koszulę, którą poskładał i odłożył starannie do spakowanej w połowie walizki, leżącej obok szafy.

\- Nie spałem... - zaczął John, siadając na łóżku. Przez chwilę obserwował starszego mężczyznę, po czym ziewnął i potarł palcami zamglone oczy.

\- ... Mycroft, czy propozycja pójścia na to pożegnalne przyjęcie nadal jest aktualna?

Geniusz posłał mu zaskoczone spojrzenie i wyprostował się, domykając sekretnie wiecznie zepsutą szafę, która od początku nie dawała mu spokoju. Skrzywił się na skrzypnięcie i zastawił drzwiczki walizką.

\- Jeżeli chcesz, to jak najbardziej. Tak właściwie, John, to wszyscy mają nadzieję, że się pojawisz - powiedział, patrząc na lekarza. John przeczekał chwilę, aż w końcu z lekkim uśmiechem wstał z łóżka i mijając Mycrofta, stanął przed drzwiami łazienki.

\- Daj mi dziesięć minut.

\- John! John, bez pośpiechu. Przyjęcie zaczyna się dopiero za pół godziny, więc nie musisz się stresować. Poczekam na ciebie.

Lekarz posłał mu ciepły uśmiech i kiedy pociągnął za klamkę, z jakiegoś powodu poczuł, że mężczyzna był mu wdzięczny i czuł ulgę, chociaż nie powiedział tego na głos. W łazience wciąż było duszno i parnie i mimo iż Mycroft wytarł lustro, poskładał ręczniki, a nawet wyprostował na półce wszystkie kremy, perfumy, a nawet szczoteczki do zębów, John nadal czuł jego zapach na każdym przedmiocie. Zupełnie jakby otaczał go swoimi ramionami. Lubił ten zapach a skoro miał do dyspozycji więcej czasu, postanowił się nie śpieszyć i wziąć chłodną kąpiel zamiast prysznica. Leżał w wannie i moczył spuchnięte nogi do momentu, gdy uznał, że musi już wyjść. Nie był takim pedantem jak Mycroft, więc jedynie spuścił wodę, odwiesił niepotrzebne ręczniki i spłukał wannę bieżącą wodą. Wychodząc z łazienki, rozejrzał się dookoła, lecz nigdzie nie było śladu jego męża. Kątem oka zobaczył migającą diodę w leżącym na łóżku telefonie. Owijając się szczelniej szlafrokiem, podszedł do telefonu i przeczytał wiadomość.

**Załatwiam ważną sprawę, czekam na parterze.**

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Obaj bracia Holmes byli do siebie bardzo podobni, chociaż nawet o tym nie wiedzieli, albo nie chcieli tego przyznać. Te krótkie, zwięzłe wiadomości były tak bardzo do siebie podobne, że nieraz można by było się zastanawiać, kto tak właściwie był ich autorem. Sherlock a może Mycroft? Obaj mieli ten zwyczaj powiadamiać drugą stronę jak najmniejszą ilością słów i o ile w przypadku Mycrofta John wcale się nie dziwił, tak, kiedy Sherlock wysyłał wiadomości, były one konkretne, ale często o niczym. Zwykłe powiadomienia, że się nudzi, albo nie ma ciekawych spraw.

Odwracając się do szafy z telefonem w ręku, John zobaczył wiszący na wieszaku frak wraz z dobraną muszką i leżącymi na ziemi butami. Nie widział go wcześniej w szafie i zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy aby na pewno należał do niego. Jednak na oko rozmiar i krój pasował, dlatego John rzucił telefon na materac i z uśmiechem zbliżył się do prezentu, zostawionego przez Mycrofta. Przez chwilę badał materiał i wdychał przyjemny zapach nowej koszuli. Nie czekając długo, przebrał się i po założeniu - o bogowie! - wygodnych butów, obejrzał swoje odbicie w lustrze w salonie. Musiał przyznać, że gust Mycrofta robił na nim wrażenie i chciał jak najszybciej podziękować mu za ten prezent. Zresztą nie mógł się również doczekać przyjęcia, które z każdą minutą stawało się atrakcyjniejsze w jego przekonaniu. Znów miał ochotę spotkać się z Francescą i czuł się w dziwnie bojowym nastroju, dlatego nawet myśl o konfrontacji z Aaronem wydawała mu się intrygująca.

Po zasznurowaniu butów i zostawieniu wszystkich zbędnych rzeczy wyszedł z apartamentu, zamykając drzwi i niemal automatycznie natykając się na przechodzącą obok Molly. Uśmiechnął się na jej widok.

\- Dobrze, że cię znalazłam, John. Sherlock i ja planujemy spędzić wspólny wieczór w barze na dole. Pyta, czy chcesz dołączyć... - powiedziała, omiatając go ciekawskim spojrzeniem, by chwilę później zręcznym ruchem odrzucić do tyłu włosy, spięte do tej pory w kucyk.

\- Niestety mam już inne plany, ale dziękuję za zaproszenie, Molly - dodał, starając się nie brzmieć tak podekscytowanie, jak w rzeczywistości był. Minął dziewczynę i skierował się w stronę schodów.

\- A dokąd idziesz? - zapytała i podeszła do barierki.

\- Chcę spędzić z Mycroftem trochę czasu, w końcu jest moim mężem - dodał wesoło, zeskakując wolno po schodach. Nie miał najmniejszej wątpliwości, że jego słowa trafią do Sherlocka, ale w tamtej chwili było mu wszystko jedno, z jaką spotkają się reakcją. Nie miał zamiaru grać w jego gierki, a pomysł towarzyszenia Mycroftowi na przyjęciu był o niebo przyjemniejszy niż użeranie się z dziwacznym zachowaniem Sherlocka i zakochanej Molly. Kiedy dotarł na parter, zobaczył Mycrofta, stojącego przy portierni i rozmawiającego z kimś z obsługi. Nie zauważył Johna, który niepostrzeżenie zbliżył się do niego i stanął tuż obok.

\- Dziękuję - szepnął, sprawiając, że Mycroft spojrzał w jego stronę i po chwili zmierzył go wzrokiem. Ich oczy się spotkały, a John po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu zobaczył tego Mycrofta, który zdobył jego sympatię podczas pierwszych dni w Wenecji. Znów miał w oczach ten błysk, rozluźnienie i jakby wdzięczność, że nie zostawił go samego w tej sytuacji. Starszy mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, tylko uniósł lekko kąciki ust i przepuszczając Johna, ruszył z nim w stronę głównych drzwi. Przyjęcie, które miało podsumować dwutygodniowy zjazd, odbywało się w innym hotelu nieco ponad sto metrów dalej. Panował wieczór, a co za tym szło, wokół nie było tak upalnie, jak podczas dnia. Przyjemny wietrzyk chłodził twarz Johna i Mycrofta, a zdecydowanie mniejszy tłum pozwalał im odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Gdzieś w połowie drogi John uświadomił sobie, że do tego szczęśliwego obrazka brakowało jednego. Zbliżył się do idącego obok starszego mężczyzny i chwycił jego dłoń. Nie spodziewał się reakcji, jednak Mycroft spojrzał na niego i wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale odwrócił wzrok i odwzajemnił uścisk.

\- Ostatnie dni były bardzo... nerwowe i pomyślałem, że powinniśmy trochę odpocząć od swojego towarzystwa - zaczął Mycroft, patrząc pod nogi. Zerkał co jakiś czas w stronę kanału, mrużąc przy tym oczy.

\- Prawdę mówiąc, nie miałem zamiaru mówić ci o przyjęciu, bo wiem, że nie przepadasz za takimi spotkaniami... - mówił, wciąż nie patrząc na Johna, chociaż czuł na sobie jego spojrzenie.

Blondyn był mu wdzięczny, że ujął to w tych słowach. Zwykle Mycroft dodałby też coś o różnicy klas albo stresie spowodowanym otoczeniem tylu osób na tak wysokich stanowiskach. Tym razem oszczędził nawet wzmianki o tym, że sam najchętniej zamknął się w pokoju i zrezygnował z przyjęcia, wymawiając się tanim kłamstwem. Mycroft zachowywał się, jak na dżentelmena przystało, przez co John miał ochotę poklepać go po ramieniu i jednocześnie lekko dokuczyć. Powstrzymał się jednak i wciąż milczał.

\- Nie chciałem cię zmuszać do przyjścia - dodał na koniec starszy mężczyzna. John jedynie uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem, ściskając mocniej jego dłoń.

Oboje milczeli do końca drogi i kiedy stanęli pod drzwiami wielkiego hotelu 'Wildner' John nie mógł wyjść ze zdumienia. Był to zwyczajny i nieróżniący się niczym nadzwyczajnym budynek z małą kawiarnią przed wejściem. Czym zasłużył na to, żeby zgromadzić tyle ważnych osób? John nie miał pojęcia... Aż do chwili, gdy wszedł do środka.

Wnętrze przypominało to z hotelu 'Danieli', różniło się jedynie kolorystyką i nieco nowocześniejszym stylem. Marmurowa podłoga lśniła od migoczących wokół lamp, a obsługa witała wszystkich z uśmiechem, kłaniając się w pół. Mycroft pociągnął Johna przed siebie, gdzie za wielkimi schodami ciągnął się hol, wyłożony fioletowym chodnikiem. Na samym końcu stały przeszklone drzwi, za którymi migały światła i dobiegała przyciszona elegancka muzyka. John dotarł na miejsce i jego oczom ukazała się wielka sala bankietowa, wyłożona do połowy czarną, lśniącą wykładziną. Pod sufitem wisiały fałdy kryształkowych ozdób, podświetlone na złoto i fioletowo. Przed parkietem ustawione były stoły i krzesła, a wszędzie wokół gromadzili się ludzie w mniejszych bądź większych grupach. Rozmawiali ze sobą, śmiali się i dowcipkowali. Każdy z nich swoim strojem przebijał drugiego, a blask z kobiecych biżuterii oślepiał rozmówców. Nie było osoby, która nie trzymała w dłoni kieliszka z szampanem albo mocniejszym trunkiem.

Obecność dwóch mężczyzn przyciągnęła uwagę ludzi. John i Mycroft stali się obiektem zainteresowania niczym gwóźdź programu. Powoli wmieszali się w tłum, wciąż trzymając się za ręce. John nie czuł się głupio jak podczas pierwszego bankietu, a odwagi i pewności dodawał mu fakt, że trzymał się blisko Mycrofta. Z każdą chwilą był coraz pewniejszy siebie, nie widział krzywych spojrzeń, nie słyszał zbulwersowanych szeptów, których obawiał się najbardziej. Za to raz na jakiś czas ktoś poklepał go po ramieniu lub szybko zagadywał. John nie wiedział, czy było to spowodowane całkowitą akceptacją, czy obecnością kogoś tak wpływowego, jak Mycroft Holmes. Gdzie się nie obejrzał, stykał się z uśmiechami, jednak po pewnym czasie ich obecność przestała wywoływać tak wielkie poruszenie. Goście wrócili do swoich rozmów, a John w końcu odetchnął z ulgą. Kątem oka zobaczył zbliżającą się do niego Francescę, dlatego puścił dłoń Mycrofta i posyłając mu zrozumiałe spojrzenie, ruszył w stronę starszej kobiety. Holmes za to wmieszał się w tłum i już po chwili został otoczony innymi wpływowymi ludźmi.

\- Wspaniale wyglądasz, moja John - stwierdziła Francesca swoim delikatnym głosem, podając Johnowi kieliszek szampana.

\- Za to ty swoim wyglądem przyćmiewasz wszystkie kobiety na tej sali - odparł, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od jej kształtnego ciała w czarnej sukience sięgającej aż do ziemi. Miała włosy spięte w kok, a jej długą, lecz nieco pomarszczoną szyję zdobiła lśniąca kolia. Z twarzy Johna nie schodził uśmiech. Chwycił delikatnie kieliszek, a drugą ręką podniósł jej dłoń i pocałował jej szczupłe palce.

\- Ale z ciebie komplemenciarz. Lubisz wywoływać zazdrosny u Mycrofta, prawda? - zapytała z chichotem, chwytając się jego przedramienia. Oboje stanęli przodem do sali, obserwując pozostałych gości.

\- Żałuję, że to już koniec. Pierwszy raz jestem na takim wyjeździe i chyba już zawsze będę zazdrościł tego Mycroftowi... - powiedział, popijając szampana.

\- Musisz namówić Mycroft, żeby częściej zabierał ciebie ze sobą, kochanie. Jaka szkoda on nie przedstawił ciebie wcześniej. Jestem za to zła i powiem mu to, żeby dbał o ciebie jak teraz. Jesteście taka cudowna para, John i ja naprawdę chciałabym znać cię lepiej.

John spojrzał w jej stronę, nachylając się lekko i muskając wargami jej policzek. Uwielbiał tę kobietę i przykro mu było na samą myśl, że być może były to ostatnie chwile, jakie z nią spędzał. Nie sądził, żeby Mycroft jeszcze kiedykolwiek poprosił go o podobną przysługę, bo wykonał swoje zadanie. Pokazał się jako jego mąż, zdobył zaufanie wielu osób i pomógł starszemu mężczyźnie wyjść z sytuacji obronną ręką. Na tym jego zadanie się kończyło. Ale czy gdyby miał taką możliwość, to czy zgodziłby się na to jeszcze raz? To pytanie pojawiło się w głowie Johna tak nagle i tak go zaskoczyło, że ledwo zdał sobie sprawę z kolejnych słów Francesci.

\- John... obiecaj mi, że zjemy jutro razem pożegnalna kolacja. Nie pozwolę tobie i Mycroft wyjechać bez pożegnania - powiedziała, chwytając jego przedramię obiema rękami i wpatrując się w niego niemal błagalnym wzrokiem. Jakże John miałby jej odmówić? Nie miał nawet takiego zamiaru. Posłał jej ciepły uśmiech, lecz kiedy po raz kolejny miał zamiar skraść jej całusa, kątem oka zobaczył parę wchodzącą do sali. Podniósł wzrok i miał ochotę westchnąć ciężko na widok Sherlocka i Molly, trzymającej się jego ręki.

To, że ich obecność była niespodziewana i że pojawili się na przyjęciu bez zaproszenia, była oczywista. Wywołali nie mniejsze poruszenie niż Mycroft i John kilkanaście minut wcześniej. Dumnie wkroczyli do sali, a John podążył wzrokiem za starszym Holmesem, którego znalazł po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. Widział, jak wywrócił oczami i ruszył w stronę długiego stołu z alkoholem.

Oczywiście, że Mycroft nie był zaskoczony zachowaniem i decyzjami brata. Znał go za dobrze, żeby nie wiedzieć o jego zamiarach i następnych krokach, których jeszcze nie wykonał. Ale żeby tak afiszować się ze swoim planem nawet dla Mycrofta to było przesadą. Współczuł Johnowi, bo to wokół niego kręciły się wszystkie zamiary Sherlocka i miał ochotę postawić brata do pionu, używając czegoś konkretniejszego niż zwykłych ostrzegawczych słów. Cały ten teatrzyk z panną Hooper był tak sztuczny, że nie mógł odmówić sobie szklanki whisky. Nie chciał nawet widzieć miny Johna, chociaż doskonale wiedział, jak musiał się czuć, kiedy jego brat pojawił się na sali.

Trąc skroń wolną ręką, obrócił się w stronę parkietu i ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że szczęśliwe czasy panny Hooper minęły, bo w tej chwili stała sama wśród obcych sobie osób, podczas gdy jego brat zniknął za drzwiami ewakuacyjnymi, najprawdopodobniej korzystając z możliwości do samotnego palenia. Z niewiadomych dla siebie przyczyn Mycrot nie mógł tak tego zostawić. Powolnym i spokojnym krokiem ruszył w stronę bocznego wyjścia ze szklanką alkoholu w dłoni. Minął rozmawiających i zadowolonych gości, minął siedzących samotników, którzy nie szukali towarzystwa i w końcu po wyjściu na zewnątrz hotelu, zobaczył brata, stojącego nad wąskim kanałem i wydmuchującego dym prosto w niebo. Bez słowa stanął obok i popijając whisky, włożył wolną rękę do kieszeni spodni. Obaj milczeli długą chwilę, zanim w końcu starszy z nich postanowił przemówić jako pierwszy.

\- Wiem, co robisz, Sherlock i samo patrzenie na to, boli... - zaczął i po raz kolejny skosztował mocnego trunku. Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, dlatego kontynuował.

\- ... Widać nauka panny Adler nie poszła na marne... Rozbudzona nadzieja, strata, a na koniec szczęśliwy finał. Powiedz mi, Sherlock, dlaczego postanowiłeś wypróbować to na Johnie? Kiedy przestaniesz zachowywać się jak zimny drań i znów skupisz na nim całą swoją uwagę? Po powrocie do Londynu? A może jeszcze dzisiaj wieczorem?

Sherlock wciąż stał w miejscu i odmawiał jakiegokolwiek komentarza. Jednak żarząca się końcówka i szybko znikający papieros upewnił Mycrofta, że jego słowa odbiły się echem w kędzierzawej głowie.

\- Nie wydaje cię się, że dwa dni to trochę za mało, żeby kogoś w sobie rozkochać, porzucić na później znów rozłożyć ramiona i szeptać do ucha zapewnienia o miłości?

\- Dzięki tobie nie mam tyle czasu co panna Adler... - mruknął młodszy geniusz niemal mrocznym tonem. Nie spojrzał na brata, wydmuchiwał jedynie dym przez nos.

\- ... Zresztą John jest naiwny i łatwiej nim manipulować niż mną.

\- Mówisz? - zapytał Mycroft z widocznym rozbawieniem i uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Nadzieja matką głupich, Sherlock... Zapomniałeś wszystkiego, czego cię nauczyłem. Możesz dyktować innym ludziom, co powinni czuć, ale i tak koniec końców to do nich należy decyzja. Nie zawsze będziesz w stanie kontrolować ich myśli i uczucia, możesz jedynie kierować tym, co myślą w danej chwili. To nie działa na dłuższą metę. A gdybyś nie zauważył, to John wcale nie jest taki prosty, jak by się mogło wydawać i czasami zachowuje się kompletnie niezrozumiale jak na nasze standardy. Oczywiście nie mówiąc już o tym, że jako jego przyjaciel nie powinieneś manipulować nim w taki sposób.

\- I kto to mówi... - mruknął Sherlock przez coraz bardziej zaciśnięte zęby. Mycroft popatrzył na niego i zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę, wiedząc, co miał przez to na myśli.

\- Wiesz, że przez twoje zachowanie John cierpi? - zapytał Mycroft, chcąc wywołać u brata poczucie winy. I zadziałało. Sherlock drgnął i momentalnie zastygł w miejscu.

\- Pojąłeś tylko niektóre emocje i uczucia, sądzisz, że znasz się na nich lepiej niż ja. Potrafisz grać, ale kompletnie nie znasz się na subtelnościach tego świata, Sherlock. Nie wiesz, jakie uczucia ciągnie za sobą smutek i odrzucenie. A John jest właśnie na etapie radzenia sobie z nimi... Efekt może cię zaskoczyć.

Sherlock spojrzał na brata po raz pierwszy tego dnia. Jego oczy lśniły, a cera wydawała się jeszcze bielsza w blasku księżyca.

\- Nie rań go, mój bracie.

\- O co ci chodzi? Dlaczego tak ci na nim zależy... Na dobru kogoś innego niż samego siebie. Zazwyczaj widziałeś tylko czubek własnego nosa i nie przejmowałeś się, co pomyślą inni. Zaraz zacznę podejrzewać, że za twoimi słowami stoi coś więcej. Chyba nie powiesz mi, że zacząłeś kierować się głębszymi uczuciami, Mycroft... - zapytał ironicznie młodszy brat, lecz zamilkł, a z jego twarzy znikł uśmieszek, kiedy zobaczył poważną minę Mycrofta i jego spinające się ciało. Nie czekając dłużej, Sherlock wściekłym ruchem dokończył papierosa, a końcówkę rzucił do wody w kanale. Odwrócił się na pięcie, zostawiając milczącego brata i wrócił na salę, gdzie zaczął szukać swojego przyjaciela. Zobaczył go rozmawiającego z Francescą.

Na widok zbliżającego się geniusza, John pocałował policzek radosnej kobiety i ruszył w głąb sali. Nie uszedł nawet pięciu metrów, gdy poczuł na swoim łokciu silny uścisk Sherlocka.

\- John... - zaczął geniusz. Lekarz odwrócił się w jego stronę z zaskoczoną miną.

\- O to już rozmawiamy? - zapytał, odchylając się do tyłu.

\- John, posłuchaj... - Sherlock nie był w stanie dokończyć, bo jego przyjaciel zdecydowanym ruchem wyrwał się z jego uścisku. Już miał zamiar ruszyć przed siebie, kiedy nagle wokół powstało poruszenie, a do jego uszu dobiegł zniekształcony męski głos. Ktoś stał na środku parkietu i otaczał ramieniem Mycrofta, udającego, że wszystko było w porządku i nie przeszkadzał mu ten wymuszony dotyk. John nie był w stanie zrozumieć słów mężczyzny, ale kiedy wszyscy spojrzeli w jego stronę, zrozumiał, że powinien dołączyć do swojego męża na środku sali. Nie zwracając uwagi na Sherlocka, przepchał się przez tłum, aż w końcu stanął obok lekko czerwonego Mycrofta. Nagle wokół rozległy się głosy zgromadzonych ludzi, którzy z uśmiechami na twarzy zaczęli krzyczeć 'gorzko!'. John był nieco zdezorientowany, spojrzał na Mycrofta i drugiego mężczyznę, który pochylił się w jego stronę.

\- Chyba nie odmówicie nam tego, skoro w końcu po tylu latach dostaliśmy możliwość poznania cię, John - powiedział, starając się nie krzyczeć, ale dotrzeć do uszu Johna. Lekarz spojrzał na Mycrofta, który stał dumnie, ale jego lekko różowe policzki i zaciśnięte zęby świadczyły o tym, że nie czuł się komfortowo w tej sytuacji. Kiedy ich oczy się spotkały, starszy Holmes oddał szklankę w ręce drugiego mężczyzny i przepraszająco spojrzał na Johna. Ten jednak nie wydawał się zły z zaistniałej sytuacji. Jeszcze bardziej zbliżył się do drugiego mężczyzny i zapraszająco uniósł podbródek. Poczuł wokół siebie ciepłe ramię Mycrofta i jego dłoń na policzku. Położył ręce na klatce piersiowej, a chwilę później wąskie połączył ich usta w pocałunku. W tamtej chwili wszystko przestało mieć znaczenie. Wiwaty i brawa zgromadzonych ludzi, świadomość, że Sherlock był świadkiem tego pocałunku, a nawet nieśmiałość, jaką zwykle czułby, gdyby całował drugiego mężczyznę w obecności tylu osób. Całowanie Mycrofta przychodziło mu tak łatwo, jakby robił to od lat. Nie kontrolując swojego pożądania, pogłębił pocałunek, zmuszając starszego mężczyznę, by pochylił się jeszcze bardziej. Zassał jego dolną wargę między swoje usta i wypuścił dopiero po kilku sekundach, zostawiając ją mokrą i nieco spuchniętą. Wpatrywał się w rozszerzone źrenice Mycrofta, który zamrugał szybko i uśmiechnął się najpierw do Johna, a później do pozostałych. W tamtym momencie do Johna doszło to, co właśnie zrobił. Opuścił głowę i starając się z całej siły nie rumienić, szybko zniknął z parkietu, szukając spokojniejszego miejsca. Po drodze chwycił za szklankę, nie bacząc, co w niej było, a gdy oklaski ucichły, zaszył się kącie sali, gdzie uspokajał szalejące serce. Minęło parę chwil, zanim uświadomił sobie, że kilka metrów dalej stała osamotniona Molly. Nie czekając wiele, zbliżył się do niej spokojnym krokiem.

\- Co się stało, Molly? Dlaczego stoisz tu tak sama?

\- Och, John! - krzyknęła, starając się ukryć swoje zdenerwowanie i zawstydzenie. Głębokie rumieńce zdobiły jej policzki, a drżący głos upewniał Johna, że coś było nie tak.

\- Wybacz... pierwszy raz widziałam na własne oczy całujących się mężczyzn... - dodała, starając się zasłonić twarz.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał John, próbując spojrzeć jej w oczy. Dziewczyna jednak uparcie wpatrywała się w podłogę i omijała jego wzrok.

\- Co? Ach, tak... Tylko wiesz... Sherlock zaczął mnie ignorować, a z Aaronem nie mam kontaktu od rana... Wygląda na to, że obaj mnie unikają - dodała ze smutnym i wymuszonym uśmiechem, zerkając na chwilę na Johna. Zignorował wzmiankę o Stonerze, o którym zdążył już dawno zapomnieć, ale wiadomość o tym, że Sherlock zostawił ją samą w otoczeniu tylu obcych osób była dla Johna zaskoczeniem. Przecież do tej pory był na każde jej zawołanie. Co tu się znowu działo?

\- Ale dlaczego? Nie rozumiem. Przecież po tym, co się stało w nocy, chyba nawet on ma na tyle rozumu w głowie...

\- To ty już wiesz? - zapytała wstrząśnięta Molly, patrząc na Johna. Pobladła, a jej oczy zrobiły się większe niż do tej pory. John wyglądał na nieco zmieszanego jej pytaniem, ale przytaknął.

\- No... tak. Od razu się domyśliłem...

\- Boże, John... tak bardzo cię przepraszam. Tak mi głupio, że dałam się mu namówić i zdradziłam wasze zaufanie. Ale on tak mnie namawiał!

\- Kto? Sherlock?

Molly popatrzyła na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- Nie. Aaron! Obiecywał, że jeżeli pomogę mu znaleźć dowody na to, że łączy cię z Sherlockiem coś więcej, albo jeżeli znajdę coś interesującego i dam mu znać, to będzie to z korzyścią dla nas obu. Zgodziłam się, ale w dobrej wierze, John!... Przez przypadek nakryłam cię z Sherlockiem i zrobiłam wam zdjęcia, a później wysłałam je Aaronowi. Sądziłam, że będą mu potrzebne tylko w nagłym wypadku i że jego stosunek do mnie się nie zmieni, ale on po wspólnej nocy przestał się do mnie odzywać! Wiem, że zrobiłam źle, John, nie powinnam go słuchać, a teraz będziecie mieli przeze mnie problemy...!

John próbował ją uspokoić, chwytając ją za ramiona.

\- Spokojnie, Molly! To znaczy, że tu chodziło o Stonera... i nie spałaś z Sherlockiem? - zapytał z lekkim zawahaniem. Molly jedynie wbiła w niego wzrok jakby z pewnym wyrzutem.

\- Nie. Spędziłam noc z Aaronem... jakby w ramach podziękowania... - dodała pełna złości na swoją naiwność.

\- ... Sherlock wrócił do pokoju kilka godzin później. Myślałam, że wszystko się ułoży, ale Aaron nie odbierał moich telefonów i unikał mnie. Nie wiedziałam, co się dzieje, ale wtedy Sherlock zaczął się tak dziwnie zachowywać... Było mi smutno, John i nie chciałam być sama. Korzystałam na uprzejmości Sherlocka, a teraz i on się do mnie nie odzywa. Ja już nie wiem, co robić... - powiedziała, zasłaniając twarz. John chciał ją pocieszyć. Nigdy nie zostawiał kobiet w takim stanie, ale teraz jego największym problemem był Stoner. Trzymał ramiona Molly i jednocześnie rozglądał się po sali w poszukiwaniu tego drania, który wykorzystywał nawet tak naiwne osoby, jak Molly. John był zły i przerażony tym, jakie skutki ciągnęły za sobą decyzje i czyny panny Hooper, chociaż nie miał teraz czasu być na nią zły. Obawiał się reakcji Mycrofta i dalszych kroków Stonera.

Desperacko krążył wzrokiem po sali, aż w końcu zobaczył dumną i wysoką postać, stojącą obok... o boże... Mycrofta! Tak, Stoner rozmawiał z nim i co gorsza z jego twarzy nie znikał ten mroczny uśmieszek, który wywoływał u Johna ciarki. Co on kombinował? Aaron wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i z tryumfalnym uśmiechem nachylił się nad Mycroftem, pokazując mu coś na ekranie. John ze swojego miejsca mógł zobaczyć, jak starszy mężczyzna sztywnieje, a później blednie, kiedy Stoner szeptał mu coś do ucha. Po chwili obaj mężczyźni wyszli z sali drzwiami ewakuacyjnymi. John przeczuwał, że problemy się dopiero zaczynały i koniec wyjazdu będzie bardzo stresujący.

 


End file.
